Hollow Ground
by Pandora Lillith
Summary: Codename: Hollow is one of the survivors of Project Ground, orphans who were taken and experimented on for biological warfare. Byakuya Kuchiki is a Special Forces Agent assigned to capture the elusive Hollow, a wanted criminal. AU ByaRuki, slight ShuRuki, AshiNel and IchiSen. Rated M for suggestive themes.
1. One

**Summary:** Codename: Hollow is one of the survivors of Project Ground, orphans who were taken and experimented on for biological warfare. Byakuya Kuchiki is a Special Forces Agent assigned to capture the elusive Hollow, a wanted criminal.

AU ByaRuki fic. Slight ShuRuki, AshiRuki. Side pairing: IchiSen, and more later on if it suits the storyline. Updates might be sporadic depending on the amount of spare time I get.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ HOLLOW GROUND ~  
**

* * *

A row of Police cars with bulletproof glass and plating parked bumper-to-bumper to create a blockade in the cul-de-sac commercial street. Following suit, more squad cars skidded to a halt on the slick, wet road, guarding all possible exits.

"Go, go, go!"

S.W.A.T units arrived on the scene armed with pistols, shotguns and Semi-automatics and stormed into the modest office building where a highly classified long-sought after target was attempting to escape after being cornered.

A shiny black convertible pulled up just outside of the semi-circle perimeter of police cars and out stepped an Agent in the crispest dark blue suit you could bounce bullets off. Dark tinted shades added to the mysterious factor, and quite frankly made him look like sex on wheels.

Based on an anonymous tip called into the local Police beat, Special Forces were called in when the codename _'Hollow'_ brought up a red flag. Hollow only had a profile half a sheet long, since they didn't know enough about her, yet the diminutive female, possibly with short black hair, was the Country's most wanted thief. She could break into anything, with a preference for jacking into research facilities, thus so far eluding capture at every turn.

Hence Agent Byakuya Kuchiki was called in, interrupting his dinner date with yet another high-rolling Socialite, not that he minded, watching paint dry was more preferable after the first half hour. Unfortunately time being of the essence meant he was forced to bring her along, that and to avoid the tearful tirade he was likely to get in the posh restaurant.

To him women were good for only one thing, and that wasn't to do laundry. There were housemaids for that.

The female passenger was about to stick her head out of the window and was met with a stern look and a slam of the car door in her face without a word. Shooting an unseen pout through the tinted glass, she slumped back in her seat, sulking that her long-awaited dinner with the Agent Kuchiki had ended in disaster. Although as dates went even icebergs weren't as cold as he was, it was the attraction of his wealth, ambition and reputed rampant sexual appetite that appealed to her, along with others of her peers.

Winding the electric window down, she leaned into her purse and fished out a cigarette, setting it alight with a zippo. She'd barely brought it to her lips when the smoke was whipped out of her withdrawal-shaking fingers.

"I didn't say you could smoke in my car," he said curtly and flicking the lit cigarette away to fizzle out on the ground, he then opened the passenger side car door. "Get out."

"Excuse me? You're kicking me out for lighting a smoke?" she said flabbergasted. Holding the door firmly open, it was clear that was exactly what he intended. Screwing up her artificially dolled up face, she exited the vehicle with as much dignity as she could muster, unaccustomed to this kind of treatment. "Arrogant bastard. You're nowhere as nice as you think you are," she said with a bitter edge to her voice and she clopped away in her five inch heels down the street, hailing the first taxi she could.

"I never said I was nice."

Byakuya strode over to the Senior Officer in charge, his very presence caused the lower-ranked official to squirm in his ill-fitting uniform pants. How he managed to squeeze into them every morning was beyond anyone's guess. "How many men are inside?"

"Thirty of our best." The Senior Officer could feel rather than see the disapproving look on the Agent's face, making him squirm that much more. "It's one little woman... I think we can handle her."

"That's where you're wrong." Sweeping his suit jacket to the side, he pulled out his custom-made Beretta 92FS semi-automatic pistol, clipping on a silencer, then locking and loading. The Senior Officer's ego took a major nosedive, as Agent Kuchiki strode purposefully into the Administration building of a privately-owned Pharmaceutical testing facility.

"One little woman..." came the meek defense. He had lost the passion for his job a long time ago, along with his waistline and times like this made him hate the police force even more. Young showy upstarts like Agent Kuchiki had a reputation that far preceded him. Skilled, yet ruthless.

Thirty pairs of laser sights and neon torches flittered over the dark, dusty and cluttered office floors, checking out each level strategically and climbing the stairwells up to the thirteenth floor.

The blink of a lit up computer screen alerted the squad members of her presence and they zeroed in on the area with readied weapons.

"Freeze!"

Shining their torches and lining their sights on the back of the desk chair. One officer stepped forward and swung the chair around with the point of his rifle. The empty chair swung around weightlessly, a note scrawled in black marker pen on a faded piece of copy paper;

_**'Sorry...'**_ A caricature of a bunny, her signature mark, was displayed on the bottom left hand corner of the page.

The curtains of a nearby open window flapped in the breeze and perched on the sill was Hollow herself, looking lithesome and dangerous in head to toe skintight purple-tinted black leather. A few squad members turned to see her waiting in taunting silhouette. Adjacent fluorescent signs sparked flickers of light into the thirteenth floor illuminating her pretty oval face, her eyes gleamed like precious amethysts in the street glow.

"Freeze...please...?"

Smiling serenely she raised one slim pale hand in a wave goodbye and dived out of the window. Expecting to hear a crash or thud, three of them rushed to the window to verify the target. There was no one in sight. Hollow had disappeared into thin air.

Behind them the same officer who revealed the note pinned to the chair surveyed the computer again as the chair made another full spin. Out of the corner of his eye a red blinking light caught his attention. A pink plastic figurine of another bunny stuck to the screen, its red reflective nose was the source of the blinking. Listening carefully, a melody became apparent, speedy at first then slowing down with each note. _"Bunnies?"_ Looking at the cute accessory with a mixture of uncertainty and weirded-out expressions, their questions were answered with a final note, or so they thought. Opening its mouth, paper began to appear as if it was printing at the same time. One by one the letters continued to spit out. Stunned beyond words and strangely mesmerized by the seemingly innocent act, they spelled - **"B. O. O. M...!"**

Comprehension sunk in as the amped-up computer exploded, setting aflame the better part of the thirteenth floor. Thrown backwards from the immense blast, Squad members flew through the air, bits of metal and plastic embedding in pockets of uncovered flesh and hot melting flames spewed out, the wind-whipped curtains catching alight. A low deafening rumble echoed through the cubicles as the fire whooshed through in breakneck speed. Flames spluttered and crackled, devouring all in its wake. In a room filled with paper, cardboard and all manner of flammable things, the fire spread with deathly speed engulfing the whole of the floor in a burning blaze.

The explosion rocked down through the shoddy structure of the lower levels, announcing to the surviving unit members that the situation had taken a turn for the worse. The building's faulty sprinkler system finally kicked in minutes too late drenching the array of the dead and the badly injured, steam rising off the charred flesh and burnt bodies.

On the third level staircase Agent Kuchiki kicked in the shuttered window and jumped out to land back out in the street. The top of the building glowed with orange and red flames and dark grey smoke rising out through the blast-shattered windows. Weapon readied he quickly scanned the area then strode off to the side of the building and into the alleyway.

Hollow clung to the ledge of the window she had escaped out of and shimmied her way around. When the blast hit, her slender body swayed by the force, then she used the swinging momentum gained to propel her to a jutting drainpipe. Launching into the air with her arms fully extended to further her distance, she latched onto the pipe with her legs and hooking them together in the figure of a '4'. Her back thudded against the metal as the backwards somersault angled her upside down. A few moments later swinging her arms to push herself up, she unhooked her legs and pushed off to slide down the pipe, landing nimbly on the street below on hands and feet. Rising up to stand, one purple-black leather boot heel slid on the damp surface making her slide back down as well as causing a microchip to fall out of her partially unzipped pocket.

Rounding the corner of the alleyway fogged up from the rain, Agent Kuchiki spotted the crouching figure of the female perpetrator.

_**Hollow.**_ The identity of the target before him was clear in his mind.

The millionaire in his mid-twenties was a skilled marksman proficient in Archery and long-range weapons, a modified dragunov sniper rifle a personal favorite in his prized arms collection. Never needing to work a day in his life, it was the thrill of the hunt that fed his craving to break up an otherwise mundane existence. A strict daily regimen of training also provided him with an outlet for his short temper and a perfect excuse to break off his even shorter string of relationships.

He was the best in his field. He knew it. Everyone knew it, and that was why the Director had begged him to take the Hollow case. Mildly curious, he had accepted, and now after seeing her, his interest was even more piqued. Though petite, it was those brilliant, hypnotic eyes that alluded to a natural attractiveness so rare in most women he knew. _'Were they a dark blue? Nearly black?'_

Shrugging the thought aside and taking careful precision, he fired a shot aiming between those very eyes he'd admired only moments before.

Hollow heard the gun depress and whipping her head around to face the figure of a man enshrouded in darkness, she arched her head back in the nick of time. The pistol bullet careened past, missing her chin by a few mere inches. A wave of uncertainty washed over her and a feeling akin to fright gripped her. No one had ever gotten this close to her before nor had they anticipated her movements. Nevertheless psyching herself onwards she shook the abnormal sensations away, briefly registering the classically smart attire that told her the man wasn't a regular Police Officer. Nanoseconds later Hollow flipped up and broke into a blinding sprint having landed just clear of the car blockade.

Agent Kuchiki watched her go, then paced towards the glint of carbon steel he had noticed fall and picked up the first traceable clue the elusive criminal had ever left behind. Slipping the chip into the inner pocket of his jacket, he stood straight and expertly marked the fleeing figure. _'Nice ass,'_ he mused, then fired his gun from the distance he was standing. Cocking his gun again, he strode forward and fired a second shot.

Geysers of rainwater caused by the velocity of Hollow's amplified speed burst up around her as she spurred ahead, the bullets homed in, intent with deathly purpose.

Barreling down the T-intersection a wholly Black spray-painted van screeched to a stop and the side door flung open. The first slug hit her in the right arm, her sprint faltering slightly and her body flinched with the sudden burst of flesh tearing, bone splintering and blood pouring out of the wound. Her breath whooshed out of her as she fixed on the waiting vehicle ahead, her friends urgently beckoning her towards them.

She was the best in her field. She knew it. Her inner circle knew it, and that was why the Leader had given her this task. Determined to do her part in uncovering the hushed up secret of the existence of Biological weaponry, she had accepted, and now after tonight, she was even more determined.

Oddly nicknamed; **Project Ground**.

With another burst of speed, she did a forward half-flip and dove into the open door of the van as it roared to life again, charging onwards and into strong, outstretched arms poised to catch her. Another male hurriedly slammed the door shut as the second bullet lodged into the metal door. Propelled forward, Hollow crashed into the other side of the van, cushioned by her close friend and colleague Reaper, or more intimately known as Shuhei Hisagi.

"Eh punch it. My one hundred year old grandmother can drive faster than you! Getaway driver my ass." The party present thrown into turmoil at the unexpected turn of events.

"You don't have a grandmother! None of us do!" The getaway driver, Blade called from the front, his foot pushed down on the accelerator, gripping the steering wheel tightly so as to stay on course.

The other company in their misfit band of merry men was Brand aka Renji Abarai who was the brawn of the outfit and Blade the sword master, otherwise known as Ichigo Kurosaki and his girlfriend Senna, codename; Nirvana.

Hollow hissed low and gritted her teeth against the pain as her wounded arm brushed up Shuhei's shirt. "She's bleeding! Rukia got hit!" Shuhei's hand came away with blood as he helped her into a sitting position, also apparent by her lax form slouched in his lap.

"Shit you're bleeding like a stuck pig!"

"Shut up Brand!" Ichigo growled.

"Fuck you Blade boy and drive to the Hospital!"

Rukia mumbled weakly, "No, no Hospitals. Just take me to Healer."

Tearing off the sleeve of his shirt Shuhei bandaged Rukia's arm as best as he could, stifling a grunt when a rise bounced his head up against the van roof.

With the seats ripped out and rickety suspension the three passengers rattled around like sardines in a tin can, moods dampened further by the sensation of hitting every dip and pothole on the old gravel road as the van turned off the exit and bumped along the road to their hideout.

"Eh have it your way. How the fuck did you get hit anyway?" Renji wore a stroppy expression on his face to mask his concern. Enhanced with insane speed and agility there was no way Rukia should've gotten shot.

"Seriously SHUT UP! Don't make me come back there and smack you up!"

"Oh, shut up, both of you," Senna snapped at the argumentative duo, as a pang of jealousy at Ichigo's reaction hit her.

"Idiots." Rukia closed her eyes to enter into a state of calm and steadied her breathing. By focusing her mind it would lessen the damage threatening to override her.

"Couldn't have said it better myself," Shuhei said in a barely audible whisper. Reaper and Hollow were two of the second generation subjects in Project Ground and having known each other the longest they formed a tightly close-knit bond. Also their abilities were fairly similar compared to the other survivors.

"They've brought in a new guy. An Agent by the looks of it, but don't worry it was a lucky shot." _'Tall, long black hair, dark shades...' _That told her nothing much really and her brow creased in a mental self-reprimanding fashion.

"Did you get the microchip?"

"Yes, it's in my pocket... They knew I was going to be there... How did they know...?"

Then slipping into a semi-unconscious state, Rukia missed the exchange of worried looks as they all mulled over the latest revelation.

* * *

"You let her go!" the Senior Officer thundered at Byakuya as he walked back to his car. Blobs of spittle sprayed the front of the Agent's neatly starched shirt, to his great annoyance.

"No, you did as soon as your men blundered in there like a pack of animals. Clean your mess up, and yourself. Officers like you give the force a bad name." Byakuya left the flabbergasted Officer gaping in the street and hopped back into his flashy vehicle, swiping a cloth napkin out of the glove compartment to clean the drips of saliva from his front.

Then winding the driver side window down, he turned the car to drive. The light plume of exhaust blew into the shorter, portly man's face as the convertible sped off fast enough to leave tread marks scorched along the road.

Driving with one hand on the steering wheel, Byakuya reached into his jacket pocket and held the microchip with his other hand. Rolling it back and forth over his long slender fingers, he smiled triumphantly. In a few short minutes he'd achieved more than anyone else had - He knew what the infamous Hollow looked like and survived to pursue her further. With a stroke of good fortune, he possessed the very thing she meant to steal, and the probability of her attempting to retrieve the chip was high.

Lastly there was no doubt in his mind that he'd shot her, and he was almost positive that would factor to his advantage. She was fast, faster than he expected, validating one common hearsay of the thief, yet he was fast too. Armed with all these facts, it was only a matter of time before Byakuya had Hollow incarcerated.

Clocking twice the legal speed limit there was only one thought on his mind. _'Who are you really?'_

* * *

Sitting on the examiner's table, Rukia hissed as Healer cut away her leather catsuit with a pair of fabric shears as delicately as she could. Peeling away the pieces of cloth, she stripped out of the remainder of her outfit down to a thin white cotton singlet and panties.

Healer aka Isane Kotetsu was their group's resident medic and the only set of siblings to survive Project Ground. Quiet and soft-spoken it was her photographic memory and her love for helping others that helped her to complete her studies as a Doctor within several weeks. A more suitable codename would've been 'Miracle hands'.

Isane's sister Kiyone went by the name of Mecha because she could virtually fix any contemporary gadget or device.

Rukia looked dismissively at the blood-soaked makeshift bandage and turned her head away, taking her mind to a faraway place as Isane carefully removed the bullet from her arm. "You were rather lucky this time. A bit more deeper inside and the bullet could've shattered the axillary nerve. Thankfully there won't be any lasting damage and should heal up in no time. I'll get you some serum and I'll also send the bullet shell to Prodigy for examination."

"Thanks Healer," Rukia expressed her gratitude and admired the medic's fine work.

"You're welcome. There shouldn't be a scar..." Isane finished dressing the wound site properly, and looked thoughtful. "Are you experiencing any other ailments? It isn't like you to get shot."

"No, I'm fine, just an 'off' moment I guess." Rukia frowned. How was it that she got shot? Everyone said it wasn't like her, and it wasn't.

_That man_. The unknown Agent obviously had some expertise. She was going to have tread a little more carefully in the future, and she had an inkling that she hadn't seen the last of him yet.

"Alright-"

"-Hollow, where is the microchip?" Interrupting their conversation, Leader appeared in the medical bay to press Rukia for the coveted item. Gaining access to the valuable information downloaded on the chip took first priority.

Rukia gestured to her cut-up catsuit. "In the pocket."

Leader went over and rifled through the lone pocket, scowling slightly when he came up empty. "It's not here. Are you sure this is where you kept it?"

"Yes!" came her startled reply. It had to be there? That's where she definitely put it- So why?

"I repeat, it's not here," looking none too pleased, he shook his silvery-white hair. "I don't have to tell you how important it is that we have that microchip. It's unfortunate you got shot, but you need to fix this. Find it."

"Yes Leader, I'll get it back."

"Good. I know that I can count on you." Leader left the room as quietly as he had entered.

'_Shit!' _Rukia bit her lip, now feeling disgruntled. She didn't know how, or why, or even what had happened, but this was a bad outcome and she would have to do everything in her power to change that fact. Spotting the syringe filled with a reactive cell stimulant that Isane had prepared to speed up the healing process and numb the pain, Rukia grabbed it off the trolley and injected herself. Falling back onto the table she laid down and let the trance-inducing drug wash through her, taking her far, far away.

Tomorrow. She would deal with it tomorrow. A thought rippled in her mind before it shut down. _'Who are you?'_

* * *

_**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading, and please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong._


	2. Two

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ TWO ~  
**

* * *

_**They** came and took us away. No one knew, no one cared. They experimented on us, biological modifications designed to turn us into super human soldiers._

_We were built in pairs. To breed. Apparently mine didn't survive, so they made another... Shuhei._

_So many of us died. In the end we were deemed failures. So they thought to exterminate us in a bid to wipe the slate clean. Then Leader saved us, the ones he could._

_They think they have the god-given right to reshape humankind, but they are monsters. I hate them! Their days are numbered. We will exterminate **Them**. Leader will show us the way._

* * *

Rukia entered the bunker fondly dubbed The Hub where Prodigy aka Toshiro Hitsugaya chose to operate his equipment. Toshiro was one of the first generation survivors and a Forensic Specialist who could hack and track almost anything with a data trace. The force behind the science.

Careful to overstep the multitude of electric cords hooked up to various screens and devices, Rukia came up beside him in his Cyber-throne and waited. Suspending the link interface, Toshiro swiveled around and gestured to a tray under a microscopic telescope. Picking up the bullet fragment, Rukia looked at it dully and turned it over.

"Give me the short version, please...for us simple folk."

"The bullet is a standard JHP 9mm +P cartridge. Beretta 92FS Special class. Registered to an Agent Byakuya Kuchiki."

"Kuchiki huh?" Now Rukia had a name to the partial image of the face in her head. "Location?"

"Currently resides in an apartment on Pavilion. Classy district."

"That doesn't surprise me... Schematics?"

"Bringing it up now." Toshiro brought up the blueprint of the apartment on the view-finder. "Moderate security. Central alarm system with a sixty second time delay rerouting to HQ. Equipped with laser sensors at the front entry point. Overall not as much defenses as I expected for an Agent's residence to have. Should be a shoo-in for you."

Rukia put the fragment back in the tray like it was a hot coal, then eyed the schematic thoughtfully. "Let's hope so. Surroundings?"

"No pets. No neighbors for miles... The guy prefers anonymity..."

She folded her arms across her chest, her face read; _'I couldn't be less interested if I tried'_.

"...Pays his bills on time. Housemaid comes in from 11:30-1:30pm like clockwork. Your regular upstanding citizen..."

"Except he's not, he's an Agent. Anything else?"

"Parents deceased. Single, never been married. No subscriptions, memberships or clubs... A robot has more personality," Toshiro smirked. "Has a fondness for Botany. Likes long walks at night, and his favorite color is grey."

"Pfft, you're making that up," Rukia flushed hotly, "There's no way you could know that."

"You're right, I wouldn't have a clue what his favorite color is."

Toshiro was rewarded with a withered glare. That wasn't what Rukia meant, and he knew it. Shuhei chose that moment to walk in. Coming up from behind Rukia, he began to gently massage her shoulders while listening intently. She gave him a quick smile and continued, changing the subject.

"This still doesn't explain how the Authorities knew I was there." ...Nor _him_.

"About that, I did some checking, and this is all I could find. The time log on the call to the Authorities presets you entering the building by less than a minute-"

"-How much less?"

"Thirty-eight seconds to be precise."

Toshiro and Rukia wore identical frowns. Thirty-eight seconds told them a lot. That meant the tipper had a preconceived notion that she was going to jack into that testing facility even before she did. So either that anonymous person was there or had misjudged the timing to place the call. Toshiro reached over to another screen and brought up the transmission data.

"It's unlikely they were actually present. The call was made via remote station, scrambled through satellite webs all over the Country. Far too sophisticated for Special Forces, so whoever it was, was not an amateur that's for sure. Here, listen to this."

_**...**  
_

_"...(Static) ...Don't hang up- Don't put me on hold...(Static) I-I'm telling...you. Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals Admin- ...Building... on Fifth Street. She's in there..."_

_"Sir! -Ma'am? Please state the nature of the emergency."_

_"I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU! ...(Static) ...DO YOUR JOB AND CATCH HER!"_

_"Who? Where? Are you reporting a break-in?"_

_"Look you dumb bitch, if __**They**__ find out I'm dead meat, just send your whole damn pathetic squad- ...(Static)... HOLLOW-" _The transmission cut off.

**_..._**

"That's the whole recording. Breaking down the voice decoder there's a seventy-six percent chance the caller is male but the interference makes it impossible to identify." Toshiro had scanned all local and secure databases to match a name to the voice without success. "Our anonymous caller knows much more than we do."

"He mentions '**They**'. Is that a coincidence?"

"There's no such thing as coincidences."

"I was hoping you weren't going to say that." Rukia's frown deepened into a scowl. "So what now?"

"Retrieve the chip, and be extra careful. Until we get more details as to who is playing saboteur, trust no one. Not even me." Toshiro handed her a PDA uploaded with Agent Kuchiki's apartment coordinates and put his headset back on. "Oh and watch out for the nasty Agent that's trying to kill you."

"You think..." Smiling sardonically to match the prodigy's sarcasm, she took the device. "I don't believe not trusting each other is the answer. We have the same goal, and I would give my life for every one of you. If you're asking me to keep pertinent details to myself then I'll do that, but don't tell me not to trust you. Trust is the foundation on which we stand. Without that, we don't stand a chance against **Them**."

Rukia and Shuhei walked out of The Hub, missing the rare, sincere smile on Toshiro's face at her words.

Trailing Rukia down the hallway to their shared living quarters, Shuhei pondered the situation. "I'll go," he said at last.

"No, this is my problem, and I'll deal with it."

"Rukia, you can trust me. What Toshiro said back there is wrong. Your problem is my problem. We're in this together."

Entering their room, Rukia shook her head. "Not this time. I understand how you feel, but I'll go in, get the chip, and be out again in no time. We both know that I'm faster."

"So fast you got shot?" Shuhei said. Wrought with worry.

Their room was modestly furnished with a table and two chairs, two single beds and a couch. A large plain shelf unit placed in the corner was laden with clothing items and various gadgets used on missions. The small inbuilt wardrobe consisted of multiple copies of Rukia and Shuhei's mission gear. An even tinier space spanned out into a basic shower, basin and kitchen facilities, all that was really required for the duo since they usually ate meals in the common room with the rest of the gang.

Spotting a parcel on her bed with a note attached, Rukia sat down and plonked the box on her knees, carefully prying it open. "All the more reason why I should go instead of you. Besides, I'm not about to go charging in when Byakuya is there, now am I?"

"Byakuya? I didn't know you were on a first name basis with the guy who put a bullet in your arm!"

"Shu..." Giving him a 'jealousy is beneath you' look. "Are we really going to do this now? My mind is made up-"

"-Why do you have to be so stubborn all the time?" Shuhei protested. He began organizing Rukia's gear at the same time. From her custom-made bunny bombs, wrist blade, aerosol can to a retractable grappling hook disguised as a handheld purse. "At least tell me the location, so I don't have a heart attack."

"Fine, the address is on the PDA," Rukia relented. "I'll take my rod instead of a gun. Less bulky."

Shuhei nodded, and added the extra item, then begrudgingly picked out the address of Byakuya's apartment. He still thought it would be better if he went along, so he had it in his mind to follow after giving her a head start.

Then the deep hue of scarlet red satin caught his eye. Rukia held up a single-shouldered, diagonal hem cut dress and stared at it like it was a foreign object.

Shuhei gaped. "Erm...a present...?"

"And when was the last time we ever got presents? No, this is Rangiku's idea of a disguise," Rukia rolled her eyes and made a mental note to check her colleague's recent psyche report. Rangiku Matsumoto, otherwise known as Mirage, may be the master of disguises, but Rukia couldn't see the sense in this one.

"You'd look nice," Shuhei colored slightly as the image popped into his head. He'd never seen Rukia in a dress before, and he'd always thought she was pretty.

"Except I don't wear dresses. What the hell is that harlot thinking?"

Picking up the card that spilled out of the upturned parcel, Shuhei read it out aloud;

_**'Wear the dress, it's less conspicuous than a bodysuit that screams 'cat-burglar'! Scarlet doesn't make you look cheap. And yes I know you're fuming right now, so sue me. Shuhei pick up your jaw and take a photo. This moment may never come again...R.M. xxx'**_

"Damn her."

Having already showered beforehand, Rukia stood up and stripped down to her panties. With the barest of cleavages she didn't need to wear a bra. Then she slipped into the shapely dress to see that Shuhei's jaw was in fact floor-level. Blushing red to match her dress, she pushed past him and began loading up on gear. Attaching a thigh holster to hold her rod, bunny bombs clasped onto her single strap made them look like cutesy badges and picked up the handheld purse to carry. Wrist blade went on next. The aerosol can she opted to leave behind.

"Okay now you're scaring me... Are you going to say anything?"

"You look beautiful Rukia," Shuhei said sincerely, picking up his jaw at last.

"Thanks Shu," Returning the sentiment with a shy smile. There was one last item for her to don. A pair of bionic contact lenses. "Could you help me with these?"

"Sure." Shuhei carefully took the lenses out of the attaché case. "What color did you choose?"

"Grey, like yours."

Shuhei smiled, but said nothing. Rukia stood deathly still as he inserted the lenses. "Blink."

Doing just that, she gave her eyes time to adjust, then focused on Shuhei. "How do I look?"

"Like a femme fatale."

"Ookay..." Rukia laughed, about to head out the door, stopping to peer curiously at the different set of keys to choose her vehicle of choice. "Mind if I take the bike? Since I'm under orders to be 'less conspicuous'..." The bike was primarily a black Yamaha TRX850 with silver spray edging. The speedy duo's pride and joy on wheels.

"Alright, but be careful."

"Me, or with the bike?" Grabbing the keys before he could change his mind.

"Oh, the bike of course. It doesn't argue back." Shuhei teased, though his insides were jumping. He didn't like this one bit.

Roaring out of the Hangar, concealed amongst the Rocky Mountain formation their Hideout was built into, Rukia sped away.

_'That man ...Byakuya...'_

_'It's Do or Die...'_

* * *

Inserting the microchip into his computer, Byakuya stared at the images that popped up. He had expected the data to be encrypted, but he was disappointed. Web ads, marketing reports and testing statistics for Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals new multivitamin dubbed; Vita-U flashed on the screen. What would the infamous Hollow want with information on the health supplement scheduled for market release in a fortnight? It didn't make a lick of sense.

Agent Kaien Shiba, his former partner before he made Senior, came up behind him waving a report in the air. With short black hair and the bluest of pale blue eyes, you'd be hard-pressed to think the Special Forces Agents weren't picked for their male model looks alone.

"Hey Kuchiki, I think there's a little info missing on your latest report..."

"Oh, and what would that be?" The tone suggested he knew exactly what, though he didn't care.

"Ah, let's see...how about everything? Thirteen of the local police beat's guys are dead, a further eight wounded, collateral damage of a prolific Drug company Admin building, the stolen property hasn't been recovered... Oh, and this is a good one, perpetrator still on the loose. Have I missed anything?"

"Your spine. If there is a problem with the account then the Director can tell me herself."

"Dammit Kuchiki, I just told you what the problem is. Besides, I know you're avoiding that firing line. She only gets this hopping mad if it's to do with you. "

The Director of their Special Forces Division just happened to be Kaien's sister Kukaku Shiba, and one of Byakuya's occasional lovers. Just like the rest of his dalliances, there was a lack of emotional attachment to the attractive, yet volatile woman.

"I am not to be credited with last night's debacle. If I am to do my job, then it is advised that no interference be entered into. As it stands, my report is accurate, as always."

Steel grey eyes met Ice blue ones. "Fine, you win Kuchiki. It is a shame the local PB didn't hold off until you got there."

Byakuya didn't deign to reply and went back to sifting through the copious amounts of e-junk to locate any possible ghost files. Kaien however, remained at his desk. "Shiba, if there isn't anything else?"

"Actually there is... Don't ask me why I'm asking you this, but dammit if you aren't my best friend, so..." Kaien displayed a photo of his new fiancee Miyako. "I finally did it."

Gazing nonchalantly at the pleasantly attractive brunette, Byakuya arched an eyebrow. "Did what?"

"Asked Miya to marry me. And she actually said Yes!"

"Wonders never cease."

Kaien laughed. Byakuya's anticipated reaction wasn't enough to quell his happiness. "Yeah so, I'd like you to be my Best man."

"That's a prime example of poor judgement on your part."

"What, Miya as my wife, or you as my Best man?"

"Both."

"Ha did anyone ever tell you that you're one cold bastard Kuchiki..." The customary lopsided grin belied a more endearing sentiment.

"All the time." Byakuya smirked.

"Good. God knows it's true," Kaien laughed again. "Still, I refuse to take 'No' for an answer, don't forget you owe me."

"You're getting married. Expect to hear 'No' from here on in." Byakuya's opinion of the institution of marriage was no secret. "Nevertheless, I suppose I can accede this once. This makes us even."

"You're problem Kuchiki, is that you just haven't met the right woman yet. What about that sketch artist...Momo, is that her name? She seems nice."

"Too whiny."

"Okay, what about Retsu? Brains and Beauty, that one."

"Too analytical for my liking."

"Agent Soi-Fong?"

"Foot fetish."

"Forget what I said, you're too damn picky." Kaien shook his head in exasperation and admiration at Byakuya's lengthy list of conquests. "Kuchiki, one of these days you're going to get hit with Cupid's Arrow when you least expect it and it's going to break you, mark my words."

Locating the very thing that he was searching for, Byakuya smiled slightly. Senior Special Agent Shiba misconstrued it as agreement. "Speaking of which, when is your new partner arriving?"

Byakuya ticked over the information he'd been given in his head. He'd been informed only this morning that an Agent Ashido Kano would be assigned to him. Fresh from his three year undercover stint to bust up a drug-ring operation, Director Kukaku had offered the up-and-coming rookie a spot on her team. Ashido was due to fly in tonight, reporting for duty the next day.

"Tomorrow."

"Fun. Go easy on him, Kuchiki, I hear he's still a newbie."

With a salute, Kaien finally left Byakuya in peace, who remained as expressionless as ever. Ejecting the microchip, the Agent decided to return home to run the encryption process on his home computer and away from the prying eyes of the Government officials. With state-of-the-art Networking systems via remote satellite, whatever there was to find on this chip, he would be the first to know.

* * *

Following the GPS coordinates on the PDA, the Yamaha TRX850 steered off-road and cruised to a stop behind the thick underbrush of the Pavilion's forest. Killing the engine, Rukia could see the outcrop of Byakuya's apartment. Stately, yet posh. No lights on indicated the probability that the Agent wasn't home.

"I'm here." Rukia informed Toshiro and switched to vision sensor mode through her lenses.

"Ah... Patching now. Wait for my signal."

The ring of a phone replaced any conversation. Going to voicemail confirmed no one was present.

"All yours. Good luck. Prodigy out."

"Yeah, thanks."

Rukia replaced her boots with padded shoes, then kissed her fingers and touched them to the bike._ 'Here goes...'_ Promising herself that she and their treasured bike would make it back home in one piece.

Zipping through the mass of trees, she vaulted up and over the moderately high fence, crouching low atop the palings to run a sensor scan before proceeding. Getting the all-clear, she ran along the fence top to a point closest to the roof. From there, she disengaged the grappling hook and lassoed it to the aerial pointing skyward amongst the tile roof panels. Rukia dived off the fence, bringing her feet up to brace her landing against the paneled wood side of the house, then held on by the grapple line, ran up the structure and jumped the gutter clear onto the roof. Stealthily quiet, she tied up the line for her return trip and slid down the other side to the front of the house.

Hooking one foot into the niche between gutter and roof tile, she edged out and clipped the wire effectively disabling the sensor light above the front entrance. Then she ran a second scan to pinpoint the exact location of the fuse box controlling the alarm system. Following the line of cords visible through the lenses lead to the control box on the right side of the house. Running along the gutter to the correct position, Rukia swung herself down from the roof, gripping the gutter railing with her left hand while she dangled precariously in the air. Unsheathing the wrist blade on her right hand, she pried the cover of the fuse box open. With expert deftness the alarm system was preset to turn back on in sixty seconds. Long enough for her to get inside.

Then Rukia dropped down and landed nimbly on the soft grass. She picked the lock and closed the door softly behind her. Leaning up against the door inside, the time spent to run a third and final scan. Through the technology of the bionic contact lenses, the plethora of deadly laser beams shone in sight.

Rukia took a deep breath. Ripped off the hem of her dress, all the while cursing Rangiku in her head for wearing such useless attire and wrapped the shorn off material around her left arm, tying it up in a tight knot to stay in place.

'_We're going to need some music.' _

Patching into her PDA via wireless antenna signal with the bionic lenses, Electronica music began to play through the micro earpiece inside one ear canal. Then tousling her head from side to side, flexing hands and feet and wiggling her hips, she braced herself.

_'Seven movable frames. Let's dance.'_

Rukia dropped down onto the floor and slid under the first frame on hands and feet, then pushed herself up. In one fluid motion she bent backwards, twisting to flip backwards through the center of the four criss-crossed laser beams, running flush against the side of the wall to bypass the third frame. Arching into a forward flip landed her clear of the fourth set. Then tucking her upper body in low, Rukia performed a sideways spinning kick, continuing into a wall jump to gain enough leverage to dive through the pentagon-shaped space left center of the sixth frame.

The beat of the music sung in her head. She closed her eyes for a moment of serenity. One more frame to go.

Four laser beams criss-crossed like a star with another beam sliding vertically back and forth simultaneously with a sixth running horizontally. The timing had to be just right. Rukia counted silently in her head to three, then dipped into front splits pushed forward with her hands and fanned into a phoenix rising kick, swinging her legs over with mere inches to spare as the vertical beam made another run.

Rukia beamed. Success. Still, there was no time to waste. She had to find the microchip and make it out of here before Byakuya came home. _'Don't come home...'_

Rukia searched and searched. Careful to look through every square inch without leaving a trace of her intrusion. Yet room by room, she came up empty until one room remained, the one room she dreaded and was hoping against hope that she wouldn't be forced to search - Byakuya's bedroom. Taking another deep breath, Rukia willed herself onwards. If this venture turned out to be fruitless, then she would break into the Special Forces Agency HQ next.

Suddenly Rukia froze at the sound of the key turning in the door lock.

_'Shit! Someone's coming!'_

Quickly scanning the area for a suitable hiding place, Rukia would have to abort the mission and slip out at the first sign.

Byakuya arrived home and turned off the alarm and defense system. Striding down the hallway, he entered the lounge room and placed his keys in a dish on the coffee table. Then going over to his workstation, he booted up his computer and put the chip on the desk. Taking off his jacket, he held it aloft in one hand to hang it in his wardrobe. The plan was to shower first, then set to work.

Making his way to his bedroom, Byakuya pressed the playback button for any messages. But instead of listening, he only pretended and stood stock still outside his bedroom door. There was the minutest feeling, a smidgin of a suspicion...

...Suspended in the ceiling rafters above, Rukia held her breath and her heart thudded in her chest. She had never been so scared in her whole entire life. It was extremely unfortunate that Byakuya had indeed come home, but fortunately he had brought the microchip with him. The only problem now was how was she going to take the chip and escape right under the Agent's nose?

_'Why was he just standing there? Leave DAMMIT!'_

Adrenaline mixed with fear coursed through her. This scenario was going from bad to worse...

At the end of the last message Byakuya went into his bedroom, closing the door to be left slightly ajar. Hanging up his jacket, he went into the adjoining bathroom while unbuttoning the cuffs and front of his shirt. Then he pulled back the shower curtain and turned on the water valve full-blast. The noise of the running water masked the sound of him pulling out his gun.

Byakuya walked silently out of the bathroom and sat on the edge of his bed facing towards the wall. His weapon of destruction readied in his right hand, rested on one knee.

_'I know you're there...'_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Terminology used in the story - **_

_**JHP:** Jacketed Hollow-point. _

_**9mm +P: **9x19mm Parabellum +P. Is a higher-pressured variant of the traditional 9x19mm Parabellum cartridge.**  
**_

_**PB: **Police Beat.  
_

_A Special Thanks to obsessed dreamer for mentioning the range, I really appreciate it. Though I'm no expert, I did as much research as I could and found that even though the lethal range on the Beretta92 is 50m, a round can actually travel further (though it is dependent on the expertise of the shooter). I've corrected the specific gun type in the first Chapter and added the use of a higher-pressured cartridge to account for slightly more distance and velocity. _

_Special Thanks Also to; YuzurihaNoRyuu, ANF-Byaruki, The13thConspiracy, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, CielDoll & ReckoningDay for your reviews. Thanks very much :)  
_

___Thanks for reading, and please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong._  



	3. Three

Just thought I'd mention, this Chapter might not make as much sense if you haven't read the previous Chapter first.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ THREE ~  
**

* * *

Rukia was hanging from the ceiling rafters outside of Byakuya's bedroom and heard the sound of running water. She agilely maneuvered her way down the wall until she stood on the floor. Her gaze locked intently on the microchip on Byakuya's desk on the opposite side of the room. Making her way over to it she quickly glanced backwards to ensure that there was no movement from the Agent.

Byakuya ran the suppressor of his Heckler & Koch MK23 across the side of his head a few times. His eyes closed in concentration. His instincts told him there was someone present in his house. Furthermore, he had a gut feeling that it was Hollow who had come for the microchip. Byakuya got up off his bed and stalked out, silent as a Wraith...

...Now with her back to the bedroom door, one hand grasped the chip when she suddenly felt that she wasn't alone. Rukia instinctively took cover and dived sideways behind the couch just as a bullet whizzed past, shattering the desk lamp where she once stood.

_'Shit!'_ What the hell was she going to do now? How had he known?

In any case, she couldn't stay where she was. He would kill her for sure. Sitting up with her back ramrod straight against the cream leather sofa with knees tucked in, Rukia had to think fast, as well as ensure that this time she didn't lose the microchip. She carefully wrapped it tightly in the fabric fold around her arm. Eyes darting frantically around, they landed on the reflective screen of the computer panels. It was him, and having determined that she was unarmed due to a lack of return fire, he was now coming her way.

Unsheathing the rod from its holster, she made a mad dash forward over the coffee table, hastily turning it up on its side to act as a shield. Another bullet pierced through the wood, sailing past just above her left shoulder. Rukia kicked the table to fly in his direction as she vaulted over the counter top using her rod as leverage.

Byakuya stuck his foot out stopping the table in its tracks, sight trained on the kitchen island Hollow had fled to.

_'One little woman...'_ The Sergeant's words rang in his head. The corner of his mouth turned up. He knew how wrong those words had been, and now even more so. She could run all she liked, there was nowhere left for her to hide. This 'cat and mouse' game... Byakuya hadn't felt this exhilarated in a long time.

_'NOW what?'_

Rukia fought to keep calm. He had a gun. She only had a rod- Then her eyes zeroed in on a knife block next to the sink. She could work with that. Sweeping the block off the counter, Rukia caught it, swiftly pulling the smallest two knives out. With her back up against the counter and crouching low, she readied herself.

Ducking out from his cover of the partition wall to his kitchen, the glint of stainless steel caught his eye. Whipping his head back in the nick of time, a flyaway lock of his hair pared cleanly off from the knife, spearing the far wall behind him with a resounding **_Ping!_**

Close, but no dice. Byakuya knew they were part of his five piece set of expensive culinary knives. She had four left. Not that he was concerned, and if knives were all she had, then she was as good as his. This was his turf.

Byakuya stepped out again, his gun raised and ready to fire. Scanning the attached laser aiming module over the nooks and crannies to see where he could get a shot in.

Rukia edged a Chef's knife up high enough to catch a glimpse of the Agent. She had missed on her first throw and she was also trapped.

_'Damn!'_

Reaching into a nearby cupboard, Rukia grabbed a small teacup, stuck the largest of the knives in it with the blade facing upwards and slid it out along the floor within view. Byakuya looked down at the sliding knife-in-a-cup, the momentary distraction giving Rukia enough time to dash out from the counter and launching the last two knives simultaneously at the Agent. In her flight, she pushed over a butler stand, crashing its contents in Byakuya's path and streaked for the exit.

Byakuya shot one knife down, then slid as he lost his footing on an upturned packet of rice grains, the second knife cutting across the very same place he'd shot her.

_'Uncanny.'_

Still, unfazed, he got up to pursue. Once again Hollow's back was in his sights, but his intention was to apprehend, not kill. Firing a warning shot over the top of her head, the shattered hallway light plunged them into darkness.

"Don't make me kill you."

Rukia ground to a halt.

Byakuya closed the distance, gun pointed directly at her head. "Good. Turn around and put your hands up where I can see them."

Rukia slowly turned around, quietly extending her rod down the length of her leg. Just before she made a full turn, she swung it out with as much force as she could muster. The blow knocked Byakuya's gun out of his hand and briefly stunned him. Then she dipped the rod down for another strike, but he recovered quickly and slid side on a few paces to allow the rod to sail past. With lightning quick reflexes, Byakuya grabbed the rod on the rebound and yanked Rukia down to her knees. Throwing the rod far behind them, he picked her up and pushed her up against the wall.

"That wasn't very nice."

Her back taut with bursts of pain, Rukia stared at the floor and gritting her teeth to suppress a grimace. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing she was hurt. "I never said I was nice."

Her down-turned face missed the bemused look, as Byakuya heard his own words thrown back at him. She had put up a heck of a fight, and he couldn't help but feel admiration at her fighting spirit.

Finally the elusive Hollow was in his grasp. The hunter had its prey.

She was more petite than he would've thought, though her natural beauty radiated off her like a shining beacon. His cool grey eyes roved over the scarlet dress clung to her lithesome and tantalizing body like a second skin. Rukia feebly tried to jerk out of his hold, but he was too strong. Held firmly up against the wall, she wasn't going anywhere.

Byakuya reached over with one hand and unclasped her wrist blade, letting it drop before catching it mid-air and tossing the weapon with her rod. Then gliding his hand up her thigh, he unbuckled her holster as well and adding it to the pile. Out of mild curiosity, Byakuya wanted to see how she would react. Rukia went rigid and a horrified gasp escaped her lips before she could stop herself.

Still, she refused to look at him. Then with a strong compulsion Byakuya wanted her to look at him. To see-

_'Those eyes...'_

"Look at me."

His smooth deep voice reached her with an authoritative air, yet she wouldn't do it. A flicker of a scowl passed over her face, but Rukia kept her gaze fixed on the floor.

"Look at me."

He jerked her chin upwards to stare directly into those large eyes the color of..._grey_. His own pair of grey eyes narrowed. He had been sure they were darker than that, but even so, he could read them perfectly.

Defiant.

Stubborn.

Vehement.

How small and frail she felt in his arms, unlike the fierceness that emanated from her. She wasn't cowering in fear like he had expected her to. It was almost preferable to what he was sensing instead. Raven-colored hair fell in messy clumps around her perfect oval face with one stubborn bang in the middle of her forehead. Long, thick lashes blacker than night framed those haunting eyes made passive and a rosy pink cupid's bow mouth set firmly to mirror her challenging stance.

"Why?"

One simple question. Byakuya didn't understand it at all. He'd become mesmerized, without even realizing.

"Why what?"

"Why are you so determined to catch me?"

"It's my job."

A look of uncertainty passed over her fine delicate features. It was hard to believe that this creature was a wanted criminal. Until her expression turned to one of contempt, then the Agent could see that inner fire.

"You had the chip, so either you don't know, or you don't care. Which is it?"

The last part came out in a hiss.

"I have yet to analyze the chip fully." Byakuya tilted his head sideways to indicate his house now in a state of disarray. "You broke in before I got the chance."

"Next time I'll make an appointment." Rukia seethed. "You obviously don't care, which makes you no better than the rest of those scum!"

Byakuya tightened his hold, making her squirm against her will. He'd never been called scum before.

"Give me the microchip." Commanding now.

Rukia dropped her gaze to the floor once again. "I don't have it."

"You're lying." A hint of amusement in his voice. "Is it really worth trading your life for?"

At that Rukia met his gaze once again, a slight blush creeping on her cheeks. She looked at Byakuya fully, staring into those hard grey eyes, her heart leapt. She couldn't read him at all. He was the enemy. If Byakuya expected her to cower, he was mistaken.

"Yes." she stated resolutely. "My life is insignificant. They will pay for what they've done to us."

Her words echoed in his ears. _'What they've done to us...?'_

**_..._**

A sudden floodgate of flickering images opened up in his mind;

**_A dark dusty room with patches of neon light... So cold. Did it have to be this cold? Fluorescents casting warped shadows around the room... It stinks. Why does it smell so bad, and why was it so dark?_**

**_Two floor-to-ceiling cylindrical tubes stood in the center of a murky chamber. One was empty. The other was occupied by a young girl suspended in a liquid substance. Cropped black hair with one stubborn bang clinging wetly in between her closed eyes, curled in a fetal position hiding her nakedness._**

**_She looked like a little Angel. So peaceful... They told him that she was to be his. They were made in pairs to see if their enhancements could be regenerated in successive generations as a means to recuperate their loss._**

**_But then he died._**

**_..._**

What were those images? Memories? Long-forgotten case files? How did he know those things? The girl in the tube. It looked like a younger version of Hollow. It couldn't be true. There was no way he could know this.

Rukia could sense the change in Byakuya's demeanor. Was it what she said? Did he really not know? Regardless, she had to remain strong. Somehow she had to get the chip stashed safely away in her arm back to the others.

She looked closely at him and felt something. What exactly, she didn't know. Then not wanting to think about it any further, she shut off the train of thought.

Byakuya nearly fell on her in an almost trance-like state. His body pressing into hers. Rukia then felt an inexplicable rising heat that she'd never felt before. So close. The scent of Sakura and sandalwood reached her senses, sending her into overdrive. It began to hurt. Locked in Byakuya's hold with his weight crushing her fatigued body against plaster, she winced, vocalizing her discomfort with a whimper...

"What are you searching for...Hollow?" Byakuya knew that he shouldn't be doing this. What he should do is arrest her and haul her off to the cells, but he couldn't bring himself to do it. "Who are 'They'?"

"If I tell you, will you let me go?"

"Impossible."

He couldn't explain why, because he didn't really know. Though he was duty bound to capture this woman and bring her to justice, he felt something indefinable. Those images were pieces of a jigsaw puzzle. There was a reason behind her felony. This scenario seemed to be bigger than he realized. If there was one thing he'd learned a long time ago, ignorance didn't pay in the end.

"Then you'll have kill me, because I'll never tell you."

Rukia went limp. It wasn't in submission nor defeat. Byakuya knew this for what it was - a passive aggressive stance the SFA termed as 'droning'. Suspects became uncooperative, vainly prepared for any fate awaiting them. Little did they know that it wouldn't work against him. Pointless. Byakuya knew how to break a person. Hollow would be no different.

_'That isn't your name...'_

The thought abruptly appeared and vanished as swiftly. Byakuya suddenly became alert. Their gazes met in astonishment with their instincts tingling. On reflex Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and dived to the floor, turning his body to take the brunt of their fall. A Kusarigama soared overhead and smashed into the doorframe to the living area. They both separated, with Byakuya skidding away from her.

"RUN!"

A male voice shocked Rukia from apathy. Casting one final glance at Byakuya, she mouthed the words, _'I'm sorry,'_ and picking herself up she tore out of the front door, tugging at Shuhei's sleeve as she went.

"Come on!"

Shuhei had come for her after all. "If we don't finish him he'll just keep coming after you!"

"NO!"

Shuhei spoke the truth, but Rukia couldn't bring herself to go along with it. Fleeing from the house, they made their escape. Rukia jumping on the back of the Yamaha TRX850 as Shuhei brought it to a screeching standstill, then kicking the bike into gear.

Lying flat on her back along the backseat, Rukia took a bunny bomb from her strap and threw it into Byakuya's black convertible. They couldn't have the Agent giving chase.

The bomb exploded on contact and engulfed the vehicle in flames. The hiss, crackle and pop of combusting materials fractured the calm night. Shocking pulses of hues of red, orange, yellow and blue fire. Smoke rising to form a dark cloud.

In the smoldering flames, Rukia could make out the outline of a figure. Staring at him, she silently begged him to let them go. There was no doubt that Byakuya wouldn't stop until he caught her and brought her to justice, but she would cross that bridge when she came to it.

Right now, her main objective was to successfully deliver the microchip to Leader and further their cause against the corrupt entity that dared to change the fate of humankind.

Rukia clutched her arm where the chip was safely stored and closed her eyes. Her altercation with Byakuya had tested the very limits of her being. There was something else there, she knew. Fighting the depths of physical exhaustion, Rukia couldn't wrap her head around it.

"You came for me." Rukia linked her arms around Shuhei's waist and rested her head on cool charcoal leather. "Shu... Thank you..."

"You would've done the same for me."

Shuhei's soft tone masked the anger he felt, not that he was the type to give in to such an emotion nor show it. Still, this was Rukia and he had to protect her. To keep her safe. To live or die by her side. Where the others put their fated objective first, Shuhei couldn't do that. Rukia was first and foremost.

When he had busted in the house to save Rukia, the last thing he expected to see was the two of them up against the wall. They could've been embracing. Thankfully he had arrived in time to rescue Rukia from the Agent's clutches.

Shuhei pushed the bike into full throttle. They weren't home free yet.

* * *

Byakuya stood by and watched as the motorbike tore away. An expert marksman, he could easily take out the moving target with one shot of his rifle or even his modified Compound bow, but instinct told him it served his purpose to let them go. The microchip was fixed and he needed to know what was on it. Furthermore, he needed Hollow to know what was on that chip so that he could uncover the secret.

His cellphone went off in his pocket. Flipping it out, he took note of the caller ID as 'Blocked'. Holding it up to his ear, a male voice spoke on the other end.

"Did you catch her?"

"Negative."

There was a slight pause on the other end. "...I suppose you have a good reason for that?"

"I do."

"Good. The plan stays the same. Fix this."

Both men clicked off at the same time. There was nothing more to be said. The plan was the same, regardless of the change of circumstances.

**_..._**

Once again images flashed in Byakuya's head;

**_The chamber was basked in a glow of soft green light. The whir of machinery resounded as it funneled the pressurized fluid, draining it from the tank. Arms clasping tucked-in knees, the young girl dangled in a tight ball from the cords and tubes suspending her in mid-air. Running taut now as the liquid emptied. Formerly weightless, she hung like a marionette doll._**

**_"It's time."_**

**_Releasing the clamps holding her in position, her comatose form sagged to the floor of the bio-genic tube. A woman in a lab coat rushed over and placed a robe over the young girl's body like swaddling. Then she scooped the girl up and gently placed her on an examination table. The technician apprehensively felt for a pulse, then smiled._**

**_"She survived..."_**

* * *

**_Huddled together in their tiny cell, a boy and a girl sought comfort in one another as best as they could. They were coming to take them again. Every day. Two, three, four times a day they would come and perform their ghastly experiments. The boy and girl weren't the only ones. There were more children just like them, but for the time being these two were given top-priority. For they were the promising ones. Their best work, They claimed._**

**_The girl trembled as the boy held her and tried to quiet her. Dark shadows formed under a set of large violet eyes that looked hollow in their sockets._**

**_"I'm scared," she whimpered._**

**_Oncoming footsteps echoed through the hall. Which one of them would they take now?_**

**_"Don't be afraid," the boy cooed in her ear. "Stay strong. You can do that for me, can't you Rukia?"_**

**_Rukia nodded._**

**_"That's a good girl. Remember our happy place. Don't ever let them take that away from you...and always, Stay strong."_**

**_"B-But Byakuya, I'm not afraid for myself. I want them to stop hurting you. I want them to leave you alone. I don't care what they do to me- but you-"_**

**_He kissed her then. On impulse maybe, but it was the only thing he could think of doing to quiet her. Rukia's eyes went wide in surprise and she blushed. Byakuya surprised himself, but it felt undeniably good. She looked so beautiful and innocent. Gazing at each other, Rukia hid her head in the crook of his arm with a contented smile. Small hands gripped the cloth of his white tunic._**

**_"We'll always be together, won't we Byakuya?"_**

**_Byakuya rested his head up against the wall of their cold, sterile cell and said nothing. What he would give to ensure that was the case, but truth be told he didn't know. He couldn't bring himself to make a promise that he might not be able to keep._**

**_"I'll always find you, no matter what. That's a promise."_**

**_That was all he could say. Rukia gave a brief nod, though she didn't really understand his words._**

**_The last round of experiments performed on him had hurt him badly, in fact he was still suffering from its side-effects, but there was a good reason for that. He had asked them to. A double dose so that Rukia wouldn't be subjected to the same pain. She wasn't to know, and he wouldn't tell her. To him it was better he went through it so that she didn't have to._**

**_A technician stopped at the plasma field locking them in their prison. Veiling her emotions, she glanced at the embracing pair then turned her head away in guilt._**

**_"Byakuya, it's time."_**

**_Rukia let out a horrified gasp and she clung to Byakuya in a desperate bid to keep him there. She was sure it would be her turn- She wanted it to be her turn._**

**_"NO!" she screamed at the Technician. "YOU TOOK HIM LAST TIME! TAKE ME!"_**

**_"Rukia, it will be alright." Byakuya tried to smile to wipe away the look of intense fear on her face._**

**_"NO, NO, NO! IT WON'T BE ALRIGHT-"_**

**_"-Separate them. Bring the boy."_**

**_The technician gestured for an armed guard to enter, then she departed, no longer being able to stand the commotion. The guard swiped his keycard through the lock to release the forcefield and stepped in. Rukia rushed at him, small fists pounding fruitlessly away on thick armor._**

**_"I WON'T LET YOU! LEAVE US ALONE!"_**

**_Byakuya had also tried to get up, but failed. He was in pretty bad shape, and the vague thought that he might not survive the latest round of experiments flickered briefly in his head. The guard grabbed Rukia by the scruff of her collar, but she bit down on his arm as hard as she could, sinking her teeth into cloth and flesh._**

**_"WHY YOU LITTLE BITCH!"_**

**_The guard roared angrily and instinctively dropped Rukia. Her head smacked on the tile floor rendering her unconscious. Whipping his gun out, he went to shoot her. Byakuya found his strength then and lunged at the guard. The crackling snap of breaking bone mixed with the bang of gunfire ripped through the cell. The guard sagged to his knees, clutching his broken arm and stared dumbly up into deadly grey eyes._**

**_Byakuya grabbed the guard's baton, snapped it in half and plunged one jagged end into his neck, then kicked the dying guard out of the cell door. Byakuya stumbled a few steps then fell to the ground. Blood oozed out of his chest where the bullet had pierced his weakened body._**

**_"Rukia, I'm sorry..."_**

**_She was the last thing he saw as his eyes closed. Sirens blared overhead and yells and screams shattered the stillness._**

**_He died._**

**_..._**

In the present day, Byakuya was overwhelmed by the surge of past memories that had invaded his consciousness. Had that really been him? Was he that boy? Why had he only just remembered it now?

So many unanswered questions...

Byakuya vowed to get to the bottom of this.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I only had time to run a rough edit before posting, so hope there aren't many mistakes. I'm sorry if Byakuya and Rukia's 'first' meeting was short, but it's only early days yet. I'm a huge KaienxMiyako fan, so no matter what I'll always have them together. I think they make an adorable couple. _

_On a sidenote, I'm not happy at the moment over the latest issue #502. Fingers crossed it's not true. (If you've read it, then you'll know what I'm talking about. I won't spoil it for the ones who haven't ...still *sniff*)  
_

_Special Thanks to; Guest, ReckoningDay, arlingtonsteward, ANF-Byaruki, seras3791, PAMILA DE CASTRO, The13thConspiracy, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, corvusraven, iivogelchen & Brittany Hairsto for your reviews. I really, really appreciate it :)  
_

___Thanks for reading, and please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong._


	4. Four

I had such a busy week that I didn't get much time to write, but I promised myself that I'd at least manage to update this fic. So here's Chapter 4. This one is alot lighter than the previous one. Hope you enjoy it, and Thanks for reading.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

******~ FOUR ~**

* * *

**_"They're just children..."_**

**_Through a small slit in the plastic over him he could see a woman in a white lab coat, brown hair tied up in a bun. Tears still on her fogged-up glasses. Somehow he just knew she wasn't sad._**

**_It was the lab technician from before. The one who had come to collect him. The one who always came to collect them. He didn't remember her name..._**

**_She was speaking to someone, though he couldn't see who._**

**_His body felt cold and weird. His chest burned. Heavy eyelids closed as he tried to figure out what was happening. He needed to know. To get up. To go back to...her..._**

**_"They're just children!" The technician shouted. "I am going to give him a proper burial, and there's not a DAMN thing you or They can do about it! Do you hear me?!"_**

**_He wanted to tell her that he wasn't dead. He couldn't be, or how else would he hear? But he couldn't move, and now he couldn't even open his eyes._**

**_The other party must've said something in her ear because she let out a startled breath._**

**_"So help me..."_**

**_..._**

...Byakuya spasmed awake from the depths of subliminal torture. Cold sweat beaded his hard, chiseled and naked upper body. Hands clenched and unclenching in silk satin sheets. His breath coming out in ragged, raspy pants with his erratic heartbeat thudding in his eardrums.

It had begun. The floodgate of memories now open...and there wasn't a damn thing he could do about it.

Sitting up, Byakuya traced the outline of a faint scar three inches from his heart. Oddly it formed the shape of a blossom.

He'd asked his parents how he'd gotten it, and they'd told him - _"You got shot dear." _He asked why, why would someone shoot him? _"Because there are some very bad people in the world."_ He didn't remember being shot. He didn't remember anything. _"We know, and it's probably better that you don't. It's a miracle you're still alive."_ Why don't I remember? That had been his next question. _"You were asleep for a very long time." _The young boy who slept asked nothing more.

The bedside clock told him three hours had passed. After he injected himself with serum to heal the cut on his bicep, he'd succumbed to its trancing effects. A bottle of isopropyl alcohol and cotton squares was next to the clock that he'd used to clean around the wound site. The packaging of the gauze bandage along with the used syringe lay on top of his ruined shirt in the wastebasket.

Then Byakuya rose and shrugged into another shirt from his wardrobe, as he walked out of his room to his computer desk. Shaking off the drug-induced haze with each step. He'd only taken a small dose and recovered quickly.

The LED light glow of his flat-panel computer screen lit up the front of his body as he sat in the adjacent chair. Waiting. Idle. Like its owner. Cursor arrow flickering repeatedly in the same spot. It was almost hypnotic. Cool grey eyes swept the screen as he replayed the fragmented memory over and over in his head.

_'Who was the girl in the tube?'_

"...Rukia." That was her name.

But Byakuya would not think on these things. _'Attachments are for the weak'_. Another one of his firm beliefs. The boy in the cell had cared, loved and sacrificed - for the girl in the tube. Special Agent Byakuya Kuchiki had not done these things.

The computer screen lit up again. Images of horrid truth unveiled themselves. His eyes flickered in between rapidly mounting scripts, articles and diagrams, speedily searching for any standout mention of 'Them'.

"That's a good girl."

Then the download cut-off. The other party had found the kill-switch. Although, Byakuya had more than enough to go on.

Byakuya got on the phone. "Did you get all that?"

"Yes, Sir, as per your request."

"Good. Have the Lexus brought around immediately."

"Very good, Sir. Change of pace from the Aston Martin?"

Byakuya could hear the amusement in his butler's voice, and smiled. Hollow had blown up his $300,000 convertible. His Lexus carried a price tag of an extra $150,000. He liked fast women and even faster cars.

"The Aston Martin has been put out of commission."

"How unfortunate, Sir. I will see to it that all arrangements are taken care of. Will there be anything else?"

"No, that will be all."

"Certainly. Goodnight, Master Kuchiki."

"And to you."

With that sorted, the Agent went onto his next call...

* * *

"Hmm..."

Rukia snapped her eyes away from the flurry of images appearing on the projectile monitor at the alert blaring from Prodigy's workstation. "What is it?" she asked in alarm.

Toshiro began clacking away on the keys, his hands becoming a blur of speed. He leaned back in his seat and glared. A wisp of smoke wafted from the cyber glove on his right hand from the friction.

"It seems your nasty Agent fixed the microchip."

"Nasty, yes. My, no," Rukia scowled. "Shiro, I don't even know what that means. Fixed what?"

"Meaning," Toshiro sighed, "The contents of the chip uploaded on his database as soon as I decrypted the files."

So that's why he let us go..._'Oh did you think it was for some other reason?'_ Rukia's disgusted expression deepened. Bastard!

"How much does he know?"

"Enough." Toshiro looked contemplative. "The question is, what is his motive?"

"I wish I had an answer for that."

The phone rang.

"Looks like we're about to find out. No one has ever gotten through before," he muttered, his voice tinged with appraisal at the Agent's resourcefulness.

Toshiro connected the call and put the line on speakerphone.

Rukia tentatively spoke up first. "How did you-"

"-Irrelevant." Byakuya's deep baritone voice interrupted, "You have ten seconds to answer your cellphone. This conversation is for your ears only...Hollow."

The line went dead. A shiver ran up her spine. _'WHOA!'_ What was she supposed to say to that? Rukia looked to Toshiro for approval who with a curt nod, consented.

She bolted out of the Hub and down the hall into her room to hear her cellphone ringing. Chappy the bunny swung off its cord as it edged off the table. Snatching her phone up, she held it up to her ear.

"That's better."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. _'What a sexy voice-'_ . She blushed at the thought. _'Are you KIDDING me?!'_.

"I can hunt you down."

Her heart caught in her throat.

"But I won't."

She knew where this was leading. "What do you want from me?"

"What you do best - Breaking and Entering."

That didn't make sense. She was gobsmacked. "Why?"

"I would've thought that was obvious." His voice turned cold. "You want answers, so do I."

Rukia resisted the urge to cry. She was at the mercy of this Agent. Her choices were simple - Incarceration or do what Byakuya wanted. She had to stay strong.

"Fine, I'll do it. I only ask that you let me finish this. After that, I don't care."

There was a slight pause. "Don't get caught or killed."

"Now who's stating the obvious." Once again Byakuya was taken aback by her defiance. It made a refreshing change, and he liked it. The curve of his mouth twitched up into a smile. "Sorry, perhaps my manners are reserved for people who aren't trying to shoot me."

"I'm skilled, but not even I could shoot you through the phone."

"Did you mean to sound arrogant then-" She broke off in a gasp. _'What the HELL? Turn on your verbal filter!'_ Her subconscious screamed.

"-Hollow, you are no use to me dead," Byakuya sounded mildly irritated. "Now listen carefully. I don't like repeating myself."

"Yes, Byakuya, I'm listening." Rukia said in submission, without even realizing she'd called him by name.

"Good." _...Girl_.

Byakuya relayed his instructions, yet felt a myriad of conflicting emotions. He was too close to the Law, so it had to be her. She didn't even know who he was. Not specifically. To her, he was the enemy. Perhaps that was for the best.

At the forefront of his thoughts were; _'What did **They** do to you?'_

* * *

Rukia went to see Rangiku, who took care of all their clothing and equipment, for a set of new gear. The buxom blonde took one look at her ripped-up scarlet dress and broke out into a beaming smile.

"Woo-hoo showing some leg. Are we letting out our inner-female now?"

"Only you could say that, and make it sound like a compliment," Rukia mumbled. "As it happens, lasers and layered hemlines are a dangerous mix."

The gleaming smile stayed firmly in place. "Only you could make it sound like a bad thing. Honestly Rukia, your aversion to fashion is disconcerting. You're a beautiful woman, I don't know why you don't flaunt it more."

Rukia blushed again. She didn't think she was particularly beautiful, not like Rangiku.

"I'm going to have to stick you in dresses more often."

"I really don't think that's a good idea-"

"-We'll see about that." Rangiku could be very persuasive when she wanted to be. "So was there something else you wanted?"

"I'm going on another job."

Rangiku's bright blue eyes went wide. "So soon?"

"Yes, it's urgent." Rukia bit her lip.

"Are you sure it can't wait? You look like you need rest."

"I'd rather get this done now."

"What's the location?"

"A Library."

The two women exchanged weirded-out looks. "Feeling Poetic?"

"Purely for research purposes."

"I see," Rangiku giggled, "So what do you need?"

"I'll need a new holster."

This got the outfitter's full attention. "What happened to your last one?"

Rukia flushed deep crimson, recalling the memory of Byakuya removing it from her thigh. "I...um...it was taken..."

Now that she thought about it, had it been really necessary that he took it?

Rangiku was unashamedly glowing. It was a little scary. "Ooh I heard you had a run-in with the Agent. So how good-looking is he?"

"I wasn't really paying attention!" she muttered, slightly indignant.

Rangiku's bubbly laughter sang out. "Wow that good huh. Pity."

It was a pointless debate. When it came to men, the blonde seemed to have a sixth sense. "Looks aren't everything... Trust me, the guy is an arrogant bastard."

"Married?"

"No."

"Gay?"

"Between evading bullets and being pinned to a wall, I didn't find the time to ask!"

"Pity," The ghost of a smile was still there. Rangiku gave Rukia her new holster, an outfit and a two-toned Heckler & Koch USP compact with a detachable rail. "Upgrade. Fight lead with lead."

Taking the items in her hands, Rukia stared at the gun with a wistful smile. If she remembered correctly, Byakuya had a H&K MK23. "Funny."

"What is?"

"Ah nothing." Rukia shook her head in dismissal. Stop thinking about him now, later, or ever.

"Alright," Rangiku shrugged. "Have the others come see me pronto."

"Um-"

"-Don't you dare give me your 'ums' young lady! You're not going alone, and that's final!"

Hands on hips, Rangiku looked ready to clock Rukia should she protest further.

"Okay, you win."

Packed and rearing to go, Rukia entered the Common room. Shuhei, Renji, Ichigo and Senna were sitting at the table and chatting. At her arrival, all conversation stopped and eyes bugged out.

"Heh you're looking mighty spunky, baby girl." Renji wolf-whistled and ribbed Shuhei in the gut. 'Baby girl' was his nickname for Rukia. He was the only one allowed to call her that, everyone else learned otherwise with her mean punch.

"Get your own." Shuhei joked and got up, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. It was a long running joke as Renji's 'match' was most likely dead.

Putting on his best serious face, Shuhei was about to speak when Rukia silenced him with her hand to his mouth. "Not a solo mission." she grinned. Relief flooded his face and in a burst of spontaneity picked her up and twirled her around. Catcalls and more wolf-whistling filled the room.

"Get a room!"

"Morons!"

After the commotion died down, and the crew were ready to go, Renji piped up. "So where are we going?"

"Would you believe, a Library?" Rukia replied.

"Lame..."

"Only to your inarticulate mind," Ichigo retorted.

Renji was quick to snap back. "Fuck up Blade, you're not exactly Mr Literary yourself."

They left the hideout and made their way through the underground carpark to their black van.

* * *

The night watch security guard at the SFA Library stared dispassionately at the 14" black and white TV screen. A b-grade movie was playing with a paper mache dinosaur stomping around breathing strings of orange crepe paper. Another droll shift in a dead-end job. At least the low-risk factor made his wife happy.

Suddenly a hard rap on the window glass snapped his attention back to the here and now. The surprised guard looked up to see a frantic young woman in obvious distress.

"Please, come quick! ...It's my...brother! He's collapsed. I don't know what's happened to him. Please help us!" Large wide grey eyes brimming with tears pleaded forlornly back at him.

He sighed. "You're not supposed to be here..."

"W-We got lost. PLEASE!"

"Fine, where is he? Tell me what happened." The guard got up from his chair and securing his keys onto his belt, stepped out of the booth. It was his duty to assist civilians in need.

"OH Thank you! He's right over there." She pointed to a man lying awkwardly on the ground. He didn't appear to be moving. The guard rushed over in a hurry, hoping it wasn't serious. His first-aid skills weren't the best.

"Call an ambulance-"

Reaching the victim, the guard stooped down. He went rigid as an AMT Hardballer semi-automatic pistol jammed in his mouth.

"I feel fine now, thank you." Shuhei stood up, slowly forcing the guard upright with his gun. "Easy does it. No sudden moves and this will work out just fine."

The petrified guard trembled all over. A dark patch formed at the front of his crotch. Shuhei noticed and scrunched his face up a little at the pitying sight.

"Please...I have a wife...and kids...!" He begged with baited breath.

Shuhei's face went deathly blank. "Do you love them?"

The guard though evidently confused by the question, nodded emphatically. "W-With m-my life!"

"Good, you'd better. Children are precious, remember that." With one quick movement, Shuhei popped the guard's skull with the butt of his gun. He sunk to the ground in an ungainly heap, knocked out cold.

Renji swooped in and picked the guard up, slinging him over his shoulder. With a grunt he heaved him out of sight around the other side of the Night watch booth. Ichigo and Senna made a beeline for the workstation while Shuhei joined Rukia at the boom gate.

"Nice acting," Shuhei said with a small smile. "But, brother...?"

"Sorry, it just came out," Rukia said softly. She was hoping he hadn't heard her say that. "It was a nice thing you said to the guard." Peering sheepishly up at him, Rukia slipped her hand into his and gave it a comforting squeeze.

"It's true."

"I know." She went misty-eyed. "When I think about...our past..."

Shuhei instantly felt regretful. He hadn't meant to invoke a trip down memory lane. "Rukia, I'm sorry-"

"-No, it's okay. I don't remember much of it really. Only being scared...and the pain. Everything else is...empty."

"Oh, is that all." Shuhei was trying to make light of it. It usually helped. Softly, he touched her cheek and tucked a wayward bang behind her ear. He had the urge to kiss her but he wouldn't. He was waiting for her.

"Shu..."

Hurt, regret and an emotional void tugged at his chest. There was no changing the past, but they could alter the future. The closer they got, the more at peace they became.

"Oi you two, quit making googly-eyes at each other and let's get this party started."

Renji bounded up to the pair fired up and ready to go. Nodding their affirmation, phase two began.

Rukia's bionic lenses did a sweep of the building. "Eight levels. Two underground basements and a top level which appear to be offices. Elevators on the left side, stairs on the right. All access points security locked."

"Some Library. Are the books made of gold?"

"Two guards on each floor. Armed. Trip alarms on floors two to nine. Sensor sweepers on each, at ninety second intervals. CCTV surveillance. Looks like we have our work cut out for us, boys."

Renji grinned like a schoolboy, smacking his fists together. "That's how I roll, baby girl."

Rukia and Shuhei sniggered, then Shuhei patched into Toshiro. "Think you can kill the cameras? We wouldn't want any gatecrashers."

"Of course. CCTV out in twenty seconds. Then you have two minutes forty seconds to make it to the second level. I can release the locks on each entry point giving you three minutes per level before the door shuts and the codes reset."

"Understood."

"On my mark." The trio braced themselves. "Go!"

"Let's dance."

Simultaneously, Shuhei, Rukia and Renji took off inside. Their earpieces belting out tunes of Classical, Electronica and Rock music through their systems. There was something about the music...

...In the booth Senna was bored out of her brains. She hated the waiting. She was always made to wait. Even though there was nothing else she could do, sometimes it was just a pain in the ass.

Senna aka Nirvana was one of the third and final generation survivors before Project Ground was disabled. As a last minute pairing with Ichigo, They made her a Precog. However, Senna was rescued with the others before the full extent of her capabilities were discovered.

At least she had Ichigo to keep her company, but for some reason he was acting strangely gloomy tonight. He stared dully at the same lame movie the guard had been watching. Frustrated, Senna jumped up on the console and reached up to flick the TV channel over.

"Hey I was watching that."

"No you weren't. You were spacing out, besides I'm bored," Senna pouted.

"You're always bored."

"Because there's nothing fun ever going on!" Perched at an awkward angle to effectively reach the TV set, she swung her leg under the console desk to stop her from falling off. Unknowingly her foot tripped the silent alarm.

Ichigo got up and lifted Senna smartly off the desk. "Stay off there before you hurt yourself."

Her amber eyes flared with annoyance. "What's eating you?"

"Nothing, just try and stay still. And don't touch anything!"

Folding her arms crossly, Senna sat in the corner sulking silently as Ichigo resumed 'not-watching' the lame movie, having changed the channel back.

* * *

"Agent Kano!" The security Agent greeted the new recruit with surprise. "We weren't expecting to see you for...another seven hours, Sir!" Glancing at the time on her dashboard to clarify.

Special Agent Ashido Kano had auburn-colored hair and startling silver eyes and an intense brooding gaze.

"I caught an earlier flight, thought I'd get a head start." His smooth calm voice made the female Agent go weak in the knees, momentarily speechless. Ashido kept a steady gaze with that same serious straight-face. "Is everything in order?"

Flushing like a schoolgirl, she nodded and handed him a clear plastic zip-lock jacket. The package contained his security key card, SFA ID badge, keys to his new allocated apartment along with official documents of his civil identity. Holding it aloft in one hand, Ashido scrutinized the contents quickly then satisfied, nodded. "Thank you."

"Ah Sir, Agent Kano?" The female found her voice at last, blinking dazedly up at him from her desk chair. "You can pick up your special class firearm from the weapons vault whenever you're ready."

"I've got my own." Sweeping his jacket to the side, he took out his Beretta 92G Elite II from its holster and held it up for her surveillance. The pistol's usual black or silver body was skillfully repainted in a pearly cream colored enamel finish that made it look like bone. "It's a sentimental thing."

She nodded again, eyeing the unique firearm appreciatively. Handsome, mysterious, alluring _and_ sentimental. Dreamy.

Ashido holstered his weapon once more and looked mildly at a silent alarm blinking on one of the monitors.

"What is the location of that site?" Indicating said screen with a dip of his head.

The female followed his gaze, and answered, "The Library. It could have been tripped by accident." Then realizing how unprofessional that sounded, she amended her statement.

"It's fine, I'll go." Ashido's expression was still cool as a cucumber. "Give me a chance to learn my way around."

She let out a breath of relief at not being reprimanded. "The address-"

"-I'll find it."

Tapping his finger to the side of his head he left the premises to investigate.

* * *

"Oh no!"

Senna's eyes clouded and her mouth sagged, her body gripped in the thrall of a premonition. A vision of red and cream ...(bone?) overwhelmed her.

Ichigo grasped her shoulders, staring at glassy eyes as if he could tell by empathetic thought. "What's wrong?"

She shook her plum-colored hair and whispered, "Death is coming..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Isopropyl alcohol - Rubbing alcohol.**  
**_

_I thought long and hard about how I wanted to approach Byakuya and Rukia's relationship in the present, so I hope I'm going in the right direction._

_Thanks so much to evil villainess. Your comment cheered me up because you are so right. YAY for fanfiction! :) And Thank you all for the feedback for Chapter 3. It wasn't easy to write.  
_

_Special Thanks to; evil villainess, seras3791, Guest, arlingtonsteward, ReckoningDay, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, KunoichiDoll, iivogelchen, LuciL06, The13thConspiracy, PAMILA DE CASTRO & ANF-Byaruki for your reviews. It's wonderful to get such feedback :)  
_

___Thanks for reading, and please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong._


	5. Five

Firstly, this Chapter does have Character death and violence, and is possibly a bit emotional (angsty). Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ FIVE ~**

* * *

Arriving at the SFA Library, Shuhei and Renji kept watch while Rukia jacked the security code for the entrance lock, using a disintegrating code signature to disable it. Rukia surmised that Byakuya enlisted her skills so that he would not leave his own digital imprint if he tried to gain access to it himself.

Passing the lobby, they silently ran to the elevator and waited for the doors to open. The beats of their collective musical genres pulsing through their eardrums. Rukia and Shuhei rechecked their pistols, tasers and dart guns dosed with vials of the incapacitating agent Kolokol-1. Renji had his infinite weapons of his fists so cracking his knuckles, he sniggered at the speedy pair, whistling in his head.

The opening of the elevator doors signaled the beginning of phase four - retrieving the data on level six, the Restricted access Archive area. Byakuya had issued a no-kill order and Rukia felt the adrenaline coursing through her veins at the onset of the mission and at the knowledge of gaining another piece of the puzzle. Right on cue they stepped through.

**_..._**

Byakuya entered the Special Forces Agency Bureau. Triggered by the information gained from the decrypted files on the Lindocruz microchip, he'd sent Hollow to retrieve a file that should give him answers. He did not stop to think where his search for the truth would take him and he had stepped into a _grey_ area in his otherwise black and white world.

It wasn't necessary for him to swipe his badge - there was no mistaking the most renowned Agent in the Special Forces, but he did it anyway. No one would accuse Byakuya Kuchiki of not adhering to protocol. The clerk smiled.

"Good evening, Agent Kuchiki, working late?" She asked innocently. Thin-lipped, a cursory glance was his reply. She was undaunted, well aware of his personality quirks. "Agent Kano checked in several minutes ago. You just missed him."

This got Byakuya's attention. "Is that so?"

"Yes, Sir. He went to check up on an alarm tripped at the Library. I did say it was most likely a mistake-"

Her sentence died at the departing billow of his long black coat.

* * *

Rukia ejected the smartphone after downloading the file and left the Archive room, locking the gate again behind her. She tapped Shuhei on the shoulder and he signaled Renji further down the hall who was standing over a guard he'd knocked out. Renji gave them a thumbs up, and then they moved out.

Mission accomplished in good time with no casualties sustained. The guards would wake up with nasty headaches as the only trace of the trio's misdeed. They would find that nothing had been taken. So on this occasion, Rukia would refrain from leaving her calling card.

**_..._**

Ichigo scowled at the Library building, remembering Senna's premonition. Hollow, Reaper and Brand had been inside for eighteen minutes. He and Senna were the first line of defense.

He removed his sword and placed it under the console, then began to strip.

Senna's jaw dropped, "What are you doing?"

"Role-playing." Ichigo strode out of the booth and stripped the unconscious guard, using his own clothes to gag and bind the man. "Give me a hand with this will you? I'm not touching this guy's pants." He shuddered.

Senna shuddered also. "Use your own pants, they're the same color."

That would work. Ichigo hurriedly took off the guard's cap and put it on.

Senna gave him an approving nod. "I'm digging the uniform," she giggled, "Respectable suits you."

"Shut up," came the mumbled reply, then his eye caught the headlights of an oncoming car. "Get down!" Ichigo said in a low voice, and shoved his girlfriend under the console, alongside his sword.

_'Ow!'_ Stifling a gasp at being jammed up against metal, her sight locked on the silent alarm. Shit! So it was her fault.

"Sorry... I won't let anything happen to you."

Comforted by Ichigo's words, Senna stayed still, and she heard the engine of a car idling outside of the booth.

"Yo."

"Evening." Agent Kano gazed calmly at Ichigo and flashed his ID badge. "Routine check. Is everything in order?"

"Yeah, just another boring night"

"Are you aware that the alarm was tripped?"

"My bad. It's my first night on the job, I must have accidentally set it off somehow." Ichigo reddened with embarrassment. He was conscious of the fact that Ashido was attempting to get a proper look at him. "First sign of trouble and I'd call it in."

After a lengthy pause, Ashido spoke up. "Well since I'm here I'll have a quick look around."

"Yeah, sure whatever." Ichigo flinched as Senna whacked him on the leg. She was pretty sure that guards didn't talk like that.

Raising the boom gate to let the Agent pass, Ichigo patched into Toshiro. "Tell them to get out fast. An Agent is heading their way."

"Roger that. Prodigy out."

"Hollow, do you copy?"

"Yes." Rukia frowned. It wasn't like Prodigy to comm in.

"Agent incoming. Watch your backs."

"Understood."

The transmission cut. _'Shit! An Agent?!'_ Rukia, Shuhei and Renji traded worried looks as they sped up. She thought fast. "You guys go, I'll take care of the Agent."

This made them halt in their tracks. "What are you going to do?"

"Don't worry, I'll be fine. Go, now please."

"Be careful," Shuhei pleaded.

"I will, I promise." Rukia vowed. There was too much at stake. "Go!"

Shuhei abruptly kissed her on the forehead, and rushed off with Renji.

Ashido swiped his security keycard and surveyed the building interior with his keen eye. It was quiet, even for a Library.

Under cover of a pillar, Rukia readied her Heckler&Koch USP compact and was prepared to use it if need be. The librarian clerk lay unconscious behind her desk.

Ashido approached the desk and saw that it was unmanned. He knew that something was wrong with that picture. The Agency did not tolerate weak links, negligence or slights to its reputation. This branch would not be different than his old one.

Just then his cellphone rang. "Kano." He answered.

Rukia listened and stayed on high alert.

"Agent Kuchiki, we speak at last."

Byakuya was calling in the nick of time.

"Understood. I'll be right out."

Ashido flipped his phone shut. It was against his gut feeling to leave now, but it was best not to get off on the wrong foot with his new partner. Agent Kuchiki's reputation far preceded him to a status that Ashido hoped to achieve in due time. With one final glance about the lobby, he walked out.

Rukia lowered her weapon and exhaled sharply. That was a close call. Psyching herself onwards, she fled the Library.

**_..._**

After the black Honda Civic drove away, and a Lexus followed behind, Ichigo and Senna bounded up to the black van where Shuhei and Renji waited.

"Where's Rukia?"

"Right behind you." Rukia clamored into the vehicle and slammed the side door shut. Leaning up on the side, a foolish grin appeared on her face at the thought that Byakuya had 'saved' her. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all. Renji high-fived Rukia on a crisis averted.

Senna looked furtively at Rukia. She acted so strong and calm, but the Precog couldn't shake her latest premonition from her mind. She had seen a red-haired man and Rukia together. Death surrounded him like a dark cloud. Senna had seen Rukia's death...

"It's metaphorical, you jerkoff!" Ichigo said in Senna's defense, wrapping a protective arm around his girlfriend. Her premonitions were erratic, but she'd never gotten it wrong - though they were always subject to change.

"Metaphorical my ass! Death is death. You stay the fuck away from me!" Renji never bought into Senna's ESP crap.

"You're an asshole," Ichigo growled.

Shuhei stepped in. "Will you all give it a rest. We got the job done, and we're all still alive, so can we just go already?"

"Eh, you're right. Sorry." Renji apologized. "Let's stop off for a drink. I reckon Baby girl needs a toast."

"Renji, you know I don't drink," Rukia muttered. That, and she hated it when they made a big deal out of it.

"I know. I'll drink for you."

This comeback was met with laughter, but being the last to join their group, Senna became curious. "Where did that nickname come from?"

"Buy the first round and I'll tell you."

Everyone fell silent. Sadness and tension hung in the air. It wasn't a story they wanted to hear again, but Senna should be told. Ichigo climbed into the driver's seat and drove away. Shuhei and Rukia hugged each other, while Renji sat and stared into space. He wouldn't say a word until he had that drink.

* * *

Once settled in a booth at the bar with a drink, Renji told his story;

**_Footsteps pounded down the halls. Armed guards in thick body armor cased the cells. The order was issued - kill by any means necessary. The eradication began..._**

**_Caught by surprise, the rest of us were warned by the agonizing screams and dying wails. We thought this would happen. They were displeased with us. Some will fight. Many of us will die. To add to the countless number that have already perished. Those of us that can, will stand our ground - They won't get the strongest of us without a fight._**

**_One subject's life hung in the balance. Kept separate in solitary confinement due to the hostile nature of his abilities._**

_**...**_

Overlooking the room in the mezzanine, the lab technician stared calmly at the scene below. The press of hard, cold steel aimed at the back of her head. Her hand hovered over the ignition button to release the toxic gas. It was to be her last order. But enough was enough, and she couldn't bring herself to do it. Moving her hand away, she stood upright, looking out of the perspex glass, at peace with the consequences of her decision.

"I've committed enough crimes. I won't do it anymore."

The click of the trigger sounded.

"Brave words, Ran'Tao, but you know as well as I do that this changes nothing."

"We made them well," She smiled, turning back to face her would-be murderer. "You have no idea."

_**Bang!**_

Her final words cut off. The .50AE round rocketed out from the Mark XIX Desert Eagle, sending sprays of blood and splattered brain tainting the walls. Ran'Tao slumped onto the floor, her life snuffed out in one point-blank shot. The gunman stepped over her lifeless body, and placed his magnum on the desk. Taking out a white handkerchief from his top jacket pocket, he wiped the stains from his face and silvery-white hair. He pressed the button, then disappeared...

...The young man's demeanor was feral. He eyed the surge of armed guards as they filed into formation to surround him. This time they also wore gas masks. Dozens of Heckler & Koch MP-10 sub-machine guns locked and loaded, zeroed in on their target.

He burned with unrestrained rage. His naked body was covered in tattoos that masked the scars. They'd infused him with superhuman strength, but his mind was tortured. Afflicted. Vengeful. Now They wanted them all dead. To wash their hands from the stain of their bio-genetic experiments.

The hoard of broken, mutilated, deceased bodies of the first wave of guards lay littered around his feet. He killed them all. Sent to kill him, he wouldn't go without a fight.

_'This is all I've ever known...'_ He didn't remember a life before this one. Never known the love and affection of a family. No friends. Alone.

Fierce brown eyes scanned the barricade of guards. Guns readied. Waiting... Briefly his sight landed on one guard smaller than the rest. There was a cold glint in that one's eye. Deadly. Absent. A gaseous substance wafted in through the vents. So, it had come to this - They couldn't kill him by force, so he would be gassed out. Like the cowards they are.

**Codename:** _Brand._ **Class:** _Second generation._ **Specialty:** _Enhanced strength._ **Grade:** _High-risk._

Fumes drawing closer, Brand stared defiantly into the faces of his would-be murderers. He didn't fear death, it was welcome. An end to his torment. Still, to the bitter end...

"WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?! COME AND GET ME, YOU COWARDS!"

Suddenly music blared through the loudspeakers. It was the signal. All hell broke loose. Gunfire rattled the room.

Then the diminutive guard turned his weapon on the guard beside him, spun the dead guard as a shield, then shot the next five in a row dead before the rest could react. Sub-machine gunfire pummeling into the weak points around their armor. The flash of rapid-fire lead burning hot, the guard braced himself for the recoil. The line of guards turned to kill the traitor in their midst.

Renji dodged the hail of pellets raining down on him. He didn't know why one of them was attempting to help him, but he'd take it.

Then the traitor flipped over the mound of bodies, swinging the butt of the MP-10 into another, and brought it up and shot him in the neck. Firing it at the head of the next one, 10mm Auto cartridges pumped until the magazine clip ran out. He leapt up into a running wall jump evading return fire as he dashed along.

"Too slow." He breathed.

He launched himself off the wall to land on one outstretched gun, bringing his full weight on top. Ripping the gun from his hold, he shot it between the gap in flesh and armor, then lay waste to the rest of the line of guards. The pit, pat of ricocheting bullets resounded melodiously to the beat of the Sonata. It was music to his ears. Minutes later all the guards were dead.

The little hero jumped down to where Renji stood, his chest rising and falling in heavy pants. Blood streaked his face and naked torso. He looked like savage Art. His brown eyes burned with frenzy. The guard strode towards him. Renji reacted. He grabbed his throat and lifted him up off the ground, tearing the gas mask off. The guard turned out to be a woman. Short, ink-black hair sprung free of the mask, large violet eyes like chipped gems glared coldly back at him.

Renji hesitated. One squeeze, and he would snap her little neck in an instant. "Who...are you?"

"I'm like you." She smirked, as if in taunting.

He blinked rapidly. Looking around at the carnage of mass bodies, Renji smiled too. Rationality seeped back into his mind. Releasing his hold, he then crushed the unknown young woman into a bear hug.

"You came for me. Are you my Baby girl?"

Hollow went rigid. This poor soul she rescued thought his 'match' had come for him - in the end. But she wasn't, she was someone else's.

"Are you my Baby girl?" He repeated, getting distraught now.

"No. Look at me."

Renji did. There wasn't one physical trait they resembled, in either eye or hair color. Still, it was good enough for him. His eyes filled with hot, burning tears. She had come for him. Saved him. Match or no match, she was still his Baby girl.

Renji clung on, pouring his soul out, all the years of solitude, torture and rage. She stroked his red hair. Soothing him.

"There are others waiting for us. We are leaving this Hell. Are you coming?" Hollow asked softly.

"Yeah, Baby girl, let's blow this fucking shithouse."

The pair grinned and set off. Killing the institute dogs they came across along the way...

* * *

The daily ritual for the morning. Wake up. Listen to the news during breakfast. Train. Run, then back home to shower, change and go to work. Order and Control. Byakuya thrived on these things.

In black sweatpants and a grey sports shirt, he began his rigorous exercise regimen. A regime of a strict cardiovascular workout, speed boxing, Martial Arts, followed by target practice. Personal phone calls were screened during this time, so as not to disturb him. But his usually focused mental state wavered this morning. Hollow still hadn't contacted him to let him know if she was successful in retrieving the information from the SFA Library. Apart from the tripped alarm incident, which he'd safeguarded, no other misdemeanor had been recorded by the Agency. So what was taking her so long?

Switching to forward calls to his smartphone via bluetooth, Byakuya was about to set off for his morning run, then he quickly changed his mind and drove off in his Lexus LFA instead.

**_..._**

Three hours had passed since leaving the Library, and Rukia finally remembered she still hadn't informed Byakuya about the stolen data. He would likely be unimpressed. Checking her cellphone, she'd missed two text messages and a phone call.

"Will you excuse me for a minute? I didn't realize the time."

"Sure. Another cup of coffee?"

"Yes, please." She smiled sardonically. "Decaf."

"Decaf? That's dangerous living," Shuhei joked.

Rukia got up and disappeared into the ladies room to phone in private. She sighed in relief when it went straight to voicemail. "It's me. I got it..." Pausing to recollect the rest of the instructions, Rukia was mulling it over when Byakuya's voice cut into the line.

"Where are you?"

"Oh, Byakuya-" Rukia was caught by surprise.

"-Why didn't you contact me earlier?"

"Um...I lost track of time."

"You. Lost. Track. Of. Time?" Byakuya enunciated one word at a time, making her cringe. He sounded pissed off.

Rukia scowled. "I didn't think I had to account for my time!"

"You do." His tone was unashamedly cold. "I'll ask you one more time. Where are you?"

This got her back up immediately. "I am not going to tell you anything until you stop acting like an ass!"

"Watch your mouth!"

_Click._ Furious, Rukia hung up, then felt instantly penitent. Maybe she was overreacting. It really had been a long night. In any case there was no way that Byakuya would find her. He'd just have to wait.

Rukia freshened up, splashing cold water in her face. Her eyes stung from the prolonged wear of her bionic lenses, so she finally took them out. With a pinch of her cheeks, and a quick check in the mirror, she left the bathroom. Last cup, then home to bed. She was wrecked.

Heading back to the table she bumped into a figure standing at the bar. "Sorry, I-"

"-Lost track of time?"

Rukia stopped dead in her tracks. It was Byakuya. Even dressed in gym clothes, he looked drop-dead gorgeous, and thoroughly pissed-off.

One hell of a night just turned into a harried day.

_'Bastard!'_ Her jaw dropped. "How did you-?"

"-We are leaving." Brusquely grabbing her by the arm, Byakuya led her out.

"Wait, what?! My friends-"

"-Have you been drinking?!" His glare turned arctic.

"No! Not that that's any of your business!" Rukia struggled against him. "Let go of me."

"No."

"Ow! Byakuya, let me go, you're hurting me!"

He let her go, whirling on her. "Don't. Ever. Do. That. To. Me. Again."

She stood there stunned.

"This is a dangerous game. You are not to be so reckless."

Rukia still didn't understand Byakuya's fury, and kept gaping like a goldfish.

"Get in."

Absentmindedly, Rukia turned to see that they were at his car, the passenger-side door wide open for her. She scowled, but didn't move, unimpressed with yet another show of his ridiculous wealth.

"Thanks, but no thanks."

"I'm not asking, I'm ordering you to get in, now do as you're told."

"Ordering?!" Rukia still didn't move, completely at a loss at his behavior.

Byakuya picked her up and plonked her in the car, shutting and locking the door tight. Rukia pounded on the door in a futile attempt to escape.

"I don't believe it!" She muttered.

Climbing in on the driver's side, Byakuya glared at her. "So help me, you are troublesome."

"This is kidnapping!"

"Is it now?" Arching an eyebrow, the irony wasn't lost on him. "Are you going to arrest me?"

For a third time in so many minutes, her jaw hit bottom. Looking at him right now, the anger she felt was disappearing fast. Rukia wanted to stay mad, but somehow couldn't. What was it about this man that drew her to him? Still, there was that unpleasant, arrogant side of him that had 'bad boy' written all over it.

Agh! Truth be told, Byakuya Kuchiki confused her.

"How did you know where I was?"

"I tracked your cellphone."

"You tracked my...?" Rukia slumped back in her seat, arms folded crossly, muttering under her breath. "Unbelievable..."

"Is it so hard to believe that I wouldn't protect my interests?"

And there it was. Just as soon as she thought that he had a nice bone in his body, he had to go and prove her wrong.

"And I trust that you will conduct yourself in a more cautious manner in the future. Need I remind you that you are no use to me dead."

"No, I got it."

Suddenly he leaned over, barely within inches of each other. Their faces almost touching. Beautiful, kissable lips. Her breath hitched in her throat, flushing horridly. "What are you...?"

Byakuya froze as he was met with twin pools of violet. Hagged and weary, they still shone like precious amethysts.

"Your eyes..."

"Um...yes...they're strange aren't they...?" Rukia bit her lip, and blushed at the intense way that Byakuya looked at her. She was too mad to tell him she thought his eyes were beautiful. "I took my contacts out."

The moment passed with a _Click_. "You should always wear your seatbelt." Byakuya sat back in his own seat, and started up the car. He sounded annoyed with himself.

Rukia became puzzled by the change of mood. For a moment when he looked at her, it seemed as if he knew her. That he could see her true self. It confused her even more.

"I don't understand why you're doing this, but whatever your reasons, thank you." Rukia turned away to look out the window.

Glancing sideways, Byakuya felt a tug in his chest. Her inner fire was tempered for now, but it was simply biding its time before it erupted again. Good. He was glad. Before this was over, she was going to need it. Then he went back to staring fixedly at the road ahead. This perplexing, antagonizing woman - She was even more beautiful now than when he first laid eyes on her.

"Here." Rukia handed him the cellphone. As per his instruction, she had bought a brand new one for the mission. All the data she'd stolen was transferred onto the phone immediately. There was no use keeping it anymore.

Byakuya placed the phone in a dock, uploading the contents with a flick of a button. "I will drive you home. Get some rest."

She simply nodded, refusing to look at him.

The phone beeped, signaling the upload was 100% complete. Curiosity got the better of her. There on the screen two images of a woman were displayed. On one side she was wearing a white lab coat, glasses with her hair clipped up. In the other, her brown hair hung loose, without glasses and she wore regular clothes. The second picture was time-stamped a year ago. They were obviously of the same woman, though Rukia didn't recognize her.

"Who is that?"

Byakuya's expression darkened.

"A step closer to the truth."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I hope I'm not rushing the story too much. I wanted to bring in some of the back stories, but rest assured there will be plenty of ByaRuki-ness as well. Sorry if this Chapter is a bit dark - things will be heating up over the next Chapters. In response to Jasmine's review; I think Kenpachi is awesome too! I haven't included him in this story yet, but I'll write him in somewhere :)  
_

_Special Thanks to; ANF-Byaruki__, PAMILA DE CASTRO, iivogelchen, The13thConspiracy, ReckoningDay, seras3791, loverukia, LuciL06, arlingtonsteward, Guest, Jasmine-.-Momo-chan & AkuRokuTurkTrainee for your reviews. It's great getting feedback and keeps me motivated :)  
_

___Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. I'm happy to be writing something that others take an interest in.  
_


	6. Six

As the events span over several days, this Chapter is a bit jumpy. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ SIX ~**

* * *

Tuesday 5th:

With a decanter and two lowball tumblers in hand, Kaien plonked himself on a chair opposite Byakuya. He loosened his tie and poured double shots of whiskey in each glass. Sliding one across the desk and putting the decanter down at the same time. He raised his glass in a half-hearted toast, and took a sip.

"Two homicides, a hostage situation and a bomb threat. What a day." Kaien ran his fingers through his short, spiky black hair. It was late, and he was shattered.

Byakuya accepted his drink, leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes. Moments later one long, slender hand passed a manilla file across the desk. Kaien took a leisurely sip and picked it up. Flipping it open on his lap, he briefly scanned the contents. Twin photographs of a brunette was pinned to the profile of the former Head Researcher of Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals from ten years ago.

"It's a bit late for match-making. I'm practically a married man," Kaien said warily.

"That's your doing." Byakuya pointed out. He too was tired.

"Yeah, yeah, so what am I looking at?"

"You're going to get me everything there is to know about this woman, including her present location."

Kaien stared hard at his longtime friend and colleague. The Senior Special Agent knew better than to question Byakuya's motives, and he would of course, comply.

"I shouldn't ask, should I?"

"You're quick, Shiba."

"I know, just don't tell Miya until after the wedding," Kaien let out a short laugh. "Speaking of which, we're having an Engagement dinner. Saturday at the Park Hyatt Hotel uptown. 8pm. As best man, I expect you to be there."

"If I must."

The two men drank in comfortable silence. Savoring the quiet. Byakuya would stay and finish the days reports, while Kaien was delaying discussions on color swatches and all manner of wedding madness.

Glass emptied, Kaien stood up. "How's the rookie?"

"It's too soon to tell."

"You don't trust him." Kaien read between the lines. He knew his friend too well. Byakuya said nothing, he didn't have to. "You know, you're not exactly the trusting-type."

"Go home."

Kaien responded with his lop-sided grin and nodded, departing with a wave. "See you bright and early in the morning, Kuchiki."

Byakuya acknowledged his friend's retreating back with his usual smirk.

It was more than that. As first impressions went, Ashido Kano seemed like he would go far. But there was something about him that didn't sit right with Byakuya. As the saying went; Keep your friends close and your enemies closer.

He checked the time on his Credor JURI wristwatch and set to work. His delivery should have arrived at its destination by now...

_**...**_

Rukia awoke alone in her bed. Evening had risen. She walked over to switch on the halogen overhead light above the table. Shuhei left a note taped to the lampshade explaining he was out on a recovery mission. Rukia let out a heavy sigh, remembering their heated conversation when she'd arrived home. He was understandably upset, thinking something bad had happened to her, then annoyed that perhaps she left of her own accord, which nearly caused a riot in the bar.

When they'd found out what really happened, it wasn't a pleasant scene. First she'd copped it from Renji;

_"Baby girl, you really fucked up."_

_"That bad, huh...?"_

_"Yeah. If I were you I'd make nice with Reap between the sheets."_

Rukia replied to that by punching his face.

With Shuhei it was worse. The silent fury was always worse;

_"Shu, We've been at this for three years, and now we're closer to ending this. Isn't that what we've always wanted?"_

_"Rukia, you know what I want. To live life...with you."_

_"I can't. Not until this is all over."_

_"Then what?"_

_"Then... We do it your way, I promise."_

It was a mutual assumption that they would get married some day.

_"Rukia how much do you know about this Agent? What makes you think he can be trusted?"_

_"I don't know, it's just a feeling I have..."_

_"Do you know his file only dates back ten years? Before that he's a bonafide mystery."_

_"Hm weird. Still, it doesn't matter."_

_"Just tell me that you know what you're doing. I don't want to lose you..."_

_"Trust me, Shu... You won't..."_

Setting aside the note, her sight landed on a finely wrapped rectangular parcel. On closer inspection, it was addressed to her and revealed an expensive-looking state-of-the-art laptop. There was no way she could accept this. Stuffing it back in its packaging, Rukia grabbed the keys to the Yamaha with the intent of returning it to the sender.

She made it to the postal office just as the Clerk was walking away from the door. She'd missed it by two minutes.

Strapping the box back onto her motorbike, Rukia drove off. Along the way she noticed a Snow cone stall right by the park. She couldn't remember the last time she'd had one. One wouldn't hurt. Rukia went up to the counter to order.

"One strawberry please."

"Coming right up, Miss." The attendant smiled courteously and prepared the cone.

"Are they any good?" A male voice spoke up behind her.

Rukia quickly turned around. The vague thought of recognition registered in her mind. Where had she heard that voice before? She looked up to see a handsome young man with dark auburn hair and the most brilliant silver eyes she'd ever seen. Holy hell, the guy looked like he'd just stepped off a runway.

"You won't know until you try one." She took her snow cone, nodding in thanks.

"Point taken. I'll have what the lady is having. Thank you."

Licking the icy treat, Rukia walked away and within moments, the mysterious redhead fell in step beside her.

"So..." Rukia looked at her companion. "How is it?"

"Terrible."

Rukia halted and spun on her heel to face him. Seeing his quirky smile, she had to laugh. _'Where had she heard that voice?'_

"My name is Ashido."

"I'm Rukia."

"Well Rukia, you're officially the first non-work related person I've met." His expression was one of gentle honesty. She was instantly charmed.

"In that case, you need to get out more."

Ashido laughed. "Will do, though I only arrived in town last night. Would you like to sit with me for a few minutes while we eat these god-awful snow cones?"

Rukia stifled another laugh. "That's awfully direct...but alright, only because I feel sorry for you."

"A pity date. Good enough." He laughed again.

Sitting down on a nearby park bench in full-view of the bustling public, the two made idle chit-chat for awhile. Then Ashido got up to leave, having finished his snow cone.

"It was nice meeting you, Rukia."

"Um, you too..." Thinking twice, she got up and stopped him. "If you want to talk again sometime..."

"Here, tomorrow night? We can trade - Snow cones for trivia."

"Sure, I'd like that. Tomorrow night it is." Rukia smiled, then they went their separate ways. Jumping back onto her bike, she motored off for home.

* * *

Rukia plugged in the laptop and booted up the system. The CPU Processor was top-of-the-line. As it whirred to life, numerous applications and programs sprang up on the desktop, all designed to make life easier with one click. It was a Cyber-dream. Everything was ready to go, even her mailbox was all set up.

Opening it up now, Rukia saw a message waiting for her. From none other than Byakuya himself;

_**To: H.**_

_**There is a reason why no return address was included. This is yours. Make good use of it.**_

_**From: B.**_

-/-/-/-

Rukia's assumption proved to be correct. But she didn't need or want a brand new laptop, especially not from him. It made her feel cheap. Sitting down, she quickly typed out a reply;

_**To: B.**_

_**Thanks, but I don't like being bought, and I have no use for a laptop. So I'm sending it back.**_

_**From: H.**_

-/-/-/-

A new message alert popped up. _Damn!_ Rukia wasn't expecting an answer straight away. He must be at his computer right at this moment. She read the email with an ever increasing scowl;

_**To: H.**_

_**Don't insult me. I am not 'buying' you. Learn to accept when someone gives you something.**_

_**From: B.**_

_**P.S. I'll send you a lock.**_

-/-/-/-

A lock? Then it clicked. "JERK!" Rukia couldn't help but scream at the screen after she'd finished reading that message. Again, she responded in a flash;

_**To: B.**_

_**Usually there are strings attached. What's your strings?**_

_**From: H.**_

_**P.S. Don't bother. You need it more than I do.**_

-/-/-/-

Back in the office alone, Byakuya smiled, bemused. Did she mean it like it implied? No, he decided, she did not.

Any other woman would've been kissing his feet at receiving an expensive gift from him - In fact, he tried to recall the last time he'd bought something for a female without intending to bed her, and couldn't.

-/-/-/-

_**To: H.**_

_**The laptop was sent to you as a means for us to maintain contact. It is imperative.**_

_**From: B.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: B.**_

_**Why didn't you just say that?**_

_**What about a compromise? At least let me pay for it.**_

_**From: H.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: H.**_

_**Fine. That'll be $30,000.**_

_**From: I can compromise.**_

-/-/-/-

"Oh my god! $30,000? Are you kidding me?!" Once again Rukia had to remind herself that Byakuya couldn't actually hear her. And 'From: I can compromise'? Admittedly, that was funny.

To him, $30,000 was chump change. Her next words, he didn't expect.

-/-/-/-

_**To: I can compromise.**_

_**Who in their right mind gives someone they barely know a $30,000 laptop?!**_

_**Some people don't have that kind of money!**_

_**From: Owing for the next ten years.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: Owing for the next ten years.**_

_**Thievery doesn't pay as well as I'd thought. I suggest a change in occupation. Are you implying that you're now working for me? If so, I will have to impose a more thorough interviewing process.**_

_**From: Gainfully employed person.**_

-/-/-/-

Byakuya sat back in his chair again to await her reply. Surprised at his own concessions. It wasn't his style to converse this much, even if it was via electronic mail... The case reports he was working on forgotten for the time being.

He ran a finger along his jawline - A habit when deep in thought. He could imagine her reaction, that adorable maddening expression which in a split second could go either way from relenting to full-blown scolding. In such a short time, no female had ever perturbed and intrigued him as much as she did.

He waited...

Rukia reread his latest message over and over. It was just an email, another typical display of his audacity. But what did he mean by 'impose a more thorough interviewing process'? And why had she become so unnerved by it?

-/-/-/-

_**To: Gainfully employed person.**_

_**There's a fine line between working for you and our current arrangement. After all, we're on opposite sides of the law.**_

_**From: Non-profit espionage.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: Non-profit espionage.**_

_**I've crossed that line already.**_

_**From: Focused.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: Focused.**_

_**Why did you?**_

_**From: Wondering.**_

Rukia waited and waited. There was no reply...

* * *

Wednesday 6th:

Back ramrod straight and tight, chiseled muscles honed to peak physical condition. His left arm extended along the Magnesium alloy grip of his graphite epoxy Compound bow. The other held taut. With perfect precision, the expert marksman aimed and released. The arrow pierced its target dead-on. He could've made the shot with his eyes closed.

The answering machine picked up an incoming call;

_"I missed you last night...Did you forget we had plans, or did you stand me up? A girl can only wait so long, then again, perhaps I shouldn't wait...Who is she?"_

Byakuya launched a second arrow, splitting cleanly down the middle of the first one to hit the bullseye. Another sublime shot. He didn't return the call...

* * *

It was bright, and hot. Eight people - Two sets of four. It was a battle. The timer displayed: **06:12**. Counting down. Just over six minutes to achieve their goal...

Kiyone whipped out a net drone and launched it far in the air. The three-second time release saw a mesh film spring out of the device, deftly capturing the flag within its hold. Kiyone smiled in triumph.

"Hey, no gadgets allowed!" A member of the other team disputed.

"So that's how it's gonna be, is it?"

Ichigo timed it exactly, and pulled out his sword, cutting the drone down with one swift swing. He reached for the flag as it fell.

But Shuhei was quick. Swooping in, he caught the flag. Rukia raced in and brought Shuhei down with a crashing tackle. Shuhei hit dirt. The full weight of her on top pressing down.

"I'll take that." She smiled impishly, swiping the flag from his fingers. She blew him a kiss, then sped off. Shuhei rolled over onto his back in defeat. He couldn't help but smile.

Rukia was nearly there, when a sudden attack of a cramp hit her. Her leg buckled with the pain. "What the-?!"

A furiously blushing Isane appeared out of nowhere. "I'm sorry." She apologized. Taking the flag, the soft-spoken medic took off in the opposite direction.

"I should've known."

Renji came up beside, quickly pulling her up. "Eh, you alright, Baby girl?"

"Yes." Rukia smiled. The cramp was gone. Using their abilities was prohibited, but the other team was breaking the rules. Looking ahead, they could see that Toshiro had nearly reached the flagpole. There was still a chance.

"Renji, throw me."

"Seriously?!" He eyed Rukia dubiously.

"Just do it." She muttered, leaping up into Renji's muscular arms.

Rukia's competitive streak was not to be argued with. Renji hurtled her high into the air.

"Fly, midget fly!" Ichigo egged her on.

Rukia went sailing right past Toshiro and the flag. She wasn't even close. The ceiling of the Underground training facility rushed up to meet her.

"Dammit Renji! WHERE WERE YOU AIMING?!"

"My bad!" Renji called in apology. Ichigo just shook his head. Trust Renji to botch it up. Rangiku, their fourth teammate was nowhere to be seen.

Toshiro smirked, already counting his team's victory. Coming up to the flagpole, he reached out when all of a sudden the earth moved.

"Yoink!"

Rangiku snatched the flag from his outstretched fingers and took off. She had camouflaged herself to look like the environment.

"MATSUMOTO!" Toshiro glared at the buxom blonde's retreating back. He often wondered how such a vertically-challenged female like her could run so fast.

Then it was on. Isane, Kiyone and Shuhei converged on Rangiku like flies to a carcass.

"Hey!" Ichigo, Renji and Rukia joined the scuffle. It was brutal.

The timer sounded off, signaling the end of the training exercise. Everyone came to a stand-still. Once the debris settled, they could see the flag was in tatters.

Leader looked at them all. Not amused. "Congratulations, you all failed."

He shook his silvery-white hair at the sheepish looks. Heads bowed and apologetic faces, they all murmured their 'Sorry's and 'We'll do better next time', slinking out of the training room in shame.

_**...**_

Wednesday went by without a single word from Byakuya. Rukia should've been pleased, but oddly, she wasn't. Meeting Ashido for an evening snow cone had taken her mind off it...briefly.

* * *

Thursday 7th:

Still no word from Byakuya. She must've checked numerous times during the day, hoping for an end to his silence. Shuhei had just finished his shower when it was almost time for her to go meet Ashido. She quite liked the redheaded male's strange sense of humor.

"On your way to see your Stray?" Shuhei's humored smile told her he didn't mind.

"Yes, and the Stray has a name, you know. It's Ashido," Rukia swatted his arm playfully. "You're welcome to join us, if you want."

"That's alright. I promised to help Isane with recovery again."

Shuhei stared at the idle computer screen for several seconds. "Don't go falling for him."

"Pfft, not likely."

With a small smile, he went on his way. Rukia assumed he was referring to Ashido - He wasn't.

Turning back to her laptop, she gnawed her lip. Would it be so bad if she were to send a quick email? Wasn't the whole reason for her having it for the purpose of maintaining contact? Yes. It couldn't hurt to check. She quickly typed up a message before she changed her mind.

-/-/-/-

_**To: B.**_

_**Any progress? How was your day?**_

_**From: H.**_

-/-/-/-

Rukia mentally kicked herself all the way to the Snow cone stall. _'How was your day? HOW WAS YOUR DAY?'_ Did she really ask that? Hopefully Byakuya wouldn't get the wrong idea.

That night Ashido asked if she was willing to stretch the boundaries of newfound acquaintance, and accompany him to an upcoming function. All in the name of sympathy, of course. Rukia had her reservations, but she nevertheless agreed.

* * *

Friday 8th:

The next day, there was another parcel with her name on it. Her stomach turned somersaults with unexpected delight. It had to be from Byakuya. Sure enough, there was a message in her inbox;

_**To: H.**_

_**Be a good girl and wear this dress tomorrow night. I will pick you up at 7pm sharp.**_

_**From: B.**_

-/-/-/-

_'Dress?'_ Rukia tore into the box, gasping with stunned elation. Her fingers delicately unearthed a full-length cream silk chiffon halter gown. The back dipped low with pleated sides, ruched empire waist and embroidered bodice set with gem detail - Are those real diamonds?! Holy hell! Words failed her.

-/-/-/-

_**To: B.**_

_**Your concept of materialism is a cause for concern. I highly suggest you see a professional about this.**_

_**From: One observant citizen.**_

_**P.S. You didn't say please.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: One observant citizen.**_

_**I will take your 'observation' under advisement, however as it is my money, I believe that entitles me to spend it however I wish. **_

_**Gracefully accepting a gift will not lower your feminine pride.**_

_**From: One irritated Agent.**_

_**P.S. The usage of the term 'please' is to indicate asking, or being asked. As I am doing neither, the term in this instance is void. I would've thought you'd learned that by now.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: One irritated Agent.**_

_**I agree. You have every right to spend your money as you wish. Do you have enough to pay for a Tutor in social etiquette to learn simple courtesy? Though your 'definition' is correct, saying please goes further than that - It's called manners. Obviously this concept is foreign to you.**_

_**As for my feminine pride, it is gracefully intact, thank you.**_

_**And if you're referring to this Saturday, I have plans.**_

_**From: Otherwise disposed.**_

-/-/-/-

There was no response for what seemed like eternity. Then finally, to her relief, it came.

-/-/-/-

_**To: Otherwise disposed.**_

_**Explain.**_

_**From: Highly annoyed.**_

-/-/-/-

_**To: Highly annoyed.**_

_**Why?**_

_**From: Confused.**_

-/-/-/-

"Rukia!" Byakuya hissed through clenched teeth. He couldn't comprehend how she could be so blatantly stubborn. Emailing wasn't fast enough.

Chappy the bunny buzzed almost mockingly. Rukia stared at her cellphone like it was going to jump up and eat her. _'Should I answer it?'_ Chappy kept ringing, so she did.

"Hello to you too."

"Tell me."

"You tell me." Rukia hoped she sounded more forceful than she felt. "Why?"

"It doesn't matter, why."

"It matters to me, Byakuya. Why?"

The silence was palpable.

"Keep the dress. It's yours."

The line went dead.

Again, Rukia was left hanging. _'What aren't you telling me?'_

* * *

Saturday 9th:

Rukia stared at her reflection in the full-length mirror. She felt like she was in a Fairytale, precious and surreal in the luxurious gown. Then her face turned stormy as she gazed at the non-existent back.

"Don't frown, it'll give you wrinkles." Rangiku wasn't about to let her wallow. Coming up to stand behind Rukia, she grasped her shoulders firmly, looking at the mirror image.

"I see a beautiful, brave young woman who isn't afraid to stand up for what she believes in. One who is strong and loyal, and will kick butt into the next decade if messed with. This-"

Rangiku outlined a long and pale jagged scar along Rukia's mid-lower back. Oddly, it resembled a white tree branch.

"-Tells you how far you've come, and how much you've overcome. -Are those real diamonds?!"

Trust Rangiku to get bedazzled.

"Ahuh."

"Awwww I want a sugar daddy!"

Rukia took in her pouty expression, pictured Byakuya being Rangiku's sugar daddy, and went into total hysterics. She couldn't quite see that working out. Rangiku couldn't help but laugh with her.

When their fit of giggles subsided, Rangiku brushed the petite woman's tears away. "You'll spoil your make-up." Wagging one finely manicured finger at her, then pushed Rukia out the door. "Go get 'em Chibi."

Rukia took three steps. "Did she just call me Chibi?!"

Shaking her head, she left the hideout on the twin wheels of delirium to the Park Hyatt Hotel uptown. Ashido would meet her there.

_**...**_

Byakuya straightened his tie, the figure of a finely tailored man in a black tuxedo stared back at him. Personally he preferred loose collars instead. For this type of function, he would make an exception. But his mind once again, was elsewhere. Rukia was out at some mystery place, and it bothered him. He wasn't sure why.

Kaien's entrance broke into his thoughts. Waving a file in the air, he looked very pleased with himself.

"It's your lucky day."

The corners of Byakuya's mouth twitched into a smile. He took the file, flicking through the pages.

"Try to make part of dinner at least," Kaien laughed, knowing him all too well.

"I doubt my presence would be missed." Byakuya smirked.

"That's your doing."

Byakuya was gone before he could say anything else...

* * *

Arriving at the Park Hyatt Hotel, Rukia saw Ashido waiting for her in the entrance lobby. He looked very refined in a black tuxedo and tie. A wide smile spread across his normally straight-laced face.

"You look very heavenly tonight, Rukia."

Offering his arm, she linked hers through his and allowed him to lead her to the ballroom suite. Feeling self-conscious, her cheeks tinged red.

"You're looking very swish yourself."

"Swish? Interesting choice of words. I don't think I've ever been called 'swish' before." Ashido teased.

Rukia was doing her best not to gape and stare at the posh decor of the Hotel, thinking his Employers must be generous to hold a business function in this kind of place.

"What work did you say you did again?" Her attempts to contain her awe was failing miserably. "You're not a Spy or a money-launderer or something...?"

Holding the door of the Ballroom open like a gentleman, Ashido laughed once more. "No. A Spy is a common misconception in my line of work."

Her puzzlement was answered when they were greeted by the Hostess. "Agent Kano, it's good to see you this evening. Can I show you and your date to your table?"

_'Agent Kano?'_

Rukia felt the world give way, only vaguely aware of being guided along. Ashido. Ashido Kano. That was why his voice had been so familiar. Piecing two and two together - it all made sense now. Everything.

But what was she going to do now?

_**...**_

Leaving the Hotel, Byakuya arrived at a house just outside of town. He knocked on the door. The chink and slide of deadbolts turned under a key. With a metal keychain still in place, the partial view of a woman answered.

"Yes?"

"Yoshino Soma."

The front door abruptly slammed, hiding her from sight. Running footsteps and loud, banging noises came from inside. That told Byakuya everything. The Doctor was attempting to escape, not that that would stop him. He kicked the door down. The timber crumbled under his strength. Gun raised and ready, Byakuya caught sight of a flash of red and brown. Seconds later, he dodged an incoming dagger flying his way. He ran to the right in the direction the dagger came from, and stopped to see the Doctor fleeing through the living room.

"Take one more step, and I will shoot you."

Yoshino halted and turned around. A gleaming gold finger blade poised to strike. Then recognizing him, she relaxed her hand and stepped forward.

"It's you! I-I thought-" Her brown eyes misted, and she smiled at Byakuya, who remained expressionlessly stoic. "My, you've grown..."

"Dr Soma. Where are 'They'?"

"Is Rukia...still...?" It was as if she hadn't heard him.

"Yes."

"I'm glad." Ten years dropped off the former lab technician's face, and silent tears slid down her face. "She wasn't ever the same, after you died- Though she did improve somewhat after Shuhei came..."

_'Shuhei? Who is Shuhei?'_

"...We tried, but it was as if a piece of her broke, never to be replaced again. I...It was the only way that you could be freed...I'm so sorry, sorry for it all. If you could find it in your heart to forgive me, I know that I don't deserve it..."

"No, you don't, but I didn't come here for a confession," Byakuya responded coolly, "Tell me where They are?"

"I don't know. I've been running from them for ten years, but Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals- They're the front behind the organization." Yoshino turned away and took a figurine of a Golem off the wall shelf, unaware of the red laser dot appearing on the back of her head. "Here-"

"-Get down!"

Byakuya pushed her to the ground and ducked low at the same time, just as a bullet from a Heckler & Koch MSG90-A1 sniper rifle pierced through the front room window. The 7.62mm NATO cartridge smashed into the ceramic art piece on the wall. Taking quick aim, he fired off one round to collide with a second rifle shot, dislodging the bullet from their line of fire. Then Byakuya caught the snap movement of a fleeing shadow far off in the distance. He wouldn't be able to match that range with his current weapon.

"Agh..." Blood oozed from the side of Yoshino's head.

"Are you injured?"

"Just a graze. I'll manage." She pressed the Golem figurine into his hand. "Byakuya, take this. And whatever you do, don't let Them get her. Keep Rukia safe..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I wanted Ashido and Rukia to meet 'nice' - if you know what I mean. And yes, for any Evanescence fans out there; one of Ashido's lines is a nod to an awesome AshiRuki AMV. Rukia's first conversation with Renji and Shuhei is in past tense, so that's why it is highlighted in italics.  
_

_Extra Special Thanks to;__ PAMILA DE CASTRO, ANF-Byaruki, LuciL06, The13thConspiracy, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, arlingtonsteward, aria, seras3791, Guest & ReckoningDay for your reviews. I can't thank you all enough! :)  
_

___Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated. I will continue to update as soon as I can.  
_


	7. Seven

Chapter 7 - Longest chapter yet, and a build-up for the next one. As always, thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ SEVEN ~**

* * *

_'Breathe. Just breathe...He doesn't know who you are...'_

Inhale.

Exhale.

That's it.

Good girl.

Rukia had to remind herself that Ashido didn't know who she is.

The ballroom was filled with men and women all dressed up to the nines. Every one of them a potential enemy. Everyone staring. It was stifling hot. The walls felt like they were crashing in. The music was too loud. Chatter. Laughter. Blaring sounds thundering in her ears. Room spinning-

"-Are you alright?"

Ashido looked at her slightly alarmed. He was holding out her chair, while she was just standing there.

"Um...yes." Ungracefully thumping down in the proffered seat.

_'Come on, you can do this. You've been in tighter spots before...'_ She blinked rapidly. _'Remember your happy place, and always, Stay strong...'_ The embedded mantra repeated in her head. She didn't remember who said it to her.

"I'm glad you agreed to come." Ashido said. "Being the new guy can be rough."

"Try odd one out." Rukia muttered under her breath.

"That too."

A waitress came around, offering champagne. Rukia didn't drink, but at this very moment that was exactly what she needed. Liquid bravery with bubbles. Taking a glass she took a sip then another. There was a certain Agent she expected to see here but Rukia couldn't see him anywhere. Different occasion perhaps? No, it was too much of a coincidence. Byakuya had meant for her to accompany him instead of Ashido...and of course, she knew that they were acquainted.

_'Why didn't he tell me?!'_ Then again, she hadn't said anything either. "Damn!"

"Pardon?" Ashido queried, conscious of her increasing discomfort.

"Nothing."

Shadows loomed over the table. A man and a woman had approached them, beaming.

"Kano."

Ashido rose. "Director. Senior Agent Shiba."

"Tsk none of that formal crap. We're not on duty." Director scolded. Noticing Rukia her green eyes sparkled. "And who is this?"

Rukia blushed at being singled out.

"This is Rukia, a friend. Rukia, Director- Kukaku and Agent- Kaien." Ashido made the introductions.

"Rukia, cute. Love your dress. Shoji?"

"Um..." Rukia didn't have a clue who the designer was and Kukaku's scrutiny was a bit overwhelming. Her eyes flicked to Kaien, and her mouth fell open. No doubt she looked stupid but dammit if he wasn't the spitting image of-

"Oh my god!"

Kaien looked at Rukia like she had just sprouted a second head. Looking on, Kukaku's boisterous laughter broke the ice, thumping her brother on the back. "He is cute, isn't he?"

"Ah, no... I mean...you remind me of someone..." Rukia mumbled weakly. She couldn't blush any harder.

"Well when you put it that way. Not so creepy." Kaien grinned. "Relax. Enjoy, and thank you for joining us."

"You. No funny business, you hear?" Kukaku glared at Ashido, then turned to Rukia, and said, "You tell me if he misbehaves, and I'll clock him." Holding up her prosthetic right arm. Rukia bit her lip and nodded. Yes, the other female really did intimidate her.

"Good! Bye now."

The duo went off to greet the other guests.

Ashido looked apologetic. "My superiors."

"They seem...nice." Rukia mustered a smile, reaching for her champagne glass. Now was a good time.

* * *

Cruising the Lexus LFA into his specially reserved space in the Hotel's underground carpark, Byakuya killed the engine. He hadn't been followed. The failed assassination attempt was not meant for him. The cartridge round from the shooting was wrapped up in his handkerchief. He'd run a diagnostic when he got the chance, but he doubted much would come of it. The bullet, at first glance, looked clean.

He held in his hand the Golem figurine that Yoshino had given him. Cleverly disguised, it was actually a data key. The evidence that the fugitive Doctor had managed to compile over ten years since she'd escaped from the Organization.

_"It hurts, in here." Yoshino pointed to her head. "Every time. They want to take us out. We're a liability. Except you, because you're dead. Don't let them find out who you are. And Rukia too. Has she told you what They did to her?"_

_"Dr Soma, if They mean to kill you, why not Rukia?"_

_"They want to use her. They made a mistake. She really is the Best - And the Worst of us."_

Yoshino would go into hiding again - He had found her, and been shot at. Her identity compromised. A safe-house wouldn't be safe enough, she told him. But she had promised that if she gained any new information then she would find a way to get it to him.

_"It was you two that gave me the courage to fight back against the tyranny. Byakuya and his Angel. That day... I remember how you fought for each other. Ever since the recreation. Till you were torn apart. I'm glad one of you found me."_

_"Go. Now." Byakuya urged her._

They went their separate ways. Her desire for forgiveness was granted. A bullet was not planted in between those deep brown eyes.

Stashing the Golem figurine in his shirt pocket, Byakuya exited his car. They would have to get through him before they got their hands on the data key. Right now, he had a duty to fulfill. The Engagement dinner would've started an hour ago. An elevator ride up and he was almost there. A curt nod to the Security guards posted at the door and Byakuya entered the Ballroom suite. The hostess greeted him, passing his coat over to the check-in girl. Byakuya strode past her and made his way over to sit with the intended couple.

Kaien stood up as Byakuya approached. "You made it in one piece." He grinned.

"Don't sound so surprised."

"Your mystery woman wasn't easy to find. I had to pull a lot of strings to get you that info as fast as I could. Worthwhile trip?" Kaien couldn't deny his curiosity.

"It had better be."

"No talking shop! This is a damn party, so sit down! Drink!" Two seats down, Kukaku struck a match on her prosthetic arm to light her pipe. Byakuya and Kaien took their seats, knowing how nasty she could get when pissed off. It didn't take much to set her off.

Kaien leaned in to whisper. "I'd ask when you were planning on making an honest woman out of my sister, but then I already know the answer-"

"Indeed, I value my life far too much for that."

"Stop whispering like two little girls!" Kukaku raved again. "Where's your date Kuchiki? We didn't scare her off already, did we?"

Byakuya simply glared at her.

"Even your new partner came with a date, and he's been here less than a week."

"Thinking of giving up your womanizing ways?" Kaien joked.

"Who do you think you're talking to." Byakuya retorted, scanning the guests to see this mystery date. Ashido wasn't very forthcoming about his private life. A trait that Byakuya didn't mind in the slightest. Still, this he had to see.

Byakuya's sight settled on Ashido's table-

"Beautiful thing she is too..."

-And on the woman sitting in the chair opposite-

_'Rukia.'_

"Rukia, that's it."

He couldn't believe his eyes...

**_..._**

The glass of champagne had gone down well. Rukia's self-consciousness floated away. This was the reason why she didn't drink - Alcohol went straight to her head. Conversing and laughing, Rukia relaxed, meeting more of Ashido's co-workers with the courage of intoxication.

Then the feeling of being watched crawled over her. Casting quick glances around the room, she tried to shake off that icky feeling. Rukia had only begun to enjoy herself, and she didn't want that sensation sabotaged.

The echoing chink of silver on crystal sounded out. An announcement was about to be made. The crowd hushed, the ones standing made their way back to their seats. Kaien stood in the middle of the main table underneath a large white and gold embossed-script banner that read;

**'Congratulations Kaien and Miyako.'**

Rukia's eyes were drawn to Kaien and then to the man sitting beside him-

"Esteemed colleagues, Ladies and Gentlemen. Thank you all for coming..."

-His intense, heated gaze boring into her-

_'Byakuya.'_

"On behalf of-"

She'd stopped listening...

**_..._**

Her pulse quickened, heartbeat thudding loudly in her eardrums. The ever-consuming blush rose on her cheeks.

_'Shit! He's here...He's really here.'_

Staring.

Right at her.

His chin resting on two fingers. His expression unreadable. Eyes the color of stone. Looking at the empty chair next to Byakuya, guilt formed in the pit of her stomach. She was wearing the dress that he'd given her - More guilt ensued.

"Enjoy the Party!" Clapping and cheering burst out from the guests.

Rukia jolted at Ashido touching her hand. "You look like you've just seen a ghost." A small frown creased his forehead. "Are you sure you're alright?"

She glanced furtively back at Byakuya. Now she could read him - If looks could kill.

"I'm fine." She pulled her hand back, twisting her fingers on her lap. She didn't know why she was so shaken.

"Sorry. Boundaries." Ashido looked so contrite, it was endearing.

"No- Yes- It's okay."

They laughed.

Rukia's cellphone beeped. "Sorry." She mumbled, opening up the text message;

**_'You're intimate with Kano?'_**

Rukia scowled. _'Oh, you have GOT to be kidding me!'_ Looking across the room, Byakuya acted like nothing was going on.

**_'Just a friend.'_**

The dark look told her that he wasn't satisfied with her answer. Ashido kept talking, but it sounded like noise. Nodding and smiling politely, her vain attempt to block Byakuya out was interrupted with a second message;

**_'Don't flirt.'_**

_'What's it to you?!'_ She texted back;

**_'Being polite isn't flirting.'_ **Rukia switched Chappy to mute.

Seconds later, her hand vibrated. Another text;

**_'Would you know the difference? Nice dress.'_**

**_'Better than you since I have manners! Yes, it is a nice dress, thank you. Now stop bothering me!'_**

Byakuya texted again;

_**'I haven't even begun.'**_

Rukia bit down on her lip. This was too much. A nervous excitement coursed through her, making her feel annoyed and aroused at the same time. Feeling naughty, Rukia texted back before shutting her cellphone off completely;

**_'Is that a promise?'_**

There. She said it. _'Let's see how you like that.'_

The 'I dare you' look she gave him was worth its weight in gold - The look of utter and complete surprise on his face when he read it - was priceless.

Their eyes met.

Rukia had never seen him look so sexy and dangerous. She had gotten a reaction out of the infamously stoic Agent Kuchiki. Her alcohol-fueled bravado was leaving her, and fast. Something told her she was going to regret her taunt.

Byakuya hid a smile. No woman had turned him down before. No woman had gotten a rise out of him before either.

Two things ran through his mind; Rukia was Ashido's date. When had they met? And why hadn't she told him? Secondly, and this he hadn't really expected, she looked dangerous and angelic in that dress. Her feisty spirit. That wanton comeback. It was a turn-on. He wasn't used to not getting his way. He didn't like games, but he knew how to play.

The unsent error told Byakuya that Rukia had turned her phone off. A delaying tactic of the inevitable.

Formalities aside, the band started playing and couples left their tables to dance. Ashido and Rukia stayed seated. The air between them had become uncertain. Rukia knew that that was her doing, and Byakuya's as well.

"Another drink?"

"Yes please." She'd only had one. One more wouldn't hurt.

Ashido signaled to a nearby waiter. As she reached out to take a glass of champagne, she looked over at Byakuya again to see a tan-skinned woman in a slinky purple halter gown now occupying the seat next to him, holding onto Byakuya's sleeve.

Rukia looked at their linked arms, then looked away again. Girlfriend? It made sense he would be with someone. Then why did he ask you? She felt stupid. And very suddenly, wanted to escape.

Unsettled, Rukia wasn't watching what she was doing and knocked over her glass. The waiter automatically reached out still holding his tray of drinks, having to do a juggling act to stop a champagne shower. Spillage averted, the waiter departed the near-disaster zone with a scowl.

From his table, Byakuya arched a reprimanding eyebrow at Rukia. His displeasure evident. Due to either her clumsiness or her choice in beverage, she wasn't sure. He whispered something in the woman's ear, then she grinned and walked off. The plunging neckline flaunted her ample breasts and two side-splits revealed a pair of sexy legs that went on for miles. Fishnet-strap boots twined up to her thighs. She was beauty and seduction personified.

Rukia had seen enough. Lost in her own headspace, she stopped paying attention until Ashido spoke up. The exchange hadn't escaped his notice.

"Agent Kuchiki has that effect on people." His demeanor remained calm, yet there was a hint of something else. "Are you acquainted?"

"Yes..." She didn't see any point in covering it up.

Ashido tilted his head. This was news to him. "I thought as much, judging by the way he hasn't stopped looking at you since his arrival."

_'Damn him!'_

Rukia said nothing, but to her annoyance, she felt an inward glow. And seeing Byakuya with that woman made her even more mad. The feeling of inadequacy became fury. _'Who does he think he is?!'_ To think she'd actually felt sorry for turning him down.

"Ashido, can you dance?"

"I can hold my own." He looked at her curiously.

"That'll do."

Downing her glass in one shot, Rukia dragged Ashido onto the dance floor as a song starting playing. Lady Luck smiled. This was a familiar tune and it was her kind of music. Rukia smiled, and began to dance...

Lights dimmed, Byakuya sat back and watched. He hadn't stopped watching Rukia, even while talking to Yoruichi. It was one of his many talents. Inwardly surprised that she had gotten over her initial embarrassment and had decided to dance. Also she'd knocked back her champagne like a two-bit alcoholic. He didn't like that.

This felt like a game - It was her move...

Ashido led Rukia onto the dance floor, hand-in-hand. Linked, they began to sway to the beat. Lights flickered and danced over them as they moved to the rhythm. The upbeat tempo flew through her. This was her element. She tasted freedom as their synchronized bodies moved. Wrapping her leg up, Ashido held fast and dipped her back, arching low in a semi-circle and diving back up. Layers of silk chiffon whirled as he spun her, round and round. Spinning and twirling.

The beat quickened, titillating her senses to overdrive. She moved faster. Stepping and grinding. Her heels clicked on the floor as she slid and slithered around with Ashido, arms waving, head tossing, body pumping to the primal beat of the base. Her hips gyrating in slow, rhythmic pulses. Exhilarated. She closed her eyes to lose herself in the thrall of the music-

Then, two words; "-Excuse us."

Aiming for a big finish, Rukia felt unbalanced as she was being dragged away. A look of total surprise on Ashido's face. The music cut off and the whole room became eerily quieter, amid stunned whispers.

"Wait just a minute, Kuchiki. Rukia is here with me," Ashido cut in.

The music started up again and the party resumed. There wouldn't be a show. Agents knew how to behave, and when they were bad, they were very good at it.

"Not anymore. You would do well to stay out of my way."

Without another word, Byakuya stalked out with a stunned and speechless Rukia in tow.

The Ballroom door shut, blocking her view of the dinner party. Out in the hallway the Security guards pretended not to notice. Snapping to, her mouth opened and closed like a vice. It took a moment for her brain to catch up.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Rukia screamed.

"Quiet!"

He sounded angry. Very angry. Then Rukia felt a heightened sensation as her feet left the ground as he pulled her close and slung her rather ungracefully over his shoulder.

"OH MY GOD! PUT ME DOWN!"

"No."

Byakuya bypassed the elevator and went up flights of stairs.

"No? NO?! That's not what you're supposed to say-" She continued to struggle. It was saving grace that she didn't weigh much. "I can't believe you just did that! Bastard!"

"Curb your tongue, woman." He swatted her backside to make his point. She really did have a nice ass. "Now behave."

Entering the floor to the Penthouses, Byakuya used his one free hand to fish the keycard out of his pocket.

"Me? You just touched my butt." Rukia giggled. "I can see your butt- Ohh you must work out- Forget I said that-" Suppressed laughter came out in a weird snort-snigger.

"How much have you had to drink?!" His voice dropped low. This change to giggly was a far cry from her usual feisty - He wasn't sure which he preferred.

Unlocking the door, Byakuya pushed it open and walked in. To say the room was plush was like saying Heaven is pretty. The 160 square meter Diplomat suite had modern decor in green marble and granite. The city of Shinjuku and Yoyogi Park could be seen from its windows. The luxurious suite also boasted a grand piano and one King-sized bed. Byakuya dumped Rukia on it.

"Two."

Rukia bounced a few times, but didn't mind. She was sitting on clouds.

"Bottles?"

"Glasses." Came the goofy reply.

Byakuya, none too pleased, took off his jacket and placed it over a nearby chair. Rolling up his cufflinks, he then took off his tie. He didn't like ties. Rukia sat on the bed eyeing Byakuya like prey caught in the hunter's sight.

"Have you eaten?"

"Ah, not yet." Rukia replied. "I'm not hungry."

"Stay." He warned.

"Or what? You're going to beat me over the head with a club?!" Looking around at the suite, she went wide-eyed. "Since you've already dragged me back to a...cave."

His eyes narrowed in a disapproving stare. "You have a smart mouth for a thief."

"And for an Agent, you have very bad manners." She shot up, but Byakuya was quick. He knew better. Grabbing hold, he firmly sat her back down. Again, with the glare.

"Fine, I'm staying!" Rukia huffed, frowning at his departing back. "And you can stop giving me those death glares!"

Moments later he was back with a pitcher of water, a glass and two ibuprofen tablets. He filled the glass up with water, then set the pitcher down on the bedside table and held the glass and tablets out for her to take. Rukia looked him up and down, uncertain. It was a considerate gesture.

"Take this."

Rukia conceded, took the water and tablets and swallowed. Byakuya stood over her, waiting. Even he didn't know what had possessed him to act the way he did. The compulsion had overtaken him, and now here they were. When she was finished, he took the empty glass from her fingers, put it down next to the jug and sat down on the bed. Rukia closed her eyes and tried to mentally steel herself. His close proximity was disturbing - The fact that she liked it, even more so. Again, the urge to bolt threatened to erupt.

"You owe Ashido an apology by the way."

Byakuya gazed at her calmly. "I have nothing to apologize for. Did you not think to tell me you were associated with my partner?"

"Your-?" Rukia's face went pale. Oh god, it just got worse...

_**...**_

Back in the Ballroom, Ashido cornered Yoruichi the first chance he got. "Shihoin. Where is Rukia?"

Golden eyes gleamed, feigning innocence. She'd come by their table to collect Rukia's purse, left there from her impromptu departure.

"Who's that, your date?"

"Don't play coy with me, it doesn't suit you." The menacing hint hung in the air.

"Hmph." Yoruichi straightened up her shoulders, surprised at Ashido's uncharacteristic mood change. She'd seen it all before - Males and their testosterone levels - but this was unexpected. The stealthy Agent made to turn away, but Ashido grabbed her arm halting her in her tracks. "Agent Kano, if you don't want to lose that hand, I suggest you remove it immediately."

"I'm sorry, that was a little rude of me." He let go. "But you do know where she is."

"It's business, Kano. Let it go."

Yoruichi strode off, after having glimpsed a darker side to Agent Kano.

"Rukia is my business..."

_**...**_

"I still don't see what the problem is... We're just friends."

"An unnecessary risk." Byakuya spoke softly but firmly, loosely fingering strands of her hair. Trying to control the sudden urge to smell her hair and to taste her soft skin with his lips.

"Why? Because he's an Agent? -Which I didn't even know until tonight, but so are you." Rukia broke off, biting her lip again. "I wouldn't do anything to jeopardize your position."

Temporarily taken aback, Byakuya stilled, pulling away. Her disarming honesty put him off. Then a thought came to her-

"Why did you drag me out of the ballroom?"

"I've told you already. You really need to start paying better attention."

Feeling more lucid, Rukia lay back and hugged her knees to her chest, a smile playing on her lips. "...Protecting your interests?"

"Exactly."

"So, are you...interested...in me, Kuchiki?"

His expression hardened. The effect was instant. She shivered a little at the cold, and at the drastic change in mood. Rukia suddenly wished she could take back what she said - That look was painful.

"Sleep."

Just like that, Byakuya left the bedroom, shutting the door closed behind him. Rukia curled up and closed her eyes, baffled and hurt by his abrupt, stand-offish behavior.

Soon, sleep took it all away...

* * *

Byakuya felt frustrated. And it was all on him. Seeing Rukia and Ashido together drove him crazy. His next action proved it. The repercussions of his act were already beginning to surface. No, he couldn't do that to her. Rukia deserved better than that. Deciding against going back into the bedroom, Byakuya went to the living room. He had work to do...

There was a knock on the door. Byakuya slipped his firearm into the back of his belt buckle and got up to answer it. Checking the peephole, he saw that it was Yoruichi. Grinning mischievously, she flicked her long purple-colored ponytail and held up Rukia's purse.

"Hey, open up already, it's only me. You're safe."

"That's debatable." Byakuya smirked, opening the door.

Yoruichi chucked the purse at him and leaned up against the doorpost, folding her arms. Waiting expectantly.

"Did you mean to run off with your partner's date?" She winked, clearly enjoying the drama. It was all she could do to stop from bursting out laughing. "It's not like you to act so...spur-of-the-moment..."

"Good night." Byakuya shut the door in her face and put Rukia's purse down on the nearby entry table. He heard Yoruichi's full throttled laughter from the hallway. The stealth Agent was sure to come up with some way for her colleague to return the favor.

He then went to go check on Rukia. The fact that she was still there spoke volumes. Still, he felt lousy - Even more so when he saw her. She had rolled over onto her front in a subconscious effort to gain warmth, curled up in a tight ball.

Coverlets held up, Byakuya caught sight of the scar across her back, and froze. He'd seen many war-wounds in his time, but that one was extreme. What horrific incident had marked her in that way? Was it connected to the reason why she didn't remember him? And not recognizing the lab technician?

'_What did They do to you?'_ The ultimate question, once again left unanswered.

* * *

Hours later, Rukia bolted upright. Her head spun and her throat was parched. Patches of memory surfaced in her mind. Startled, she checked herself all over.

Clothed - Check. Health - Surprisingly okay. Purse - Damn! Where was her purse? Her cellphone and keys were in there. Never mind, she'd sort it out and get her bike later.

Then it dawned on her - _'What time is it?'_

Flinging the covers off, Rukia jumped out of bed, picking up her high-heeled shoes laid neatly by the bedroom door, and ran out quietly. She had to pass by the hall, the meeting room and closet on her left and the bathroom, dining and kitchen on her right to get to the suite entrance. Upper class Hotel living. Taking note of the time on the clock in the kitchen, her face fell.

_'Shit! Not again.'_ Shuhei was going to be upset. Not good.

Rukia got to the door and saw into the lounge. There Byakuya was, asleep on the couch. His 5'11" frame was too tall for the otherwise plush beige cotton suede sofa, and he didn't even have a blanket or anything covering him. She couldn't leave him like that. Dropping her heels by the door, Rukia went back to get a blanket.

She gently placed it over Byakuya, stopping for a brief moment to stare at his sleeping figure. How vulnerable he looked, and he really was freaking gorgeous.

_'Why do I feel like I've found the missing piece of me when I'm with you...?_'

A part of her didn't want to go, but she didn't want to put Shuhei through any more angst or worry. Besides, Rukia was positive she would see Byakuya again soon - They still had a mystery to solve.

Quickly scribbling out a note, she put it on his laptop that was left open on the coffee table, so he would see it straight away and left the suite. Walking right past her purse which had fallen underneath the table.

The idle laptop sprang to life again, having gone into sleep mode when its owner did. On the screen was a document containing a partial list of Project Ground survivors currently active. Video recordings of some subject's case experiments and Doctor Soma's log files were also onscreen in separate windows.

**_..._**

The media player resumed playback;

_**A young woman with black hair and turquoise eyes stared directly into the camera. An intercom built into the small, dank room crackled and a voice scrambled by a decoder spoke;**_

_**"Subject Prototype 8 B. Identify yourself for the record."**_

_**"Codename: Vector. Class: First generation-"**_

_**The video feed cut out. Minutes later, it skips to the next subject, a young man with short black hair and dark grey eyes. Three scars ran down the right side of his face.**_

_**"Subject Prototype 9 B. Identify yourself for the record."**_

_**"Codename: Reaper. Class: Second generation. Specialty: Enhanced Speed and Stamina. Proficiency: Kusarigamajutsu."**_

_**"I understand your Recreation is complete."**_

_**"It is."**_

_**"Good. Stay where you are."**_

_**Reaper obeyed. "Yes."**_

_**An armed guard is seen ushering in the next subject. Another young woman with short black hair and large violet eyes. Her arctic glare settled on Reaper for a moment, then she turned to face the camera. The announcer spoke again;**_

_**"Subject Prototype 13 B. Identify yourself for the record."**_

_**"Codename: Hollow. Class: Second generation. Specialty: Super Speed, Enhanced Agility and Endurance. Proficiency: Hand-to-hand Combat, Knives and Firearms."**_

_**"As replacement for the deceased Subject Prototype 6 A, 9 B has been created to serve as your match. You are dismissed."**_

_**Reaper went to stand beside Hollow. He was simply relieved to be of some use. His original match had been deemed a failure and was destroyed, a fate he would've met too if he wasn't needed. This was the one and only Re-pairing They had allowed...**_

_**Reaper just stood placidly by.**_

_**"I owe you my life. That's all I have..."**_

_**Hollow stared dead-ahead, every bit the hostile, emotionless, killing-machine she was created to be.**_

_**"If Hell is Life. Word of warning; Don't ever touch me. You could never replace him..."**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes:** Byakuya's conversation with Yoshino is in past tense, so it is highlighted in italics. Rukia's dress is inspired by a similar gown designed by Tadashi Shoji. Also I used the original characters Shinigami rankings for their Subject no.s. Sorry if the chapter is a bit disjointed. I wrote the first half, then got knocked out with the flu - which sadly, I still have. Thanks for understanding.  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** LuciL06, Vicky73, aria, CielDoll, Guest, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, arlingtonsteward, ReckoningDay, seras3791, ANF-Byaruki, PAMILA DE CASTRO & The13thConspiracy for your reviews. I can't thank you all enough! :)_

**_Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated._**


	8. Eight

At long last - Chapter 8. I know it's been awhile, but I got really sick and have only recently recovered well enough to write. As I mentioned in the previous chapter this one is a lead-up from the last. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ EIGHT ~**

* * *

Rukia made to move, but Byakuya was quick. Too quick. The rattle and click of handcuffs were slapped on her wrists, chaining her to an empty mechanized gurney. She jerked, pulling as hard as she could, struggling against her restraints. Then her vision became impaired as he secured a tight blindfold around her eyes.

Byakuya had gone too far.

"Don't struggle or you'll hurt yourself."

Rukia pulled one more time in defiance then stilled. "I trusted you," She whispered.

"This isn't about trust, Rukia."

Prying her jaw open, Byakuya jammed a rolled-up piece of fabric in her mouth. Rukia whimpered against the salty-tasting cloth. It was too big for her to try and spit out. Now she couldn't see, speak properly or move - Locked in place in this weirdly placed chair, the former home of God knows what or who... Then she heard the sound of a heavy metal door clunk shut and the bar-lock being shifted into place. Her world got even darker...

...Seconds, minutes, hours later, Rukia had lost all concept of time, her ears pricked up at the sound of a voice.

'_Did Byakuya come back to get her? Perhaps feeling guilty for leaving her here?'_

"Well, well, looky here. If it isn't the dumb bitch herself..."

'_No, it wasn't. It was someone else.'_

"So what do we do now?" Another voice spoke up.

Two different voices, perhaps male, though both were distorted. If memory served her, the recorded transmission of the anonymous tipper sounded like one of them. Senses alert, the next thing that hit her was the intense smell of salt-water and chlorine. Also the air felt bitingly cold. Goosebumps pimpled her skin covered lightly in a thin pastel blue blouse and white jean shorts. Rukia realized that she was still blindfolded and handcuffed.

"They come in pairs. Tell the others to keep looking for her partner. In the meantime, we get her to talk before we hand her over to the boss."

Rukia labelled the voice as Moron number one, dubbing the other less deeper voice as Moron number two.

"Yeah right, One-Eye will be so pissed we got her first-"

"-Shut your trap, you dumbfuck. No names!"

"It's just a nickname. She won't know who I'm talking about- Soon she won't know much of anything."

"Don't bet on it. This bitch is clever."

Rukia swallowed hard. She had no idea who this One-Eye was, let alone these two morons. The cold, hard slap of a calloused hand smacked across her face, breaking her thought process. Rukia's head whipped back and her cheek stung. The force of it burned. Teeth gnashed.

"What the hell did you do that for dumbass?!"

"I thought she flinched."

"Fucking idiot. Our orders were not to hurt her, so no hitting." Moron One said. "Take the gag out."

Rukia soon felt the saliva-moistened fabric being pulled out, giving her a taste of her own spit and blood. Her jaw ached. She was going to make Moron Two pay for that.

"Now little lady, we're going to ask you some questions. Be nice. Don't do anything stupid, and this will all work out, okay...Every time you give us a wrong answer or you take too long, we're going to blast you."

To demonstrate his threat, a burst of freezing, highly pressurized water shocked her system. He pelted her with a water blaster. She coughed and spluttered into the liquid, attempting to regain the breath knocked out of her. Rukia had to laugh. A low, bitter chuckle. Who knew water was such an effective weapon?

"What's so funny?"

"Listening to stupid..."

"Hey what is she talking about?" Moron Two sounded like he'd just wet himself.

"Shut up!"

"Ask your questions. If I like them, I'll consider answering," Rukia taunted.

Rukia laughed again as her thin frame was doused with another blast, this time the force of it left a stinging buzz on her skin. Repeated, concentrated hits and her skin would start to peel. Rivulets of water ran down the walls of the darkened container storage warehouse they were locked in.

Yes, she was going to make Them pay...

* * *

**_What happened earlier..._**

The doors of the elevator opened up into the lobby of the Park Hyatt Hotel, only to see two females blocking the exit. Rukia looked up and recognized one of them to be the tan-skinned woman in the purple halter gown who she'd seen speaking with Byakuya at the party. She was talking into a cellphone. The other female stood a few inches taller than Rukia herself, and short cropped black hair with two long braids spanning out. Grey eyes stared directly at Rukia. Arms folded crossly over a black and yellow halter pantsuit. If Rukia had to guess, she was probably an Agent as well.

The tan-skinned woman wore a bright, mischievous smile. Holding a hand over her phone she spoke up.

"Rukia, is it?"

Her stomach dropped, somehow knowing where this was going to lead. Rukia nodded.

"I'm Yoruichi, and this here is my partner Soi Fong." Introducing the other female who continued to remain dispassionately cold that would rival an icebox. Handing the phone out for Rukia to take, Yoruichi added, "He wants to speak to you."

Yes, her suspicions were correct, on both counts. Insides knotted with dread, Rukia took the phone and held it up to her ear. She had half a mind to scream, and vaguely wondered how far she could get before Soi Fong could get a handle on her. All of that went out the window when she heard Byakuya speak, who decided not to wait for her to 'explain herself'.

"Did you really think I would let you just walk out of here? And leaving a note, no less?"

"Well, yes, I did actually." Rukia took note of Soi Fong's frosty expression just dropped below sub-zero degrees.

"Disappointing. Stay where you are."

"I don't have much of a choice apparently," She muttered.

"There are always choices...Rukia."

How Byakuya managed to sound exasperated and amused at the same time was beyond her guess, but what really startled her was his use of her real name. He'd never called her that before - Heck, she didn't even know he knew it-

"What did you just-?"

Rukia's bare whisper was lost at the sound of the disconnected dial tone. Numb fingers handed Yoruichi back her phone and followed along sandwiched in between her and Soi Fong as they went to sit and wait in the lobby. Soi Fong's distinct chilly vibe was beginning to really irk Rukia, but strangely she couldn't help but like Yoruichi's bubbly demeanor, despite being held captive.

"Is Ashido alright?" Rukia asked. She still felt bad for inadvertently ditching him, even though it wasn't her fault.

"He's a big boy, he'll live." Yoruichi chose to answer. "That is a lovely dress you have on. Byakuya has excellent taste."

Rukia scowled. Yoruichi obviously knew Byakuya well enough to instantly pick the dress - or maybe she picked it for him? The thought disconcerted her.

"Doesn't it bother you how disrespectful he's being to you? Buying dresses for another woman?" She asked Yoruichi.

"No. He does as he pleases."

"So you're not his girlfriend?"

"Ha! He wishes!" Yoruichi laughed. "I've known Byakuya for many years, and it would never work. Soi Fong on the other hand..."

"I didn't need to know that." Rukia said under her breath. She'd had enough of this conversation and wanted to leave as soon as possible.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fong hissed indignantly.

Rukia blushed a little, surprised that Soi Fong actually could speak. Though being a jilted ex-lover would somehow explain her attitude. Yoruichi in turn laughed some more, being the only one to find this awkward situation amusing.

"I can see why he likes you so much."

This made Rukia blush even harder. _'Byakuya - likes me?'_ No, she couldn't have heard correctly. How was Byakuya's behavior in any way, shape or form an indication that he liked...her? Yoruichi must've judged the dubious look on Rukia's face because she piped up again.

"You don't believe me? Oh trust me, I know. He just has a funny way of showing it. Between you and me, he probably doesn't even know it himself."

"It's not like that."

"If you say so." With her proverbial smile, then she brightened up even more. "Speak of the devil..."

Rukia followed Yoruichi's gaze to see Byakuya sauntering over. Speak of the devil indeed, and the devil looked very good. Dressed in a light blue collared shirt and black jeans with a silver belt hanging off his hips, he was every bit an Adonis. Rukia abruptly stopped herself from thinking such sexy thoughts, then she noticed that he was carrying a large paper bag.

Coming up to the trio of females, Byakuya handed the bag to Rukia.

"Bathrooms are to the left of the elevator." Eyeing her mildly, Rukia willed her reddened cheeks to fade.

"My aren't we presumptuous," Dripping with sarcasm. Nevertheless she took the bag, curiosity getting the better of her, and went off in the direction he mentioned. Rukia didn't bother to look back. The sooner she got this over and done with, the sooner she could go home to Shuhei. She mentally cringed again over what this was probably doing to him, and hoped to hell he wouldn't be too mad.

While Rukia was off busying herself, Byakuya turned his attention to Yoruichi and Soi Fong, the former unashamedly still present, and hardly looking like that was going to change in the near-future.

"An awful lot of trouble you're going to over one woman. Do I sense a strong connection between the two of you?"

"Shihoin, leave. I'm not about to tell you otherwise."

"Ha! You don't have to, Byakuya dear." Yoruichi got up. "Word of advice. She seems nice, and she likes you. Try not to be yourself and hurt her. I feel you'll regret it."

"Well meaning as usual." Byakuya was sorely tempted to roll his eyes, but he wasn't an eye-rolling man.

"Oh and one more thing... Maybe try talking instead of kidnapping... You might surprise yourself." Yoruichi finally took her leave. "You owe me!" Her joyful threat a painful promise. Soi Fong followed behind, not once looking Byakuya in the eye. A thousand Hells would pass before she would speak to him again.

In the bathroom, Rukia rummaged through the bag to find a change of clothes and her purse. On close inspection, her bike keys were still absent. Clenching her fist, she cursed under her breath. Obviously, Byakuya did that on purpose. Picking out the outfit, Rukia changed out of her dress and into the pastel blue blouse, white denim shorts and white leather crop jacket provided for her.

'_He's dressing me now?!' _

Disturbing, yet thoughtful. Rukia wasn't sure which emotion was stronger.

Returning back to the lobby, she was relieved to find Byakuya was by himself. This whole situation was beginning to do her head in. Noticing her presence, he stood up, silently appraising her with roving eyes.

"Thank you for the clothes, but I really must be going. Can I have my keys back, please?"

"No." Byakuya turned on his heel and walked off to the entrance.

"Excuse me?!" Gobsmacked, Rukia ran to catch up. Curse his long, fast strides.

"What part of 'no' are you unfamiliar with?"

"The part where you think you have a right to say 'no' in the first place!" She huffed.

"Must you always argue?" He murmured in her ear, one hand trailing her neck. "Or is there a way to silence you?"

'_Kiss me...'_

Rukia inwardly cursed herself. That comment made her think of something in the far etches of her mind, though she was loathe to admit it.

Byakuya handed her keys to the parking valet. "I am seeing you home. Non-negotiable."

"That makes no sense. You aren't actually going to drive me home on my bike?" Rukia was met with a bemused look until said motorbike reared up before them with the parking valet grinning from ear to ear.

"Do you have a death wish?" Byakuya once again looked displeased at yet another one of her lifestyle choices.

"There's nothing wrong with motorbikes. They're perfectly safe."

"Doubtful."

An idea formed in her head. "If you're afraid of motorbikes, you can give my keys back. After all, I can drive myself."

"Nice try."

"Control freak."

Byakuya hopped on the Yamaha TRX850 and gestured for Rukia to sit behind him. He of course was actually familiar with riding a motorbike. His own MVAgusta F4cc took a prime spot in his eight-car parking garage back at his family Mansion.

With dawning horror, Rukia realized she would have to hold onto control-freak Agent.

"Do I have to sit you down as well?" He smirked.

Rukia scowled, and took a deep breath. _'Alright, here goes... It's nothing...' _Then she edged onto the bike, blushing horridly as she linked her arms around Byakuya's waist. She could feel his rock-hard abs through the fabric of his shirt. _'Oh my god...!'_

"You're doing this on purpose."

"To ensure your safety, yes." Byakuya started the engine and drove off, quickly demonstrating he knew how to ride a motorbike.

"Figures."

He simply smirked again, as Rukia just shook her head. Why, Oh, Why did she listen to him?

Neither noticed the blinking light of a tracking device on the underside of the Yamaha's engine...

* * *

Triggered by a subliminal wave implanted in a video feed, the ignition code sequence started;

**8-3-2-8-6-7.**

In an abandoned container storage warehouse, the code-locked restraints on a mechanized gurney opened at the six digit pin prompt. The process of reanimation began, the forefront of biological wizardry. Limb by limb, Lisa woke. Long black hair swung past her shoulders and turquoise eyes gleamed fiercely in the subdued light. She had hoped to see her lover here, but he wasn't. No one was. Except her.

Standing upright, Lisa surveyed the room for some clothes, not at all surprised to find her Masters weren't accommodating.

"Perverts."

Still, checking herself all over, she was pleased to find that even naked, she was a fine specimen of the female body.

Focusing the power of her mind on the storage container around her, its entire structure began to rumble and vibrate, as if convulsing on itself. By rewriting the molecular density of the material, within seconds the aluminum cracked and exploded. Lisa walked out into the cool, open air, getting a feel of her bearings.

Now that she had woken up, there was no way she wanted to go back under. How much time had passed? In her mind's eye she could picture it like it was yesterday. At first she hated him, just like all the others, even Prodigy, her supposed match. The very sight of his dark auburn-colored hair reminded her of blood. Eyes silver like liquid metal. It disgusted her.

But in the end his quirky sense of humor won her over. And he regularly brought her josei Manga to read after she'd discovered her love of the erotic reading material by accident. A few times they even snuck out of the compound. As time went on, he became sadder and sadder, talking about how what he was doing wasn't making a difference - Right versus Wrong. His beliefs were shaken as the people he cared about were getting killed around him.

Then They found out.

In exchange for each other's lives, Lisa was forced to turn on her own kind while he was sent away to work undercover. She never saw him again.

_**...**_

A signal tracker alert sounded out in the Hub, waking Toshiro, who in turn roused Leader straight away. It had been three years since this particular alarm had gone off, and it wasn't welcome news. Quickly donning a robe, Isane stormed the halls waking everyone else while Leader went to see about the severity of the situation.

"Who is it?"

"Vector." Even as Toshiro said it, he wished it wasn't true.

"You're sure about this?"

"Her signal has been activated."

"Keep a lock on it." Leader looked up as the others came into the Hub. Everyone was soon present with the exception of Rukia. "Where's Hollow?"

Shuhei appeared despondent. He had expected her home much sooner. "She isn't back yet."

"Get her back here now."

"Yes Leader." Shuhei left to try Rukia's cellphone for the umpteenth time...

_**...**_

In good time, they made it to her turn off where home was located in Karakura Town, but Byakuya just kept driving.

"You passed the off-ramp."

"I know." He replied.

"Byakuya, turn around. I have to get home. Now." Rukia didn't need further delays.

Just as he was about to respond, her cellphone rang. Fishing it out of her shorts pocket, she answered. It was Shuhei.

"Oh thank god you finally answered. Where the hell have you been?!"

"Shu, I'm sorry. I'm on my way back now." For effect, Rukia ribbed Byakuya's back to emphasize her point that he turn around.

"I'm just glad you're safe. I've been ringing for ages, and kept getting your voice-"

The phone conversation ended abruptly when Byakuya yanked her phone out of her hand and hung up. She was livid.

"WHAT THE HELL?! I WAS TALKING!"

"Who to?" He said in a low voice.

"That's none of your business..."

"Rukia, who was it?" Byakuya repeated. He was fairly certain of the identity of the caller, but wanted her to say it. "Boyfriend?"

"Um...not exactly..."

Grinding to a screeching halt on the side of the road, Byakuya killed the engine.

"Define 'not exactly'."

Rukia calmly gazed back into hardened eyes. Why and how had they come to discussing this subject? She supposed she should've mentioned something before about Shuhei, but then again, the opportunity hadn't really arisen. Not to mention, the precarious nature of her relationship with Shu. What was she going to say?

"It's complicated." She whispered.

"You either have a boyfriend, or you don't. There's nothing complicated about it."

"Well what about you? You haven't told me if you have a girlfriend or not."

His expression narrowed. "You never asked. And that doesn't answer my question."

"What a copout!" Rukia yelled. "You never answer any of mine, so why should I answer yours?!"

"I don't have a girlfriend."

"Ohh..." Rukia was secretly pleased by this fact. Still, that didn't help her situation any. "His name is Shuhei Hisagi. You could say, he's my partner...and I suppose...we're promised to each other."

"Have you been with him?"

She frowned in confusion. "Why are you asking me this?"

"Because I want you to tell me." Byakuya held her face in his hands and stared directly into her large violet eyes. The very thought of her giving herself to another man killed him inside. He knew that was unfair of him - Up until two weeks ago, he'd forgotten Rukia's very existence. And she didn't even remember his...

"Answer me!"

"No..." She suddenly had the urge to cry, but she wouldn't. She didn't cry. "No. I haven't..."

"Is there some reason why not?"

"...I don't know..." And that was the honest truth. She didn't know. "You wouldn't understand. My life- Please...don't ask me anymore. It makes no difference."

Attention diverted, Byakuya drew Rukia into an embrace and whispered softly into her ear.

"You're going to have to trust me. Don't look, don't move. Just hold on."

Turning back around, he gunned the engine and drove away. Casting a flickering glance in the bike's side-view mirror, Byakuya sped up. Holding on, Rukia buried her head into the side of his neck to whisper back.

"What do we do now?"

"Follow my lead."

"Are you loaded?" She smirked.

"Always. Left side."

"So am I. Side compartment, by your right leg."

Swinging her foot forward to unclasp the pedal lock for one of many modifications to the Yamaha, Rukia felt around for Byakuya's gun. Kicking the gear up another notch, the bike roared faster.

"Lower."

She went lower, her hand wrapping around something firm and hard.

"Not that low," He growled.

"Really?" Rukia laughed into silky black locks.

"Rukia..."

"Ah, there it is." Latching on, she pulled the firearm out from his holster and stashed it down the front of her jean shorts. Remembering Byakuya's now constant use of her name, she pressed the question on her mind. "How do you know my name is Rukia?"

"It's my job to know." Came the reply.

He wasn't about to let on that the thing she had touched was the Golem figurine data key given to him by Yoshino. Nor was he going to tell her he'd known even before that - She had to figure it out on her own.

"Fine, don't tell me. I'm going to figure it out eventually."

"Good, I expect nothing less..."

Overhead the sun crept its way upwards, casting the dawn's early rays along the horizon.

Rukia had to give Byakuya some credit. He eased the Yamaha expertly, zig-zagging back and forth in between the morning traffic. She didn't know which direction he was heading for, but it didn't matter. Then the movement of two vehicles coming up way too fast behind them caught her eye in the mirror. A dark blue Chevrolet Camaro and a maroon Dodge Caliber were now hanging off their tail, weaving in and out to almost match their pattern.

"8 o'clock. 5 o'clock."

"I see them. Not yet."

"Pfft, just drive." Rukia chuckled.

Byakuya arched an eyebrow in an unseen smirk. "Says the Thief."

"I'll always have more manners than you."

Feinting a left turn, the Yamaha instead veered off on the right. Cutting across three cars including a 4WD, Byakuya steered off-course taking the off-ramp leading into the industrial district. Large warehouses and construction sites leading to the harbor and container storage yard site was coming up fast. An armor-clad motorcycle rider joined the fray at 11 o'clock, cutting across in front of them. Against his better judgement, Byakuya took a hard left. On their current route, they would soon get trapped at the docks.

* * *

Rangiku rapped on the door of Shuhei and Rukia's room to check up on their colleague's status. But after being allowed in, she took one good look at Shuhei's face and knew something was up.

"What's the matter? Did you get a hold of Rukia?"

Shuhei was already primed and ready to go. With the rogue survivor Vector out and about, he didn't trust Rukia would be safe until he saw it for himself. Three years ago before they'd escaped here from the organization and established a hideout for their resistance, Rukia had fought and supposedly killed Vector. But it had come at a price. Otherwise known as Lisa Yadomaru, the powerful dogsbody for Them, had turned against her own kind and was the main perpetrator for hunting the Project Ground survivors and eliminating them. Rukia had come away with barely an inch of her life, a nasty scar across her back and most of her memories erased.

What she had done for them, him and all the others, Shuhei had to make sure Vector didn't get to Rukia first.

"We got cut off. I think she's in trouble, so I'm going out to look for her. Make sure she's safe."

"I'm coming with you." For Rangiku it was a no-brainer.

"Alright, thanks." Shuhei walked over to the door, pulling it open only to find Renji and Ichigo fall face forward on the floor - Eavesdropping. Shaking his black hair, he gave the duo a quizzical smile. "I suppose you want to come as well?"

"Damn straight. You ain't even walking out of this room without me. You know I'd trek through Hell and back for baby girl," Renji shook himself up and grinned.

"Me too." Ichigo wanted in.

Rangiku was all over it. She couldn't justify this situation and separate Ichigo and Senna. "Sorry pretty boy, you stay here and watch over Senna. The three of us can handle finding Rukia."

"Rangiku's right, Ichigo. Besides Toshiro is going to need backup. This is Lisa we're talking about...and you know what happened last time..."

The orange-haired swordsman didn't much like it, but he understood. He had to put Senna first. She wasn't a fighter like Rukia or Rangiku was. To add fire to the flame, Prodigy and Vector were created as matches, but had never gotten along. Incompatible from the very beginning, Vector had instead developed an unhealthy attachment to one of the Security guards, who disappeared off the radar three years ago when Vector supposedly died.

"Okay, but find her quick, or I'm going to come out there and drag your sorry asses back here."

"Shut the fuck up, you wuss."

* * *

He silently appeared and shot the assailants. Rukia crashed to her knees. Spent. He popped them in the head to make certain of their deaths. Her lip was still smarting and she was so cold, having been drenched with icy cold water.

"What took you so long?" She smiled.

Byakuya picked her up and held her in a pair of strong arms. He regretted using her as bait.

"We are never doing that again, do you hear me." He murmured, holding on like it was his last.

"Fine, but it worked."

Byakuya smiled a rare smile. Shivering from the cold, small, perky breasts could be seen through her soaked blouse. He wanted to run his tongue over them and suck them whole. The bulge in his groin was becoming hard to ignore. Looking her over, he saw the cut on her lip.

"You're hurt."

"It's nothing." All she wanted to do right now was to crawl into his skin. Rukia could see the lustful look in his eye, and felt proud that it was her that was causing it. But she wanted to be sure.

"How about I thank you?"

"We should go. You'll catch a cold." His evasive answer came out as a low groan. There was no denying how much he wanted her.

"I don't want to go yet." Tightening her arms around his neck, she pressed her body in harder.

"Rukia, stop..."

"No..."

Byakuya grabbed onto Rukia's hands to forcibly stop her. Given half a chance, he wanted nothing more than to kiss, fuck and spank that nice ass of hers until she screamed, but there was still the question of a certain promised one. And Byakuya wasn't interested in a pity-fuck.

"This is dangerous."

"I know." Rukia could see his moral resolve give in over to lust under her own desire. "So shut up and kiss me."

Enough was enough. Why deny what was so clearly in front of them? To Hell with Them all...

Pulling her down onto the cold, hard metal floor, Byakuya cradled Rukia in his arms. Their lips met in passionate, crushing force. Tasting the sweet fruits of heavenly pleasure. Giving in never felt so good.

At the back of his mind he yearned... _'Remember me...'_

_**...**_

Shuhei, Rangiku and Renji arrived at the Storage container docks, the last known tracking signal location where Lisa and Rukia were.

"Oi, isn't that your bike? I'd know it anywhere."

Renji caught sight of Reaper and Hollow's Yamaha turned over on its side. The back tyre was blown out and the metal chassis was scrapped up and bent. Not far the rear spoiler guard lay torn off by the wayside. From the wreckage it looked like Rukia had indeed met with trouble.

"Yes, it is." Shuhei, now on high alert, quickly scanned for any sign of his partner.

Suddenly Rangiku slammed up into the side of a container. Upon contact her body phased to mimic the hardened steel material, held there as if by an invisible force. Renji automatically picked up the Yamaha and launched it at the appearance of the intruder.

"Fools!"

Vector stopped the bike in mid-air, circumventing it on its side and redirected it at Shuhei with her telekinetic power. Caught unawares, Renji dashed in to save him, going into a skidding thud from the throwback. Pinned in between the motorbike and two conjoined storage containers, he too was held captive.

"Mirage. Brand. And Reaper. Is this your idea of a welcoming party?" With the stolen clothes of an unsuspecting student, Vector stood atop another storage container dressed in a teal and navy sailor fuku. Seeing Reaper pleased her indeed - She would enjoy taking his life as penance for what Hollow did to her.

Shuhei whipped his kusarigama off his back, and moved into an attack stance. "If you've hurt Hollow, I will carve you up."

"Strong words from the replacement. Does it annoy you to know that you'll always be second-best? I haven't seen her yet, but when I do, I will drop your dead body in front of her. We'll see if she mourns you a little."

"Not if I can help it..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I'm starting to get to the chapter I've been busting to write, and I hope a few questions are starting to get answered. Just a mention; I chose Lisa as Vector because of her physical attributes to follow along my common story thread. Since Lisa's Canon persona isn't really like how she is in this story please forgive my blatant OOCness of her character.  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** seras3791, arlingtonsteward, The13thConspiracy, Guest, aria, Vicky73, ANF-Byaruki, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, PAMILA DE CASTRO, ReckoningDay & LuciL06 for your reviews. It really means a lot to me and helps me keep on track! :)_

**_Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated._**


	9. Nine

Chapter 9. Has a love scene, implied death and violence. Also this one runs a bit long. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, sexual and possibly some drug references, implied violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes, especially later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ NINE ~  
**

* * *

This is it...

It's finally happening...

His lips on hers in a lingering kiss...

Fingers twisted in gorgeous black locks, as he suckled the nape of her neck. A delicious feeling erupted within her. Eyes flittered closed as an unknown warmth spread through her being. Tantalizing...

"Do you want me to stop?" Byakuya murmured in her ear, in between caressing the lobes with flicks of his tongue. Each one sent ripples of pleasure. Rukia's eyes flung open at the question, uncertainty filling her. Was he serious? Had he changed his mind and didn't want her anymore?

'_Oh god, please no...'_

Gazing into smoldering grey eyes, she knew then that he was giving her a chance to back out, before they reached the point of no return. Uncertainty was there for him too. Behind the desire and yearning, it was there. It made her want him even more. There was no way she wanted to stop now.

Rukia shook her head.

"Say it."

His need was clear.

"Keep going...please..."

He smiled then. Permission granted. He kissed her again with renewed hungry fervor. Divine. She moaned into his mouth as he tenderly tugged at her lower lip with his teeth. Lightly biting back, she parted her mouth at the sensual suggestion, seeking entrance with his tongue. Her face flushed crimson at the sensations stirring within. So this is what it felt like to be kissed.

"You like that?"

"Ah...ahuh..."

"What else do you like?"

"Um..."

Interesting question. This inquisitive, almost sensitive side was also hot. Yet, she didn't have a clue, having no other sexual experience to compare this to. The vague notion that she'd been kissed once, but as she wasn't sure, that didn't really count.

"You can tell me."

Rukia bit her lip. How was she going to explain it? The last thing she wanted was for him to run for the hills at her inexperience. At her silence, a small quizzical frown creased his forehead.

"Rukia, are you a virgin?"

'_Damn. How did he do that? Peeking into her head like that...' _

"Yes..."

Byakuya was pleasantly surprised by this fact, not that he would let on.

"I'll soon take care of that."

"Oh. Oh, yes...please!"

Yes, he was pleased indeed. Ten years past...Rukia, his Angel. From that one kiss in their cell, he had remained somewhere in the crevasses of her soul. He could end it by telling her the missing pieces in her past, but it was a selfish notion. Deep down, Byakuya believed that he would have to be patient. And hope.

Seeing Byakuya's expression was one of mirth, Rukia crinkled her nose, suppressing the urge to poke her tongue out.

"Now you're teasing me."

"No, I'm not." Brushing her cheek with his lips and lifted her upright to face him. "Though I will have fun teaching you."

There was no denying how serious he was. It gave her shivers. Rukia decided she liked it, and smiled to herself, with the promise of more.

More. She wanted more.

Sitting astride, Byakuya undid Rukia's blouse. Drenched material squelched as button after button came apart, revealing her in plain sight, dropping to the metal floor beneath them. His erection pushed hard against her inner thigh. Laying her back, he fettered her with butterfly kisses trailing down to her bare navel, while gently fondling her pert breasts. It felt so surreal. A rising, rumbling sensation began to build down below. She moaned.

Then she felt the zipper to her jeans shorts being pulled down. Hooking his fingers into the waistband, Byakuya slowly slid them off, stroking her buttocks. Clenching, unclenching. Rukia reflexively bucked her hips in response. Surprisingly, that also felt so very, very good. Oh, the things he could do with his hands...

"You. Are. Perfect."

Naked and wanting. Byakuya gazed at her beautiful form, admiring the view with longing. If he had the choice, this wasn't the place he would've chosen for their first time, but there would be more instances. Then he would show her.

Taking his clothes off, he placed her hands on his bare torso. Rukia ran her fingers over taut, chiseled muscles. The feel of his glorious body under her touch. She couldn't help but think how backwards he had it. Then her fingers ran over a scar above his heart. Questioning violet eyes locked on misted grey ones, and her heart went out to him. _'Oh, Byakuya, what happened to you?'_ Oddly, she thought it beautiful. He was beautiful. And curiously reminiscent of a blossom. The mark of an untold tale she couldn't wait to be told. She, of course, had one of her own. Would he think her ugly if he saw it? A reminder that she was a Thief - A symbol of her crimes, forever carried.

He answered the question in her eyes. "Yes, I've seen it. I meant what I said."

Rukia's mouth formed a perfect circle. He knew. Of course, he knew. When was it going to stop surprising her? Two things sunk in. Firstly, that he'd seen her scar. When? Logic told her it was last night - That dress. Secondly, he perceived her as perfect. Wrong, but it pleased her all the same. Even though she was scarred, he still wanted her.

All coherent thought escaped her as his ministrations resumed. Her body reacting to his touch like she never knew was possible. Then he rubbed his thumb over the sensitive spot of her clitoris, fingers slipped inside working her with expert vigor. Rukia ground her hips down around his protrusion, moaning and panting. Wet. So wet. Begging.

"Please..."

Byakuya smiled. Her plea, her pleasure. He was so hard it almost hurt. "It will only hurt for a moment."

Rukia nodded in response. She wanted him inside her. Now. Bringing her legs up to clinch his waist, he edged his erect member to the rim of her womanhood, gripping her hips to steady his entry. Her back arched and teeth gritted as her body tightened against the foreign intrusion. Searching, he stopped, waiting for her to adjust. Then at the right time, he entered again, slowly. One thrust at a time until he could feel her body's acceptance of him. Byakuya's breathing increased, panting. Grunting and groaning. He knew control. Building rhythm, his speed increased, thrusting harder and faster. Hard. Fast. Ah, she felt good beneath him. So tight.

She rose to match him. Her virginal wall broken. Each pumping thrust sending shockwaves of titillating passion. Nerve-endings on high alert. Surely, she was going to burst. Nothing she'd ever experienced felt this good. Moaning, Rukia's eyes closed.

"Look at me." Byakuya groaned. "I want to see you when you lose control."

She forced lidded eyes open, looking directly into his, and into the picture of erotic beauty. It sent her over the edge, delightfully pulling him along. In shuddering ecstasy, Byakuya and Rukia climaxed together. Lovers. Riding wave after wave of orgasmic aftershock, shuddering and convulsing until the last. They held each other, basking in the afterglow.

He pressed his lips to her forehead. Three words were uttered.

"You. Are. Mine."

Rukia could tell he meant it. She liked that too.

"All. Mine. Believe me when I tell you that I don't share." Cupping her face in his hands, Byakuya said in a low voice. "I don't know what I'd do if any other man ever touched you."

Oh, she had some idea. But there were no regrets - She would do it all over again, and in fact, wanted to. Satisfied with her reaction, his expression lost its hardened edge. The feeling of fullness left her as he pulled out. Then eyeing her speculatively, Byakuya helped her up.

"Come. A hot bath, then breakfast. You must be hungry."

She was starving. Ravenous. Not just for food.

_Oh, you are a bad, bad girl, Rukia Hisagi...' _There was just one thing...

"You'll have to settle for dinner. I really have to get back..." Curbing her appetite in exchange for doing the right thing.

Pausing for a moment, an incline of his head signified his agreement. "You will tell him."

Perfect. Add mind reading to Byakuya's list of talents. Biting her lip, Rukia nodded.

Her heart laced with guilt. Shame. Conflicting with her inner glow of post-coital bliss. Shuhei had always been patient. Never pressing her despite clearly wanting more, and look what she had done. Lost her virginity to a man she'd only met two weeks ago - In a storage container. And a rather arrogant, controlling...sexy, beautiful man at that. From the very moment she'd first laid eyes on Byakuya, there was something there. Rukia couldn't describe it, but it was there...like they were made for each other...

'_We'll always be together, won't we Byakuya?' _

The thought popped out of nowhere, making her shiver again. Whoa, where did that come from?

In any case, this was going to be painful.

"Get dressed. There are six dead bodies outside, so I'll have to call it in." Just like that, the Agent was back. Clothed again. Fast mover.

Rukia got up and hurriedly redressed, wringing out her sodden clothes as quickly and best as she could. Still, it had been worth it - In more ways than one. He had called her 'his'. And she could definitely live with that.

Finished, Rukia got up and crept up to stand beside him. It was strange that after what they'd just done, she was unsure of how to act now.

Checking the magazine clip on her Heckler & Koch USP compact, she counted her ammunition capacity at three quarters full. Customized to hold twenty bullets, that meant five shots fired. Six bodies and five bullets. Efficient.

"You did well." Rukia chuckled.

"I always do." Byakuya replied.

"Modest too."

"My record isn't entirely perfect. There was one target I missed."

Well that was new. Rukia hooked her gun in her jeans band and peered up into slate grey eyes looking rather amused. It was a lovely sight.

"Oh, who was that?" She asked curiously, partly apprehensive of the answer.

"You."

"Funny you should say that. You're the only one that's managed to catch me."

Blunt. Honest. The humor and irony was apparent to them both. Showing off his wicked grin, it made her melt. Damn.

For a moment it seemed as if he was going to say something more, then changed his mind.

"Maybe we'll get an ID hit..." Rukia said, for want of something better to say.

"Doubtful. I expect for a worldwide conglomerate like Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals, their security measures should be on par with the Special Forces."

"Ghost Assassins. Makes sense."

"Yes." Byakuya affirmed.

Taking a few steps away, he turned his attention to the SFA dispatcher. Rukia didn't catch what he was saying, even though she tried her best to eavesdrop. She found it a little odd that he would distance himself. Another hidden truth, perhaps? Then Rukia realized that she didn't really know Byakuya very well. The thought was daunting...

* * *

"Eh, this bitch is seriously pissing me off."

Renji threw his fist to smash a reflected carbon steel pipe. Shuhei was fast enough to dodge the torrent of debris, while Rangiku's metal-case body protected her from harm.

The construction site was littered with surplus tubes and materials. Perfect deathtrap for any regular human. Lisa, on the other hand, was far from normal, and excruciatingly hard to land a hit on.

"No kidding. If we could get a hit in..."

"How long do you reckon we can keep this up for?" Bits of concrete off-cuts chinked off Rangiku's armored skin, and pushed her back from the force.

"As long as we have to." Shuhei frowned. "If only I knew that Rukia was safe..."

"Oi, stay focused man. You two got any bright ideas, now's the time to spill it!" Renji caught another incoming pipe, swinging it to hit back half a container door flying in their direction. Herculean baseball. He sniggered.

Dashing in and out, the foursome traded blows, striking and evading quick enough to spin heads. But so far, the telekinetic still trumped them. She scowled. Same old tricks. Despicable. Suddenly a wave of dizziness hit her. That wasn't a good sign. It meant that in her stasis, she'd lost power and wasn't at her strongest. She would have to finish this off quickly.

Lisa analyzed the combatants before her; Mirage would be the hardest to kill with her high defensive ability, but it was paltry at best as an offensive power. Reaper was more vulnerable, but annoyingly quick, and he hadn't even broken a sweat yet. Also the blonde with the oversized cleavage kept shielding him. Then there was Brand. He was an unknown to her, most likely one of the two Subjects originally kept in solitary confinement in the Institute.

If memory served her, the other was a depressive pervert Lisa detested with a reviled passion reserved for the extra-creepy. A telepath with the ability to control memories and thought as well as read minds. The organization's attempt to cultivate neurological bio-weapons, the psychic division of Project Ground, that she herself was engineered in. Apart from incredible strength and a demeanor to match, Brand appeared to have no other strengths. He was the weakest link.

"IS THAT THE BEST YOU'VE GOT?!"

And the biggest mouth.

_**...**_

Renji's taunt echoed down to the storage container where Byakuya and Rukia had just come out of. The former on his cellphone notifying dispatch to send a Forensic and sweep team.

"Renji?!" A split-second registration, and Rukia took off in a blinding sprint in the direction of her friend's voice. _'What is Renji doing here?'_

"Rukia!"

Byakuya shot off after her, appalled at her rashness. Headstrong thing that she was...

_**...**_

"Really, Renji? Antagonism, now?"

Shuhei launched his kusarigama, its chain hurtled through the air. Possessing high stamina, he could go all day, and all night...if he wanted to. Hoping though, that Lisa's capacity wasn't as durable as his.

"All brawn, and no brains. Disgusting."

Deflecting the bladed weapon in the nick of time, the chain caught one outstretched wrist, using her hands to direct her trajectory. Lisa cut the chain with the kusarigama and commandeered the other end of the attached chain to link around Rangiku's neck.

"Pests!" Lisa seethed. Yanking the chain taut, it only served to bind Rangiku, nothing more.

Renji rushed in to set Rangiku free when Lisa saw her chance. Sweeping her free hand she forced Shuhei's discarded kusarigama to move once again.

"NO!"

It happened all so quickly. Shuhei saw it. And he sped. But he just wasn't quick enough. A nanosecond too late. Renji snapped the chain just as the curved blade embedded in his abdomen, cutting into flesh and bone. On an adrenalin-high, the delayed reaction to the sharp, cutting pain didn't hit him straight away. Reaching down, Renji withdrew the blade, blood gushed and filled his cupped hands.

"Fuck me."

Renji hit the ground.

_**...**_

In the near distance Rukia saw Renji fall. _'OH GOD, NO!'_

Making out the figure of a woman in a sailor fuku, the perpetrator, she raised her gun and fired.

Unsuspecting, the bullet pierced Lisa's left shoulder blade, propelling her forward like a dropped sack of flour. Clutching her arm as a response to shock, she swung around to stare at the muzzle of a semi-automatic pistol. Rukia readied the trigger.

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't blow your brains out."

Lisa wasn't fazed. "Hollow. Deja vu."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Your nemesis."

'_Nemesis?'_ This took Rukia by surprise.

Taking advantage of the momentary distraction, the lid of the container they were standing on trembled and caved in, sending Rukia to plummeting depths. With lightning reflexes Rukia braced herself for the fall, rolling away as the surrounding corroded metallic debris crashed down around her. Back flush on the ground, she fired another three shots.

"Missed me."

Flipping up, Rukia backed off. All of a sudden Lisa was also sent falling, her own footing weakened by strategically aimed bullets. Lisa slid down and screamed as her wounded shoulder blade scraped against the metal.

"You were saying?" Rukia taunted, shooting yet again. But the bullets lodged harmlessly in a large metal off-cut that Lisa used to shield her.

Then Rukia changed targets forcing Lisa to move, and run. Blocks of concrete fell overhead like a rolling avalanche. She narrowly avoided each one. Making a beeline for the container door, Lisa blasted it open and sent it at a pursuing Rukia. Going into a knee-slide, Rukia arched her body down low, turning her face to the side. The unhinged door whizzed past with head-lopping accuracy. A sliver of space between metal and body. Close, but no candy. Clear, Rukia flipped upright and took off in chase. Lisa was fleeing to the Pier.

_**...**_

"Hey, hang in there, Renji. Don't you die on me!"

Shuhei held Renji up, struggling not to despair at the sight, his hands streaked with his friend's blood. Renji gulped, fighting to breathe. His deep brown eyes grew heavy.

"Oi...Sorry...about your- bike-"

"Forget about it."

"P-Promise me you- you'll...keep...baby girl safe..."

"I will-"

"-Oh for heaven's sake! Rukia's right, you are an idiot!" Rangiku stormed over and slapped Renji in the face. "Get up, you big lug!"

"Rangiku?!" Shuhei was pretty sure slapping a fatally wounded man wasn't going to save him.

Seeing Shuhei's confused expression, Rangiku added, "He'll be fine, just give it a bit."

Sure enough, the wound in Renji's stomach began to heal.

"What the-"

"-It still hurts like hell!" He grumbled.

"I should smack you again for making Shu think you were on your deathbed!"

"Ah... What?!" Shuhei was still lost. "An explanation please?"

"The Doctor's last gift. Slow healing, as long as it's not fatal." Renji sheepishly explained.

"Man, that rules."

Rangiku shook her head exasperatedly at the pair. Trust these two to go all power-envy.

"How come you didn't tell us?"

"Eh, just didn't. Apparently my match could regenerate. They...They didn't want to lose it..." Renji turned glum. This was a sore subject. It didn't take long for Shuhei to work out what he meant. Those bastards.

"Come on, get your ass up. Rukia's fighting Lisa." Rangiku was one of the few Survivors who knew pretty much all there was to know, having being a First generation Subject.

That spurred them into action.

"Are you going to be able to handle it?" Shuhei asked Renji.

"Yeah, just watch my head."

"I don't know, it's pretty thick."

"Low blow, Reap." Renji muttered.

"That's what you get for making me think you were dying."

"You're all heart."

The trio soon come upon a new figure. Byakuya met their position headlong, having seen Rukia and an unknown woman falling into a storage container. Recognition flickered in his mind from a video clip - Vector. That was where he had seen her image before. But the recording was only a partial one, strangely omitting any real information on the Subject. He'd thought it odd.

"Who the fuck are you?"

Byakuya ignored the brash-looking redhead's query with a flicker of distaste. The blonde woman he recognized almost instantly. And the third, a male, one look and he knew. Same height. Same black hair, though difference in length. A shade darker grey eyes. It could only be-

"Shuhei Hisagi, I presume."

"Right. And you're Agent Kuchiki." Shuhei responded carefully. He didn't like this guy, and got the feeling it was mutual. Dislike at first sight. "Rukia's told me alot about you."

'_You have no idea.' _Byakuya suppressed a smirk. It would be rude of him otherwise. "No doubt."

Question answered, Renji grabbed his collar. The urge to punch that arrogant, ass-licking look off the Agent's face compelled him.

"You have some nerve showing your face around us."

Eyeing Renji as if he were an insignificant bug, Byakuya unhanded him. "I don't talk to meaningless creatures." Straightening his collar, the Agent directed his words to the other two instead. The brief Alpha male stare-off with Shuhei disrupted.

Renji taken by surprise at his strength, scowled at the slight. Agent Kuchiki had one hell of a grip. He wasn't expecting that, and flexed his hand to be sure it wasn't psychological. No, a tad sore. About to open his mouth to say something more, Rangiku stopped him by clapping a hand over his mouth. She too recognized Byakuya, though she couldn't fathom it.

"Byakuya Kuchiki? You're _the_ Byakuya?" Older, but definitely _that_ Byakuya. Had to be-

"Rangiku Matsumoto." Confirming her suspicions by stating her full name.

"What do you mean by that?" Shuhei asked Rangiku. That was a strange thing for her to say... and it only added fuel to the distinct animosity he felt towards Byakuya.

Rangiku didn't reply, her eyes locked on Byakuya. She smelled disaster. Knowing what she knew, it was an unfortunate turn of events. What? When? And how? Her thoughts instantly turned to Rukia and Shuhei, and what it meant for them.

"Does she know?"

"No."

"Alright Blondie, wanna fill us in?"

Again, Rangiku held her tongue.

Byakuya remained expressionless. "In two minutes this place will be crawling with Special Forces. If you do not wish to be apprehended, I suggest you leave immediately." His tone indicated it wasn't so much of a 'suggestion' as it was a threat.

"We don't work that way."

Just then they all saw Lisa running off with Rukia in tow moments later. Conversation over.

_**...**_

Rukia was gaining on her, and fast. Damn little speedy thing. Her head was beginning to throb and her left arm felt like lead - She definitely wasn't at her best. The last time the two had fought, Lisa was in better condition, and would've killed Hollow if it hadn't been for-

-Spotting a haphazardly stacked load of corrosive waste barrels by the wayside, Lisa sent them on a roll towards Rukia. If she could at least slow her down, she could make a getaway.

With agile deftness Rukia side-stepped and jumped the barrels free and clear, without a skip and a beat. The attempted diversion failed epically. Still, Lisa's apparent formidable power was daunting. Just who the hell was this woman anyway? She went to fire her gun, but it just clicked. Empty.

'_Shit. I'm out!'_

Curses. Rukia made a mental note to pack more ammunition. Tucking her gun back into her waistband, she broke into a faster sprint. She would simply have to beat her to death.

At arms length now, Rukia went to dive. Just as yet another barrel headed her way. The trajectory was off and it sailed past. Lisa corrected her movement and sent it back again. That was a mistake. Rukia did a backflip, narrowly avoiding the flying drum. Turning back to keep running, Lisa didn't realise she was now in the firing line of the drum. Thumping her on the back, the barrel smacked her down, bouncing off and rolling into the water. She hit wood. Rukia pounced on her in a flying tackle. Pinned down, Rukia balled up her fist and punched Lisa in the face.

"What the hell do you want from us?"

Blood spurted from Lisa's nose, as she felt the cartilage fracture. Damn bitch broke her nose. "They really messed you up." It came out as a garble.

"From what I can see, hardly."

Rukia readied her fist for another strike when Lisa spoke up. "Codename: Vector. Class: First generation. Specialty-"

"-Why?" Rukia stilled her hand, horrified. "You're one of us, then why?!"

Lisa blinked up at Rukia. For her it was simple. "They would've killed me if I hadn't."

"It's not that way anymore. We're fighting Them. There are others, just like us. Join us, and we'll fight Them together."

She laughed, a bitter, mocking laugh. "Fools-talk. You can't beat Them. They have eyes you cannot see. Power unimaginable. I was made to hunt our kind. The weak ones were eliminated, and the strong ones were taken back to do Their bidding."

"That's lame, and an insult. I don't believe your reasoning justifies the result." Rukia was sorely tempted to choke the life out of the traitor, but then that would make her no better than her.

"Not just me. They would've killed him too. You see Hollow, I did it for love. In that sense, you and I are alot alike."

"We're nothing alike," Rukia hissed.

"How do you know? You don't even remember-"

"RUKIA!"

"-You killed for Them too. For love-"

Gunfire rang out. To avoid getting hit, Lisa drew on her reserves to destroy the Pier underneath them. If she was going down, Rukia was too. Wood splintered and cracked as easily as crumpling newspaper. Bullets sailed aimlessly past. They were about to fall...

Rukia felt the Pier give way. Automatically reaching for the first thing she could get a handle on, but there wasn't anything strong enough. Her fingers were slipping. Just as she was about to fall, a hand gripped her tight, and pulled her up.

Lisa crashed into the water. Eyes wide open. That was when she saw him...

'_Ashido.'_

Short-lived happiness turned to sorrow as he reached for Hollow and lifted her up. She couldn't believe it, didn't want to. The face she had longed to see, expected to be there for her, had instead come to her nemesis' rescue. Lisa sunk deeper into the ocean letting the current sweep over her, arm outstretched. Betrayal embodied her, cutting like a knife. How could he do this to her? After she had defied Them and spat on the very existence she was created for. The cost of Their mercy was the many Subjects hunted and killed by her own hand. All with the promise of being reunited with her love.

But she was back now. The plan would stay the same, and she would have her revenge.

_**...**_

"I got you."

Just in the nick of time, Ashido grabbed Rukia's hand and saved her from a plunge into the deep, blue ocean.

"Ashido?" Rukia surprised to see him present already, and 'saving' her. Not to mention, their abrupt parting from the Engagement dinner the night before. "Um..."

"It's alright, I get it." He smiled and let go of her hand. "You could've told me though."

"Ah...a recent development," Rukia said a little sheepishly.

"I see. My bad luck then. Friends?"

"Friends."

Blushing scarlet, it was hard to refuse his endearing, quirky smile. The change to uncomplicated a breath of fresh air. But what did Ashido mean by 'his bad luck'? Either way, Byakuya wasn't going to like this. Sure enough his imposing figure was suddenly there. Placing an arm around Rukia's shoulder, Byakuya's message was clear - Mine.

"Shall we..."

'_Yikes.'_

That delicious feeling of being wanted coursed through her again. Although she was going to have to do something about Byakuya's apparent possessive streak. Ashido wasn't a threat. Yet another conversation she had to look forward to. For now it could wait, so nodding, they went to join the others. Putting business first, Byakuya gave Ashido a brief rundown of the events that had transpired. All the details that would be contained in his ensuing report.

Rukia barely caught what they were saying, registering even less as her mind wandered...

Vector. Was she now swimming with the fishes? As much as Rukia wanted to believe it, her gut instinct told her that things weren't over between them. Deja vu? So she and Lisa had fought before. That felt right. But what unnerved her was Vector's claim; That she herself killed for Them. For Love.

Rukia shook her head. It wasn't enough. She had to know - The whole truth. Perhaps Isane knew of a way she could recover her memories, even though the healer had previously made several attempts to use her abilities to repair Rukia's memory bank. It didn't work. Isane fully believing a 'trigger' was the key to unlocking the damaged mind.

Then there was Shuhei. How was she going to explain it? Sorry wasn't going to be good enough. Her partner's untimely appearance at the docks inadvertently fast-forwarding a most undesired confrontation. No matter what happened between her and Byakuya from here on in, Shuhei deserved to be told that she had slept with another man.

Approaching her three friends, Rukia had the uncanny sense that he knew something had changed. Easily described as her closest female friend, Rangiku also seemed to be giving off an uncomfortable vibe... She wondered why...

"Clear, Sirs!" Squad units reporting the all-clear. "No movement from the water."

"Very well. Do a complete sweep. Check all the containers." Byakuya ordered.

"Yes, Sir!"

Rukia took a good look at the Squad units and it triggered something in her. Instinctively she reached for Byakuya's gun, but he stopped her.

"Easy. Eyes on me." He said in a low voice. Drawing her in close, Byakuya lifted her chin up to stare at him. "Rukia, it will be alright."

Low-burning rage gave way to calm under his steady, comforting gaze. The slightest inkling that he'd said those words to her before...

"Promise?"

"I won't let them take you, no matter what. That's a promise." Byakuya vowed.

Rukia buried her head in his chest. She believed him, wanted to.

'_I'm scared.'_

She whimpered in her head. Why did she think that all of a sudden? And what made her think that? It was true though, this...this...feeling...like she was missing something gravely important.

'_Who am I really?'_

Shuhei felt crushed. He wouldn't have believed it, if he hadn't seen it - Again. Byakuya comforting Rukia. But he couldn't feel angry. Just hurt. A sadness swept through him, because when he looked at them, it...it...looked...right...like it was meant to be.

Rangiku touched his shoulder with her hand. "Don't let it get to you. Rukia wouldn't break her promise, Agent or otherwise." Though even as she said it, she had her doubts. Especially now that _he_ had somehow returned from the grave. "At the end of the day, she returns to you."

"I guess you're right."

"Oi Blondie, Reap, let's clear out. These guys give me the creeps." Renji didn't play well with the Authorities.

"Can't argue with that." Shuhei replied, calling out as he went, "Rukia, coming?"

"In a minute!" Peering up at Byakuya, Rukia gave him a shy smile. "See you tonight?"

"I'd better." He said sternly.

"Hm, let me guess, you don't take disappointment too well either," She smirked.

"You're learning." Stroking her cheek. "I'll pick you up at eight. Get some rest, you're going to need it."

There was that wicked gleam in his eye again. Managing a brief nod, and she was gone. Byakuya watched as Rukia bounded off, returning to Shuhei. He was going to have to change that.

Rangiku got in first, clinching Rukia in a bear hug and tried not to squirm at her friend being all wet and dirty. Exchanging pointed looks, Rangiku's expression fell.

"Oh Rukia, we're going to have a big long talk after you take a hot bath."

"That bad, huh?"

"It's written all over your face..."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I had fun writing this chapter, and wanted to portray on some level the Character's points of view. Hope I managed to reflect that. There will be definite romance in upcoming chapters.  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** AkuRokuTurkTrainee, seras3791, arlingtonsteward, aria, Lilith's Heart, Guest, LuciL06, The13thConspiracy, Vicky73, Guest, CielDoll, PAMILA DE CASTRO & ReckoningDay for your reviews. It's wonderful to get such feedback! Love to all.  
_

**_Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated._**


	10. Ten

Another in-between Chapter and the longest yet, but one that I felt needed to be written. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ TEN ~  
**

* * *

Submerged in water, Rukia wanted to see how long she could stay under to take her mind off everything that had happened. It wasn't working. She barely got to ten before her head started swimming. Her thoughts turned to Byakuya. Her first time. She would never forget it. He'd been so gentle and loving.

It just happened. No. It didn't just happen. He wanted to touch her, just as much as she wanted to touch him.

Now Rukia felt different. Somehow enlivened. The term 'deflowered' entered her mind making her feel giddy. How old-fashioned. It also reminded her once again of Byakuya's scar. So close to his heart.

'_How did he get it? Why does it make me feel so happy and so sad?'_

It was the strangest thing... All these conflicting emotions. His file only ran back ten years. That didn't add up. Now that got her really thinking. She didn't even know how old he was, though he looked to be in his mid-twenties.

Act first - Ask questions later. She'd just had sex with a guy she knew next to nothing about. How messed up was that?

And then there was Vector. After all that They did to the children, she turned traitor. It made Rukia sick to her stomach. There couldn't be a love so great to warrant Vector's actions. But there was something else too.

Suddenly it dawned on her, Rukia had acted. She had wanted to kill Vector, even before learning her nemesis' identity, the impulse was so strong. Blood running cold, she asked herself - _'Why?'_

Hugging her knees tightly to her chest. Rukia stayed in the bath long enough for the water to run tepid. Only a few splotches of foaming bubbles remained, the rest dissipated. Then she heard commotion coming from the living room. Rangiku answered the knock on the door and opened it to a rather distraught Shuhei wanting to know what was going on and why Rukia wouldn't see him...

"Girl stuff." She heard Rangiku reply. "Give her time."

'_Oh, Shu...' _

Rukia closed her eyes and curled up into an even tighter ball. Her stomach twisted in knots. She was going to have to face him sooner or later. Rukia had never once shied from issues, and she wouldn't start now. Shuhei deserved much more than that, especially after all they'd been through. She uncurled herself then leaned back to lie down. Just for a little while longer.

She herself turned twenty-one two weeks ago. That was the day she'd first encountered Byakuya, and he'd shot her. Rukia had to laugh at that. Ironic. It wasn't of course, the date of her actual birthday, because she didn't have one. Just like a last name. The two things Shuhei gave her clearly etched in her mind;

"_**What's your name?" Shuhei spoke up, sitting on his side of their cell. Like all Subjects he wore the plain white tunic that was their mandatory uniform.**_

_**Rukia sat on her own bunk, curled up facing away from him with a book in her hands. Faded and dog-eared pages signified it was well-read. It was the only book she owned, and despite having read it countless times, she never finished it. She didn't want to. The story couldn't end... **_

"_**You know my name."**_

"_**I mean your real name." **_

_**Rukia rolled over and looked at her replacement match. They'd been together for a couple of months now, and he'd been nothing but patient. She already knew his real name. He'd told her on their first day. Maybe it was about time to drop her guard.**_

"_**It's Rukia."**_

"_**Rukia, it's nice to finally meet you. And your last name?"**_

_**What a funny comment, she thought to herself. He smiled at her. It was a nice smile that reflected a warmth on his face marred by three scars running down the right side of his face. **_

"_**I don't have one. Just Rukia."**_

"_**I'm sorry to hear that. You're welcome to have mine...if you want..."**_

_**She scowled at the notion, but something in his voice made her hold her tongue. Rukia stared at Shuhei like it was the first time she'd really taken notice. The scars, absence of names, loss of their real lives. Children taken from overcrowded Orphanages that Society didn't give a damn about. They were the Unwanted. **_

"_**Does it hurt?" Rukia asked, changing the subject. **_

"_**These? No, not anymore. Inside it hurts, in my head, but you get that too don't you?"**_

_**She nodded. All of the Subjects hurt inside their heads. And then it came to her - She wanted to be named. A simple sign of normalcy taken for granted. An identity. **_

"_**Rukia Hisagi... How does that sound?"**_

_**Shuhei smiled again. "It has a nice ring to it."**_

A rap on the bathroom door jolted Rukia out of her reverie. It was Rangiku, coming to check up on her again. With a tired sigh, she got out of the tub and wrapped herself in Rangiku's white waffle terry bathrobe. It was far too big because Rangiku was a foot taller but it was warm and comfy and had the aroma of some fancy, expensive perfume.

"Rukia, I hope you haven't drowned in there."

Pulling up one sleeve of the robe to avoid wetting it, Rukia reached into the tub and pulled the plug out. Rangiku was like an older sister and a source of good advice with the voice of experience. Most of the time.

"On a count to three, you're going to open this door. One-"

Yes. She could always count on Rangiku to lend an ear.

"Two-"

Finally, Rukia felt ready. "Three." She opened the door. Rangiku guided her to the couch. Two cups of freshly made hot chocolate laden with marshmallows were on the coffee table. Rukia gratefully picked up one mug and settled down, curling her legs up. She knew which one was hers because she always had six marshmallows in it. Just one of her little quirks.

The buxom blonde boasted the largest living quarters in the whole hideout as well as the most lavishly furnished, and that included Leader and Isane's room. Though everyone gathered the space increase was mainly to accommodate Rangiku's expansive wardrobe.

Rukia started to talk in between sips. With her own hot chocolate nestled between her hands, Rangiku listened intently, hanging off every word. Interrupting only when it got to the juicy part-

"In a storage container?!" Rangiku's jaw dropped, validated by Rukia's sheepish nod.

"So, you had sex...for the first time...with that hunky Agent of yours...in a storage container?"

Rukia nodded again.

"Before or after he strapped you to a chair to act as bait for some mysterious thugs trying to kidnap you?"

"After." Rukia confirmed, suppressing a giggle. It sounded funny, and wrong. "But we gained the information we needed."

So, Rukia did the dirty with Byakuya while she was fighting Lisa with Shuhei and Renji. That was out of the ordinary, and unusually naughty for her rather innocent friend.

"Points for being different. How was it?"

"Incredible," Rukia admitted.

'_Of course, lucky thing. This is Byakuya we're talking about.'_ Even back then, Rangiku somehow knew.

A flash of memory came to mind;

"_**You're so lucky Rukia, you got a cute one." Rangiku gushed.**_

_**Further down the table, Lisa looked up from a crime novel hidden in a textbook and scowled across the common room at Byakuya who also had his head down in a book. **_

"_**Passable at best. The whole arrogant, brooding thing ruins it."**_

"_**Really, I would've thought the whole 'brooding thing' would've gone nicely with your anti-social, resentment thing."**_

_**From atop her orange-rimmed glasses, Lisa glared at Rangiku. "That comeback isn't worth accrediting with a reply. Of course you would think Rukia is fortunate. If I was paired with a depressing loser like Kira, I'd want to kill myself."**_

"_**Rangiku don't listen to her," Rukia piped up. "That's a nasty thing to say, Lisa. Why don't you do us all a favor and shut the hell up."**_

"_**Big mouth for such a little thing. You should be careful, it's going to get you into trouble one day, and your stuck-up boyfriend." **_

_**Irritated, Lisa got up and left the table putting an end to their debate. The relief was instantaneous. **_

"_**I'd be more concerned with developing back problems if I carried that big a chip on my shoulder. Nasty piece of work." Rangiku remarked after the well-known bitter queen.**_

_**Biting her lip, Rukia sneaked a peek at Byakuya. Truthfully, she did consider herself lucky. He was absolutely gorgeous. Though he acted indifferent at times, for the most part he was kind to her. At that moment Byakuya looked up from his book and stared back. Caught out, Rukia blushed and cast her eyes downward.**_

"_**Do you think he even likes me?"**_

"_**Who, Byakuya? Yes, he does. You see Rukia, the thing about males is they're idiots. Even if he doesn't always show it, I know he cares about you. Just wait until you get older and your breasts get bigger."**_

"_**Rangiku!"**_

_**Turning the brightest shade of red imaginable, Rukia wished the ground would open up and swallow her. But that was so Rangiku. The bubbly blonde laughed at her innocence...**_

**_..._**

Brought back to the present time, Rangiku's curiosity burned. It was a cruel twist of fate that Lisa's hateful words would manifest, tearing Byakuya and Rukia apart. He'd gotten shot defending her and was proclaimed dead. His body taken away to be buried. Tormented by grief, she shutdown, unaware of the full extent of his sacrifice. Left alone without Byakuya to protect her, Rukia's torment began. She was spared from elimination and engineered into the ultimate Super-soldier. In that They succeeded.

Ten long years later, it would seem that Fate would smile again...

"How much do you know about this Agent?"

Large violet eyes pleaded in silent acceptance. Trust Rangiku to hit the big questions straight off the bat. "This is going to sound really strange, but it's like I don't know him and yet I've known him forever. I just feel... How do I put this...?"

"A connection?"

"Yes. I mean he can be a real jerk sometimes, but I'm..."

"Inexplicably drawn to him?"

"Yes, and he's so gorgeous I could kick myself, but..."

"You don't know if you even should." Rangiku finished again.

"Alright, that's just scary. How do you know all this?" Rukia raised an eyebrow. Wavering in between appraisal and suspicion. There was intuition, and there was bull-faced secret keeping.

"Call it a hunch." She waved a slim hand dismissively in the air at Rukia's skeptic expression, and continued, "What do you remember about your original match?"

Of all the questions Rukia expected to hear, this had to be last on the list. She frowned in concentration. "Um, nothing really. What you guys have told me..." Then paused to give it some more thought. "I remember that he was strong, and that he killed a guard to save me. Apparently i-it took a long time for me to get over his death..."

Rangiku didn't respond. Her blue eyes shifted to Rukia's emptied mug placed back down on the coffee table. She wouldn't say it, but truth be told, Rukia still hadn't gotten over him completely. In the recesses of Rukia's subconscious, Byakuya's essence had survived her memory loss. It was evident in the little things. Six marshmallows. It always had to be six. Even though Rukia never ate them, she still had to have six.

Subject 6 A. Rangiku cussed herself for missing the connection earlier.

Realizing Rukia had fallen silent, Rangiku enveloped her in a hug, clutching her diminutive friend to her bosom.

"You poor girl. You've been through so much."

"What about Shu? I'm so confused." Rukia sniffed.

"Trust your heart. It's the only way. Anything less, and it wouldn't be fair to Shu, Byakuya or you."

"Thank you, Rangiku. I needed to hear that."

Stroking Rukia's hair, Rangiku felt the younger woman cry softly, and her heart poured out. It had been a long time since Rukia had cried...not since _him_. She was going to have some strong words with said Agent when she next got the chance.

* * *

Shuhei looked up at the sound of Rukia's creeping footsteps as she entered their room. Sitting at the foot of her bed, closest to the door, hands joined together in a tight ball. If his eyes had've been closed, Shuhei could've passed for being in prayer. Downcast, he'd been waiting for her... Always. Waiting.

Gazing forlornly into the face of confused anguish, her heart broke. Tentatively taking a few steps closer, Rukia desperately sifted through the flurry of emotions, unsure of how best to begin. But Shuhei made that decision for her as he spoke.

"I've been sitting here racking my brain, trying to come up with a reason for this rift that's developed between us, and do you know what I came up with?"

Shaking her head, Rukia stepped closer still, her eyes starting to well up. The tips of her raven-colored hair clung wetly to her neck. Aside from a small cut on her lip and two slight grazes on her knees, Rukia appeared to be fine.

"Nothing. I've got nothing."

Hands at her sides and tense, Shuhei grabbed Rukia's hand and held it on one knee, linking their fingers. She tried to pull away, but his grip intensified, taken aback by her unusual stand-offish behavior all morning. It was disheartening.

"You've never let me touch you...Not how I want to. Not once, but you know that. At first I understood. You were grieving, and first love can't be replaced... It's just...now...? How long do I have to wait before you realize he's gone and I'm here. That I've always been here. Waiting. What do I have to do to make you see me?"

"Shu, I'm sorry-"

Shuhei pulled Rukia down onto his lap, cutting her off mid-sentence. Gripping her shoulder with his other hand, he held her steadfast. She tensed in his embrace.

"-Why are you sorry? I don't want you to be sorry. You don't even have to love me, I just want you to see me- Want me."

"I can't."

Unable to contain it any longer, tears trickled slowly down her cheeks. Rukia couldn't remember the last time she'd cried, yet today she'd cried twice.

"Why can't you? Please... Make me understand so I don't have to keep feeling like this." Shuhei pleaded. The desperation in his voice was unbearable. Foreheads pressed together, rubbing as if the answers to the unknown would suddenly reveal themselves.

Rukia didn't know. Didn't understand, so how could she explain it? She just couldn't give Shuhei the love he wanted. Their proposed marriage would be, for her at least, obligatory. Now with Byakuya in the picture, it had all changed and even if he wasn't, she wasn't sure if it would make any difference. She cared for Shuhei, but that was it.

Then she felt Shuhei pull away at arms length, his face twisted into a grimace. "How did you end up with that Agent? I know where you went and who you went to meet last night, but what I don't understand is how you ended up with him..."

"The Engagement dinner. He was there too."

"The morning after, and you're still with him, not Ashido. So, what happened?" Searching into twin pools of violet brimming full of hot, fresh tears, Shuhei's heart sunk. It was written all over her face. That wasn't the answer he was looking for. Not by a long shot. "What did you do? Did you sleep with him?"

One look, and he knew that too. Shuhei jolted upright, lifting Rukia clear up off him and plonked her down on the bed. Her bed, as if it was tainted now.

"I never meant for things to turn out like this..."

"Dammit Rukia! I told you! I told you not to fall for him!"

Rukia gasped in shock, shaking her head. No, he hadn't - When did Shu say that? - Then she remembered. She thought he was talking about Ashido. Now, she knew, he had meant Byakuya.

"I'm so sorry-"

"-No, you're not, at least not the way you should be. How could you do this to me?" Moving to stand in the corner of their quarters, he looked utterly torn. Still fashioned in mission attire of head-to-toe charcoal leather, Shuhei passed for a human version of a dark cloud. "You've known this guy for what - two weeks? He's put a bullet in your arm, forced you to break into a Library, not to mention kidnapping, and you go ahead and sleep with him?"

"He also saved my life, or did you forget that part!" Rukia said defensively. Shuhei had every right to be upset, she knew, but it didn't stop her from getting riled up about it. He made it sound cheap and nasty. And technically, it wasn't like she'd cheated on him.

"That doesn't make up for it, and you know it."

"Shu..."

"So the whole bad boy thing does it for you? I'm too nice, is that it? This sorry excuse for an Agent shows up and you feed into his bullshit. Hook, line and sinker." Seeing her shocked expression just fueled him further. "No, it's alright, I get it. You've always been naive."

"You're hurt and angry, and you have every right to hate me..."

Shuhei thumped back to lean against the wall in resignation. Tempered. "I don't hate you... Hurt, yes. Hate, no. Though I don't feel quite so bad now."

"What do you mean?" She was back to being confused.

"You're finally letting go of the past. But, Rukia, it won't last. You're too different. He's an Agent. So ask yourself, what kind of future do you hope to have with a man like that?"

"I-I...don't know."

"I do. None. There is no future for you two." Shuhei trailed off at her sullen expression, but in this he couldn't feel the sympathy to match. Truth hurts. "If this is what you need right now, then I can try to forgive you."

"I don't expect forgiveness, but I can't change the way I feel."

One hand on the doorknob, Shuhei met her gaze, the wave of sadness consuming them both. "That's the problem, neither can I."

He turned the knob and opened the door. Stunned, Rukia didn't quite know what to say.

"Where are you going?"

"Out. I can't look at you right now."

He left. Just like that.

Alone, Rukia slumped back onto her bed, miserable and confused. It was some comfort that Shuhei had taken the news as well as he did. Rukia had expected much worse - She felt like she deserved much worse. But was he right? That there was no hope of a future with Byakuya? And letting go of the past...

'_Trust your heart.'_

Yes, that was what she would do. All she could do.

'_There are always choices.'_

There was a choice. She could either go after Shuhei or continue seeing Byakuya. Determined, Rukia booted up her laptop. An email would be a good start;

_**To: B.**_

_**Dinner - Casual or smart dress? **_

_**From: ?**_

_**P.S. I told him.**_

_-/-/-/-_

Rukia hit send and waited, not even knowing if or when Byakuya would read it. Chances were, he was asleep just like she should be. Just when she was about to give up and go to bed, the anticipated ding sounded out. Rukia opened the message with nervous fingers;

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: ?**_

_**Surprise me. Dress preferably. At least during dinner. The distraction would be too great.**_

_**R.**_

_**Do you have regrets?**_

_**From: B.**_

_-/-/-/-_

Rukia didn't have to think twice. There were no regrets. Instant gratification at Byakuya's reply filled her. That was exactly what she needed.

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: B.**_

_**No. **_

_**From: R. **_

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: R.**_

_**Good. **_

_**You should be sleeping. Bad girl. **_

_**From: B.**_

_**P.S. I mean it. Go to sleep. Now.**_

_-/-/-/-_

Rukia scoffed at her laptop screen, then broke out into a wide, goofy grin. There was those shivers again - The good kind. She could imagine the slight narrowing of slate grey eyes and the arched eyebrow into that wonderful and maddening glare of his. Underneath it all, she knew he cared.

Crawling under the covers, Rukia succumbed to deep sleep, drained. Her choice made, and in her heart it felt right.

* * *

Checking the time on the clock, Rukia drummed her fingers impatiently on the table top. She'd opted to wear an off-the-shoulder ivory blouse over black suede pants and black high-heeled boots, one of her favorite civil outfits. A silver butterfly chain completed the look. It was simple, yet stately and she didn't think much could go wrong in this get-up. Never one to leave it to chance, a combat knife was sheathed in her pants leg pocket. Also bearing in mind that she had no idea what dinner with Byakuya would entail. After this morning's incident, it was better to be safe than sorry.

Shuhei still hadn't returned, which she was kind of grateful for. Time seemed to crawl, much to her annoyance, until finally at five minutes to, she couldn't stand it any longer and rushed out of the hideout. Before she went out of her mind.

Daydreaming, Rukia smacked into Ichigo holding a bouquet of flowers and bowled him over like a ton of bricks. Squashed in between their bodies, the poor flowers became victim to ruin. Yet another thing Rukia had destroyed that day. She was beginning to feel like a walking disaster.

"I'm so sorry Ichigo, I didn't see you," Rukia feebly apologized.

"Big, tall and orange hair? I'm a walking stoplight."

Rukia's lip quivered. He hadn't meant that the way it sounded, and on a usual day, she would've snapped back with some witty retort. Tonight wasn't that day.

"I said I was sorry. What do you want me to do? Glue the petals back together?" Well the words were there, but the tone was all wrong.

Ichigo sized her up with a worried frown. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Yes- No- Kind of..."

"You don't look alright." He wasn't convinced.

"What, is there something wrong with the way I look now?!" Rukia huffed, hands on hips.

Ichigo smirked. "That's more like it. For a minute there, I thought you'd been possessed and replaced by someone with a nice personality."

"Idiot!" She glowered. Trust Ichigo to snap her back. "I am sorry though. Were they for Senna?"

"Yeah, who else?"

Good point.

"Well, it's just not normally your thing..."

Also a good point. He didn't do the whole 'chocolate and flowers' thing.

Scratching the back of his head, Ichigo admitted that was true. "Yeah...lame, I know. Senna hasn't been sleeping very well, so I thought I'd cheer her up. Guess that's out the window now."

"No, no, that's actually sweet. I'll buy you another bunch. It's the least I can do."

"Okay, you're officially freaking me out." He backed up a bit, then noticed she was in casual clothes. "Going somewhere?"

"Yes. Out."

"I got that. Where?"

So, Ichigo didn't know. Word hadn't spread yet. A first - Today was a day of many 'firsts'. Rukia quickly changed the subject.

"What's the matter with Senna?"

"Ah...she keeps having the same premonition over and over. She can't shake it."

"What about?"

"Some guy with red hair is going to-" Ichigo abruptly cut off, remembering who was standing right in front of him. Moron. Nearly blabbing like that.

"Going to...?"

"Nothing. I've gotta go. Try and stay out of trouble." He briskly walked off before anything more could be said, leaving a puzzled Rukia behind.

"Weird." Muttering under her breath, Rukia picked up the pace and bounded off.

Trouble in the form of a certain Agent was probably waiting already.

Rushing outside, she found that he was. And it blew her away. Black leather jacket over a white crisp shirt open at the throat and black leather pants, Byakuya stood awaiting her arrival next to a black, silver and red MVAgusta F4cc motorbike. Drool-worthy. Both him and the bike.

'_Face it, he could be wearing a potato sack and would still look gorgeous.' _

Rukia suppressed a grin at his smug look. "Weren't you the one who said motorbikes were deathtraps?"

"They are. I didn't mean me."

Oh Bad boy indeed.

"Kuchiki, that makes you a hypocrite." She said in mock-seriousness.

"You've called me worse," Byakuya smirked. The very sight of her in those tight-fitting pants showing off that delectable ass was making him hungry. Not for food. There was just one thing. "Where's your jacket?"

"I didn't bring one."

No, that wouldn't do. Taking his off, Byakuya put it around Rukia's shoulders. At her puzzled expression, he unashamedly clarified. "All. Mine."

Her jaw dropped. So she was showing a bit of skin, but just her shoulders. It hardly counted, or so she thought. "I stand corrected, a domineering hypocrite."

"Protecting my interests." And not one bit sorry about it. "Come."

"Can I drive?"

"Not a chance." Byakuya hopped on and started up the bike. Rukia clambered on behind him, linking her arms around his waist. A rush of giddiness surged through her - He was her domineering hypocrite. As for the future... She would cross that bridge when she came to it.

"So, where are you taking me?"

"Nowhere with metal detectors." Byakuya reached down and tapped the combat knife concealed in her pants leg pocket. Damn. Did nothing get past him?

"How observant of you." She mused.

"When it comes to you, yes."

Rukia gulped. Another thing she was going to have to get used to. Moved by his disarming sentiment, she turned her attention to the road. The wind whipped around them as Byakuya cruised along. The route looked familiar, the same way she'd travelled to get to his apartment in the Pavilion. Was that where he was taking her?

"First my apartment." Byakuya the mindreader. "This time you have my permission to enter."

"Do I now? I remember doing well without it last time," Rukia chuckled.

"You're an exception."

Boy meets girl. Boy shoots girl and takes microchip. Girl breaks into boy's house, retrieves said microchip. Romance blossoms. A modern day love story. Rukia rested her head against Byakuya's back. Points for being different.

* * *

Soon they arrived at the Pavilion. Riding down the drive towards the side of the house, an automatic garage door whizzed open, leading into the underground carpark almost as big as the living area upstairs. Byakuya parked the bike next to his Lexus LFA. Another car, a silver Dodge Viper sat next to that, brand spanking new. Its blinding sheen made it look like it had just come off the mechanical lot. Big boys and their toys.

"How many cars do you own?" Rukia asked as Byakuya lent a hand to help her off. The MVAgusta was such a sweet ride, she wished they could keep riding.

"Here, three. The Dodge I acquired only yesterday."

"Here?"

"At my family's Mansion, I have seven. It used to be eight." He replied with a mischievous smirk. It only took a moment for Rukia to click the insinuation - Bombing Byakuya's convertible.

"You have far too many cars for one person," She muttered, inadvertently blushing.

"My money," He mock-scolded.

"You have too much of that too." Rukia quipped and followed behind as Byakuya led them out of the garage and upstairs, taking proper notice of his apartment this time around.

The place was also too big, enhanced further by modern spatial furnishings that looked too clean and orderly. Everything was simply too big. He was too big for her. The difference in their social classes glaringly obvious. All of a sudden she wanted to run. To just get the hell out of there.

Byakuya must've caught on because he grabbed her hand and pulled her into an embrace. He leaned down and planted a long, sweet kiss on her lips making her swoon. His lips felt warm and soft. Delicious. Gauging her reaction, Byakuya turned and continued on, this time without letting go of her hand. The split-second fear that she would leave unnerved him. He didn't like that feeling. And it wasn't one he was used to. Usually women lusted after his money, sometimes even more so than him himself. Rukia wasn't like that. She was different - It made him want her even more.

Settled by the intimacy, Rukia became calm. This was that sweet side of him that crept out of his hard shell a few times, making her wonder if it was just for her.

Then Byakuya led her in the opposite direction of the dining room, having remembered the layout of his apartment from her break-in attempt. But where on earth were they going? She involuntarily tensed, not recognizing this section. It looked like they were heading for a dead end-

"Watch your step."

Rukia didn't even see it coming. Her footing dipped causing Byakuya to pull up on her hand to stop her from tripping.

"I told you to watch your step." He reprimanded her.

"A little too late," She said huffily.

Entering an enclosed hallway, the passage opened out into a large room completely unknown to her. This area hadn't been in the Toshiro's schematics.

The room appeared to be some sort of big underground den. Disentangling her fingers from Byakuya's hold, Rukia slowly circled the room in awe-struck inspection. One wall was completely covered in floor-to-ceiling weapons racks with all manner of firearms. Semi-automatic pistols, Assault rifles, submachine guns, Magnums, a shotgun, a katana and even a sniper rifle displayed next to two types of Archery bows. Slide-out draws built into the wall-length case held ammunition, stocks, magazine clips, rails, sight attachments and a cornershot. Lethal beauty.

Along the North wall stood bookcases stacked neatly with large volumes and file cases labelled in an orderly fashion. Dates marked spanning back three years. Rukia wondered if that was how long he'd been an Agent for. Next to that was a large computer workstation, a long L-shaped island ran through the middle. To the south was a finely crafted study desk facing towards a huge projector screen. Decor intermixed with Old and New.

Was this the true face of Byakuya Kuchiki?

Striding around to his desk drawer, Byakuya retrieved two small packages while Rukia tried to take it all in. He held them out for her to take, accompanied with his best 'refusal-is-not-acceptable' glare at her 'if-that's-another-gift-I'm-going-to-scream' look. He won.

Deciding it would be simpler to just accept it, Rukia took them and opened the lighter weight one. To her utmost surprise, it was a packet. The name; NorLevo 0.75mg; was on the box, underneath the brand name and logo of Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals.

"Drugs? Romantic." Sarcastically speaking.

"Would you prefer flowers?"

"Not really."

"Thought as much." Watching with veiled fascination at her reaction. He'd never met anyone so unreadable, yet wore her emotions on her sleeve. "You do know what it is for?"

With a brief shake of the head, Rukia turned the box over to read the description, her face coloring as clarity sunk in. The renowned drug company had monopolized marketing and distribution rights for most aspects of medicine - NorLevo, the leading Emergency contraception pill in Japan readily available to consumers, was one of them.

"A necessary precaution."

"Right...I didn't think of that." She said quietly. "Thank you..."

"We wouldn't want any...incidents." Byakuya said evenly.

"No, definitely not."

Rukia opened the second package in desperate anxiety. She was almost afraid to look...

"A watch?"

Okay, she definitely was not expecting that, not to mention she couldn't see how the two items were related. And the timepiece appeared to be expensive-looking. The brand name CREDOR etched on the dial face.

"Take one pill now and the other in twelve hours." Byakuya explained.

"Oh..." Rukia got it in one. The watch was to time taking the second pill. He wasn't leaving anything to chance. Byakuya Kuchiki planned ahead, and thought of everything.

The sound of an incoming video call disrupted the moment. Caller ID displayed onscreen alerted Byakuya that it was Kaien ringing. It was of no surprise to the Agent, who earlier had a lengthy discussion with his Director, Kukaku Shiba. He answered with a press of the micro remote.

"Shiba, I expected as much."

The Senior Special Agent's larger than life form filled the projector screen. Running his fingers through short, spiky black, just-sexed bed-hair, a bare-chested Kaien sat up in bed. He too had endured a long talk with his sister, and now wanted to get Byakuya's version of events.

"Kuchiki, It's Sunday and you're home-"

"-I have company." Byakuya interrupted, motioning to an astonished Rukia who didn't really know where to look.

"Rukia?!" Kaien matched her total surprise, and then some. Realizing his lack of clothing, he did the first thing that popped into his head and quickly covered exposed nipples with hands. That didn't cut it. Rukia was beside herself, fit to burst with laughter. Goofy and adorable, that had to be the funniest thing she had seen in a long time.

Byakuya however, was not impressed, glaring darkly at his friend. "The sheet, Shiba, or better yet, a shirt."

A press of the button put Kaien on hold and hid his state of undress from Rukia's sight. She lost it. Only stopping under Byakuya's withered stare. Once again she was reminded of Ichigo.

"A friend of mine looks an awful lot like Kaien..."

"A poor excuse." Came a curt reply.

Rukia quirked an eyebrow up at him. Was Byakuya jealous over her seeing Kaien half-naked? The stormy expression told her that yes, he was. Holy hell. Imagine a touch of the green-eyed monster over something like that. She sidled up to him, snaking her hand in his.

"One Agent is enough for me, thank you very much."

His expression softened.

Kaien came back onscreen, this time dressed in royal blue slacks and a white shirt half hanging out of his waistband. Hastily done, it did nothing to dampen his extremely 'I-crawled-out-of-bed-and-still-look-this-hot appearance. Rukia bit her lip to keep it clamped shut.

"You're fine I take it." Kaien stated.

"Obviously."

"And you are too, Rukia? Nice to see you by the way. Sorry about before." Making peace with an apology and a lop-sided grin. Also hot.

"Ah, yes, thanks." Answering with a sheepish smile of her own.

"Any idea as to their motive?"

Byakuya inclined his head. He concealed the truth when necessary, but he never lied. "I have my suspicions."

At that, Kaien stood up straight. "I know that look. You're up to something."

"Oh, you get that too? Glad it's not just me," Rukia smirked. She'd picked it at the same time.

Kaien laughed. "I like you."

"Shiba." Byakuya warned while Rukia stifled another onset of giggles. This was another side of Byakuya she was witnessing for the first time. She loved it.

"So are you going to fill me in?"

"Off the record."

"Sidelining...That's new." Kaien couldn't hide his surprise. First Rukia's presence and now secret missions? It was almost like his friend was evolving into a different person. He wanted to do his part. "I'm in."

"Your sister isn't to know."

"I can handle that, but you know as well as I do that she'll find out eventually. She always does."

"Yes, I know." Byakuya sounded exasperated and irritated by that notion. "After Wednesday, I don't care."

_'Wednesday? What's happening on Wednesday?'_

Then she clicked. The information she'd gotten from the two Morons playing happy with the water hose. Wednesday night was the press-launch for Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals new multivitamin Vita-U. Here in Tokyo the first night. What was so spectacular about this event was that the CEO Tesra Lindocruz would make a rare appearance to the invitation-only gala. Mystery surrounded the otherwise phantom Head of the World's largest private medical enterprise.

"We believe there's a link between this morning's incident and Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals. With Tesra Lindocruz himself coming to Tokyo, we thought we'd pay him a visit," Rukia spoke up, hoping she hadn't overstepped her boundaries and said too much.

"We?" Kaien looked to Byakuya for confirmation.

"Yes, we. Rukia is my assistant."

She scowled. That was partly true, but why did he put it like that? Wasn't she his girlfriend now? Perhaps not. Suddenly she felt uncomfortable and a little hurt.

Kaien paused for thought, taking the time to process the information. "That's why you had me run the file on Dr Soma. You suspect the big drug company is up to no good?"

"Exactly."

Senior Special Agent Shiba's face lit up like a Neon Billboard. Too juicy to pass up. "Sounds like fun. Meet me for breakfast and we'll talk details. Rukia, will you be joining us?"

"You couldn't stop me if you tried," She declared defiantly.

Kaien laughed again. "I really like you. Kuchiki, you have all the luck."

"I know." He smirked. "Don't let Miyako hear you say that, or you'll be in trouble."

"I'll blame it on you. That always works." The two men smiled at some private joke. "See you in the morning. Bye Rukia. Keep him out of trouble for me."

"Bye Kaien, I'll try." Rukia smiled, deciding that she liked him too. Friendly and humorous.

The video chat ended and the screen went blank.

Byakuya and Rukia gazed at each other, alone at last. The air was magnetic. A new perspective on their relationship come to light.

"You do realize you've committed to having breakfast with me." Holding her chin aloft in one hand, reveling in her. If he could only freeze this moment in time and spare her from the road ahead, he would...

"So I have." She smiled, wistful. "Though if I'm staying over, we should define things..."

Byakuya knew what she was hinting at, though reason told him it would be best not to rush. There was still the matter of recovering memories, and the thought of losing her again was...hard to bear.

"Rukia, you are mine. Define that however you wish."

Rukia mulled it over. It wasn't a direct confirmation, but another choice. This one was easier to make since she'd already made it - She would take whatever she could get. Rising up on her heels, Rukia planted a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"Kuchiki, you just got yourself a girlfriend. Now, how about that first date?"

The corners of Byakuya's mouth twitched into a smile. Pleased at her choice.

"Stay in or eat out?"

"Definitely in." Rukia affirmed.

There was so much to learn, as well as the promise of more. The World could wait. Tonight was theirs and theirs alone.

Holding hands, Byakuya led Rukia out of the den and back upstairs.

* * *

Washed up on the shore, Lisa woke with the bitter taste of sand on her lips. Exhaustion wracked her body, and she'd been shot, along with being bloodied and bruised. Saltwater from the ocean had done a good job of speeding up the blood-clotting process, but the pain was excruciating, her eyes stung and lungs burned from treading water. Her preemptive strike on Reaper, Mirage, Brand and then Hollow hadn't fared well.

Coughing and spluttering in an attempt to rid herself of the foul salt and sand taste, Lisa gingerly rose up on all fours and scoured the beach for any innocent bystanders. More the appearance of a Sea hag than a woman, dealing with unsuspecting public would be a taxing hindrance. Wary, Lisa heard the slam of a car door and footsteps coming her way. Lifting her head up, she saw a parked black Honda Civic and the figure of a man partially blocked by early evening dark.

Still, Lisa knew. It was him. But she didn't want it to be. She wasn't one to take rejection lightly, nor betrayal.

"Lisa. It's been a long time."

The smooth, calm voice of the one she'd desperately sought after finally filled her ears, and in that moment, Lisa could almost forgive him - Almost. The rage in her was always close to the surface, threatening to explode. Her rage, her power. Ashido Kano, former Security guard turned Special Forces Agent was the exception. His sole ability to temper the storm that is Lisa Yadomaru.

Lapping waves bubbled and the sandy bank began to stir, rising in small swirls at their feet, but it was a pitying fraction of her usual power. Reduced to bare nothingness by her debilitated physical and mental state. Alarmed by her appearance, Ashido stepped forward.

"Please, don't. You'll over-exert yourself."

A voice crackled through his earpiece. _"Kano, your orders are to stand down. Do not approach the Subject. I repeat, stand down!" _

Ignoring the command, Ashido took a few more paces closer. Lisa stiffened. "I never thought I'd see you again..."

"_Agent Kano! Cease-"_

He yanked the device out, cutting the signal off. Ashido had been trapped in Their agonizing hell for far too long, and for these few minutes he had left with Lisa were more precious to him than any punishment rendered. In his eyes she was as beautiful as the day he first met her. Assigned to guard and protect Subject 8 B from herself. Subsequently, he did the very thing he shouldn't have done - Fallen in love.

"We haven't got long."

"I hate you!" Lisa rasped through gritted teeth. Her chest rising and falling in heaving pants, one moment away from passing out.

"I love you."

Those three words was all it took. Disarmed immediately. Arms wrapped carefully around her, Ashido felt her soften in his embrace. If only he could make love to her again. But they would be denied. Soon to be separated again, and who knew for how long this time.

"Lisa, our orders have changed."

"Is that why I was woken up?"

Eyes closed, she breathed in his scent and let the feel of him fill her pores. His essence time-stamped in her memory for fear of their future. Deja vu.

"Yes."

"How long was I asleep for?"

"Three years." Ashido replied sadly. Three...long...years...without her.

In the distance cars could be heard screeching to a halt. Doors slammed and clunky footsteps pounded the pavement. They were coming. Ashido and Lisa tightened their hold. Wracked with fear, anguish and most importantly, love.

"Orders?"

"Recruit, not kill. They want her brought in, willingly."

"Hollow." Lisa spoke the name in a bitter snarl. She wanted her dead and buried, then dug up and killed again.

Boots muffled by sand, a team of guards formed position, rifles locked and loaded, taking aim. Targets secured in their sights. Silver eyes locked on turquoise ones.

_**Five-**_

"Live, Lisa. For me."

_**Four-**_

"Ashido, I love you."

_**Three. Two-**_

Their lips met in a kiss. One final act of endearment before goodbye...

_**One.**_

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **As far as I'm aware, NorLevo is the correct name for the ECP listed in this story. If anyone could correct me on this, I'd be grateful. I put Ashido and Lisa's scene in to highlight their side-story, and how it might ultimately affect Byakuya and Rukia.  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** Guest, DRUON, arlingtonsteward, Jasmine, LuciL06, aria, seras3791, Lillith's Heart, vicky73, The13thConspiracy, ReckoningDay & AkuRokuTurkTrainee for your reviews. It's so thrilling to get feedback, and I really, really appreciate it :)  
_

**_Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated._**


	11. Eleven

Been super busy, so sorry for the delay. Lemon spoiler. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ ELEVEN ~****  
**

* * *

'_First thing's first.'_

Staring at the box of NorLevo in her hand, Rukia took a deep breath. One pill had to be taken now, yet the bathroom was in the direction of the bedroom - The one room she'd avoided the last time she was here. Byakuya sensed her discomfort, though he didn't quite understand it.

"Is something the matter?"

Nerves frazzled, Rukia didn't realize that she hadn't replied and quickly shook her head. Byakuya looked to the door, amused. Her apprehension told him that she hadn't been in his bedroom before. That was interesting.

"Do you need me to hold your hand?"

"I can manage, thanks." Rukia scowled at his smug look. She still didn't move.

"One moment," Byakuya said into the receiver of his cellphone as his call connected, and put one hand over the mouthpiece. He looked at her in earnest. "Rukia, I want you to feel comfortable. This is what you want, is it not?"

"Yes."

"Good. If it helps, I have every intention of having you share the bed with me, so consider it ours."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. Damn, how could he just come out and say things like that? One minute he was so indifferent, almost cold, then at other times he was so open and disarming.

"Do you like spicy foods?" Byakuya asked, covering the phone again.

"Fine by me... So, you don't cook, or can't?" Absent verbal filter.

"I don't."

Rukia stared haplessly at him and tried not to laugh. He was so staunch about the fact that he didn't cook. Relieved, Byakuya resumed his phone conversation while she disappeared into the bedroom.

She couldn't help but stare at the room, the color rising on her cheeks. Just like every other room it was big, clean and organized. Stately and surprisingly masculine. Surveying the room it was hard to imagine that anyone slept in here, with all of its neatness. But this night she would...with him. The thought was enticing, yet scary. Rukia had never shared a bed with anyone, not even Shuhei. Even when her head hurt and the dreams came, it was okay because she remembered - Her happy place.

Something was missing. This entire apartment, as classy and meticulous as it was, didn't feel quite right. Moments later, she realized. There were no pictures. Not one. Odd, and strangely sad. Even though she knew Byakuya's parents were deceased, surely he would still have photographs of them. Mementos. There weren't even any of himself. Rukia tried to envision a younger Byakuya, and she could just imagine a boy in many ways the same as he was now, only perhaps a bit less arrogant...? No doubt handsome. Still, everyone had family photos, so why didn't he?

Going into the bathroom, she went straight for the basin. A tumbler was right there. Filling the glass up with water, Rukia popped a pill out and swallowed it down. The last thing she needed was to fall pregnant. There simply wasn't enough room in her life for a baby. Nor would it be easy to explain.

'_Byakuya, I'm a genetically-modified human created by an unknown superpower to be an Assassin and a Thief, so if our baby starts jetting around the place and bouncing off the walls, don't worry. I'm now a member of the revolution fighting against Them.'_

Funny, but not likely. There was no way she could tell him that...not yet anyway. He'd lock her up for good and throw away the key. Their babies would be downright cute, but it was a fantasy. The musings of a life so ordinary. Rukia shouldn't even be getting involved with him on a personal level. But she dismissed that thought, and she was getting ahead of herself.

Her first real boyfriend. Surely she could allow herself some fun... And a little danger.

She rinsed the tumbler out and put it back in its place. Then washing and drying her hands on a hand towel, a hardcover book left on the counter caught her eye. Rukia froze.

The book was titled; **Thousand Cherry Blossoms. **She knew that book, having read it countless times, but never the end-

"Are you alright?" Byakuya stood in the doorway gazing nonchalantly at her. He had come to see what was taking her so long. A nod was Rukia's only reply, rooted on the spot in a state of numbness. His eyes flicked to the object of her attention. His book.

"Are you familiar with the story?"

Rukia nodded. "Somewhat..."

"It is the tale of a Yuki-Onna who came upon a felled Samurai one cold, Winter's night. The brave warrior was badly injured and ready to accept his fate. The Yuki-Onna drew closer bent by desire to ensnare the hearts of her victims. Yet when she looked into eyes the bluest of blue, she was touched by his beauty and strength. He held no fear. _'Are you not afraid?'_ Asked the Yuki-Onna."

"The Samurai answered,_ 'I do not fear death. If it is to be my fate, then I welcome it._" Rukia continued. "Yuki-Onna couldn't bring herself to slay the Samurai for fear a heart so pure would destroy her. She spared his life, saying. _'Never return here or I will claim your existence.'_ However the Samurai aware of her true nature became enchanted, and vowed to return. A thousand cherry blossoms, in gratitude for sparing his life. Every snowy night he would come and every time the Yuki-Onna would repeat her warning..."

Byakuya picked it up again. "Yet the Samurai would not give in. He kept his promise to the Yuki-Onna, one cherry blossom at a time. _'Until I have fulfilled my promise, one thousand cherry blossoms, one thousand nights, I will return.'_ The years passed and the Samurai grew older, but still he remained true to his word. The Yuki-Onna grew sad, for the time would soon come when she would see him no longer. Finally on the night of the nine-hundred and ninety-ninth cherry blossom-"

"-Please, stop." Rukia whispered. This was as far as she ever got. No further. Just like the Yuki-Onna, she didn't want the story to finish. Byakuya lost in the moment, heeded Rukia's plea and fell silent. "Don't tell me the ending. I don't want to know."

"Why is that?"

"Isn't it obvious? Without knowing, I can still hope. Hope that the love between a Snow Spirit and a Human transcended all. Without knowing, the Samurai didn't die of old age, or sickness, or any other fate that didn't have them together in the end. Without knowing, I can still believe..." She trailed off_._

He knew of course. Byakuya had left that particular book there on purpose where Rukia would see it. It was a test. To see if he could jog her memory, and if she did remember. But had he gone too far? Looking at her now, he was afraid.

Rukia threw her arms around him, the impulse to feel his warmth overcame her. She, a creature of Death, and he, the Protector. The Yuki-Onna and her Samurai. The comparison gave her chills.

"Rukia, it is only a story." Byakuya said softly, rubbing her back.

"Yes, I know. Silly isn't it?"

"Perhaps not the term I would use."

It was hard to tell without looking at his face if he was mocking her or not. Rukia saw that he wasn't. What she did see was a deep, piercing gaze. Urgent and begging. Like she was one grasp away-

-The door bell buzzed. Their moment shattered in the blink of an eye.

"Dinner." A suddenly irate Byakuya announced crisply and stalked off. Perturbed, Rukia took a moment to compose herself before following. There was the strangest sensation that she had been close to piecing something together, that if she reached out...

Coming out into the living room, Rukia was surprised to see a kindly man, looking to be in his mid-forties, early fifties present. Prim and proper with salt and pepper hair, soft wrinkles and laugh lines added to his charismatic charm. A real gentleman, like in the days of old. Byakuya wasn't in sight.

"Miss Rukia."

"Yes?"

"I am Master Kuchiki's Butler. It is a pleasure to meet you." He bowed.

'_He has a butler? Who has a butler?' _

"It's nice to meet you too, but please, just call me Rukia." She blushed. This was all so new.

"As you wish." But he didn't say it. Instead he handed her a cosmetic bag. "Forgive me. I took the liberty of acquiring a few necessities for your stay."

"Oh, alright, thank you kindly."

Ah, the life of the wealthy and Elite. It was a little intimidating.

"If I may say so, the Master seems quite taken with you." Still sharp eyes almost as black as night, twinkled.

"...Is that a good thing?"

"Quite. I have served the Kuchiki House my entire life, as my father did before me. It is good to see someone put a smile on his face, and for that you have my gratitude. In spite of his childhood, he is a good man."

Confused, Rukia simply nodded, placing the bag on the side table. She didn't have a clue what he meant, because they hadn't gotten to that part yet. Another blank piece of the jigsaw.

At that point Byakuya reappeared, the ghost of a smile playing on his lips. "I hope you haven't been telling her stories."

"I dare not Master. Having to find new employment at my age would be tedious."

"Not as much as rehiring. Good help is hard to find."

Rukia's mouth fell open, until she saw by the looks on their faces, this was normal banter between the two. There was a mutual respect and camaraderie many years forged. Master and Servant. Like Father and Son-type bond.

"Is there anything else you require?"

"No. I have everything I need." Byakuya's gaze locked firmly on Rukia as he replied. Butterflies rose in her stomach. He made it sound so personal.

"Very good, Sir. Have a good evening. Miss Rukia." The butler bowed again and left.

"And to you."

"Thank you. Goodnight." She went to bow in return, but Byakuya stopped her.

"Don't bow."

"And why not?" Rukia thought it rude not to extend the courtesy.

"Rukia, you do not bow to servants. Period."

He made it sound like it should've been obvious. She shook her head in exasperation. Meet Byakuya the Millionaire. Does this man come with an instructor's manual?

"Come."

Taking her hand like she could take off at any moment, Byakuya headed for the direction he'd just come out of - The patio. Soon it all became clear. Under the stars, the table was set for two. Dinner by candlelight. Idyllic and beautiful. Holding out her chair like a gentleman, Rukia took her seat, pleasantly surprised.

"You didn't have to go to all this trouble..."

"It isn't. As long as you like it."

"Honestly, it's nice just to be here. No motorbike chases, kidnapping thugs, getting an aquatic skin-peel. No one trying to kill me." Rukia chuckled. So, so wrong on so many levels.

"If I'd known you were that easy to please." Byakuya teased, then he became serious. "Don't do it."

Talk about mood change.

"Don't do what?"

"Your vendetta. Stay with me and you'll never want for anything again. Have a normal life."

Rukia shook her head in denial. She wouldn't be swayed. And why did the men in her life always ask her to stop?

"Somehow I doubt life with you would be anything but normal... But I won't. I can't. And you're starting to sound like Shuhei."

Chopsticks slammed down on the table. Grey eyes flashed hard as steel, narrowing into slits. "Don't compare us. It's insulting!"

To say she was shocked at his harsh reaction was an understatement. She didn't think that she was making a comparison, although now that she thought about it, there were some physical similarities between the two. Same height, same black hair, though Byakuya's was longer. Both had grey eyes... Rukia grimaced. If she wasn't before, she was comparing them now.

"What are you getting all mad about?"

"I'm not mad, I just don't like the reminder." Byakuya said more softly. What he wanted to say was, _'I had you first.'_

It frustrated him, even though he knew it wasn't her fault. After his miraculous 'return', he'd deliberately separated himself from any real emotional attachment. A semblance of a life that he felt comfortable enough in to dull the emptiness inside of him. A void that he couldn't explain...until he found her again;

**_..._**

"_**If you're going to keep squirming," said thirteen year old Byakuya, "You should go back to your own bed." **_

_**Cheeks flushed, ten year old Rukia didn't realize what she was doing. "I can't help it."**_

"_**Try." He said more softly. **_

_**Turning to rest her head on folded arms, Rukia peered up sagely. She revered Byakuya and thought him strong and wise. Now, with him, she wasn't alone. She never wanted to be left alone.**_

"_**Byakuya, do you love me?"**_

"_**Why do you ask?"**_

"_**Because I'm curious."**_

_**Byakuya had difficulty keeping a somber face at the adorable look on her face. Long black lashes framing beautiful amethyst eyes and that rosy pink cupid's bow mouth that talked too much. Raven-colored bangs hung like choppy waves around a face of pure beauty. How sweet and innocent she was. **_

"_**You don't know?"**_

"_**If I did, I wouldn't be asking, would I?" Rukia crinkled her nose at him, all but poking her tongue out. "Sometimes you can be such a meanie."**_

_**He smiled at that. "Yes. I love you." She beamed. "And I love you even more when you let me sleep."**_

"_**Pfft." But she wasn't mad. She'd waited a long time to hear him say that. Satisfied, Rukia nestled in the crook of his arm and closed her eyes. "Me too. I won't love anyone but you, even when you're grumpy."**_

_**Byakuya didn't say a word. Soon, Rukia's heavy breathing told him that she was sound asleep. She had so much faith in him - She loved him. As did he, in his own way. No one had ever loved him before, not like Rukia did...**_

**_..._**

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Does it bother you?"

Anger replaced with a soul-searching tenderness.

"No, it's nice..."

Weighty. Meaningful.

He sensed a 'but'. "Then?"

"You confuse me. Sometimes... It's hard to figure out..." Rukia bit her lip. She couldn't find the right words to explain what she meant, as she didn't really know. How did he have such power over her? And why, knowing that part, was she so willing to play with fire. Byakuya could have any woman he wanted, yet he wanted her. That much she knew. But why her?

"Is it necessary for you to want to figure it out?"

"No, I guess not. It would help... You are my first boyfriend after all."

"I don't think I like what your implying." His fine features in a smoldering pout that was sexy as hell. And funny.

"You're impossible." She laughed.

He loved that sound. It was like sweet music. "Perhaps. Yet you're still here."

"Guess I'm a sucker for punishment."

"Tempting. I'll have to put it to the test."

How he managed to make even his threats sound dirty was a mystery, but it thrilled her to the core.

"Now eat. We have all night."

That was a good thing. After that comment, sleep was the last thing on her mind. Rukia felt caught in the impossible web that was Byakuya Kuchiki, and there was no escaping it.

* * *

Settled on the sofa after their dinner, the time had finally arrived - Twenty questions.

"How old are you?"

"You don't know?" Byakuya surprised her first question was so general. Rukia shook her head. "I would've thought you'd read it on my profile."

"Strangely that information wasn't on it."

"So I have one." He smirked at how easily he'd gotten her to admit she had.

"Just answer the question." Came a huffy reply. She knew, he knew. Too late now.

"Twenty-four."

So Rukia had picked it right. "Favorite color?"

"Violet." Gazing directly into her gorgeous eyes, it just came out.

"Are you making that up?"

"Yes," Byakuya smiled at her dubious look. "I don't have one... I suppose black, since I wear it a lot."

"Technically black isn't a color." She quipped.

"Technically I don't have one." Again with the smart-aleckness. "What's yours?"

"White."

"That's not a color either." He pointed out.

"Yes I know, Mr Smarty." Resisting the urge to poke her tongue out at him. "What do you do when you're not catching bad guys?"

"I train. I have family obligations at times... There is rarely any time for much else. Being an Agent is my top priority." Watching her reaction carefully, he could see the disappointment creep onto her face. He supposed that wasn't quite the answer she expected. It rarely was. "What do you do when you're not breaking into Research facilities?"

"Apparently attempting to question my workaholic Agent boyfriend."

"I see. How is it progressing so far?"

"Not good, I'm afraid," She said in mock-seriousness. "I may have to fail you."

"Sounds serious. Punishable even." That wicked gleam was back. Kinky.

"Kuchiki, are you trying to distract me?"

"Perhaps. You're very distracting. It only seems fair." Byakuya pulled Rukia down to sit straddled across his lap. As expected she blushed. "Is it working?"

'_YES!'_

"No." But she didn't sound convincing. Not one little bit.

Byakuya smiled smugly, resting the side of his head on one elbow, the other playing with the belt loops of Rukia's pants. She involuntarily squirmed. He liked that.

"Next question."

Shooting him an evil look, Rukia resumed. He was playing dirty. "How did you get that scar?"

The transition was so flawless, she didn't even see the veil coming down. "A bullet."

"You got shot? How?" Her brow furrowed into a worried frown. She supposed it was an occupational hazard getting shot at, yet for some reason she couldn't picture Byakuya ever getting hit. He was much too strong and skilled for that.

"I was protecting someone."

Rukia's mouth formed a perfect circle. She felt for him. This revelation sparked so many questions, but she was afraid to ask. Byakuya had risked his life to save someone... That person must've meant a great deal to him. A pang of jealousy and anger hit her. A mere three more inches and Byakuya would've died. Then she would never have met him. The prospect was horrifying.

"Well the next time you decide to put your life on the line, think! You could've been killed!"

'_I was.'_

"There are people who care about you."

'_Do you?'_

"Kaien. Yoruichi. Your butler- Me." God, that sounded so irrational - She was being irrational.

"Rukia, it was a long time ago." Byakuya reasoned.

"Tell me you got the person who did it."

"Yes, I did."

She breathed a sigh of relief, but still felt shaken. _'Why, DAMMIT, WHY?!'_ Why did it make her feel so angry? It didn't make sense, yet every time she thought she got close to figuring it out, she came up blank. Like someone had reached in and stolen a piece of her mind leaving a huge, gaping hole of nothingness. Then just like that the sensation left her.

"That's something at least." She said with eery calm.

At the sudden change, his expression darkened. Byakuya had practically seen the light switch off as once again Rukia failed to make the connection. She was close, he was sure of it. This told him it wasn't just a simple case of memory loss. They had done something to make her forget. And it angered him as revelation hit. In order to use her They took the one thing away from her that she would fight for - Him.

He would make Them pay for that.

Looking thoughtful. "Why don't you have any photographs?"

"You noticed."

Rukia glared at him. Her face read; Not an answer, and you know it. Byakuya gave her a dry look in return. His one big secret that he'd never shared with anyone, not even her, back then;

**_..._**

"_**It happened again. Something is the matter with him." His mother distraught, sobbed into one delicate hand covering her mouth. Without saying a word his father picked him up and carried him over his shoulder, heading for the door. **_

"_**This is all your fault, Sojun. If you were half the Kuchiki your father is..."**_

_**Byakuya scowled at his mother. He didn't like it when Mother spoke unkindly about Father. Father was nice and kind. Though a little sickly, but that wasn't his fault. Now Mother was worried about him. **_

'_**There's something the matter with me?'. Byakuya didn't think so. He didn't feel any different than the way he'd always felt. Maybe a bit tired. And he'd fallen over again, but he fell over a lot lately. Isn't that what little boys do? ...So why was his parents so concerned?**_

**_..._**

"I haven't always been the way that I am."

"Do you mean rich?" She asked sincerely.

"No. To be born a Kuchiki is to breathe and bleed wealth, ridiculously so."

At the razor-edged tone in his voice, Rukia snaked her arms around Byakuya's neck and waited in almost reverent silence. But he didn't want to dredge up the memory of his painful past;

**_..._**

"_**Mr Kuchiki, I regret to inform you that the diagnosis is not good."**_

"_**Doctor, do whatever is necessary for my son. Money is no object."**_

"_**I will see what I can do." **_

**_..._**

"What else did my profile say?" Byakuya changed the subject.

"Not a lot actually. And..." Rukia hesitated. Was it the right time to ask?

"And?"

Agh, to hell with it. Ask now, consequences later.

"Why does your file only go back ten years? You're twenty-four, so that means fourteen years is missing."

He didn't much like this particular line of questioning either. "Aren't you curious to know what yours says?"

"Well I could be, if it didn't seem like you're avoiding the subject." But scrunching her nose up, curiosity got the better of her. "Alright, what does mine say?"

"Female. Possibly dark hair."

"That's it?" Rukia was dumbfounded.

"Yes. No Officer has managed to positively ID you, let alone catch you." Purposely leaving out the part of her lengthy list of crimes, three years running. If he'd done his job and put her in custody, the multiple warrants for her arrest would mean her incarceration lifetimes over.

"You did. So why didn't you turn me in?" This was the biggest part she struggled to comprehend. Her brand of renegade justice didn't stand in the eyes of the Law. The side Byakuya was duty bound to. "Why me?"

Another question he couldn't answer.

"Rukia, is it so hard for you to believe that I am extremely attracted to you?"

Her pulse raced. Not just attractive, but extremely.

"I do not break rules, yet since meeting you I have broken several. And I expect I shall be required to break more."

Running his fingers through her hair, Byakuya wanted to feel her with him. The closest he could get.

"Your search for truth?" Gazing longingly at him, Rukia felt it too.

Kinetically charged. No misnomers of their positions, no pretense, only a passion that wouldn't be denied. He was going against his very ideals for her, and she knew then that she would give him everything she had.

"Ours." He amended.

Scooping her up, Byakuya carried Rukia to the bedroom. He'd wanted to get her out of those tight-fitting pants since he picked her up. Kicking the door open with his foot, they made it to the edge of the bed and separated long enough to take their shoes off. Rukia looked at him, racked with nervous excitement. She knew this was going to happen, grateful she'd opted to wear her best pair of panties.

Byakuya stripped out of his shirt and unbuckled his belt, dropping them to the floor. Leather pants still on. Skin so smooth. There wasn't a hair on his chest. Perfectly sculpted body. Square, firm jaw. Youthful and strong. Long, straight hair the color of ink dangling silkily past lean, broad shoulders. His looks should be illegal.

Eyes on her in soundless suggestion, Rukia slid off her pants and settled back down on his lap. Lifting the ends of her blouse halfway up, strong hands were on her, caressing her. How her body seemed to tremble under his touch, setting alight like new fire.

It felt so good.

Then it stopped.

"You're not wearing a bra." The flat tone suggested it wasn't a question.

"Well, no...I don't really have a need to," Rukia responded quietly, feeling mildly self-conscious. So she wasn't exactly well-endowed like Rangiku or Isane, she still had breasts. And already, she had gotten the impression Byakuya liked her butt more.

"I would prefer it if you did, especially if you insist on wearing white blouses in public."

Taken aback by his swift mood change, Rukia seemed to shrink and crossed her arms over her chest. Though she wasn't quite sure how to react, she then realized that this was a part of his 'no-share' thing.

"Um, alright...if it means that much to you." Biting her lip.

"It does."

Desperate to pull him back to where they were moments before, Rukia reached up and drew him in closer, planting her lips on his. Sweetly at first then deeper and hungrier as she felt him give way. Together, her blouse was lifted and fell away onto the floor. Byakuya swept her up and laid down on the bed with her. He felt ashamed for admonishing her moments before. All that mattered was right in front of him. Caressing her back, fingers brushed her scar. Rukia flinched.

"Don't do that."

"I can't help it. It...it..." The words to describe how it made her feel escaped her. Shame? Hurt? Ugly?

Holding her face in his hands, he brought her gaze to meet his. Grey eyes met violet ones.

"You have nothing to be ashamed of."

'_Oh, but I do.'_ How could she explain it in a way that he would understand? If he only knew...

"Byakuya, They- They did things to me."

He held her tightly to his chest. There was no letting go. Not if he could help it. "It doesn't matter anymore. I have you now."

Moving behind, Byakuya faintly kissed along her scar. Rukia whimpered, the tender act sending tingles up and down her spine. Her scar. It was beautiful because it was a part of her. She was beautiful. How could he make her see that? Strangely reminiscent of a white tree branch. That in turn reminded him of his scar so much like a cherry blossom.

A blossom and a branch. Perfect synchronicity.

Hands joined, clenched and squeezing. He trailed a line of supine kisses to her navel, encircling her belly button with his tongue. Then releasing her hands, he drew one leg up, nudging thighs slightly apart. Kissing in between while stroking the length of her leg. Rukia melted. It was still all so surreal. Enthralled by his slow, sensual ministrations. She could feel a low rising rumbling sensation - down there.

Then he rose up. Using his thumb and forefinger to tease her nipples to hardness and then brought his mouth down, suckling, first one soft, sumptuous breast then the other. Her breath came out in low, rapid gasps. Rising up full frontal to kiss her sweet moaning mouth, he guided her hand down to his zipper. The bulge in his groin pressing hard against the crotch of his pants. Rukia clasped leather and pulled, setting him free. He wanted her to feel him.

Her eyes widened. He was so big. And hard. This was her man. At first guiding her hand into slow, firm strokes, he then let her take over. Byakuya groaned at her touch. Sliding his hand in her panties, he mimicked the action, circling and rubbing just the right spot. Rukia panted. Building...building within her. The orgasmic feeling that she was about to burst. Byakuya gently removed her hand from him and used his other to take off her panties, positioning himself in between her legs. He didn't stop. She thought he would, but he didn't. Bucking her hips, he slid two fingers inside. She clenched, then tried to resist. She could feel the oncoming climax, but still he kept going.

'_Oh...No, no, no... Ohh...!'_

She was unsure about coming in his hand. But that was exactly what he wanted.

"Rukia, let yourself go."

At the husky words, She let go, shuddering and convulsing as she climaxed. His hand became wet. He reveled in the glorious look of satisfaction on her face. Just as her orgasm plateaued, Byakuya penetrated her. In tantalizing, slow motion he drove into her with long, deep thrusts. Savoring, drawing out each deliberate stroke. Rukia fisted sheets of satin. It was divine torture.

With their bodies, He said, She said; Feel me. Love me. Screw me.

Soon in another blinding torrent of carnal rapture, they released. Foreheads pressed together, Byakuya affectionately kissed her. He knew then, that this was more than just sex. So much more...

Rukia gazed into the sexiest 'consider-yourself-fucked' face she'd ever seen and melted all over again. If this is what it felt like to be loved by him, may it never end...

_**...**_

Seconds, Minutes, Hours later...Who knew? Time no longer existed. Laying in bed together, Rukia suddenly had a hankering for something sweet.

"Strawberry icecream."

Yes, that's what she felt like.

"Now?" Byakuya said incredulously.

"Ahuh. Do you have some?"

"I wouldn't know."

"You don't know?" Her turn to be incredulous.

"I don't do menial tasks such as grocery shopping."

Ah, life with a silver spoon.

Rukia wasn't to be deterred. "Only one way to find out." Jumping out of bed, she spotted Byakuya's black satin pyjamas folded neatly on the nightstand and shrugged into the shirt. It was baggy on her petite frame, but it made her feel good and it smelled like him. Smiling broadly, she padded into the kitchen.

So this is what happiness felt like...

Opening the freezer, Rukia rummaged around starting from the bottom shelf up. She didn't even hear Byakuya creep up behind her. Wearing his black pyjama pants and nothing else, he found the icecream first, taking it off the top shelf.

"So it seems."

Rukia looked up as Byakuya turned on his heel and left the kitchen, prized frozen treat in hand.

"Come back here with that icecream." She started after him.

"Come and get it." He goaded.

Oh, she would, never one to back down from a challenge.

Bolting up over the counter top, Rukia closed the gap in distance in quick speed and lunged at him. The carton of icecream went flying as Byakuya staggered to his knees. Damn, that was fast. Rukia darted past, outstretched hands ready. Seconds later she was uprooted and crashing forward about to eat carpet. Bracing herself for the fall, she looked over her shoulder.

'_WHAT the-?'_

Byakuya had pushed her out of the way and caught the icecream before it went splat on the floor. Curses. She rolled over on the rug to get up again. It wasn't over yet. But he had other ideas. Bringing himself down to straddle her in between his legs, Rukia was trapped, unable to move. Complete surrender.

"Too slow." Byakuya the tease, complete with devilish smirk. Strawberry icecream held in one hand like on a pedestal.

"Meanie." Rukia chided, glancing at her withheld dessert. Enticingly aware of the compromising position she was in - Again.

He smiled. She was so easy to tease, and looked damn sexy in his shirt. And she had no idea how much she drove him wild. The urge to keep her locked up so no one could touch her ever present in his mind.

Byakuya pried the lid off and threw it on the nearby coffee table. He didn't eat icecream as he didn't really have a fondness for sweet things, but this was too good an opportunity to pass up. Rukia looked quizzically at him. What was he going to do? He didn't even have a spoon. Then her eyes went wide as it soon became apparent. Holding the icecream just out of her reach, Byakuya dipped his finger in the icecream and licked it.

"Mm tasty."

Her jaw dropped. _'Bastard!'_ Was he really going to eat it right in front of her?! Eating another finger-licking scoop, it seemed that he indeed was.

"Want some?"

'_YES!'_

"No." Once again unconvincing.

"Are you sure?"

"You're evil." She glowered.

Byakuya simply looked placid. "Something's missing."

"Your manners!"

"No, that's not it."

Swallowing another bit, he ran his tongue over his bottom lip as if trying to decide. Rukia sucked in a breath. Dammit if he didn't look sexy doing it. Evil, but hot. Then before she knew it, he bent down and kissed her, gently tugging her lips apart with his teeth. Rukia could taste the strawberry icecream in his mouth. Very tasty. He was right about that.

"That's it."

He looked smug as she smacked her lips together. "Now, are you sure?"

"Icecream, huh?" Rukia burned with hungry lust and all things sweet. More. She wanted more.

"Correction, icecream and you."

Byakuya shuffled down slightly to give her room to move her arms. Rukia dipped her finger in the carton and stuck it in his waiting mouth. He sucked long and hard, lapping up every last trace of icecream, sending shivers of pleasure rocketing through her. She moaned. Then her mouth filled with the taste of strawberry as she licked and sucked his icecream coated fingers.

Whipping his pyjama shirt off Rukia and flinging it on the couch, Byakuya positioned himself in between, hiking her slender legs high up on his waist. She lay there in anticipation, her chest rising and falling in heated pants. He picked up the last of the melted icecream and dribbled it down her front. Still cold, Rukia gasped. Back arched as the intermixing sensation of hot and cold titillated her system. Bringing his mouth down, Byakuya swirled his tongue over and around soft, pert breasts, slowly lapping up the trail of icecream. Hungrily nipping and biting supple skin to her ever increasing moans.

She was at his utter and complete mercy, grasping fistfuls of hair in frenzied heat.

"Ahhh!"

Her face read; In. Me. Now.

"Say it."

"Please..! PLEASE!"

"Good girl." He murmured.

Rukia used her foot to inch his pants down springing free his member, hard and erect. Byakuya shrugged out of them the rest of the way. On knees, he brought her legs up to meet him, raising her up from the rug. He slipped into juicy wetness. Ready and inviting. Her breath whooshed out as she tightened around him. Byakuya groaned. Sweet ecstatic relief. Green-lighted, he pumped hard and fast. Slamming into her with a primal ferocity he'd never felt before.

Gripping her tight ass, he thrust harder and faster. On the verge of exploding. Head craned back Rukia seized in the thralls of blinding passion. She couldn't move. Eyes slammed shut. The intense feeling of every pulsating thrust as he drove into her. Again. And again.

In and out.

Harder and faster.

So. Fucking. Good.

"Rukia, eyes open!" His need made clear. All consuming delirium. More. He wanted more.

Eyes dancing like smoky, glowing embers. That did it. Grunts and moans. Pushing them over the edge of orgasmic bliss. The inner explosion rose and erupted within them both.

"Oh. OH HELL!" Rukia cried out.

Satiated, Byakuya pulled out and crashed down onto the rug beside her. Beaded sweat mixed with sticky residue of strawberry icecream clung to their bodies and damp, matted hair fell in sticky clumps. Before they'd made love. This time they had sex. And as for the rug...

Byakuya and Rukia gazed at each other and smiled. Breath steadying to a normal rhythm. Racing heartbeats evened out. Snuggling in closer, Byakuya wrapped one arm over in an almost protective embrace. Sweeping her hair from her face, he bent down and kissed her forehead. Rukia raised her fingers to stroke his jaw. Three times lucky.

"I'll never look at strawberry icecream the same way again," Rukia murmured.

"Agreed." Byakuya smiled.

They laid there and held each other, basking in the warm feel of ultimate intimacy. Nothing could beat this.

* * *

"Is it morning already?" Rukia mumbled sleepily.

Sitting up and rubbing her eyes she peered at Byakuya fixing cufflinks onto the sleeve of a crisp grey shirt.

"It is, and has been for a few hours."

That got her moving.

"What time is it?!"

"Time you got up." Arching an eyebrow at the clock.

Rukia balked. "You think?!" She snapped, jolted out of bed in an ungraceful stagger, then stopped. Oh, she was feeling it now. Interesting.

"You can stop looking so pleased with yourself." Regarding Byakuya's smug look.

"But I am. Very."

She shook her head in exasperation. Who was she kidding? It was so very worth it. They both knew it. Still, with a slam of the door, Rukia jumped into the shower. Five minutes max.

Byakuya finished getting ready and smiled to himself. He heard the shower turn on. His girlfriend was a fitful sleeper, and evidently _not_ a morning person. Just goes to show, some things never changed. Having risen at the break of dawn like clockwork, Byakuya had trained, showered and dressed ready for their breakfast with Kaien, then work. Business as usual. With one added bonus - Rukia.

The shower turned off.

Waiting, he did a five count in his head. _Five. Four. Three. Two. One_-

"Kuchiki, where are my clothes?"

"The box on the counter."

Yes, he was very pleased with himself.

"These aren't mine." Rukia called out again.

"They are now."

Amid scraping and bumping noises and what Byakuya thought to be cursing mutters, Rukia finally emerged fresh and dressed. She didn't want to be late, but clearly she looked steamed.

"Did you arrest some poor nun for these clothes?!" Scowling and pulling at the hem of a lilac long-sleeved blouse in a rather unladylike fashion. An over-the-knee navy blue pencil pleat skirt completed the handpicked ensemble.

Byakuya wasn't fazed, and rather quite liked the more reserved look. He betted that she had no idea that even in a garden bag, her beauty would still shine.

"If I ever see a nun in a business suit, I might." Translation - You're wearing that outfit and that is final.

She knew what he was doing. He was covering her up. Feeling along her shoulder, Byakuya kissed her cheek.

"Nice bra."

"You would know since you bought it." Frowning up at him.

"Even nicer when I take it off." There was just no wiping that wicked half-smile off his face. "Dinner. Tonight. I want to take you out someplace special."

'_Oh, for heaven's sake, admit it. Freaking addict.' _She mentally cussed herself. "You had me at dinner."

"And you're cute when you're mad." He smirked.

Rukia shot him her best 'You-are-impossible' look. "Come on, let's go."

"After you."

Passing by the living room, Rukia noticed the rug was missing. She blushed. True to form, Byakuya had already dealt with it.

"So, where are my clothes?"

"Laundry." He stated in his 'isn't-it-obvious' tone of voice. Which made sense. "Yes, the rug too."

Continuing to the garage, Byakuya strode ahead over to his silver Dodge Viper. "It would be simpler if we took two cars."

"Really?" With ill-conceived delight, Rukia eyed the MVAgusta. She couldn't wait to drive that baby.

"No." He knew it too. "Take the Dodge. Keys are in the ignition."

"Oh, okay." A bit disappointed, that was still fine by her. Racy.

He stopped for a moment. This was the hard part, but at least he was safe in the knowledge that the Dodge Viper was security coded. If anything were to happen an automatic emergency signal would go straight to HQ.

"I will see you there."

"Don't look so worried. What's the worse that could happen?" Rukia beamed at him and hopped into the sleek sports car.

Byakuya's expression narrowed at her poor choice of words, entering his Lexus LFA. The garage door hummed on its struts as it opened. Car engines started.

With a parting look, Rukia waved. "After you."

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **Byakuya's book that I mentioned briefly in the Chapter 10; Thousand Cherry Blossoms (English translation of Senbonzakura) is a tale I based on Byakuya and Rukia's Zanpakutōs - Sode No Shirayuki = Yuki-Onna. Senbonzakura = Samurai._

_Also I'll be delving more into Byakuya's past from here on in, as he wasn't adopted. To rectify, I'd originally thought to make him 25 (as hinted in Chapter 1) but decided to drop his age to 24. My apologies for the mishap.  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, LuciL06, seras3791, aria, DRUON, AkuRokuTurkTrainee, arlingtonsteward, Jasmine, Guest, Lillith's Heart, PAMILA DE CASTRO, vicky73, ReckoningDay & BrittanySachikoKuchikiUkitak e for your reviews. It's so thrilling to get feedback, and I really, really appreciate it :)  
_

**_Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated._**


	12. Twelve

Again, sorry for the late update. I ended up going on a holiday for my birthday, and couldn't post until now. This Chapter contains; Implied death and references to violence. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ TWELVE ~  
**

* * *

Rukia could hear the purr of the 8.3 liter Base engine and feel the power of the V10 Cylinders. She could smell the luxuriant black leather upholstery - That new car smell. Intoxicating. It drove like a vehicular dream. The Dodge Viper SRT was a power-horse in a sleek, silver package. Smooth, hard and fast. Like its owner. A glance at the time on the dashboard assured her they were making good time. She laughed and revved the accelerator to catch up to Byakuya.

Another standout feature was its incredible sound system. It made Rukia wonder what kind of music Byakuya listened to. Electronica and Dance were her favorite genres. Music soothed and played to her senses. Affinity to music was one of the side-effects of the experiments on her kind. As were headaches. Flicking through the loaded playlist however, it was empty. She would soon fix that.

Arriving promptly at the Cafe, Byakuya strode over, all dark tinted shades and brooding. Rukia was grinning from ear to ear. Seeing that adorable look on her face, Byakuya felt a tightness in his chest. It pleased him to see how much she was enjoying herself. Perhaps he would try to be more lenient towards her.

"You look happy."

"It's a really nice car." Rukia beamed.

"I know. That's why I bought it."

With one hand at the small of Rukia's back, Byakuya led the way over to his usual table where Kaien would be waiting. A friendship nine years running, the two Agents regularly came here to escape the ever watchful eyes of one Kukaku Shiba.

"Keep it for as long as you wish."

"Oh no, I couldn't." But her eyes told a different story.

"I insist."

"Alright. For now... At least until I get a new motorbike."

"Rukia." He intoned.

Her Yamaha TRX850 was currently undergoing repair with a few added modifications. Byakuya planned to let her have it back when the work was done - Under certain conditions. She just kept on smiling.

Spotting the pair, Kaien waved them over. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't alone.

"Shihoin." Byakuya said expressionlessly.

"Hi Yoruichi, Kaien." Rukia smiled, pleasantly surprised, and comforted to see the boisterous female.

"Morning." Bright and cheery, Kaien motioned a greeting while he was on his cellphone.

He was looking his naturally-handsome self in dark grey slacks and an ice-blue shirt that enhanced his stunning eyes. Yoruichi had hers on the table. Wearing a zip-up hoodie, tank top and leggings, the stealth Agent appeared to have come back from a workout. Round table of the beautiful people.

She grinned as Byakuya and Rukia took their seats, reading her colleague like an open book. A trait that intensely grated on Byakuya's nerves.

"Hello Rukia, Byakuya. Aren't you two the most super-cute pair." Yoruichi winked at Rukia, making her blush. "Byakuya, did you behave yourself last night?"

Hanging his shades off his shirt top-front pocket, his reply was decidedly arctic.

"Isn't there some cat you should be rescuing."

Yoruichi was nuts about cats. In fact she preferred cats to most people.

"Ha be like that then." She laughed, taking a swig of her tall glass of milk. Well used to his ways. "So, we're doing a little reconnaissance mission, are we?"

Byakuya stared pointedly at Kaien who finished his phone call. The 'You-told-her-of-all-people?!' glare said it all.

"You know how persuasive she can be." He shrugged.

"Weak."

"Don't blame him," Yoruichi responded, "You owe me remember."

"This is none of your concern." Byakuya failed to see how her meddling was recompense for keeping Rukia at the Hotel.

"Depends on your point of view. What's not to like about breaking the rules every now and then."

"Spoken like a true Agent." Byakuya quipped sarcastically.

"And that's why you're going to say 'Yes'." Yoruichi winked again. Game. Set. And Match.

Byakuya said nothing. He didn't much care to keep arguing the point, and instead turned his attention to Kaien. "The situation."

"It gets better."

The guys starting talking shop.

A waitress approached the table, unashamedly ogling Byakuya like he was meat to a starving carnivore. Rukia scowled. Admittedly, she was rather pretty, though Byakuya didn't take any notice. This clearly smitten waitress could've been wallpaper for all the reaction he gave her.

"Your usual, Mr Kuchiki?"

Rukia raised an eyebrow. _'He has a usual?'_

"Fine, and whatever my companion would like." He said curtly, still not bothering to look.

"Y-Yes, Sir." The waitress finally noticed Rukia's presence and her face fell.

Part of Rukia felt sorry for her, the other part screamed in her head; _'Yes, he's HOT, and he's mine, so hands off!'_

"What can I get you?"

"Hmm I'm not really hungry-"

"-Rukia, you will eat. I want you to keep your strength up." Byakuya firmly, yet politely ordered.

'_Or what? You're going to force feed me?'_ Rukia was mad. Then vividly remembered last night's icecream romp, sending tingles through her body.

Oh yes.

He probably would.

And the thought was rather...enticing.

Rukia flushed tell-tale crimson, thankful she hadn't actually spoken aloud, and said instead, "I'll have some egg rolls, thanks."

Byakuya then coldly regarded the waitress who was still standing there after she took the order. Suddenly embarrassed, she quickly scurried off.

Seated next to Rukia, Yoruichi took another sip of her milk, and leaned in to talk. Woman to woman. She was a good judge of character and had a very good feeling about Rukia.

"The three of us have been friends for a long time. Same social circle, so it was inevitable."

"And you all became Agents?"

Looking over at Byakuya and Kaien who were deep in discussion, Rukia's curiosity burned. There was still so much she wanted to know about him. They'd barely scratched the surface of each other's lives the night before.

"Ha funny how things turn out." Golden eyes shone at the thought. "Byakuya was the first. That was Kukaku's influence. You've met her haven't you?"

From the Engagement dinner, Rukia remembered how likable and intimidating Kaien's sister was. She had the impression that it wasn't safe to get on the wrong side of her though.

"Ah, yes, we've met." Smiling at her recollection.

"Byakuya was sixteen. Filthy rich. Heir to the Kuchiki empire with the untimely death of his Parents."

"Is that when he got shot?"

Remembering Byakuya had told her that he was protecting someone.

"He did? Huh, I never knew that. He's extremely private."

"You're telling me."

She mulled it over. Sixteen. That much wealth. Losing ones Parents at such a young age... What that must've felt like... Rukia didn't know. Abandoned, she'd never known hers. So it was a different time, a different someone, when he'd taken the bullet that scarred him. Frustrating. Why didn't Byakuya just tell her what happened?

Yoruichi continued her short-version. "Already an Agent at the time, Kukaku gave him direction. Kaien followed. And me, well being a Princess was boring, so I thought - Why let the boys have all the fun? And Ta-da!"

"A Princess? You're an actual Princess?" Her jaw dropped.

"I was until I abdicated," Yoruichi said with a mischievous smile, "Those old coots are still stewing I bet."

"Oh, wow..."

Dumbstruck, Rukia didn't know what else to say.

Breakfast arrived. The eyeballing waitress didn't return, which she could hardly be blamed for. A slight rearrangement of the table and their plates were set before them. Checking out hers and Byakuya's matching dishes, Rukia couldn't help but notice even his food was carefully controlled. Regimented. And it spoke volumes; _I like what I like, Want what I want, and I always get it._

Then Byakuya indicated the cucumber on his plate. Rukia smiled happily and picked up her chopsticks to take them.

"Ooh cucumber. One of my favorites."

"I know."

She stopped mid-transfer, curious. "You do? Since when?" To her recollection she'd never mentioned her favorite foods before.

Caught on a slip, Byakuya changed tact. "Fine, if you're going to keep asking questions, give it back."

"Pfft no way. You gave it, so it's mine now."

"I'll remember you said that." He taunted. Rukia blushed at his connotation. It was irresistible.

Yoruichi was served with another glass of milk. Pleased as punch. The time for sharing secrets was put on hold with the onset of their meals.

"What about you, Rukia, any family?"

Byakuya's ears pricked up then. He gazed calmly at Rukia, catching her out, then focused back on his breakfast and work. She knew he was still listening though.

"No, just me." Rukia went on to explain, "I live with a group of friends.

Her surrogate family - Survivors of Project Ground. Banded together fighting, living and breathing the cause. As unconventional as it may be, it was still family.

"That's nice."

"Are you employed?" Kaien piped up, after swallowing a mouthful of food.

His likeness to Ichigo once more on her mind. Honestly, what were the odds that two different men shared such a resemblance? Rukia wondered if that was why she felt so connected to Kaien so quickly. Then again, Kaien exuded an unpretentious warmth despite his Upper-Class status. An attribute Yoruichi also seemed to share. That was probably more the reason.

"I'm in Research."

The well-practiced cover spoken on cue.

"Ah, the mastermind behind the force. Researchers are underrated, when really where would we be without them?"

Byakuya gave him a 'You-suck-up' smirk. Kaien shot back with a 'What?-It's-true' grin. Though the curious look on his face told them he was busting to know how the stoic Kuchiki became involved with a Researcher. And when.

Yoruichi and Rukia just shook their heads.

"Thank you. At least someone appreciates what I do."

Arching an eyebrow, she clearly read Byakuya's penetrating stare - 'I'll show you appreciation'. She shivered delightedly at the silent threat, mind running rampant.

"Eat."

At the prompt, Rukia broke out of her reverie and resumed eating. If it was anything like last night, then - 'Yes please'.

Smartphones out. Reading the VIP memorandum for Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals Vita-U press-launch, Byakuya saw their names listed; Kuchiki. Shiba. Shihoin. They were today's generation of Japan's three most wealthiest and influential families.

"It seems we've been invited."

"A Masquerade ball?" Kaien queried.

"The CEO is doing his best to keep his anonymity intact." Yoruichi was all smiles. Nothing intrigued her more than uncovering secrets. "Wait until he gets a load of me."

Kaien and Byakuya exchanged knowing looks. Their longtime friend was trouble with a Capital 'T'. Still, the trio accepted their invitations electronically. Continuing to scroll down the list to survey the rest of the names, the last name caught Byakuya by surprise - Juushiro Ukitake. Back when they'd first met, little did Byakuya know what road that encounter would lead him on.

"There's just one problem." Kaien spoke up. "The guest list is sealed. Unless your name is on it, there's no acceptance. Immediate members of all the reputable families in the Country only."

That meant Rukia would be excluded, putting a dent in their espionage plans.

"That settles it then, you're not going." Byakuya said to Rukia.

Given a plausible reason to keep her out of harms way, this satisfied Byakuya. To say otherwise, would be a lie. But if he thought she was going to sit back and take it, he had another thing coming.

"Kuchiki, you're talking to the wrong woman. One way or another, I am getting into that Ball."

"Forcing the matter will not get you anywhere. Neither will recklessness." Byakuya glared back, choosing his words carefully in light of present company. "You. Are. Not. Going."

The Agent persona was back. Rukia wasn't fond of this side of him. Not when he got like this.

"You can't stop me." Came the defiant reply.

"Yes, I can. And I will."

Holding onto the sleeve of his right arm, Rukia remained resolute.

"Byakuya-"

"-It's too dangerous." Refusing to back down. "There is no feasible way."

"Byakuya, leave the poor girl alone. If she wants to go, we'll think of something." Yoruichi intervened.

"I would say you could go in place of my sister, but that wouldn't really work..."

Kaien inadvertently siding with the two females. Byakuya gave him the filthiest glare ever. It was enough to wilt weeds. Sympathizing with the equally strong woman that Rukia appeared to be, even Yoruichi could see that it wasn't the worst idea on the planet.

"Why not?"

"Ah...We don't really look alike, Yoruichi." Rukia, though grateful at least for the attempt, wasn't sure.

"So? Ganju looks different again. It'll work."

"My brother," Kaien clarified to Rukia's questioning look. "But don't worry, he won't attend. He lives in the country with Bonnie."

"Bonnie is a Boar," Byakuya added this tidbit with a distasteful look.

"Kuchiki, that's a mean thing to say!" Rukia exclaimed. Sure not everyone was blessed with good-looks, or arresting personalities, but still...

"No, truly, Bonnie is a Boar." The hint of amusement now in his voice.

Looking at Kaien and Yoruichi for confirmation, she turned beet-red.

"Ookay..."

Abdicated Princesses. Brothers and pet Boars. Weird.

"See, problem solved." Yoruichi's cellphone beeped. Checking the call, it was a summons. She got up to leave and finished the rest of her milk. "Duty calls. Rukia, here's my number. Text me yours. We can do lunch tomorrow."

"Sure, sounds good." Rukia affirmed. Yoruichi bounced off with a wave.

Flashing Rukia his customary lop-sided grin, Kaien was sold. "I'm game if you are."

"You're on."

Challenge accepted.

"The list..." Byakuya still had reservations.

"I know someone who can take care of that." Rukia was on it. For something like this, Toshiro was the man. "Byakuya, can you please send me the link?"

He had half a mind to refuse, but then decided against it. On the night, there was no letting her out of his sight. Even if he had to handcuff her to him. The thought was rather appealing.

Patching to the Hub, another idea popped into her head. "Say, since your brother isn't attending, how would you feel about a fake one?"

"Might as well, Sis."

Rukia chuckled, liking the pretense even more. This may just work.

Toshiro picked up the line. _"Talk to me."_

"Shiro, I'm uploading a VIP guest list to you. Think you can tweak it for me?"

_"Of course."_ He sounded mildly insulted that she even asked. Within moments the marvel of interweb wizardry delivered the list on one of the Hubs secure routes. _"Got it. What do you need?"_

"Under the name Shiba, Kukaku, change it to Rukia Shiba- and remove any data trace, if there's any."

Mouth pressed into a thin line, Byakuya had a strange look in his eye. Facade or not, he hated the sound of his girlfriend having another man's name.

_"Understood. Anything else?"_

"Hang on." Rukia looked to Kaien for confirmation, who nodded. "Yes, that's it."

_"Copy. When are you coming back?"_

"Um, now... Why?"

_"Leader wants to see you."_

"Oh?"

This was bad. Had to be. Why else would Leader want to see her? Unless... Her eyes shot to Byakuya, a small frown creasing her forehead. Reading her countenance his expression darkened. "Right, see you soon, and thanks."

Trying her best to remain calm, Rukia disconnected the call, gathered her things together and got up. "It's done... I must be going-"

"-Where?"

Suspicious, Byakuya grabbed her wrist, halting her hasty getaway. Rukia stiffened. Now wasn't the time to be getting into an issue with him.

"Byakuya! Work, like you remember..." She said a little too high-pitched. None the wiser, Kaien paid no heed.

"Don't forget. Tonight."

Again with the all-penetrating gaze. It made her feel so exposed. Naked.

"I won't." Edging away while patiently waiting for Byakuya to let her hand go. He did, albeit reluctantly. Rukia put on a brave face. "See you two later."

"Bye." Kaien raised his hand in a wave.

They watched as Rukia went on her way. His best friend's behavior hadn't escaped his notice. In all the years Kaien had known Byakuya, this was totally new.

"She's not just your assistant."

"No. Far from it."

"I never thought I'd see the day... Kuchiki, in all seriousness, should I be worried?"

The unreadable mask was back. Emotional blank. Kaien didn't know whether to believe him or not. Words made in jest came back to haunt.

"Not at all."

"Would you tell me otherwise?"

"No." Byakuya smirked.

"I thought not." Staunch habits died hard. "One more thing. You're without a partner until Thursday. Security detail. I figured you'd turn it down, so Kano has been sent instead."

"A correct assumption."

"Now I know why," Kaien said evenly, unconvinced. "One day you'll tell me how you two met."

'_The first time or the second?'_ Byakuya gave nothing away. "Perhaps."

Then their phones went off. Time to get down to business. Paying their share of the check, the two Agents left the Cafe. Byakuya didn't bother leaving a tip, so Kaien did instead.

* * *

Rukia pulled into the hangar bay of the hideout, her stomach pitted with dread. Opting to leave the replacement bouquet of flowers she'd bought for Ichigo on his doorstep, she made a mental note to talk to him later. There was a Masquerade Ball being held on Wednesday with their names on it.

All too soon she found herself standing outside the Command room. Through the clear glass door, Leader spotted her and was already sauntering over. Rukia pushed into the room to meet him. The sooner this was over with, the sooner she could move on.

"Hollow. Please, sit." Making his way to his desk, Leader sat down.

"Thanks, but I'll stand."

At his 6'1" height the eye level was more in line if she stood. And fraught with anxiety, she wanted all the bolstering she could get. He was smiling, but it felt cold, calculating.

"Leader-"

"-Does he know what you are?" Cutting straight to the point.

Rukia paused for a moment, taking Leader's words into account. _'What' not 'Who'._

"No."

"Good. Keep it that way."

Staring down the barrel of his Mark XIX Desert Eagle Magnum, Leader lined its sight then satisfied, placed his gun on the desk. Rukia stared at the shiny piece like it was sacred. She hadn't ever seen it close up before.

"With good reason, I would normally prohibit you from having relations with an Agent. In this case we can use it to our advantage."

'_Advantage?'_ She didn't like the sound of that. "What do you mean, advantage? How?"

"Information." He said it like he was talking about something simple like describing the invention of paper. "Find out what he knows. Military secrets, faces, names, locations. I also expect you to keep me informed."

"That's exploitation." Her expression narrowed into a scowl.

"I call it insurance. The plan stays the same, Hollow. We've come too far to give up now."

'_Yes...But like this? I won't. I can't betray him.' _

Rukia couldn't believe her ears. Not at all what she expected Leader to say, and much worse. Then it occurred to her - Don't ask, and she won't know. Byakuya wasn't exactly forthcoming with his business. In hindsight, that was the best thing. Gritting her teeth, she recomposed herself.

"Anything else?"

"Yes. I have an order for you to carry out."

Leader slid a snapshot across the desk with one finger, then disappearing into his sleeve as quick as it shot out. His one quirk that he refrained from physical contact. Isane being the sole exception, then again behind closed doors who knew.

"This stays between us."

"Target?" Rukia reached out to take it, then stopped when she heard the name.

"Doctor Yoshino Soma."

'_Soma?'_ Leader hadn't ever given personal targets before. Her assignments had always been limited to data retrieval. And she'd heard the name from Kaien and Byakuya. Poker face on, instinct told her not to give the game away. "What do you want me to do?"

That's it, good girl.

"Eliminate her. Soma is capable of regenerating, so be sure to take off her head."

Stay calm-

"Wait, what?!" She couldn't have heard correctly.

"Kill her."

"You're not joking, are you?" Utterly and completely shocked, this was worse than she'd thought possible. "No, you're not. You can't joke about something like this..."

Shock spilling into boldness, Rukia got up to leave. She wasn't going to have a bar of it. Defending oneself was one thing, committing murder was quite another.

"If you're asking me to assassinate one of us, then you can forget it. I'm not doing it."

"Not one of us. One of Them."

Rukia stopped in her tracks. Her mind flicked back to what Vector had said about the strong Subjects being taken to work for Them. _'Another traitor?' _But what if it was coercion? Just because Vector had turned on her own kind, it didn't mean the other survivors felt the same way.

"Hollow, before you make up your mind, know this. If it weren't for the good Doctor your original match would still be alive."

"What did you say?" Her voice broke out in a hoarse whisper.

Leader made no reply. His silence said it all.

Body numb.

Mind reeling.

This had to be a lie.

But she'd never been given any reason to doubt Leader before. He had saved them. He was their savior.

Rukia claimed the photograph and recognized the woman from the SFA Library data. So this was Yoshino Soma, putting name to face. Apparently the one who took _him_ away.

"Where?"

"The Old Orphanage."

Right or wrong, Rukia was going to find out.

* * *

Leaving the Control room behind her, Rukia headed for the sanctuary of her room. Byakuya would be at work by now, but she felt a pressing need to speak to him. Not about what she was going to do. No, he wasn't to know, could never know. He had made her vow to keep a low profile. That meant no missions. And in truth, she was an Assassin, not just a Thief. Byakuya wasn't aware of that fact.

Entering her room Rukia caught sight of Shuhei's bed still made. It hadn't been slept in, just like hers. Neither of them slept here last night. Though his belongings was still here. Clothes, gadgets, weapons, except his Kusarigama. She didn't know whether to be comforted by that fact or not. With a deep sigh, she suddenly felt heavy. Dumping her purse and keys on the table, she stripped out of the business suit and shrugged on a white singlet and shorties. Then Rukia settled down on her bed and booted up her laptop.

Amazingly, there was a new message already in her inbox. Byakuya had her in mind too. A happy excitement filled her. It read;

_**To: R**_

_**You seem compelled to rush headlong into danger. I'm beginning to think you are an adrenalin junkie. It's rather distracting. Won't you change your mind about Wednesday? **_

_**From: Protecting my interests.**_

_-/-/-/-_

Rukia replied straight away. A sly smile creeping on her face;

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: Protecting my interests.**_

_**I feel you're becoming easily distracted. We both know I'm not backing out, besides I've never been to a Masquerade Ball before. And you'll be there to protect me.**_

_**From: Open to new things.**_

_**P.S. Shouldn't you be working? Who's a junkie now?**_

_-/-/-/-_

Priding herself for her last comment, Rukia waited for his reply. She didn't have to wait long;

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: Open to new things.**_

_**Interesting signature - Am I to assume this is a remission of your boundaries? It is wise to watch what you wish for - You just might get it. **_

_**Perhaps I am easily distracted. Though the blame isn't entirely mine. That smart mouth of yours is a major contributing factor. What do you suppose I should do about it?**_

_**From: Inquisitive.**_

_**P.S. I am working. And I take you very seriously.**_

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: Inquisitive.**_

_**Since you're asking, I take it you haven't enlisted a therapist. I would seriously reconsider that. On the other hand... Hm the possible connotations of your words... I'd hate to think you only like me for my body.**_

_**From: Hidden depths.**_

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: R.**_

_**Is that what you think?**_

_**From: B.**_

_-/-/-/-_

Oh no. That came out wrong. Rukia regretted her words, and quickly tried to make amends.

_-/-/-/-_

_**To: B.**_

_**No, it isn't. I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it. Can we just forget I said that?**_

_**From: Yours.**_

_-/-/-/-_

The minutes ticked by, and still no reply. Rukia tried not to get upset, rationalizing that he probably got called out. Anything could crop up in a moments notice. Seeing it was as good a time as any, she texted Yoruichi. Lunch together tomorrow was a fantastic idea.

It wasn't long before a reply text came. But it wasn't from Yoruichi;

'_**Nice day out.'**_

'_Huh?' _Then realization dawning, Rukia made a beeline for the door, carelessly casting aside her laptop in her haste. _'It couldn't be...' _Flinging the door nearly right off its hinges, she dashed outside to see. Byakuya, looking absolutely devilish, standing by his parked car. Here. At her home. Rukia's jaw hit the floor and crashed to the Earth's core, her total and complete surprise was that great.

"What are-?"

Byakuya just acted naturally. Seeing her run out to greet him in little more than her underwear, the corners of his mouth twitched up. He didn't know whether to be annoyed, exasperated or aroused. Rukia kept running and jumped him in a voracious tackle. Falling back against the side of his car, Byakuya instinctively seized her in a tight-clenching embrace. Tempting and mouth-watering, it took all of his control not to ravage her right then and there.

"That is hardly appropriate clothing for the outdoors."

"Just shut up."

He was taken completely by surprise. Weaving her fingers in his glorious long hair, she grasped the back of his head and kissed him. Hungrily and a little desperately.

"Definite abuse of worker's privileges."

"Not without its perks."

In unbridled fervor their lips locked again. This time coaxing, teasing and engulfing. Words couldn't express what they felt for each other. Pulling apart, Byakuya was exhilarated.

"Do you still feel unappreciated?"

"Not at all, " She murmured, delirious. He just looked at her in a state of calmness now that all was right again. Though he couldn't stay, it was enough. A small gesture of his appreciation. "Now, go back to work. See you at dinner tonight."

"You will indeed."

With another deep, sultry kiss, Rukia let him go and bounced back indoors, giving Byakuya another tantalizing view of her perfect, round rump. He groaned through his teeth as he got into his vehicle.

Forever Mine.

He didn't have to say it. She already knew.

Forever Yours.

Byakuya started up his car and drove away.

* * *

Rukia stepped out of the shower, singing and dancing happily to herself to the upbeat tracks of her favorite DJ. She was looking forward to her date with Byakuya. Courtesy of Rangiku's wardrobe, a two-tone violet and midnight blue slip dress hung on a hanger waiting to be worn. Nothing could beat this.

Then she received a text;

'_**It is time.'**_

Rukia's ecstatic mood crashed to a grinding halt.

_'Shit! Why now?!' _

Called to the mission, she had to go through with it. There was no letting the team down. Dinner would have to wait. Soon geared up and ready to go, she left. First things first.

_**...**_

Byakuya checked the time on his watch, becoming more irritated with each ticking minute. Half an hour past, and Rukia still hadn't arrived for their dinner. No phone call, text or email to explain why she was late. He didn't like waiting. Not for reasons like this. Calling her cellphone, it rang and rang... No answer. Now that pissed him off.

Attaching an earpiece, Byakuya used his smartphone to log into the security interface of his Dodge Viper and waited for the signal tracker to tell him the vehicle location, and hopefully, her. Shortly thereafter he had it. His car was stationed in the Lower District. Bizarre. There was nothing of note in that area- except- The Old Orphanage a block away.

'_What is she doing there?'_

This wasn't good. This was bad, very bad. Byakuya had suspected something was up from her hasty departure in the morning, and now it seemed as if his fears were about to be confirmed.

"Hold this table or you're fired!"

"Y-Yes Sir!"

Gaping like a koi out of a pond, the stunned Waiter watched as Byakuya stormed out of the restaurant, which he conveniently owned.

Left on the table was a small white jewellery box wrapped in red ribbon and a bow on top. Passing by the jewellery store on his way to the restaurant Byakuya had found the perfect thing. A sterling silver charm bracelet. Included was a silver guardian Angel charm he already had in possession, just waiting for its rightful owner.

Even though Rukia didn't know it, she was his Angel.

* * *

Deep brown eyes stared fixedly into the cracked glass face of a burnished copper pocket-watch. Its link chain looped between her fingers. Lost in the moment, Yoshino just stared. Clock hands frozen in place.

Broken - Like her. Timeless - As she was.

Never aging. Just being. Would her torment ever end? She was so tired. Tired of simply existing. The World would pass her by, and still she would remain the same. Her gift, Her curse. Damn the ones who made her. Damn Them all to Hell.

_**...**_

Like a Thief in the Night a figure stood on the roof of the building opposite. Clad in skintight dark purple-tinted leather from head to toe with a black hooded short shawl concealing the face. This is the place where it all began. Before the night was through, its very foundations would be razed to the ground...

The Old Orphanage.

It was still here. Broken and decrepit, nevertheless it still stood. A permanent blotch on Society's silk. Purposed to be a place of refuge in sheltering the children from the World's savagery. Instead its walls of horror held a fate much worse;

_**...**_

"_**We picking up runts now?" The guard frowned at the chart in his hands then at the small girl huddled in a corner. Dirty and skinny, she looked like she was one step away from Death's door. "Says here this one came in last week."**_

"_**So what? Just take her. As long as we get paid, who the fuck cares?"**_

_**The girl's terror-struck face flickered between the two guards. 'They were going to take her? Where?' The bigger, uglier guard acted nasty. The younger, thinner blonde one seemed more sympathetic.**_

"_**Shouldn't we get her some medical attention first? And some food?"**_

"_**What are you, a humanitarian?! We pick-up and deliver the cargo. The rest is up to Them." With the point of his MP-10 submachine gun, he prodded the beds for any stragglers. "What about that lame kid that got picked up earlier. Little bastard tried to claim he was the son of some rich dude. Forked out a pretty penny for the brat too." **_

"_**This isn't right. What we're doing."**_

"_**Hey keep your dumbass opinions to yourself. We're fucking saviors you know. Another day and this bitch'll probably be dead." All clear, the guard went to leave. "Now hurry up or you'll be left behind."**_

_**Crouching down, the younger guard shuffled over to the girl. She cowered, hands over knees hugged so tightly to her chest that her knuckles were white. But there was no escaping. Jammed up in the corner of the fifth floor of the Orphanage, the floor where all the beds lay, there was nowhere for her run.**_

"_**Shh. It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Holding his arms out, he waited. He didn't want to scare the poor girl. "Do you have a name?"**_

"_**Rukia. My name is Rukia."**_

"_**What a pretty name. It means 'light'."**_

_**Rukia just blinked at him. She didn't have a clue if he was right or not. Trussed from one Orphanage to another, she knew nothing and no one. An empty shell of a being. Who would care if she died or not. Sensing her compliance, lean arms gripped her and scooped her up from the ground. The threadbare shift dress she wore hanging off a frame of skin and bones. Rukia shivered.**_

"_**Am I being adopted?" She asked in a hopeful whisper.**_

_**The guard's gut wrenched. "No. I'm sorry..." **_

_**He couldn't tell her that she was just another abandoned street rat.**_

_**Later that night in the confines of his bedroom, the young guard stared down on the bed. Payment for his work in notes strewn across the bedspread. A Beretta 92G Elite II semi-automatic pistol in one hand. Conscience weighed guiltily like a ten-ton anvil. Putting the gun in his mouth, he pulled the trigger. Dead in an instant, no one would mourn. Just another non-existent goon for hire.**_

_**...**_

What it would've been like if he was here with her today? Rukia couldn't fathom it. She had a sense that he was sorry.

"_Rukia, I'm sorry..."_

Somehow, she knew. It was okay. She didn't feel as she once did. The emptiness in her heart was gone. There was Byakuya.

"_I have you now..."_

Perhaps she was finally letting go of the past, or perhaps it was the glimmer of a future insight. Rukia smiled. Everything was going to be alright. Now.

Aligning the scope on the MSG90A1 semi-automatic sniper rifle, Rukia scanned the windows for any sign of the target. Equipped with a flash suppressor and power optic sight capable of 10x scope. Accuracy like you wouldn't believe. The task was simple. Mark, Hit, Lights out.

Fifth floor. By the window. Doctor Soma stood there, pocket-watch in hand, as if expectant. This was the moment she was waiting for, yet could she really do this - Again? Could she take someone else's life without knowing the full story?

Finger on the trigger, Rukia hesitated. It didn't feel right.

Jutting out of her knapsack, Chappy buzzed angrily. Onscreen Byakuya's name came up. Along with a photo that Yoruichi had messaged to her phone that afternoon, which she had attached to his caller ID after she'd stopped staring wonderingly at it.

Taken three years ago, the snapshot was an accomplishment of epic proportions. Yoruichi had literally stalked her friend for months to get it. Byakuya the ultra-perceptive one, in a rare moment caught off-guard. He was standing near a gate in some garden that Rukia didn't recognize. In his hand he held what appeared to be a small silver figurine of some sort, but it was too hard to make out.

She would give anything to know what was on his mind at that time.

But this was a bad time. She let it ring, fully aware that he was probably furious by now. Conflicting emotions shook her resolve. As much as she wanted, needed him, she didn't want to get him involved. It was the right thing to do.

Then she remembered, and instantly felt guilty. She hadn't taken the time to let him know that she wasn't going to make it for their dinner date that evening**...**

**_..._**

Speeding virtually full-throttle, Byakuya headed to the Lower District, and the Old Orphanage. For whatever reason, he would soon find out, instinct told him he would find Rukia there.

Still a good ten minutes away... It was worth a shot. On speed-dial he tried Rukia's cellphone again. His temper began to flare as once again it kept ringing. Then, thankfully, the line picked up. He didn't hesitate.

"You're late for dinner. Don't tell me you forgot."

"Um...No..." Rukia answered, her voice dropped low.

Emotions running rampant. Angered, Insulted... Relieved... Yes, most of all was the unbelievable relief that Byakuya felt.

"Rukia."

The way he said her name like that made her heart flutter. Dammit. And there it was. Just like a lifeline, she was hooked.

"I'll make it up to you, but something has come up. Raincheck, promise."

Unacceptable.

"Tell me exactly where you are. I'm coming to get you."

"No- Please, don't. It's best if you don't know." She said with eerie calm.

"Rukia, tell me now!"

"Byakuya, I'm sorry."

Always...Being sorry. Her signature statement. But she couldn't drag him into her issues. If anything were to happen to him because of her... She wouldn't be able to live with herself.

"Don't try to find me. I have to do this."

"I will always find you-"

Rukia didn't hear his last words. She hung up before she lost the nerve and spilled the beans.

His twin needs of wanting to protect and keep her with him threatened to consume him. Too furious for words, Byakuya gassed the pedal. This was one of the reasons why he preferred fast cars. He didn't want to get anywhere he had to be too late - He hoped he wasn't too late.

_**...**_

Rukia switched her phone off. He'd tracked her once before via cellphone - She didn't want that to happen again.

Then movement from the ground below caught her eye. Flickering shadows melded in the cover of darkness swept up the street to surround the building of the former Orphanage. Using the scope to get a better look, Rukia saw that they were a force team of armed guards and they were packing heat with deadly intent.

'_Shit! They're here!'_

It clicked. They had come for the Doctor, which meant that Yoshino was not one of Them. Her instincts had proven to be right, and it was all she needed to know.

She had five shots in the MSG90A1. There were more than five guards. Rukia thought fast. Taking precise aim, four rounds of 7.62x51mm NATO cartridges pumped from the staggered-feed magazine and found their mark, taking out four guards with fatal efficiency. The last bullet fired off through the fifth floor window. A warning shot to send Yoshino a message; _Escape._

Then upending the sniper rifle on its bipod, Rukia turned on her heel and left the rooftop. Her assault would be taken to the ground. Kicking in the industrial chimney cover with one boot heel, she then jumped in and slid down the chute, landing nimbly on the first floor. A Heckler & Koch UPS compact and a Beretta 92FS Vertec were holstered to either side of her thighs. A combat knife sheathed in a belt around her hips.

She had already gotten their attention.

The team of guards split. They were coming.

Weapons at the ready, Rukia braced herself.

'_Let's dance.' _

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Sorry if it seemed like Ashido was killed. He wasn't, and will be returning to the story very soon__. There will be more ByaRuki action in the next Chapter ;) _**_  
_**

_To PAMILA; Yes, I'm with you there... When it seemed like Byakuya was dead, I was devastated. So much happier now, but yeah...Got to love it.  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** Yuki-Onna 0, 13, aria, DRUON, Lilith's Heart, Guest, Alexandra, Guest, __ANONYMBYAKURUKIF,_ ReckoningDay, arlingtonsteward, Emily, Jasmine, seras3791, LuciL06, vicky73, PAMILA DE CASTRO & CallMeSenseiKuchiki for your reviews. Thank you so much for all of the wonderful feedback. I am deeply grateful.  


_**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated.**_


	13. Thirteen

This Chapter ended up differently to how I originally intended to write it, but I'm just going to go with it :) Please bear in mind that this fic is AU ...So, yeah... Contains implied death and references to violence. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ THIRTEEN ~  
**

* * *

Pairs of muted footsteps kicked up wafts of rubble dust across the darkened ground floor of the abandoned Textile factory. Six guards entered, filing in sets of three from two vantage points - The main entrance and the left side bay window. A further four guards approached from the right side roller door. Red laser diodes and streaks of white light from the LLM01s attached to Heckler & Koch MP7A1 submachine guns shone in and over its rickety wooden foundation pillars.

Searching. For her.

Triggering night vision mode in her bionic lenses, she could see it. Heightened and alert, she could hear it. Sense it. This is what she was trained for. In her head they were too slow. They were already dead, they just didn't know it yet. Flicking the safety off and switching to infrared tactical aiming reticule on her two semi-automatic pistols, she flexed, closing her eyes. Ready and waiting.

'_The killer in me.'_

Breathe.

Visualize.

Eradicate.

_Left_ - With a flick of the wrist her right hand shot out and latched onto the underside of an assault rifle. Yanking the guard forward into her back, Rukia unholstered her Beretta 92 Vertec with her left hand, and jammed the muzzle point blank under his chin. A bullet rocked from its chamber, blasting through flesh and bone. One-hit kill. Laser lights retrained on their position. Gunfire rained out, hammering the guard's body. Advancing from the side, a guard wheeled around. Rukia swung the MP7A1 around and blasted him dead before he could even pull the trigger. Dropping the human shield, Rukia swerved around, firing as she went and blitzed for cover behind the far-right pillar.

9 o'clock. 10 o'clock. Quick, rapid-fire shots to the head. Another two guards dead. Then Rukia ducked behind another pillar as they concentrated fire where she was only moments earlier. Built for speed, they didn't have a hope and prayer. Shifting from cover to cover, they edged left in an attempt to box her in.

_Right _- Four guards busted in single-file through the right side door entry and zeroed in on Rukia's position. Submachine guns raised, they fired, 4.6x30mm cartridge rounds rang out from extended-feed magazines running a lethal line towards her. Rukia spun around and jumped up onto the plaster wall, breaking into a sprint. A barrage of bullets pelted her fleeing shadow. Clouds of plaster dust rained down from the structurally weakened partition.

She smiled. Too slow. Firing simultaneously, Rukia quickly dispatched them in a hail of 9x19mm cartridges busting out knee caps, chests and skulls. Dipping her pistols forward, a quick trigger release and empty magazines slid out. Replacement clips jettisoned from wrist-cuffs. Upturn, click and punch. Locked and loaded. Adrenalin coursing through her veins, accelerated heartbeat thumped to the melodious patter of pumping bullets. She was in her element.

As the few surviving guards made to move in a last-ditch effort to subdue her, Rukia raised her guns and shot out a large chunk of ceiling overhead. Plaster and wood fell from the roof in a bone-crushing avalanche and buried them. She then ran over to the destruction, trigger ready. One move and she'd shoot. A creak of movement from behind startled her, and she spun on her heel, muzzles aimed at the disturbance. But it was nothing. They were dead. She'd killed them.

'_Move, dammit. Just move!'_

Psyching herself onwards, Rukia holstered her guns and sprinted for the Orphanage. She had to make sure that Yoshino had made it out of there. Spotting a rusty fire escape hanging off the far-left corner of the building, Rukia raced over, latched onto the lower rail and scaled up. Slick with rain and rust the ladder creaked and swayed unsteadily. It was about to break any minute. She would have to continue to the fifth from inside. Rukia swung and kicked in a dirt-covered glass window on the fourth floor and jumped in, just as the fire escape finally gave way.

She knew exactly where to go. Most likely she'd never forget. This hateful place... Quickly making her way through the fourth and fifth floors, Rukia searched for the Doctor.

_**...**_

Byakuya drove past the city by in a blur. Neon lights, clean streets and paved roads turned dark and dusty. Intermittent streetlights, a few functional bulbs reflected dim artificial electronic light. The Lower District was once a happy, populated residential and industrial area. Those days were long gone. Of all the places Byakuya never wanted to be again, this was definitely one of them.

He was close now... One hand on the steering wheel, Byakuya unclipped his seatbelt and popped a suppressor on his custom Beretta 92FS. What appeared to be a simple yet ornate black and silver sword hilt securely attached next to his gun holster. The specially designed weapon was one of its kind. Guided by the GPS locator tracking the coordinates of his Dodge Viper, the car came and went. Byakuya kept going, full speed ahead. He was ten minutes away when he'd last spoken to Rukia - He'd made it in six.

Stumbling from the debris of the caved-in ceiling, a guard limped out onto the street. The ligaments in his left arm and leg were shattered, and from the feel of his torso, at least three ribs were broken. What was supposed to be a simple retrieval case had quickly turned into a mess. An unknown assailant had appeared, and was taking them out one by one.

His transmitter crackled to life.

"_Report."_

"T-There has been a complication." The guard cringed as he said the words. His superior was sure to be severely pissed off at the news. "We need b-back up."

"_I did send thirty of you, did I not?"_

Evident by the caustic tone, help wouldn't be arriving.

"Ah, y-yes."

Zeroing in on his destination, Byakuya sharply swerved on the steering wheel. Flinging the door open, he stepped out in one fluid movement as his car rotated in a triple 360° degree spin. Byakuya strode purposefully ahead, a sliver of an inch of metal chassis whizzed past his legs.

"_One woman." _

Gun raised. Aim. Fire.

"I-Inter-"

A JHP 9mm P+ cartridge pierced the guard's skull, killing him instantly. Transmitter fell limply from his cold, dead hand and smashed onto the gravel footpath. Striding inside the building, Byakuya kept his focus. Hell wouldn't be big enough if any harm had come to her.

_**...**_

After a bullet had zoomed past her head, Yoshino had fled to hiding in the Nursery. She could hear footsteps. Someone was coming. They'd found her, and they were here to kill her - Or worse - Take her. Yoshino peered through a hole in the cracked partition wall, finger blade poised to strike. She could never go back to working for Them. Their Puppet.

Then she saw her - Hollow.

Yoshino froze. An alarming chill overwhelmed her. There was no way she could get past Hollow if the Assassin had been sent to capture her. Only one way out. Leaving the safety of cover, Yoshino stepped out. Instantly, reflexively, two guns locked on sight.

"Hollow, have you come to kill me?"

Cold amethyst eyes glinted like chipped gems.

"That depends on which side you're on," Rukia said calmly. Until she knew for certain, her guard must always be up. "Them or Us?"

"Not Them." Allowing herself a small smile, Yoshino lowered her weapon. "Zero sent you to help me, didn't he?"

'_Who the hell is Zero?' _Rukia frowned, puzzled. "No." But this wasn't the right time. Guards pounded the stairwell. Talk later. "Come on, let's go!"

Unclipping a bunny bomb from her sash, Rukia attached it to the wall and set it to detonate in three minutes. She'd set another two on the fourth floor. Turning on her heel, she led the way back from where she'd come with Yoshino following.

"We'll have to do this the hard way. I was told you're a Regen, right?"

"Yes, I am..." Yoshino replied, surprised at her unfamiliarity. "You don't remember me, do you?"

"No, but I don't have to. As long as you're not the enemy, we don't have a problem."

Rounding the corner hallway to the stairs, Rukia pointed her pistols. Incoming guards fired, and she ducked back behind the wall. Bullets careened past and peppered the wall. She counted it out. Reload. Then whipping back out to return fire, she blew out the guard's knee cap and brought him tumbling down. Another bullet pierced the middle of his temple before he even hit the ground.

"Okay, clear."

A few more paces, and another guard reared on them. The barrel of a 12 gauge M1014 Shotgun aimed point blank at Yoshino's back. Rukia reacted. Grabbing and pushing Yoshino, she dived for the stairs. A rubber buckshot landed in between Rukia's shoulder blades throwing them off-kilter. A pained gasp escaped Rukia's mouth as she was falling awkwardly down the stairs, Yoshino first.

"AGHHH!"

Smacking the balustrade, the weight of their bodies caused the flimsy wood to break and toppled them down another flight. Yoshino came to a stop at the foot of the stairs. Free-falling beams snapped off and lodged into her stomach, right arm and chest. Blood gushed from the protrusions. Nano-seconds behind, Rukia dropped and rolled off, the jagged edge of a wooden post slashing along her abdomen. Rigid, the compacted electricity encased in the rubber buckshot shocked her body, and sent her into convulsions. Coursing through her system the shock round then short-circuited her bionic lenses. Jerking wildly, she was in agony. Vision impaired and on fire, Rukia screamed. Blood-curdling. It chilled to the bone. Hate and rage was in that scream.

Yoshino couldn't move. She was skewered in place. "Hollow!"

Grasping frantically at the wooden pike through her stomach she tried to wedge it out. But it wouldn't budge. Grunting and groaning, it was no use. She wasn't strong enough. And she was right-handed. Guards flanked them from all sides. Closing in. Yoshino continued to struggle. She was virtually bullet-proof - Rukia wasn't.

Target locked. Trigger ready.

'_GOD NO!'_ Eyes slammed shut and face turned away, she couldn't look.

It never came.

Instead the chink of resonating steel sounded out. Appearing in the midst of them, Byakuya triggered the blade release of his customized Katana. 28½ inches of Tamahagane steel stabbed through the guard's chest. Then he swiftly retracted the blade and plunged it in the next guard.

It was beautiful to watch. In a blinding flurry of steel and lead, Byakuya laid waste to the rest. Until there was only one guard left.

Dropping to his knees, the guard threw his gun on the ground. Raising his arms shakily in the air, he pleaded, "Mercy! Please, have mercy!"

Closing the distance, Byakuya kicked the gun away and stood over the petrified guard. Cold, grey eyes as hard as steel flashed. Anger and hatred burned in those eyes.

"This is my mercy."

Holding the hilt of his Katana above the guard's head, he released. The blade shot out and pierced through his eye socket. Mercy was granted with a quick, swift death.

Then Byakuya rushed over to Rukia, blind and wheezing, but thankfully still alive. He carefully picked her up. Yoshino was still trapped.

"Thank heavens you're here." Byakuya went over and freed her from her wooden prison. Picking herself up, she smiled, grateful. "Bombs are in place. We need to go."

As she spoke her wounds healed over. Giving her a cursory glance, he turned away.

"Then run."

They did.

Yoshino and Byakuya, carrying Rukia in his arms, fled running from the Orphanage with just seconds left on the timer. His Lexus waited slightly askew with the front door hanging open.

"Drive."

Nodding, Yoshino climbed into the driver's seat while Byakuya got in the back with Rukia, slamming the doors shut behind them. Switching into gear, Yoshino drove away.

The Orphanage combusted into flames as the bunny bombs exploded. Level by level its very foundations rocketed, setting the night sky alight in a burning blaze. The force of the propulsion hit the car sending it into a tailspin, bouncing Yoshino and Byakuya in their seats, the latter holding Rukia steady splayed out on the backseat. Correcting the steering, Yoshino floored the gas.

"Where to?"

"Follow the GPS coordinates."

He looked over Rukia, making a quick assessment. Unnaturally stiff, blood oozed out of a gash in her abdomen. Her eyes were closed, short raven-colored hair stuck in sweaty clumps to clammy skin hot to the touch, yet cooling fast. Heart rate was dropping.

'_You are not allowed to leave me, do you understand? Not again.'_

Byakuya had to work fast. Taking Rukia's combat knife, he cut away her leather suit, exposing bruised and bloodied skin. Briefly registering that she was wearing a bra. Then he unclipped his holster, stripped his shirt off and tore strips out of the fabric. Using the cloth as a makeshift bandage to dress her wound. Keeping the pressure on, Byakuya reached into the car's middle compartment and fished out a serum-filled syringe with his free hand. Tearing off the sterile packaging and biting off the cap with his teeth, Byakuya injected the needle into Rukia's abdomen. She gasped in a choked pant as the serum hit her genetically modified bio-enzymes. Barely conscious, yet alive, Rukia struggled feebly for control. Senses slowly reawakening. Vision blurred, hampered by the defunct bionic lenses from shock overload. She stirred.

Coming to, Rukia could feel movement. The sound of an engine reached her ears. Was she in a car? So had she been captured after all? At least she was still alive. Logic told her they were on the move. Her body hurt, and felt heavy. Like she'd been smoked from the inside. Unconsciousness crept over her and threatened to plunge her into deep dark depths once again. Then strong hands were on her. Rukia jerked instinctively, though she couldn't see her attacker. Swallowing hard through a mouth left dry, she moaned. Byakuya moved in closer to hear.

"When my boyfriend finds you, and he will...He's going to kick your ass..."

That was all she could manage to say before she fell into a trance, her pulse rate leveling out to a steady, normal rhythm. At her words Byakuya let out a long deep sigh. Amused and relieved. Rukia was going to be alright. Trust her to fight to the end.

'_So troublesome.'_ And he loved it. But under no circumstances was she to go it alone. Ever. Again.

Brushing her forehead with his lips, Byakuya sat along the backseat floor, back leaned up against the car door. Roomy and surprisingly comfy. Yoshino glanced at them from the rear vision mirror, humbled. Rukia had risked her life to save her, as did he.

Byakuya with his shirt off - My, he had grown and was incredibly attractive, she thought. Seeing how much he cared for Rukia made Yoshino feel lonely. Her own match, Renji, never knew she even existed. She had watched from the other side of the looking glass. Never to know. Untouchable.

But it was only delaying the inevitable. They wouldn't stop until they had her - She wasn't to have a happy ending...

"Thank you."

"I am not the one you should be thanking, and if it had been up to me, you'd have no reason to."

His voice constricted. Eyes closed. It had been a close call. Too close. If he'd been a moment later- No, he couldn't think that way.

"And for that I am sorry."

Byakuya didn't reply. Though he knew the Doctor's reasons, it simply wasn't good enough.

"The effects of the Shock rounds should wear off very soon," Yoshino said softly, then changed the subject. "They won't stop until I am captured."

"Specialized ammunition meant to apprehend, not kill you."

"I'm not exactly easy to kill, as you know."

Yes, he knew. Yoshino was the original creation. Unlike the other Subjects where they were Humans who had their DNA recoded and modified, she was born in a test tube. As a template for the rest of them. Byakuya Kuchiki. Subject 6 A. First generation. Yoshino's regenerative cells had changed his life. For good. And bad.

"This is far enough. Pull over."

Yoshino dutifully complied, bringing the car to a stop on the side of the road. Byakuya got out of the backseat and strode around to the driver's side and opened the door. Understanding, she got out. Popping the latch on the trunk, he retrieved another shirt and put it on. Returning to the driver's side, he got in and motioned for Yoshino to get in also. Having no other choice, she did so.

"Rukia shouldn't have been there. You shouldn't have been there," Byakuya said expressionlessly. "You have suddenly become rather bad at hiding. Explain to me why that is."

That comment would've been funny if it weren't for the severity of the consequences.

"I would if I could, but I honestly don't know how They found me." Her voice was thick with emotion. "You have no idea how truly sorry I am...For all of this..."

Byakuya kept glancing in the rear vision mirror. Rukia was safe and sound in the backseat. But dammit if he wasn't still fuming.

"Nothing you can say or do will make up for the damage you've caused, but I know of a way that you can start."

"Yes, anything. I owe you and Hollow that much at least," Yoshino said with a calm determination. "I'll even face judgement."

"That won't be necessary."

Byakuya thought it an idiotic notion, and that would render Rukia's actions as fruitless. No, he had something else in mind. Something far more advantageous.

"I will arrest you for a lengthy list of crimes including Arson, Manslaughter, Burglary and Corporate Theft. You will be placed under the Special Forces protective custody with 24hr surveillance. And guarded around the clock where no one will get to you, save for me. Until this is ended."

Yoshino smiled. She knew. The lengths these two would go for each other. This was his way of protecting Rukia, and inadvertently, her. The perfect ruse. A certain wanted criminal would be captured at last.

"Now I know why she never stopped loving you. You always did have a sharp mind, Zero."

Byakuya said nothing. No one had called him by his Codename before. He didn't care to hear it again.

* * *

In the wake of the simmering destruction of the burning Orphanage, a royal green Porsche 997 GT3 pulled up a short distance away. Killing the engine, two figures got out. A dark-haired male and a female with shaggy blonde locks and piercing green eyes. Both were dressed in matching white military suits.

"Send small fish to do a job and this is what you get," She voiced with as much passion as a cactus plant. "No Doctor. No Hollow."

"Trash."

Investigating closer, he looked into the Textile Factory, then at the tyre tread marks further up the road. "There was a third person," He commented to no one in particular.

Just then a grey light armored car pulled up behind. A handful squad of Sweepers jumped out of the back, and trooped towards the wreckage. It was their job to clean up the mess, and they did it well.

With a look of disdain, the two figures got back into the Porsche and left the scene. After all, they were only there to observe. Tesra had ordered One-Eye to complete this job. Obviously the lazy bastard had shunted his duties leaving the result a dismal failure.

* * *

Byakuya watched over Rukia as she lay in bed. Deep in thought, chin resting on two fingers. Then Chappy beeped signifying an incoming text message. Picking the phone up, he saw the Sender come up as Unknown. Opening the message box, Byakuya read the text;

'_**Report.'**_

That was it. One word. He put Rukia's phone back in its place, storing the cryptic message in his mind for later.

The sound roused Rukia from her slumber. But she awoke to utter and complete darkness. It was frightening. She couldn't open her eyes as if they were welded shut. Having no idea what was going on, panic began to set in. Hazy, yet warm, her head throbbed dully. She tried to sit up only to slide back down again into cottony softness. Bringing her hands up to her face she felt satin material.

'_A mask?' _Fingers digging underneath led her to touch a hardened substance that felt waxy. "What the hell?!"

Seeing her wake, Byakuya went over to her bedside and clasped her hands. She wasn't to touch her eyes until they healed.

"Shh. Don't touch."

Turning her head to the direction of the known voice, her relief was evident. But she was so confused, and still a little bit panicky. "Byakuya, what's going on? What's this on my eyes, and why can't I see? Where am I?"

He smiled at that. She always did ask alot of questions. And talked too much. Just another thing he loved about her.

"You're safe, in bed. No thanks to your incessant need to find trouble wherever you go."

Rukia scoffed at that, missing the unseen withered smirk on Byakuya's face.

"You were hit with a shock round, and it neutralized the circuitry on your lenses. The wax poultice is to speed up the recovery process."

"And the mask?"

"Cosmetic value." You could almost hear the shrug in his tone. "Now don't touch. It's only for a few hours and then I'll take it off."

Nodding slightly, Rukia thought about it. She didn't much like the whole blind-thing, but she was safe - With Byakuya. Now she remembered. The guards. Yoshino. The Orphanage. But she didn't remember his part in it.

"How did you find me?"

"Did I not tell you that I will always find you?"

Ah no, she must have missed that part. Wait. The car. Someone...

"That was you?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied, noting her surprise. "I believe you made a reference to a butt-kicking."

Right, yes, she recalled saying something along those lines.

"Am I wrong?"

"No, though not quite the way I would've put it."

She simply nodded. There was an underlying tone that she couldn't make out without seeing his face.

"Doctor Soma, where is she? Is she alright? Please don't tell me she was captured?!"

"She is safe."

"That's good..." Rukia whispered. Holding his hand, she squeezed. The gesture wasn't returned.

"What were you doing there?" Byakuya said flatly, "You could've been killed."

"But I wasn't. You came for me. Thank you." She could hear the hardened edge in his voice, making her feel sorry. "Please don't be mad."

Oh but he was. Very. Though not so much at her.

"Enough, Rukia!" Now he really did sound angry. "Do you realize how much danger you put yourself in? How close you came to getting killed, or captured?! If I had've been a minute later. Think before you act!"

"I did what I thought was right..." She said coldly, dropping his hand. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to inconvenience you."

Byakuya groaned. It frustrated him how stubborn she was. And how she put others above herself.

It got worse.

Pushing his arms away and flinging back the covers, Rukia climbed out of bed. Unsteadily, but determined.

"Where do you think you're going?" Mildly irritated. Watching. Incredulous.

Hands splayed out in front feeling her way clear of any possible obstructions, Rukia never felt so useless. Finding the edge of the bed, she ran along the side in the direction of where she thought the door was.

"I don't like repeating myself," Byakuya said in a low voice, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Anywhere. Home."

More certain of her footing, she found the door and turned the knob. Byakuya shut the door, barring the way.

"You are not leaving, not like this."

Rukia reached for the door again, but he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into an embrace. She struggled briefly, then letting out a heavy sigh, she stilled, burrowing her head into his chest. It wasn't as if she wanted to go either, just sometimes she simply didn't understand him. Didn't know what to think. Scolding, passionate, at times he was so closed - And at others. With him she had never felt so wanted yet so shielded.

"Byakuya, what do you want from me?"

Longing and desperate, she needed to know.

"I want you to be safe."

Calmer now. More softly. It pulled at her heartstrings, and confused her even more. The thing was, how could she argue with that? Smoothing the fabric of his shirt in between her fingers, she could hear his strong steady heartbeat with her ear against his chest. Rukia took a deep breath. He smelled so good. Felt so good. It was strange how being blind heightened the other senses.

Byakuya stroked her back with one hand, the other pressing lightly against her head. She couldn't see how he struggled with his emotions. When he heard her scream, and seeing her injured, surrounded by guards. Red bloody murder. He killed them all, and he wasn't sorry about it. To keep her safe. Always, safe. But how could he protect her when she kept things from him?

"Promise me. Do not keep things from me. You are to tell me where you are going and what you are doing at all times. Is that clear?"

No more taking risks. Not where her safety was concerned.

"Yes. I promise."

She felt so good in his arms. So alive. She made him feel alive. Bending down to kiss her on the forehead, Byakuya gazed at her in unrestrained scrutiny. The white satin sleep mask covering her eyes made her look so forbidden. Desirable. A subtlety contrasting with her inner fire that glowed so fiercely from her very essence. Permeating, resonating. How he could be so lucky.

Rukia smiled. She could sense him staring at her. Imagine that soul-bearing gaze. It amazed her how heightened Byakuya's senses were. If only...If only he would let her in...

"What are you thinking right now?"

"I'm thinking about how we missed dinner."

"Really? That's what you're thinking about? Food," She teased. "You're awfully concerned about feeding me."

"You have very bad eating habits. We wouldn't want you to waste away."

"Pfft, not likely."

Byakuya took her hands and led her back to sitting down on the bed. He made to move away, but Rukia held on more tightly.

"Wait, what are you doing?"

"I told you. Dinner."

It sounded like he was highly amused. Disentangling her hold, he left her there. Rukia knotted her fingers on her lap, unsure of what he would do next. The many moods of Byakuya Kuchiki. Never a dull moment.

"You're not leaving me here, are you?" Straining to hear any sound as to indicate his movements, she was startled when his reply came from the opposite direction.

"Never." Once again Byakuya sounded very pleased with himself. Closer too. "Stand up. Raise your arms."

"What? Why?" Came her slightly alarmed response. Becoming suspicious, she still did as she was told. "Alright Kuchiki, what are you up to?"

"Again with the questions," He mock-scolded, "Do you trust me?"

"Yes. Shouldn't I?"

"Another question. You. Are. Impossible."

Rukia huffed, though her mouth widened into a grin, unable to keep a straight face. "That's my line."

She sucked in a breath as she felt a soft, gorgeous material fall down over her body. Registering in her mind that he'd put a dress on her. The hem floated down past her knees reaching her ankles. Hands gripped her waist. Then she felt soft lips peck tenderly at the nape of her neck and trailing down to above her breast, rendering her tingling and panting.

Unseeing, she had no idea what to expect. It was breathtaking.

"Almost perfect."

Admiring his handiwork, Byakuya sat her down again and placed heels on her feet. Rukia scrunched up her nose. What a strange thing for him to do when she couldn't even see where to walk.

"Heels? Seriously?"

"You'd look odd going barefoot."

"Going where?!" She hissed, fully alarmed now and conscious of the fact that she was wearing a sleep mask over her eyes. "If you think I'm going out looking like this you've got another thing coming!"

"Rukia, relax. You look beautiful."

Her heart caught in her throat. He called her beautiful. Knowing he thought that made her flush with pride. But still...

"Relax! How can I relax?!" Even as she spoke, Byakuya already had her up to standing. Rukia dug her heels in, resistant. "No, no, no, nooo... Don't make me go out there. Not like this! Please!"

Begging and pleading.

"Fine," Byakuya said exasperatedly.

She let out a relieved sigh. "Thank you-" But it was short-lived as she felt her feet suddenly leave the ground. Byakuya swooped her up and hoisted her over his shoulder. _'Oh god. Not again!'_ She became mortified. Livid. "Damn you Kuchiki, put me down!"

"No. This way is faster."

Already walking off, a door opened and closed. Then another. Rukia went bright red out of sheer embarrassment and incredulity. Of all the possible crazy stunts, why this?

"Please. Let's go back."

"Didn't you say you'd make it up to me?" His voice sounded echoey now. That meant they were most likely in the garage. The whir of the automatic garage door moments later confirmed it. Then popped the central locking. And a car door opened.

"This isn't what I had in mind!" She snapped.

Seconds later she was lowered into the passenger seat, the seatbelt clicked in place over her front. Byakuya clearly, was refusing to listen. Her door shut, then the driver's side opened and also closed. She jerked. This was too much. Sight or no sight, she couldn't do this.

"Rukia, there won't be anyone else there except us. It's two o'clock in the morning, so we'll have to improvise a little. But I want to take you out to dinner, and that's final."

"Two o'clock in the morning?!" She gasped. And why didn't he just tell her they would be by themselves? Agh! Frustrating. "You know of a restaurant open this late on a Monday?"

The engine roared to life. Byakuya cruised out of the garage and down the driveway with the garage door closing behind them.

"Yes. I happen to be the owner of one fine establishment. And since I'm the owner, I believe I can make an exception and have my own private function after hours."

"You own a restaurant." Rukia dead-panned. "Oh my god- Of course you do- Why didn't I think of that?!"

Though being brutally honest with herself, it was scary and exciting how he surprised her. Not to mention that Byakuya was every bit the complex, ridiculously wealthy and too hot for his own good, self. Her stomach growled. She was hungry after all. Rukia crinkled her nose. Even her own body was against her.

"Good. You're actually hungry. So am I."

Already thinking about dessert - Her.

Still a little on edge, Rukia felt the need to hear music to calm her nerves. "Do you have any music we can listen to?"

"Yes."

Just like that, Byakuya was back to his guarded self.

Soon the haunting melody of an instrumental piece poured out of the sound system. It was music that demanded to be listened to, and so enticingly melancholic. Rukia sat back calmer now, and allowed the notes to wash over her. In reverent silence, Byakuya did the same. Then the score changed. Deeper. Stronger. The beat of the rolling drums, the pounding bass.

It reminded her of something... A time. Long ago.

There was something about the music.

Then it came to her;

_**Strapped to a gurney, metal restraints held her firmly in place. Electrodes, tubes and intravenous lines ran from vital points on her body to machines that whirred and buzzed ominously. She struggled, but it was no use. She tried to scream, but she couldn't. Her voice muted by the mouth-guard locked in her jaws. **_

_**Screaming. Aching. It hurt! In her head. So much pain! **_

_**Forcing her eyes open, the sensations stopped giving her a moments reprieve. Through the clear glass she could see the lab technician, her face grave. **_

"_**We've tried everything. She is resistant." The lab technician was speaking to someone, but out of her field of vision she couldn't see who it was. Someone tall?**_

_**Then the other person spoke. It was a male voice. "Bring him in."**_

_**The lab technician became startled. "Are you sure about this?"**_

"_**Do it. She is no use to us like this."**_

"_**Very well." Resigned, there was no further protest.**_

_**Rukia was afraid. 'What did they mean? Bring who in?'**_ _**Would there finally be an end to her suffering? Her eyes widened as the room suddenly filled with light. So much light.**_

_**If there is a heaven...**_

_**In her mind's eye she was eleven again. He was fourteen. Back to back. She could feel the wisp of his long locks brushing softly against her shoulders. It was him. She knew it with every fibre of her being. Her love.**_

"_**Why did you have to go away?" Rukia cried softly. She wanted to turn and look at him. To see his face again, but she was scared. She knew that if she did, it would be unbearable.**_

"_**It wasn't my choice," He replied gently, "I only meant for you to be safe. I didn't want Them to hurt you."**_

"_**But it does hurt. Without you, it hurts. So much. I can't take it."**_

"_**That doesn't sound like the girl I love." **_

_**He clasped her hand. She began to cry. **_

"_**Stop teasing me- It's not fair."**_

"_**No, it's not. I always did like teasing you though."**_

_**His voice was fading. He was slipping away...**_

"_**When you wake up, I'll be gone."**_

"_**No! Please! I don't want you to go!" **_

_**The time was coming...**_

"_**Remember always. Stay strong. And live, Rukia. For me."**_

_**The blinding light subsided. Rukia looked up, and she could see. Shuffling under the weight of a ball and ankle chain, shaggy blonde locks hung limply off a face pale and gaunt. Blue eyes destitute and sorrowful. The look of a miserable man older than his actual years. Kira. They had brought him out of solitary confinement for one purpose.**_

"_**I can make it go away. Your loss, your grief." His ghostly drawl voicing a solution she didn't want.**_

'_**No! I don't want you to!'**_

_**Bound and gagged, all she could do was scream in her head. Struggling. Resisting. It was pointless.**_

_**Then his hands were on her. Inside her head. Plucking out treasured memories. Of him.**_

_**When she came to, however long had passed, she was lost. She tried to think, but couldn't. Blinking rapidly, Rukia peered into the darkness but couldn't see. Deja Vu.**_

"_**How do you feel?" A female voice called out to her. Rukia recognized that voice - It was the lab technician. **_

'_**How do I feel?' That was a good question. She wasn't sure. "I feel... I feel..." **_

_**It came to her. Truth. She felt... Vacant... Empty... **_

"_**...Hollow."**_

_**...**_

Rukia broke out of her reverie just as the melody ended. If only she could see. Byakuya noticing how quiet she had become looked at her with concern. For once unnerved that he couldn't see into her eyes. Eyes that told him so much. In a language just for him. He had a sense that he'd lost her for a moment. They were almost at the restaurant.

Her unlocked memory. Finally making the connection, Doctor Soma was the lab technician who came to get them. She headed the experiments. She would know where Kira was - If he was still alive.

Kira Izuru - _The Wretched One. Woe is me_. Subject 3 B. First generation. Codename: Doom. It should've been 'Gloom'. The unstable nature of his abilities turned him into a manic depressive. So They locked Kira away. Bringing him out that one time - To steal her memories.

"I remember who Yoshino is now. I have to talk to her."

Byakuya didn't expect that, but the answer was simple. "That is going to be somewhat difficult."

"Why?"

"I arrested her."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" She yelled. "Please tell me you didn't just say what I think you said!"

"No, you heard correctly."

How could he sound so calm about it? Rukia was gobsmacked.

"You told me she was safe. I didn't even consider you meant Prison! How does that make her safe?!"

"How does it not?" Byakuya said evenly, "Soma is now under the full protection of the Special Forces Agency, and I will ensure every possible comfort is afforded her. Which is more than the Doctor deserves."

Alright, that made sense. Brutal, but true.

"Oh..."

Nor could she argue with that.

"And how does she feel about being locked up?"

"Doctor Soma willingly agreed. You should do the same."

Rukia shook her head, thinking hard. "I don't know if I can..."

"Try."

Pulling into the security-locked Private carpark, Byakuya punched in the six-digit code on a pinpad and cruised the Lexus into his parking spot. Killing the engine, he took her hand.

"Do not doubt that I will go to any means to keep you safe."

Rukia bit her lip. She didn't doubt. She believed him. Only...to what end?

"By any means necessary."

She shivered rapturously. How he could have such a commanding, spellbinding effect on her. And how much she loved him for it. Enthralled. Captivated. A marriage of soul, body and mind.

'_Byakuya, do you love me?'_

The unspoken question leapt into her mind. Part of her wanted to hear his declaration, the other part was too afraid to cross that line.

And then the moment was gone to be replaced with a new, uncertain expectancy.

"We're here."

At his mercy. The things he could do. Byakuya smiled at the delicious possibilities.

"I hope you're not planning on sitting there all night."

"Very funny Kuchiki," Rukia retorted, "On account of my whole 'not-seeing' thing, I might need your help."

His smile widened.

'_Perfect.'_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Here is the first mention of Byakuya's codename. In relation to Rukia's I derived it from the top Espada being number 0 (hence Zero). _**_  
_**

_To seras3791; Yes, that would be very awesome. Personally, Byakuya and Rukia is my favorite Bleach pairing and I think the most fascinating.  
_

_To vicky73; I've finally found a place for one of your wonderful ideas in the next Chapter :) Thank you so much!  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** Kayrabelle, ReckoningDay, DRUON, aria, PAMILA DE CASTRO, Yuki-Onna 0, vicky73, LuciL06, Guest, Guest, arlingtonsteward,Lilith's Heart,__ ANONYMBYAKURUKIF,_ Emily, Jasmine, seras3791 & YuzurihaNoRyuu for your reviews. Thank you all so much for the feedback. It's wonderful to get your input. Really appreciate it.  


_**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated.**_


	14. Fourteen

It took me awhile to write this update; Time factor (can't be helped, sorry) - as well as trying to get the right feel of the Chapter. If not, feel free to let me know. Contains implied sexual content/lemons. Thanks for reading, and please review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ FOURTEEN ~  
**

* * *

_They say we are born in light only to thrive in darkness. _

_That we succumb to it only to find our true selves. _

_It is the dark in all of us, not the light that makes us invincible and forges the strong from the weak. _

_Paving the way to enlightenment. _

* * *

Darkness. It was debilitating. Every sound, every nuance, her mind in disarray by trying desperately to conjure up images of a world she couldn't see.

But this time was different. She wasn't alone. One arm gripped firmly around her waist and the other linking hands, Byakuya guided her along some place that could've been the Twilight passage for all she knew. It had been a long time since she'd journeyed in the dark.

"You're overthinking things."

Byakuya's baritone voice filtered to Rukia's ears. So marvelously and deeply sexy. Yet its intonations told her nothing. She wasn't about to tell him that he was right. How did he know these things?

"You can't possibly know that."

"Yes I can. If you recall I am an Agent," He sounded smug. "Even if I can't see your eyes, your body language tells me everything I need to know."

Oh. Damn.

Somehow Rukia wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. She already felt like he knew her better than she did herself. But there are some secrets best left untold, and of that, she had plenty. Breathing slowly to keep herself from becoming flustered even more than she already was.

"Well when you put it like that. And here I thought you were going to give me some profound statement claiming you were just that good."

"I did." He smirked. "And now you are attempting to throw me off."

"Profiling, Kuchiki, will get you nowhere."

As unconventional as this night may have started out, this was still her first official date with Byakuya. The thought brought a smile to her face.

"Door."

"What?!"

Her grip tightened at his sudden command, and she stood rooted to the spot. Byakuya sighed audibly, pulling her along. The whoosh of a swing door flapping open and shut dampened the sound of her heels sliding on plush carpet. Rukia felt the urge to slap him. Admittedly though, the air was nicer, warmer. The swift change in atmosphere brought a rush of color to her cheeks.

"This is exactly what I am talking about."

She had no idea what he was talking about.

"Some guide you are," Rukia huffed, also remembering the little 'step' incident on her first real night at his apartment.

"It's only in your mind. Don't hold yourself back. Just let go."

At the subtle shift in his tone, Rukia calmed down. There was something about the boyish quality creeping in as well as his words that told her he was leading up to something unexpected. Not that she knew what to expect in her current state. How he could pull her from one mood to the next, before she even realized it, amazed her. Almost blinding. She wanted to let herself go, to enjoy being in the company of the man she could very well be in love with, but she still thought it would've been easier if they'd waited until she'd regained her eyesight.

"I don't know how."

"You don't need to. It's instinct. Reflexive," He replied, guiding her to sit down in a wide chair. It was comfy and nice, and she felt grounded. Byakuya continued to speak from behind her, "Feel the sensations around you. Touch." Hands over hers, he ran them along the edge of the table and over the top.

Then he let go. Rukia grasped at air.

The cork of a bottle popped, and the slight chink of glass sounded from directly opposite. Then his hand was on her again, fingers trailed her arm, and danced lightly across the bare skin of her shoulders. The very touch sent ripples of pleasure through her skin like dots of fiery life, and the sweet, musky aroma of his cologne filled her senses. Rukia sat in anticipated suspension.

"I have one wish for tonight."

"What is that?"

She couldn't hide the eager excitement in her voice knowing that there was something Byakuya wanted from her, nor was there any denying that she would give it.

"Give in." Byakuya's breath hot in her ear. "Give yourself to me."

His plea, his desire, so sultry and primal. Nibbling on her lobe, it made her go weak, and a dull ache began to build down below. Yet she didn't understand.

"Haven't I already?" Rukia moaned breathlessly as luscious lips intensified their stream of velvet kisses. Disarming her inner defenses as only he could.

Byakuya broke off long enough to reply, "Not completely."

Cryptic and Alluring. But little did he know what lurked in the shadows of her mind. What skeletons would she be setting free if she let go? Secrets buried. Untold. Rukia curled her hand up to stroke his jaw. Even the softness of his skin seemed more heightened. Her mouth quivered as she fought for coherent thought. Oh, her sweet, intoxicating man. Byakuya was her first, but what of him?

"Have you done this with anyone else?"

Byakuya stopped cold. He'd been down this road before, and the path was thorny.

"This?"

"Um...The whole blind thing," Rukia clarified, pushing away the sinking feeling at his evasiveness.

"No, not that."

Letting out an audible breath, she knew she should leave it alone, but the compulsion overcame her.

"But there have been others?"

He wasn't quick to answer, though his answer was honest.

"Yes."

"How many?" She burst out. _'Stop! Now!'_

"Rukia, do you really want me to answer that? Or would it have a negative impact on how you perceive me or our relationship?" Byakuya paused to give her a chance to think it over. At her silence, he concluded, "I think, yes."

She nodded, to unsure to speak. The temptation was so great to just rip the damn mask off, and to hell with the consequences. She wanted to see him. His beautiful face.

"So will you consent?"

Nodding again. But Byakuya wanted to hear the words.

"Say it."

"Yes."

"With one condition." The hardened edge was out of his tone now. It was in some way a relief that he shared her desire to forget ever broaching the last topic. "No questions asked."

Funnily enough, that wasn't as easy a condition as one might think, and once again not at all what Rukia expected. "I don't know about that. I have many questions, and you have far too many left unanswered for one person."

It always boiled down to the same thing - Too many. Cars, Money, Lovers, Questions. Too large. The feeling of inadequacy threatening to creep over her again.

On this, Byakuya thought quickly. His request was no small thing - Not for what he had in mind.

"Fair enough. You may ask ten. No more."

"How is that fair?!" She asked in a raised voice.

"Rukia, please."

Oh wow. He said please. What a magnificent feeling... She only wished she'd caught that on tape.

"Alright, it's a yes."

"Good." Contented, Byakuya picked up the bottle of wine he'd uncorked and began filling two glasses. "Would you like a drink?"

"So you can ask questions, but I can't?"

"I said ten. That's one." With her consent given, he was back in control, and you could bet that the rein would be tight. "And of course I can, my rules."

"I don't think I like your rules," Rukia responded a little miffed that her carelessness had been counted against her. Not fair.

"You already agreed. There's no backing out now." Smirking down at her, he had her right where he wanted her. If she only knew what she was wearing. Already the thrill of this new experience rumbled in his core, yet he would take his time. It wouldn't do to spoil the moment. "Now, about that drink."

Rukia nodded. She didn't usually drink, but right now her nerves were shot to hell. There was nothing she wanted more than to do this for him and if it meant bolstering of the liquid kind, she'd do that too. Holding her hands out, she then wrapped her fingers around a thin glass stem. Bringing it to her lips she could smell the fruity bouquet aroma of the wine. Byakuya sat and watched opposite as Rukia took a sip, allowing the alcohol to run down her throat. Flavors of orange, caramel and honey exploded in her tastebuds like molten ambrosia, sweet and rich. It was the most divine thing she'd ever had the liberty of drinking. Byakuya sensed her delight and was pleased. A spur of the moment buy, the bottle of Chateau d'Yquem 1929 that Rukia was drinking had only cost him $117,000.

Odd, how he'd never thought to drink it until now. With her.

"Do you like it?"

"Yes," Rukia replied softly, "I never knew wine could taste like this."

"Good. Enjoy it." Byakuya had a sip of his own, and stood up. First came dinner. "I'll be back in a moment. Can I trust you not to touch your eyes while I'm gone?"

"Where are you going? Don't go."

"That's two questions you've wasted so far," He said in mock-seriousness. "You're not off to a very good start."

"That doesn't count!"

"Yes it does. A question is a question. You have eight left. I'd be more careful if I were you." He leaned in close and traced her delectable cupid's bow mouth with his thumb. Oh how he loved to tease her. And what he wanted to do with that smart mouth of hers. "Now behave, and don't touch."

Then he was gone.

Rukia smiled and said nothing. She had quickly learned what that meant. It wasn't long before the classical scores of Nobuo Uematsu played out, adding to the glorious, romantic atmosphere. Sipping her glass of wine, she felt herself unwind to the music and waited patiently.

Sometime later, glass emptied, Rukia heard Byakuya return followed by the delicious aroma of food, instantly making her salivate. She was starving. The effects of the wine warm in her belly, she didn't feel drunk at all, only comfortably zen. Rukia spun the glass in her hands and smiled.

"That smells lovely, but I didn't think you were serious about dinner."

"We are in a restaurant."

"Um yes, but-" Rukia stopped herself in time before she wasted another question. Byakuya arched an unseen eyebrow at her. She really couldn't help herself. "I thought you didn't cook."

"I never said I couldn't, only that I don't. For you, I'm making an exception."

"Improvising."

The way she'd said it almost sounded like a question, but not quite, so he let it slide.

"Exactly." With matching smiles, Byakuya finished serving. "One of many."

"Oh..." Then Rukia frowned. There was just one thing. "Um..."

Byakuya knew instantly what was on her mind, skillfully adapting to her body language. "Don't worry, I'm going to feed you."

"What, no." Her jaw dropped.

"Yes." He laughed. What a beautiful sound, despite the arrogant air. "You need to eat, and I can tell you are hungry."

"That's cheating."

Byakuya had already moved his chair for easier access, but was mildly irritated at her protests effectively ruining the experience he wanted them both to feel. Taking her empty glass out of her hands, he topped it up again and put it down.

"Rukia, do I have to gag your mouth as well? It would make it harder to eat, but I will find a way," Firmly, yet politely.

Rukia knew that tone, and she let up. Here she was with the sexiest man ever wanting to feed her dinner, and her objection was, What? Honestly, there had to be a hundred times worse predicaments she could be in.

"I'm sorry, Byakuya."

"That's better."

Holding her chin between thumb and forefinger, Byakuya leaned in and pried her lips apart, tugging on her bottom lip with his teeth. She looked good enough to eat. He hungered for more, covering her mouth with his, seeking entrance with his tongue. Darting in and out, devouring, the aftertaste of the Chateau d'Yquem reached his tongue. Rukia moaned into his mouth. Slowly he pulled away. Distracting her wasn't going to satisfy her appetite.

Using chopsticks to pick up a bite-sized piece of herb encrusted salmon, Byakuya put the morsel in her open mouth. Rukia chewed slowly to savor the taste, blushing as she did so at the delicious delicacy. Dill, chives and lemongrass seasoning over freshwater salmon cooked to perfection, melted and teased her tastebuds to new delights. Holy hell. Yet another thing Byakuya was a master at.

"How does it taste?"

Swallowing, Rukia beamed. "Unbelievable." The food, and him. This most simple act was strangely ecstatic, humbling and yet so affectionate. It made her think that they were the only two people that existed in the entire world.

"More?"

"Yes, please." Opening her mouth, already anticipating more, whole-heartedly deciding she very much liked - More.

"As you wish."

The salmon was followed up with fluffy rice, crisp snow peas, juicy cucumber pieces marinated in a creamy yoghurt sauce and slices of omelette. Savory and sweet intermixed burst onto Rukia's palate. The combination of orchestral music, hot food and dessert wine flowed to create a euphoric ambience. Until Rukia thought she couldn't possibly eat any more. Pleasantly satiated.

"I can't."

"Just one more bite," Byakuya said softly, pushing aside their dinner plates and reached for a small dish containing a sweet rice dumpling for her dessert. He would have his, of a different kind, a little bit later. "Try this."

"Alright, but last one. I'm so full I could burst."

Drinking the last drop of the Chateau d'Yquem from her glass, she hadn't even realized it was her third. A mild haze settled over her, with the sweet intoxicating effects of wine peeling away her inhibitions. What more could she ever possibly hope for? Then she accepted the last bite. Sweet rice dumplings. Oh, glorious, and another one of her favorites. And perfect. Everything was just perfect. Rukia had never felt so spoiled in her life.

Byakuya touched a cloth napkin to her mouth and wiped away a tiny crumb from under her bottom lip, pleased at the unexpectedness of feeding her blind, in between mouthfuls of his own. It had intrigued him to watch how her body reacted to the different kinds of foods without preordained knowledge of what she was eating until it hit, nor what he would give her next. He had watched her unravel slowly, but surely under the music, food and wine, trusting him in this simple, basic deed.

Pulling Rukia up to stand, Byakuya led her out of his VIP enclosure and past the section of tables to the restrooms, careful this time to give any obstructions a wide berth. Noticing with amusement her slight stagger from the wine.

"Do you need to use the restroom?"

Rukia instantly reacted, horrified. "Oh my god, no."

"No?" Byakuya resisted the urge to laugh. He knew exactly what she was thinking. "Or are you too afraid?"

"Well, no- yes- you can't- Agh!"

"Rukia, you're doing it again. If you need to go, then go. It's only natural. Don't worry, I'll only help you as far as the booth, nothing more. That would be disturbing."

"I'm glad you said that," Rukia said relieved.

Byakuya guided her to the door of the toilet and closed the door behind him. "I'll wait outside. Call me when you're done."

"Um okay."

Rukia waited until she heard the restroom door open and close to signify his disappearance before carefully feeling around for the toilet seat, thankful she didn't have to go through the embarrassing ordeal of him being witness. Truthfully, she did need to go. Lifting the folds of her skirt, she felt the soft silky gauze fabric between her fingers and wondered what her dress looked like. Then she noticed with surprise a cut in the skirt that ran up to her thigh. Reaching along there was another slit down the other side. Oh my. The design conjured in her head seemed rather racy attire for Byakuya's choosing, and she wondered how she hadn't noticed before. It told her that in private, Byakuya wanted her a certain way. Interesting.

Once finished, Rukia edged out of the booth and tried to carefully make her way to the basin to wash her hands. Fumbling through the air however, she misjudged the distance and lost her balance.

"Shit!"

Arms splayed out, Rukia braced herself for a fall that never came. Byakuya swiftly caught her before she hit the deck.

"I told you to call me when you were done," He said in a reprimanding tone, "And watch your language!"

But if he was pissed off, she was mortified. She hadn't heard him come back in, so that meant he never really left. Rukia slapped him on the arm.

"You were here all along! How could you?!"

"If I hadn't been, you'd have had a nasty fall. When will you start listening?!"

"I-"

Byakuya pushed her to the basin, a little too roughly, making her gasp. He then grabbed her hands, pumped liquid soap onto her palms and shoved them under the running faucet. Rukia was too stunned to react to his harsh movements, feeling her privacy was invaded.

"Is this how you get your kicks?" She asked quietly. Mad. Embarrassed.

"Of course not." Though he said it more softly. He didn't like telling her off, but she was so damn stubborn most of the time. And dammit if it didn't turn him on. "That's four."

Then languishing in their reflection in the mirror, it was all too much. He wanted her - Now.

Pressing himself up against her backside, Byakuya gripped her hips, his groin pushing into the curve of her lower back. Groping fingers wound their way through fabric, roughly pulled her panties down and pushed her thighs apart. Any further protests dried up on the tip of Rukia's tongue. She grasped frantically at the basin edge to steady herself and her back arched, Byakuya's hard-on rubbing into her. Rukia melted. One touch was all it took. Wet and pliable. His fingers were able to with expert vigor, slipping in and out of her, teasing her to explosive heights.

"Bya...kuya..."

Moaning and gasping, her hips ground down over his protrusion. Her body trembled with anticipatory fervor, the low rumbling rise building and building within as he suckled her neck hungrily. Body taut, reacting to his movements. So beautiful. So ripe. So his. Grey eyes glazed, she couldn't see how wondrous she was, nor what she did to him. It only spurred him on.

"Do you...have any idea...how much...I want you...?"

He groaned to her ever increasing moans. Grinding, rubbing, stoking her to the brink, then stopping, only to start up again. Rukia pressed down on her hands even harder. His voice. His coaxing. How easily her body betrayed her to him. Yet he was depriving her.

"I love..."

Her heart skipped a beat.

"...how you feel..."

'_Shit!' _

For a moment, Rukia thought he was going to say the words she was so desperate to hear.

"...You drive me wild...Do you know that...?"

Almost... So close.

Stop.

Start.

It was divine torture.

"Please," She begged. Was he punishing her for not listening? "Please!"

Her inner thighs quivered and throbbed, desperate for sweet release. Byakuya lifted her up higher onto the basin counter and ran his other hand down over stroking her luscious ass. Fondling and caressing it in firm circles. It never stopped to amaze Rukia how strangely erotic it felt.

Circling.

Back and front.

She felt like she was going to rip apart and burst. Then it came. His hand came down hard across her bare buttocks.

"OH GOD!"

Rukia let out a guttural cry as the surprise act toppled her over the edge. She exploded. Climaxing in shuddering convulsions like waves and waves of the crashing sea. She was shocked, but it didn't hurt like she expected it to. It was a nice pain. There was something sensual and carnal about being spanked that she'd never thought possible. Sinfully dirty.

Then she heard the sound of a zipper pull as Byakuya dropped his pants. Hoisting her up to position her better, he plunged into her. Raging with lust, there was no holding back. His control shattered in ravenous yearning. Flung back to delirious ecstasy, Rukia writhed around him, swaying from pleasure and a luscious sensation close to pain, but not quite. Mind-blowing.

It was unbearable - It was sensational.

Grunting and groaning, Byakuya closed his eyes and ground his teeth, savoring the feel as he pumped and pumped into her with long, precise strokes. Hard. And deep. At this angle he was able to sink deeper, hitting not just her sweet spot. Rukia cried out with each thrust, panting and screaming like a Banshee. It brought him shuddering to the edge.

One final slam and he released.

"AGGH!...HELL!"

Riding the aftershock until there was no more. Oh god, how he loved to fuck her.

Byakuya turned Rukia around to her front and sat her up against the bathroom counter, holding her slumped tightly. Panting heavily, they reveled in post-orgasmic bliss. Pulses racing. Steadily, slowly, Byakuya stroked her hair, amazed at the incredible woman in his arms.

"Did I hurt you?"

"No...you didn't," Rukia nuzzled her head a little deeper into his chest, lightly running her fingers over taut, chiseled muscles. "I...liked it."

"You are amazing."

"You're not so bad yourself," She chuckled. "Maybe we should get some sleep now."

"No, no sleeping. That was an unexpected diversion."

"You're kidding?!" Rukia said astonished, then quickly clarified, "That wasn't a question." Still, if that was a diversion, what was planned? She wasn't sure she could handle much more after what just happened.

"Borderline, at best," Byakuya remarked. "Six questions remaining. Use them whenever you wish, but I have one more thing I want to do with you before I take you home."

'_One more thing? Home?'_

"Alright, I have one," She knitted her brow in concentration. It was probably another waste, but she really wanted to know. "Did you mean to spank me, and have you done that to anyone else?"

Byakuya smiled at that. Technically she was cheating. "Yes, and no."

"Not fair! Which one is it?"

"Technically that's another question."

"Technically your rules suck."

Now he laughed at her huffiness. She really was adorable and maddening when she was annoyed. "Fine. Yes, I wanted to spank you. And no, I haven't, nor wanted to do it with anyone else."

"Oh..."

Rukia didn't quite know how to respond to his honest response. It was true that she'd liked it, though the idea hadn't ever crossed her mind. And the fact that it was him... All of a sudden Rukia felt very aware of her deep-rooted feelings toward Byakuya at such an alarming rate. It felt so right. Their connection, their bond. Even on opposite sides of life, there was something there. It had been there from the very first moment they'd met. Only now was she willing to admit it. Was that part of what Byakuya meant when he wanted her to give herself to him? To help her recognize what was right in front of her?

"Shall we move on?" Byakuya asked.

"Yes, alright."

Getting off from the counter, Rukia slid onto her haunches feeling around for her panties on the floor.

"A little to your left."

"Um, thanks," She blushed. As indicated, she fisted them into a tight ball and held her other up to latch onto Byakuya's arm.

"Aren't you going to put them on?" He sounded amused as she made no effort to do just that.

"Maybe later." An impish smile played about her lips. Something told her he wasn't done with her yet.

They left the restroom.

"I'm beginning to think that I'm a bad influence on you."

"Yes you are." Her smile got wider and wider. She pictured his reaction would be somewhat smug at her reply.

"Fair enough," Byakuya smirked. "Now, Rukia, will you have this dance with me?"

"What? With me like this?"

"Bad girl. Now you only have four left." Steering her towards the stage where the inhouse band normally played, Byakuya took her wadded-up panties from her hand and stuffed them in his jacket pocket. "Since you won't be needing these."

He then left her standing in the middle of the dance floor to retrieve another item of hers that he'd hung onto since the night she'd broken into his house.

"Kuchiki, you don't honestly expect me to dance without being able to see."

"Yes, I do. As you have so clearly demonstrated dancing is something you rather enjoy."

Byakuya switched to a more upbeat instrumental score. Battle music filtered through the speaker system. "And extremely good at it too."

Rukia tilted her head to the side at the change in music. She'd expected a more slower, romantic melody. "Um ookay."

"Still bad at taking a compliment." Striding towards her, Byakuya pulled her in close. Rukia let out a sharp breath. His ability to startle her like that was both exciting and disconcerting. "Rukia, you are never to dance like that with another man ever again. Do you understand?"

"Byakuya, I-"

"-I don't like you being that intimate with anyone but me."

"Well, maybe I didn't like Yoruichi hanging off your arm the way she was," Rukia shot back. Afterall that was why she'd coerced Ashido into dancing with her.

"So you were trying to make me jealous."

"I would say that it worked."

"You're right. It did. I make no apologies for it either." His entire tone told her there was every ounce of truth in his statement. "I meant what I said." Translation; Stubborn with a capital 'S'.

His spell well and truly set, Rukia would take it - The good, and the bad.

Sensing her compliance by the slight sag of her shoulders, Byakuya took her right hand. Rukia wrapped her fingers around something long, thin and hard.

"What the-"

Disentangling himself once more, he gave her a wide berth, giving her time to adjust.

"Feel."

Walking back to the stage, Byakuya went to retrieve his modified compound bow packed into a safety case and deftly assembled the attachments.

"Sense."

Pulling out his quiver of arrows, he nocked one in place. Rukia stood rigid on the spot with her arm outstretched holding onto the shaft of her retractable rod. Too stunned for words, she didn't know what to think. Having been given a weapon, she could only deduce what was about to take place. But was he seriously going to attack her? In hindsight, perhaps she should've put her panties back on.

"My underwear-"

"-Dance."

Rukia heard the sound of a pop. Instinct kicked in. Pressing the trigger release on her rod, she arched backwards and swung her extended pole to strike. Connecting, the arrow fell harmlessly to the floor.

"Good. Again."

This time Byakuya nocked two arrows simultaneously and shot them from a different angle. On high alert, Rukia listened intently. She heard one. Using her rod for support, she jumped back to the right and swept the rod up again in an arch hitting the shaft of the arrow to halt its trajectory. A split second later her senses alerted her to the second arrow. Off-balance she jolted backwards only to end up crashing to the floor and slipped on the first arrow she'd stopped. The air above her felt heavy as the second arrow whooshed past. Rather ungracefully, she'd still avoided a face-to-face meeting with the pointy end of metal.

Rukia chided herself. She knew what he was doing, and she was better than this.

"That's enough." Byakuya called out. That second arrow was too close for comfort, and he didn't want her getting hurt.

But Rukia wasn't going to give up so easily.

"Again," She defiantly declared.

"Very well, you asked for it."

Her pulse raced as she attuned herself to whatever Byakuya was about to dish out. He wouldn't go easy on her either, and she loved him all the more for it.

'_To protect me.'_

It was his way of testing her, pushing her. So that she would overcome any danger she might face when the time finally came to face Them. Sense. Feel. Dance.

* * *

Arriving back at his apartment after their intense first real date, Byakuya looked over at Rukia's sleeping form huddled in the passenger seat. During the course of the night, he'd fed her, screwed her, spanked her and attacked her. And she had taken it all in her stride. Tomorrow night they would be going up against the CEO of Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals and their closest link to the ones responsible for stealing their childhood.

He hoped he'd done enough to prepare her for what was to come. Just as much as he hoped he'd prepared himself enough in order to defend her.

Now the time to grant her eyesight back had come. The poultice would've had plenty of time to have worked its magic and soon he would have the luxury of staring into her gorgeous eyes the rarest shade of violet. Getting out of his car, he went around to her side and picked her up, carrying her through the house and onto his bed. Rukia began to stir as he went into the bathroom to run her a hot bath.

"Byakuya...we're back now huh..." Careful not to pose her words as a question.

Rukia smiled serenely and hugged the pillow. She could hear the water tap running, and assumed Byakuya was in the mood for a bath. Then the space on the bed next to her depressed as he sat down, taking off his socks and shoes.

"We are indeed."

Byakuya unbuttoned his shirt and folded it up to place it in the hamper underneath his nightstand. He then leaned down and swept raven-colored bangs from out of Rukia's still masked face and kissed her forehead. Lying all curled the way she was, made her look so fragile and innocent.

"How are you feeling?"

"Sleepy."

"As you would be. Not long now." Caressing along her side, they touched hands briefly before Byakuya got up off the bed again to check on the water level. "A hot bath first, then you can sleep. When you wake up, you'll be able to see."

Rukia startled up into a sitting position. She hadn't quite caught the last bit of what he'd said, weirdly reminiscent of words uttered in her past.

"What did you say?"

Byakuya dipped his hand in the water to gauge the temperature and sloshed it around evenly distributing the scented bath salts to his satisfaction. It was time to get Rukia.

"Your bath is ready. We're going to get rid of that mask."

"Oh."

She must've imagined something else being said. But all thought went out the window as Byakuya slid her off the bed and undressed her. Shivering slightly from the cold and standing naked in front of him, Rukia held her arms across her modest breasts. She blushed.

"Rukia, I've seen you naked before," Byakuya quirked.

"I know..."

"Come."

He guided her to the bath and lifted her up, gently placing her in the tub feet first. Finding her footing, she gasped as the hot water touched her skin. Scents of lavender and honey reached her nose and she eased her body in to the feel of aromatic oil, instantly warming and luxuriant.

"Relax."

Removing his pants, Byakuya stepped into the bath as well. Large and deep, there was room enough for another two people. The water swished as Rukia backed up against the edge of the tub to make room. But Byakuya closed the distance in a second.

"And where do you think you're going?" He teased.

"Nowhere." She beamed back.

Cupping her chin, he kissed her long and hard.

"You have four more questions." Nuzzling her cheek. "Ask."

Rukia was about to protest, then thought better of it. This was the game. Vowing in her head, rather mischievously, to bombard him the next chance she got. There were so many questions, yet her mind drew a blank. Such a choice felt heavy on her shoulders. Then it came to her.

"Alright..." She said slowly, getting drowsy from the heat. Bodies pressed up against the bathtub's edge, hands intertwined. "What did you mean when you said you haven't always been the way that you are?"

"That's the first good question you've asked," Byakuya sighed. Rules were rules, and he wouldn't deny her what he promised. "I was born with a degenerative muscle disease. By the time I was ten years old I had to wear braces on my legs to walk. Even then, I was faced with a future in a wheelchair."

Rukia was saddened and astonished at his revelation. How was that possible when he was so clearly physically fit and able? No, that couldn't be right. Byakuya was strong and fast. Hell, tonight he'd had sex with her standing up. And he said he was born with it?

"So it's hereditary?"

"My father was sickly."

It sounded like a sore topic, so Rukia decided not to push. Though the thought entered in her mind that perhaps that was why Byakuya didn't want children. Not that she didn't have her own reason.

"I don't understand. It couldn't be." She shook her head. "You're perfectly healthy now."

"Now I am, yes. The rich can go to great lengths."

"Oh, I see." Moved by his solemn tone, her heart went out to him. "I'm so sorry."

Holding her head lightly in one arm, the other wrapped across her back, Byakuya was taken aback by her sentiment. It wasn't her fault, so she had nothing to be sorry about. But then again, some things really didn't change; She'd said the same thing the first time he'd told her.

"Don't be sorry. There's no changing the past."

Rukia was adamant in her statement. "True, but I am sorry you had to go through something like that. The pain it must've caused. I'm sorry that you had to bear the weight of a future so limited. No child should ever suffer that kind of pain."

"Like you did?" Byakuya said gently. "You've mentioned before how They did things to you. Did you suffer alone?"

"At first yes, then I found someone... In a way you remind me of that someone."

"That someone was a he?"

"Yes."

"From your childhood?" Prompting again.

Rukia nodded. "Yes."

"What happened to him?"

"He-" She stopped.

'_He got shot.'_

That was what she was going to say. Her memory bank shifted as she thought it over. Where had her original match gotten shot? In the chest. How did it happen? Protecting her... Like Byakuya. He had a scar from a bullet to the chest protecting someone... The comparison sent a chill through her.

What a coincidence. Shiro had taught her that there was no such thing as coincidences. Suddenly Rukia was a little fearful. What if she wasn't letting go of the past afterall, that what she was really doing was transferring her past feelings for her original match onto Byakuya.

'_What was his name?' _Try as she might, a name just wouldn't come.

Concluding that she wasn't going to continue, he prompted her further. "He?"

But Rukia wanted off this train of thought, unwilling to admit that her self-destructiveness would seep into her affection for Byakuya. It was a selfish thought too. He'd just told her a most revealing secret about himself, and it would be wrong for her to ruin their night.

"It doesn't matter."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Rukia affirmed with a smile, pleasantly surprised that Byakuya seemed so curious about this 'he'. She'd already judged him as being a bit of a jealous type. "How old were you when you got shot?"

"Fourteen."

"That's horrible!"

Rukia couldn't believe it - Fourteen. Wait..._Fourteen? _That number clicked in her head. On so many levels...

"Last question."

His slightly impatient tone told her that he didn't want to discuss it any further.

"Alright, lucky last..." Butterflies danced in her stomach, the pieces of the puzzle of his past beginning to connect somehow. "Who were you trying to protect?"

Byakuya inhaled sharply. This was one question he wasn't sure if it was wisdom to answer. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt her.

She sensed his hesitation, and she reached out for his face. Her poor, conflicted lover.

"Byakuya...who was it? You can tell me...please."

But could he? Really? How would she react if he told her that the very person he had died to protect was right here in the bath with him? The only person he could claim that he'd ever truly loved.

"Someone that meant everything to me."

"That's not telling me who."

No, not yet. He would find the right way for the truth to be revealed. And something told him that it would begin with Yoshino. It always seemed to lead back to the Doctor.

"Rukia, that is all I am going to say at this time."

Tomorrow. Rukia could speak to Yoshino tomorrow.

"Now, no more questions. This time is mine."

To demonstrate exactly what he meant, Byakuya took her hands and placed them around his bare back. "Feel."

Rukia felt the lean, taut muscles of a body so divine and nude skin so smooth under her fingertips. Sidling up closer, she caressed and probed, exploring his form with free reign. Over broad shoulders and strong arms, she traced her way around again to his lower back and down over his tailbone and in between the dipped spread of muscle leading to a rock-solid ass. Kneading his firm buttocks, he began to rumble low in his throat. Rukia sensed his growing lust and felt a rush of power as she bent him to her will with her touch.

Dropping her head, she fettered kisses from the nape of his neck, lightly nipping his collarbone and down to his chest, softly kissing his blossom scar as he'd done to her. He didn't flinch. She knew. He'd taught her the true meaning of a scar. Then she ran her tongue over his nipple, sucking and biting. Byakuya's grip tightened and she felt him grow hard.

But he was waiting for her. Cozying in closer, Rukia turned them around in the water to have Byakuya up against the tub's edge. Then she reached down and stroked the length of his long legs. Legs that once were so frail, and now so powerful. Taking her time, just feeling, the essence of a body so able stamped vividly in her mind. Now, she knew. What it meant to give yourself to someone. Fondling his smooth thighs, she brushed his pubic hair and took his engorged member to guide it to her wet tightness. Slowly, deliberately, Rukia began to move, bucking her pelvis in rhythm. Perched up on raised knees, she bumped and ground, feeling with passionate embrace as she made love to him. Water swished around their pulsating bodies. On and on.

Throbbing... Escalating... Peaking... Exploding.

Oh, sweet fuck!

Rukia collapsed onto Byakuya's chest with a splash, glowing in orgasmic ecstasy.

"Thank you for this." He murmured in her ear.

'_You're welcome.'_ All that came out was a soft moan. Utterly spent in the most exquisite, delicious way.

* * *

"Byakuya?"

Rolling over in bed, Rukia felt the space next to her was empty. She was alone.

"_When you wake up, I'll be gone."_

Eerie. What made her think of that? Rukia felt a small chill crawl over her, and she shook her head to will it away. Blinking rapidly to adjust her eyes to the light, she sat upright, and clutched the covers to her naked breast. Wow. Still reeling from last night. He had thanked her. Odd, and to her mind, backwards. But the experience had been so intense. Divine. And a real eye-opener... Rukia couldn't envisage a more incredible sexual encounter. A goofy grin spread across her face.

"Mmm."

Looking around the room, she spotted a notecard propped up on the nightstand on her side of the bed. No doubt it was from Byakuya. Rukia picked it up and read it;

'**Welcome back to the land of the seeing. You looked so peaceful, I didn't want to wake you. Take your time. Make yourself comfortable. B.'**

Lovely. Meet Byakuya Kuchiki the caring, attentive boyfriend. Rukia felt like the luckiest woman alive, but there was no way she wanted to waste the day by sleeping. Noticing the time on the clock, she then freaked. It was already a quarter past eleven in the morning. Yikes! Jumping out of bed she frantically searched around for some clothes. Any more sleepovers and she really was going to have to bring some spare clothes.

Gathering a mish-mash of leftover laundered clothes, Rukia ducked in for a quick shower. She was brushing her hair when her phone rang. Answering the call, Yoruichi's bubbly voice rang out. The purr of an engine could be heard in the background.

"Hello?"

"_Ha good you're up. Byakuya told me not to wake you, but psh. Are we still on for lunch?"_

'_Lunch? Oh right.'_ Rukia smiled into the receiver. "Definitely."

"_Great! I'm right outside."_

That explained everything.

"_We've just enough time to grab a bite to eat before Byakuya's press conference starts." _

"Press conference?"

"_Let me guess, he didn't tell you."_

"Ah, no."

"_Figures. Well he hates these things anyway, but that's what happens when you become the star of the Special Forces."_

"I don't understand..."

"_I'll explain on the way."_

"Okay, be right out."

Rukia hung up and with one final quick brush grabbed her bag and dashed outside. She opened the front door only to come face-to-face with a stern looking middle aged woman with pale skin and midnight-black hair tied up in a bun. It was the housekeeper. Door key held in mid-air, she put it back into her clutch bag held tightly to her front.

"Hello."

But the woman said nothing, and continued to stare at Rukia with a face that had just sucked a lemon. Idling at the end of the driveway, Yoruichi beeped the horn and waved from a Ferrari 458 Spider. Canary yellow with black racing car stripes, the sportscar spelled high-octane buzz on wheels. Rukia politely excused herself and bounded towards Yoruichi, glad to be relieved of the awkward meeting.

Checking out the personalized license plate, it read; **HUNY*B**.

Rukia jumped in over the car door just as Yoruichi pulled away from the kerb. "Wow."

Expensive convertibles. Ah, the life of the privileged. Not at all inconspicuous, Rukia thought with a laugh.

"Isn't it just." Yoruichi clearly demonstrating that she was as concerned about the speed limit as Byakuya tended to be. "This baby is actually Soi Fong's. I'm borrowing it until my SLR McLaren finishes getting a new spray job."

"What color?"

"Oh the same, gold. It tends to scrape easily."

Rukia smiled, hanging onto the armrest a little more tightly than she thought she should be. Yoruichi's addiction to speed topped even her fellow colleague. She also liked how her natural confidence made Rukia feel like they'd been friends forever, silently appraising the Stealth Agent's bold attire. Burnt orange vest over a black halter tank, a black thigh holster poked out from underneath a dark purple miniskirt that showed off her toned, long legs ending in black patent leather high heels. Yoruichi was strapping, in more ways than one, a Kimber Custom TLE II secured firmly in place.

"Um, so the license plate?"

Yoruichi laughed. "That's our nickname for Soi Fong. Because she's small and fast and has a nasty sting."

From first impressions Rukia agreed with the last part.

Then gesturing to a folded up newspaper in the non-existent backseat, Yoruichi added, "It's front page news. Agent Kuchiki nabs the infamous cat burglar Hollow."

At that, Rukia paled, and picked up the morning edition of Yomiuri Shimbun to see for herself. Sure enough there it was - Front page headline. Absent, naturally, of a photo.

The true identity of Hollow was withheld.

But Rukia knew. Yoshino had been arrested and incorrectly named when really she was the one who should be behind bars.

"You can imagine how riled our dear Byakuya is at the moment. He hates publicity."

"Then why the press conference?"

"Because everyone wants a piece of the golden boy and the top dogs have put pressure on Kukaku to jump on the media train," Yoruichi looked scornful as she explained. "They call it political gain. We call it propaganda fuckery."

Rukia sat glumly in the passenger seat, newspaper in hand. Byakuya had done this for her, and would most likely go through with the press conference for the same reason. Reminding herself that by his own acclaim he would go to any lengths to protect her. Still, it wasn't right. And what about Yoshino? Life behind bars. Why did the Doctor agree to do it? Was she really agreeable? The thought was disturbing.

They stopped briefly at the drive-thru to pick up some lunch then continued on to the Special Forces Agency HQ. The press conference was due to commence at noon. Yoruichi thought Byakuya wouldn't mind seeing Rukia before then. Rukia didn't tell her how right she was. There was no way she could let him go through with it.

Yoruichi drove up to the security gate, swiped her ID badge and cleared the retina scanner. A laser camera overhead scanned both of them for facial recognition. Seconds later their identities were verified and displayed onscreen; Shihoin, Yoruichi. And Shiba, Rukia.

"Ha, your guy is good," Yoruichi grinned with approval at Toshiro's work.

"He sure is."

Though this was all still so weird. Rukia felt like the biggest phony.

The boom gate rose and Yoruichi floored it to the entrance. There wasn't much time left.

"Here, you'll need this to get into the elevators. Sixth floor. His is the largest office. You can't miss it." Tossing her a keycard, Yoruichi relayed instructions. "I'll catch up with you later."

"Thanks Yoruichi," Rukia smiled gratefully and hopped out of the car.

"Anytime." She winked. "You're good for him."

Wheels sped and Legs ran. Rukia stopped briefly to get a passing nod from the Security Clerk and made a beeline for the elevators. She swiped the security pass through the lock and rode the elevator all the way up to the sixth floor as Yoruichi directed.

Arriving on the correct level, it didn't take long to walk the hall and see the office that was by far the largest, and conclusively, Byakuya's. Going up to the door however, Rukia could hear raised voices. His and what sounded like Kukaku's, obviously in deep discussion. She stood rooted to the spot, unsure if it was her place to intrude, but dying to know what was being said. Curiosity won out.

"-You always were so goddamn stubborn, Kuchiki."

"And you should know better."

Oh, Byakuya didn't sound very happy at all. Rukia's ears burned, dirty little eavesdropper that she was.

"This one is coming from the top." Kukaku's tone nearly matched his in harshness. "My hands are tied... And if I remember correctly, you quite liked that."

From the other side of the door, Rukia went red. _'WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?!'_

"Once. Not anymore."

Byakuya's lameass reply didn't do much to make her feel any better. She was reeling.

'_ONCE? NOT ANYMORE?!' _That told her that Byakuya and Kukaku's relationship was at one time or another more than professional. Did he not think to tell her about it? The subject did come up. He wouldn't have liked it if the shoe was on the other foot! Rukia had heard enough. Apparently she wasn't worth mentioning to his Ex-Lover.

'_Well, thank you very much Byakuya Kuchiki,'_ Rukia thundered, already walking away. "YOU CAN GO TO HELL!"

Damn! Clapping her hands over her mouth, she went white as a sheet. She hadn't meant to say that out loud. Sudden movement from the office alerted her that she had in fact been heard. Rukia bolted for the elevator, but not quick enough. The doors opened, and she ran in, frantically pressing the buttons for them to close again.

"Rukia?!"

Painfully slow, the doors shut, but not before she saw Byakuya's face a picture of total disbelief. Rukia turned her head away. She couldn't bear to look at him.

"RUKIA!"

Kukaku had seen it all. "I'm sorry, I didn't know."

"Quiet! My personal life is none of your business!" Byakuya yelled acidly. "And you can shove your press conference up your rectum!"

He set off in pursuit, leaving a stunned and despondent Kukaku behind. In all the years she had known Byakuya, she'd never seen him like this.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_I'm a Final Fantasy fangirl from way back, so here is my brief nod to Nobuo Uematsu, who I think is simply amazing. Ever since Sojun was introduced in the Manga, I've become fascinated with him, and to come up with a reasonable cause for Byakuya to have ended up as a Subject, this is a play-off that. _**_  
_**

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** PAMILA DE CASTRO, ReckoningDay, Kayrabelle, Ruckiakuchiki 9, Guest, vicky73, LuciL06, Guest, DRUON, ____ANONYMBYAKURUKIF,_ Jasmine, arlingtonsteward, seras3791, aria, Lilith's Heart_ &_ Emily for your reviews. Thank you all so much for the feedback. It really motivates and inspires me.  


_**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks to the readers for the favorites/alert adds. Appreciated.**_


	15. Fifteen

Wishing everyone a Happy New Year! ...I guess this is an in-between Chapter, as it focuses more on the main storyline. Also a few more characters make an appearance/return. Contains implied death/minimal violence. Thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ FIFTEEN ~   
**

* * *

It was days like this that really got on his nerves. There was no glory being a Security watchman, and today proved it. He'd seen the papers, heard the story. One hotshot Agent achieved in two weeks what the local authorities had been trying to do in three years - Catching Hollow.

Circling the lobby of the first floor of the SFA building, no one was in sight, even the Admin Clerk had snuck away for the press conference due to start in a few minutes. Passing by the front desk, the swish of the electronic entrance doors slid open alerting him of a presence. A dark-haired male looking like white death approached the empty desk and just stood there.

"Hey you can't be in here." The guard called out.

Giving the unknown intruder a once-over, he felt the hair on the back of his neck stand up. Black hair, fierce almost inhuman green eyes and weirdly pale skin, he looked to be either terminally ill or extremely dangerous. The guard decided on both, but played it cool.

Pulling out a white handkerchief, the male coughed into it to clear his throat, then gazed forlornly at him. "Which way to the press conference?"

"Back out the way you came in, then hang a left to the public square." Thinking he must be a reporter, the guard was relieved to see the man taking heed and walking away. "You lost your crew?"

No reply. A few paces on, the man stopped and doubled-over, sinking to one knee. Covering his face with the handkerchief again, he expelled clear liquid onto the floor. Repulsed, the guard started for him.

"Damn, are you sick or something?!"

But he rose shakily to his feet and lumbered away, face still hidden without another word. The guard wasn't to see that one of his eyes was missing. Chasing the mysterious man out through the doors, there was no one in sight. He was gone. Shaking his head, the guard went back inside and froze. The floor where he'd seen the puddle of liquid was completely clean. Dissipated into thin air. His skin crawled; Maybe he was the sick one.

"Get a grip..."

Continuing on with his perimeter patrol, the unsuspecting guard didn't notice the small pool of liquid streaming across the floor and down through a ventilation grate. Nor did he know that underneath the floor that he had walked on over the last twelve years, there was an entirely separate facility. A humble security watchman wasn't privy to that information.

Central 46. Forty-six sub-levels built underground, and with over three hundred employees, this was the true base of Operations for the Special Forces Agency Tokyo branch. In one specialized holding cell Yoshino was being kept, awaiting sentencing, though Byakuya had explained to her that she would most likely remain here until it was safe. Bringing down an unknown government superpower was going to take some time.

Making its way through the levels, the liquid oozed undetected to the Containment level where the 'special' prisoners were kept, until it reached its destination. Here, another security watchman manned the station. Leaning back in a chair with legs propped up on the console, it seemed as if the guard was dozing until he spoke into a walkie-talkie.

"How strange?" Not sounding particularly interested, at least it beat staring at camera monitors all day. "What did he want?"

"_Just some lost journo, but damn people get weirder and weirder looking everyday..."_

The guard looked down the hall at the sound of a trickling noise, but not seeing anything he turned back and concentrated onto the receiver.

"_...I tell ya, this guy creeped me out."_

"You're losing it man. All that above air is making you bat-shit crazy."

"_Hey you didn't see him. I swear... And those eyes. There was something unnatural about them-"_

"-Get some help, dude-" Then he heard it again, this time louder. "Look I think we've got a water leak. Call you back."

"_Wait, what do you mean above air?-"_

Ending transmission, the guard got up and stepping out of his workstation, the thought occurred to him; Forty floors down, how could there be a leak? Then a drop of water splashed onto his forehead. He raised his hand to touch his temple, and stared up at the ceiling. What he saw made his eyes bulge out of his sockets. There was a puddle of water suspended above him, shifting and pulsating on the spot.

"What the-?"

In the midst of it there appeared to be what looked like an eyeball. Disgusted and terrified, the guard swallowed hard at the taste of bile at the back of his throat.

Elongating in almost slow-motion, the liquid fell to the ground and rose again, stretching into a humanoid shape. Feet, legs, torso, arms, then a head appeared. At first lifeless and waxen, it continued to transform. A naked female with shaggy blonde hair, piercing green eyes and a voluptuous body perfectly tanned.

"W-Who- are y-you?!"

Slack-jawed, the guard stepped backwards and pulled out his gun as she gave him a pitying glance.

"Tsk. Guns are so savage."

She took a few paces towards him.

"S-Stay back- I'll shoot!"

"Will you now?" A full, pouty red mouth turned into a sneer. "You know it's rude to point a gun at a woman."

Despite what a fine, incredibly beautiful woman she was; Large, full breasts, trim, taut waist and curvy hips delving into supple long legs, she was menacing. Raising her hand to his face wracked with fear and panic, he fired. The bullet passed through hand and cheek harmlessly and clunked to the ground.

"Pathetic."

The guard dropped his gun and spun around to make a break for the alarm, but in a flash her left arm turned into a semi-solidified water lasso and latched onto him. Drawing him back to face her, three fingers turned into watery jets and shot through both eyes and into his mouth. Trapped, the guard jerked and thrashed, fighting for breath as if underwater. But he was helpless. The life quite literally being drowned right out of him. His lungs collapsed, and he slumped to the ground.

Without an ounce of remorse, she stepped over him and into the workstation to scan the monitors for the person she had come to pay a visit. Flicking through the screens, it was of some interest and disappointment to see a different prisoner to the one expected. A green eyeball floating alongside moved its inanimate stare towards her. Unable to manipulate inorganic matter, her partner's unique ability allowed them to communicate in this way.

"It's not her." The eye blinked to show its understanding. "Should I kill her anyway?"

Moving from side to side in the motion of a 'shake' the answer was clear. No. She scowled dispassionately at Yoshino's figure on the monitor. A pacifist in nature, she only killed when threatened, and to her that Doctor was the ultimate threat. But orders were orders. And there was a bigger picture.

"Did you verify the Agent?"

Another negative.

"Perhaps I can find out from here-"

Suddenly footsteps pounded the hall, and all Hell broke loose.

"Hey, you right there!"

"Freeze!"

Communicators crackled. Gunfire rang out. And a siren blared overhead. Interrupted, the mysterious blonde looked up at the guards running towards her and fisted the eyeball. Her orders were to infiltrate and not be seen. Mission aborted. Changing into liquid form again, she slunk into a ventilation duct and back up to the surface. The guards stopped dead in their tracks.

"DID YOU JUST SEE THAT?!"

"I'm tripping!" Another burst out. "What the fuck was that thing?!"

"Pull yourselves together!" The only guard to keep his cool responded, and standing over the body of his fallen comrade. "That thing just killed one of us."

* * *

Locked in the safety of the elevator, Rukia's heart thudded in her chest and her mind raced as she fought to rationalize the piece of overheard conversation between Byakuya and Kukaku. She was overreacting, but she couldn't help herself. Pressed up against the wall, Rukia's hand hovered over the stop button, then pulled back. The elevator began to move. Dropping her hand to her side, she needed time to think things through properly. And to breathe.

It was her own fault; A man like Byakuya wasn't meant for someone like her. Giving in only led to hurt...

...Byakuya rushed for the elevator as the doors closed. In that last moment Rukia wouldn't even look at him. Fists balled up, a low raging anger burned through him. All the years he'd spent simply going through the motions of life. The perfect phantom. He had everything that money could buy. A promising future of boundless possibilities. He excelled at everything he did.

But it always felt as if there was something missing. A piece of him lost. It showed in the little things; His disconnection to the world. Why he took note of the faces that passed him by, as if searching for something... Someone.

His inner circle called it; Perception. But it had been more than that. And now that he'd found her, his past was pushing her away. He couldn't let that happen. Not like this. Even if it meant that in the end she was better off without him, she needed to know the truth first, then decide. He never wanted to see that look on her face again. Ever.

Casting one last glance back at the level counter descending, Byakuya turned and took the stairs. Just then his communicator went off. Without stopping, he answered.

"Your timing is lousy."

"_Put it on my tab."_ It was Kaien. _"Trust me Kuchiki, you're going to want to get down here."_

"Problem?"

"_Call it a mystery." _Only when he used his no-nonsense voice did it mean the situation was serious. _"Zaraki's men are handling the situation, but we think someone tried to make a play for Hollow." _

"I'll be right down."

DAMN!

Byakuya changed course. Their confrontation would have to wait. His top priority was to ensure her safety, first and foremost. As he'd failed to do ten years ago...

...Settling on the first floor, the doors opened and Rukia saw that the lobby was completely empty. At that very moment she felt like crying. The need to escape overwhelmed her. Rukia ran out of the building before she could change her mind.

Outside she could hear the press conference had started. Kukaku's voice streaming through an audio system to a packed crowd in the public square. Next came what sounded like an uproar through the audience. Rukia couldn't make out what was being said, nor did she care. Too distraught, all she wanted was to crawl back to her own world and forget that she'd ever thought she could have a good thing.

Then Rukia heard her name being called, and looked up to see Shūhei standing across the road fraught with anxiety. Of all the people she expected to see, he was definitely not one of them.

"Shu?"

Rukia bounded up to him and stopped, suddenly feeling a little unsure. It had been four days since she'd last seen him. Thinking the same thing, his face twisted in a sad smile, then overcome, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight, fierce hug. Rukia didn't resist. Right now, this was exactly what she needed.

"It's good to see you again..."

"Shu, what are you doing here?"

"When you failed to report. And then we saw the papers-" Shūhei pulled away and held her at arms length, giving her a good once-over. Happy and relieved, the sadness was gone. "Damn we thought the worst."

Rukia smiled at that. It was endearing, yet distressing how much he cared about her. "You worry too much. As you can see, I'm fine."

"Yeah."

Then his smile widened into a grin, and he crushed her once again in an even fiercer hug.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?"

"That you're only seeing that Agent to gain intel."

"Wait, what?!"

But Shūhei wasn't paying attention. He had been devastated when he learned about Rukia and Byakuya. A part of him didn't understand why she went to the lengths she did.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you take your work far too seriously?"

His laugh was a little bitter.

"Shu it's not like that..." Rukia started to protest. But a part of her knew that there were serious consequences for objecting, and as it was, things had become uncertain. Things seemed so messed up.

"Rukia, it's okay. I'm still a little pissed, but now that I know, I'll work on it."

"Oi you two! Can we just go already?!"

Half-out hanging out of the passenger door of the company's black van, Renji called out, impatient. Ichigo was idling in the driver's seat. None of them comfortable around the Authorities and being present in their nesting place was as worse as it got.

"Coming!"

Climbing into the backseat, she slumped into the seat furtherest from the door, emotionally crushed and feeling disconnected. Over and over in her head trying to convince herself that she was doing the right thing. Her mission. Her obligation to the team.

Even Byakuya. Simply by association she had put him at risk.

In a sense of profound clarity, Rukia realized then what was really the matter. She had done what she wasn't supposed to. It was why she had succumbed so easily. She had fallen in love. The truth hit her like a kick in the gut. But knowing that just made it worse. Only once before could she claim to have loved someone, and he was gone;

_**...**_

_Biological Research Facility B. Cell Block 4; 10 years ago_

_It was too hot and muggy, making sleep near impossible. Blankets kicked off and nightgown bunched up barely covering her thighs, Rukia tossed and turned. She then cast a worried frown at her match sleeping next to her. Normally he would tease her for moving around so much, but this time he was drenched in sweat and laid deathly still. Something had changed. For the past few days, she had hardly seen him. The experiments were getting worse, and it was taking a toll on the one person she cared about in her whole entire existence._

_This had to stop. Rukia had had enough. It had been awhile since she was last taken. At first she'd been scared. Then happy because she had someone to be with, and even happier to learn that these people had healed him so that he could walk as normal. But now, as time passed, she began to despise Them. It wasn't stopping, only increasing. She could sprint 100 meters in 10.52 seconds, and at only fourteen years of age, he already excelled as a top Marksman. _

_They were pleased. Fine products, They had called them. So why wouldn't They leave them alone? If anything were to happen to him, Rukia didn't know what she would do. It was unthinkable. _

_Rukia sat up and reached underneath her pillow. Taking a silver Angel figurine that she kept with her at all times, she then slipped it into the pocket of his sleeping pants. Her prized possession, a gift given on the first night she met him. _

_He didn't stir. Her frown deepened. And she was scared again. For the first time in her life she was truly afraid that They would kill him. Her beloved._

"_You gave me this guardian Angel to watch over me when you couldn't, and I know that's why I am safe. But see, here's the thing... You're so concerned with protecting me that you've forgotten about yourself. And that's not right! So stop acting like a big macho meanie, and- and-" Rukia gulped. Hot, fresh tears streamed down her cheeks. "You're not allowed to be selfish anymore- Please, listen. I love you..."_

_Clinging desperately to a flicker of new hope, Rukia nestled into the crook of his arm, finding comfort at last. Both body and peace of mind. She fell asleep. _

_Little did she know that that would be the last night they shared the same cell._

_**...**_

"It didn't work..." She thought aloud.

For ten years Rukia had shouldered the blame. She couldn't let the past repeat itself. Clinging to the foolish notion of happiness was a selfish ideal. And she should've known better than to think she could keep up the pretense of 'spying'. Just the very thought of it made her sick inside.

Lost deep in thought, Rukia didn't even realize Renji was chatting away until he nudged her.

"Oi what's with you? You've gone all quiet...and strange."

Shūhei on the other hand hadn't taken his eyes off her since they got into the van. "What didn't work?"

But Rukia didn't feel the need to share, and went back to staring at the darkened interior, gnawing her lip.

"Nothing."

She hadn't thought about that incident since Kira wiped her memory, and it was a scary, but thrilling sensation knowing that her memories were beginning to unlock. Peeling away the layers, what then would she find? Letting her mind wander again, she vaguely wondered what ever happened to the Angel figurine.

* * *

Arriving on the fortieth sub-level, Byakuya met up with fellow Agent and Security Commander of Central 46 Kenpachi Zaraki. Kaien and Agent Unohana were currently questioning the guards who witnessed the intruder. Soi Fong was nearby checking the security data log.

"Zaraki, what is the situation?"

"My men are sweeping the levels," He said mildly, chomping on a long, thin piece of bamboo stuck in between his teeth. "So far we've got one man dead and a bunch of others rambling about a naked woman who can disappear. How she got in and out is a different story."

"Naked?" Byakuya arched an eyebrow. "That narrows it down..."

Kenpachi laughed. "And blonde with huge-"

"-Agent Zaraki." Soi Fong interjected, giving him a glare reminiscent of a human thunderstorm.

"Heh."

Nonplussed, Kenpachi closed mouth and resumed chewing. Byakuya didn't need it spelled out for him either. He got the picture, that and he was quite familiar with Soi Fong's jealous side having experienced it before. Add clingy and an unnerving foot fetish; The reminder made him shudder inwardly.

"Soi Fong, do you have any other information more viable?"

"From what I can tell, there was a remote organic signature detected in the ventilation system that passed through sub-levels 1-40. Too fast and minute for our defenses to deem a threat." She went on to explain further, "This defies logic. The ventilation ducts is barely big enough for a small cat to pass through let alone a full grown woman. I will need to investigate the matter more thoroughly."

"Then do it."

Professionalism intact, a curt nod and Soi Fong was gone.

Kenpachi stared after her with his one good eye. The other was closed shut from a heinous blade wound he'd sustained in a bust-up gone wrong. His one recompense was that Kenpachi had taken the eye of the man who'd done it. Nnoitra Gilga, a sadistic, psychopathic murderer dubbed One-Eye on account of his grotesque penchant of keeping one eye from each of his victims.

Thinking back on the case at hand, Byakuya was stumped. None of this made a lick of sense.

"What motive?"

"Who said there is one. There's bad people in the world who do bad things just for the sake of it." Kenpachi's outlook was often mistaken for one of a lackluster carelessness, but even Byakuya knew the wisdom of his words. "If there weren't, we would be out of a job."

Byakuya said nothing, and headed for the cells. He could gather that the intruder had come for Yoshino thinking she was Hollow. But not the reason for stopping at one dead guard. And clearly, they weren't dealing with any ordinary human, which was in all probability another Subject.

Because there was no way anyone could break into Central 46 virtually undetected. Its very existence was a military secret, twenty years spanning. There had to be a leak. Coupled with more unanswered questions. It pissed him off. Damn the media. And damn the top dogs for even sanctioning a press release in the first place.

Now the risk had become epic; The impenetrable Fortress just got cracked.

Stopping to briefly confer with the Coroner, there were no real answers there either. No visible signs of a break-in. Not a single trace of a lead except for one bullet cartridge from the dead guard's gun. The Warden himself didn't display any signs of contusions or physical injuries apart from his eyes being gutted out and the evidence of water in his airway.

Next stop; Yoshino.

Byakuya flicked off the cameras and entered her holding cell. Seeing Yoshino sitting on her bunk with her hands clasped in her lap, the tables had turned. Ten years ago he and Rukia had shared a cell similar to this one, only much smaller.

After hearing the commotion in the halls, Yoshino had expected his visit, but not what he had to say.

"Tell me who has the ability to pass through sensors undetected and to drown a man with her hands?"

"It's not possible!" Yoshino gasped. "Unless..."

"Unless?"

"Even I wasn't privy to all of the test Subjects being experimented on." Frightened deep brown eyes locked onto stormy grey eyes. "My predecessor was a brilliant but cruel Geneticist by the name of Doctor Ōko Yushima. Before Project Ground, he headlined Project Spearhead."

This crucial information he could've done with hearing long ago.

"Byakuya, I am one of the 10 artificial beings he created. And we-we were... Monsters. Each one of us created to signify a portion of Yushima's insanity."

So the horror deepened. It didn't surprise him, only angered him more.

"What does that make you?"

Bitterness and regret shone on her ageless face.

"I often wonder that myself."

Staring down at her broken bronze pocket-watch that Byakuya had let her keep, she searched its cracked face for solace. It was her punishment that she live with what she had done every minute of every day, never ending.

"The only one I can think of that could do what you say is Nyx. I don't know her real name, but she has the ability to liquify her body."

Done, Byakuya got up to leave. But Yoshino didn't want him to go so soon. Isolated, loneliness gripped her.

"Can't you stay a little longer? Where's Rukia, is she alright?" She asked. Her emotional attachment to the pair had become a surrogacy for children she could never bear. "The only good thing I did was find her and save you."

Yes, Yoshino had saved him, given back his livelihood, then again when she smuggled his body out. But not Rukia. She was the one who should've been saved, not him. And he never wanted that.

"Why doesn't she remember me?"

"Kira Izuru. I was ordered to use his abilities to wipe Rukia's memories."

"Why?"

"Because she never believed you were really gone. You promised that you'd always find her no matter what, and she refused to let you go. So we forced her. It-It was the only way..." It tugged at her heart how over and over these two seemed to suffer. "If anyone can make her remember it's you. And now, before trouble ensues."

"It already has." His heart hardened, Byakuya switched the cameras back on. He'd had enough. Any longer and he just might snap her neck. "You should've saved her."

Yoshino allowed the tears to fall as Byakuya walked out.

* * *

Larger than life on a video screen monitor, Kukaku video-conferenced from one of the lounges on the forty-fourth sub-level in Central 46. Currently in recess of a disciplinary hearing with the Senate, this was one of the downsides of her job as Director. She glared at her team of top Agents convened in a conference room on the tenth floor as she sat cross-legged on a pile of cushions, smoking her pipe. Under pressure, she was ropeable. Right now she would settle for any good news, a hot lead would be better.

"From the top, what do we know?" Kukaku took a moment to relight her pipe, then resumed her line of questioning. "Kaien, Unohana?"

Sophisticated and reserved of nature, Agent Retsu Unohana, a renowned criminal profiler, choose to speak first.

"We interviewed all of the guards with Agent Hinamori drafting sketches of the woman in question, though there were a few discrepancies."

Blowing out a cloud of smoke, Kukaku waved her on to continue. Kaien handed Unohana their notes for her to read out.

"The description is as follows; short to mid-length blonde hair and eyelashes, dark skin and green eyes, with no apparent scars, identifiable markings or tattoos and approximately 5'9"."

"What about brand names, logos on clothing, etcetera?"

"The nudist colony?" Kaien ran a hand through his hair, frazzled. At Kukaku's pointed glare, he clarified, "She wasn't wearing any clothes."

"What else? Timeframe, activity, give it to me."

"A male which we believe to be her accomplice entered the building at 11:47am requesting directions to the press conference. The guard on watch claims the unknown male had short black hair, also green eyes, and I quote; extremely pale skin. He goes on further to say that he appeared to be ill indicated by an odd disposition and vomiting."

"Colorful," Kukaku scoffed. "Do we have any names? Or which media company this guy was supposedly working for?"

"No, Director."

"So we've got nothing?"

"Fragments at best," Byakuya commented dryly, gesturing to Soi Fong to speak up.

"At 12:03pm three guards returning to their stations saw the female. We can confirm this by Agent Zaraki's men reacting to the alarm trip at 12:05pm. Also the organic substance reading I picked up on the scanners ranged from 11:49am to 11:59am."

"This signal was through the ventilation system, correct?"

"Yes, Director."

Kukaku's scowl deepened. Byakuya was right; All they had was pieces of an infuriatingly cryptic puzzle.

"Shihoin?"

Yoruichi had nothing either. "We've searched all the databases and networks. No matches."

"Motive?!" Raising her voice, everyone knew she was scrambling. Just like the rest of them.

"All we can conclude is that contact with a prisoner Hollow was attempted. Though none was actually established."

"Well that's great! Two nobodies walk into our front door for no apparent reason, and we look like fools! " This was far from over. "Dig deeper. So deep their children's children will feel it! I want these two behind bars! Yesterday!"

The Agents murmured their 'Yes, Director's' as Kukaku clicked off. They could all imagine that the Director would vent on some poor furniture items.

Kaien stood up to stretch his legs. "Well you heard her, looks like an all-nighter ladies and gentlemen."

To the sounds of groans, scraping of chairs and cellphones being dug out to cancel dinner plans, jackets, ties and shoes were discarded. Then Kaien chucked a pad and pen on the table for everyone's takeout order. Activity resumed. Dinner was getting sorted. They all knew the drill.

Straightening up, Yoruichi looked over at Byakuya who sat quietly working. Watching him for a few minutes, she noticed his eyes flicker to his watch then back to the computer screen as if waiting for something.

"What's with him?"

Kaien followed her line of sight and shrugged. "Don't know."

Not that today wasn't a bad day. It had been rotten. Then Yoruichi looked thoughtful. Obviously they needed help, especially if they ever planned on getting out of here before next year.

"What about getting that friend of Rukia's to help? He's a tech genius-"

"-No."

"Too proud to ask for help?" Yoruichi remarked. She'd stripped down to a black midriff top that read; **Bad Kitty** printed in bold, gold lettering. On account of her mood, it was apt.

Byakuya shot her a withering glare and left it at that. He wasn't about to tell her that things had become strained between him and Rukia, and that she wasn't speaking to him. He'd tried to call her when he got the chance, but she hadn't answered. As the day crawled on and the mystery deepened with still no word, his temper had turned foul.

Hinamori hung up the phone and blushed. "They're short-staffed, so there's an hour-long wait on dinner...unless someone is willing to do a pick-up...?"

"I'll go." Byakuya volunteered. Right now a breath of fresh air would do him a world of good.

"Want company?"

"No."

Refusing Yoruichi's offer to assist him, Byakuya left the conference room without bothering to take his car keys, preferring to walk instead.

Kaien gaped after his friend. This wasn't like him at all.

"Am I missing something?"

"My guess is, he had a fight with Rukia," Yoruichi knew the look of a man hurting, and she was going to fix it, especially where Byakuya was concerned. It hadn't taken her long to see how much they meant to each other. "That would explain why I didn't get to say goodbye to her."

Reaching for her cellphone, Yoruichi scoured through her contact list. Kaien caught on.

"You're going to call her, aren't you?"

"Ha you know it."

His hapless look was met with her mischievous smile. Trouble in a beautiful, persuasive, purple-haired package.

"Oh don't give me that look, Shiba. When has Byakuya ever had a girlfriend, hm?" He had no answer to that. Lovers, never anything serious. She knew it too. "Exactly. Thank me later."

"Alright, you're asking for it."

Kaien held his hands up in a gesture of surrender and sat back down to work, while Yoruichi rang Rukia's number. The line picked up on the first ring. To her surprise a man answered. She frowned.

'_Who could that be?'_

_**...**_

Rukia sat curled up on the sofa staring into space, MP3 player turned on full-blast in a lame attempt to block the world out. Dressed in a singlet and pyjama bottoms, she looked as miserable as she felt.

Arriving back at the hideout, Leader hadn't been pleased with current events. Her failure to report on time, and eliminating Yoshino, then having nothing worthy to account for her time spent with Byakuya to further their cause. Besides her name being splashed across National media, and that spelled death to an Assassin. Her viability was now at risk.

Everyone had defended her. Rangiku, Renji, Ichigo, Shūhei, even Isane found some silver lining to justify her actions, but it only made her feel guilty. Because she felt like a traitor. If not betraying her friends and comrades, then Byakuya. And there was Kaien, Yoruichi and Yoshino too.

Rukia felt trapped in an impossible dilemma, and didn't have a clue what to do next.

Then Shūhei tapped her on the shoulder and held her phone out for her to take. Her heart stopped. There were only a handful of people who knew her cellphone number, and the possibility that it was Byakuya made her apprehensive. Pausing playback on her player, she took it and covered the mouthpiece with her hand.

"Who is it?"

Suspicious, Shūhei looked at her warily and shrugged. "A woman."

"Hello?"

"_Rukia, it's me."_ Yoruichi's bubbly voice rang out, making her smile instantly. _"Who was that cute sounding guy that answered?"_

"Oh, ah...roommate."

Still standing over the sofa, Shūhei fumed. That wasn't the answer he wanted. His shadow disappeared with a slam of the door. Rukia cringed.

"Shit."

"_-What?"_ Interrupted mid-sentence, Yoruichi stopped. _"Everything alright?"_

'_No!'_

"Yes."

Clinging on to some small truth she could, there had to be a way for her to make Shūhei understand that she couldn't be the partner he wanted her to be.

"_Ha Missy you can't fool me. Byakuya is acting like a whipped kitty and you sound as if you've been hugging a tissue box, so out with it."_

Rukia took one look at the wastebasket crammed full of tissues and sighed. Great, just what she needed, yet another overly-perceptive Agent on her tail. Dangerous.

"Do you all get special training in knowing-too-much-for-your-own-good?"

"_No, it comes naturally."_ Sounding positively triumphant, and once again impressed with Rukia's apparent wit. _"Besides, I have a favor to ask you."_

"Oh, sure, how can I help?"

"_Can you come to the Agency and bring that techie friend of yours with you?"_

"Um right now?"

"_You betcha."_ Yoruichi grinned as Kaien looked on shaking his head. Meddlesome thing that she was. _"We really need your expertise on this new case that's popped up. I guarantee it'll knock your socks off."_

Rukia laughed. Trust Yoruichi and her infectious perkiness to brighten the mood. "I'll see what I can do. Be there in twenty minutes."

Then it occurred to her; Byakuya. They hadn't seen each other since she ran out on him this morning, nor had he tried to contact her. As the day went by, and still no word, his silence told her volumes. What was more depressing was she missed him, and it hadn't even been a full day yet.

"Is he there?"

"_No, he's not."_ Yoruichi replied straight away. It wasn't a complete lie, technically Byakuya wasn't present. _"Did you want to see him?"_

"Ah no, that's okay... See you soon."

"_I'll be waiting."_

Letting out a small sigh of relief, Rukia got up to get changed. This wasn't going to be easy, but she wasn't about to deny a friend in need. Then she wondered why Byakuya wasn't there. Pushing away the gut-wrenching feeling that maybe he had moved on already, she steeled herself. First she had to coerce Toshiro into going along with it. And that was going to take some persuasion.

_**...**_

"He's not here?" Overhearing, Kaien smarted.

Arms folded across her chest, Yoruichi rewarded him with an unabashed grin. The hard part was taken care of.

"Well he's not is he."

"And when he comes back, what then?"

"Oh psh, haven't you figured it out yet? Those two are so stubborn, but once they're in the same room then they'll kiss and make up." There was no wiping that victorious smile off her youthful, tanned face. "Just you wait and see. It's Fate."

"Fate." Kaien dead-panned. "I think somebody has been spiking your milk."

"Win-win, Shiba."

Bad kitty. Good kitty. Feeling very proud of herself, Yoruichi lounged in her chair to wait.

* * *

Thirty minutes later Rukia and a reluctant Toshiro arrived at the Special Forces Agency building. Taking out her cellphone to let Yoruichi know they were there, she then noticed two missed calls from Byakuya. Oh no. So he had called. Did that mean he did care after all? Not knowing, she hadn't called back, which meant that he probably thought she was giving him the silent treatment.

Then before she had a chance to react, Rukia heard that unmistakable and deeply sexy voice.

"Rukia?"

Turning around to face him, her breath hitched. Sleeves rolled up and the collar of a dark red shirt loosened, even looking a little weary, he was still gorgeous. In his arms he carried piles of brown paper bags, the aroma of hot food hung in the air. Glancing up at the only fully-lit room in the building, Rukia deduced that Byakuya went out to collect dinner. She guessed it was around the time Yoruichi phoned her. Following her line of sight, he came to same conclusion.

"Shihoin." - "Yoruichi." Byakuya and Rukia said in unison, then again, "Nuisance." - "I'm going to kill her."

Toshiro had the sudden urge to be anywhere but here, feeling out of place. Registering his presence, Byakuya narrowed his eyes.

"And you are?"

"Oh, this is Shiro, our tech genius." Rukia made the introductions.

"Hitsugaya to you," Toshiro corrected with an irked glare, "And we've met."

Doing their best impression of contenders for an award-winning frosty-stares competition the air was decidedly tense. Rukia's mouth formed a perfect circle. This was news to her.

"Really, how?"

But Byakuya didn't feel the need to explain, and walked away to the door.

"Food is getting cold."

Swapping the bags to one hand, he went to fish out his security keycard. Rukia came up alongside and took half of the bags.

"Here, let me help."

He gave her a sideways glance in compliance and the trio went inside. It was one of those awkward moments where there was so much to say and yet nothing came out. Riding the elevator up to the tenth floor, Rukia stiffened. Deja vu. Byakuya gazed at her out of the corner of his eye, once again slightly miffed in her choice of clothing. Wearing a dark purple halter top with detachable long sleeves, the color highlighted the rare violet shade of her red-rimmed eyes. Messy bangs of raven-colored hair only enhanced her beauty. She took his breath away.

Then the elevator stopped on the right level. Byakuya led the way.

"Rukia, stay here."

Nodding her agreement, Rukia waited while Toshiro followed into the conference room.

Byakuya set the bags of food on the table and went to collect his jacket, shooting Yoruichi a dark look along the way.

"He's all yours." Translation; 'You'll get yours'.

Smiling innocently, Yoruichi guided Toshiro over to the others to work his cyber magic. "Now, let's see how good you really are."

Back out of the conference room, Byakuya grabbed Rukia's hand and whisked her back into the elevator. He pressed the button for the sixth floor to his office, then held out his jacket for her to take.

"Byakuya-"

"-Put this on."

Stunned speechless, Rukia accepted his jacket and put it on. It was too big, but it felt warm and the smell of his distinct cologne seeped through. Hugging herself tightly, she bit her lip. A nervous habit. Making the short trip, he grabbed her hand again as if ensuring she couldn't escape this time and together they went into his office. Byakuya locked the door. She wasn't going anywhere.

Rukia stood just inside the doorway, uncertain. She didn't know what to say. There weren't any words. Byakuya didn't need any. Seizing her in an embrace, he pushed her up against the wall and crushed her lips with his in a fierce kiss. Compelled. Driven. It was too much, and he couldn't resist any longer. And neither could she. Fisting hair, her actions spoke for her in fervent, unrestrained passion.

"After everything we've been through, you would still run?"

"I'm sorry. I know I overreacted, it's...it's just..." She hung her head, still the right words failed her.

Lifting her chin up to meet his gaze, he held it there, locked in sight. "I can't change the past, but you should know that the only one that matters is you."

"Don't say that, please..." Rukia shook her head. "It only makes it harder."

"Makes what harder? What are you saying?"

"I need time!"

"I should have told you, is that it?!" His sharp tone was heartbreaking.

"No, that's not it!"

Sliding along the wall in an attempt to wheedle out of his hold, Rukia felt something small and hard press up against her hip. Pulling up the pocket of Byakuya's jacket, she dug inside it. Whatever was there it would be bad to accidentally damage it, but holding it out the object turned out to be a white jewellery box. Strangely her name was inked into the ribbon wrapped around it.

Byakuya had forgotten that he'd left it there.

"Give me the box."

"No way-"

"-Rukia, give it to me."

"It's mine. See, it even says so."

She sidestepped as Byakuya lunged for it. Knowing that she couldn't outrun him for long being locked inside his office, Rukia quickly tore off the ribbon and lid. Scrambling, the box flew out of her hands and hit the carpeted floor, its contents spilling out. There shining up at her was a silver charm bracelet, but what caught her eye the most was what came with it - A silver Angel figurine. Rukia stopped cold. There was no mistaking this unique trinket.

Picking the figurine up and turning it in her in fingers, this had to be the Guardian Angel that used to belong to her. Almost childish in its making, it even had the tiny chip on the tip of one of its wings from when she accidentally dropped it.

"Where did you get this?" Searching his face for clues, there wasn't any. He wasn't forthcoming either. "Answer me! I have a right to know! Who gave this to you?!"

Against her demanding cries, Byakuya was a picture of sorrow and relief. Rukia's adverse reaction told him that on this, she remembered. Though this wasn't how he wanted her to find out, there was no more time. To win or lose.

"You did."

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Yushima, the original creator of Mod Souls and his story arc (Project Spearhead) is Anime only. It's been so long since I actually watched the Anime (switching to Manga) that I'd forgotten about this arc and I thought the tie-in would be a good point of reference for this fic. Hope it hasn't caused any discrepancies to the initial plot. _**_  
_**

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** vicky73, ______ANONYMBYAKURUKIF, __Lilith's Heart, aria, _ PAMILA DE CASTRO, DRUON, Emily, seras3791, ReckoningDay, bxrfan, LuciL06, Guest, Jasmine, arlingtonsteward, VKLOREO23, Yuki-onna 0, silverqueen, CielDoll, YuzurihaNoRyuu, Anne & JessicaTrueBlood for your reviews. I can't thank you all enough. It's so awesome getting feedback :D  


_**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks for the favorites/alert adds. Much appreciated.  
**_


	16. Sixteen

Another progressive Chapter, but this a set-up for further Chapters, so I hope you'll bear with me. As always thanks for reading, and feel free to leave a review. I appreciate any feedback, criticism and any general comments.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ SIXTEEN ~  
**

* * *

Blankets of perpetual numbness replaced a solidity of feeling as if one stepped over the precipice. Free-falling. Shellshocked. Neither here nor there.

'_You did...You did...You did...' _

The two words ran circles in Rukia's mind. But they were just words... Weren't they?

Suddenly the office felt too small. Staring up into the face of the one she had given so much to in two whirlwind, all-consuming weeks, she didn't know what to think anymore. Clasping the Angel figurine in hands that felt transparent, yet cold and clammy, an arresting stupor engulfed her. Fists clenched tighter. A dull pain shot through her hand, but it barely registered. It wasn't enough to override the paralytic feeling.

"How could you say something like that?" Her voice a bare whisper, both monotonous and gut-wrenching.

He simply stood there, gazing. Not knowing. Waiting.

"I don't know you." Rukia unclenched her hand, and then she stared. Eyes widened a fraction. A trail of blood streaked across her palm where the chipped wing tip had cut into her skin. "I don't know you..." She repeated. Yet her words sounded hollow in her ear.

"Yes. You do. You just don't remember. Not fully."

Byakuya reached out his hand. In agonizing grief she recoiled, startled. Amethyst eyes blazed at him with pain, fright and anguish. It tore at him, a thousand more times worse than anything he could ever have imagined. Rukia's gaze flickered to the door, then back into dark, stormy eyes narrowed into hardened steel. He could tell what she was thinking, but he wasn't about to let it happen.

'_Forgive me.' _

Byakuya seized her hands and wrenched the Angel figurine out from her grasp. It fell inanimate to the floor. Rukia stiffened, but she couldn't move any longer as he held their hands together clutching her face and holding her body captive rigid against his desk.

"It is time you learned the truth."

'_It will only hurt for a moment.'_

"What truth?" Rukia hissed through gritted teeth. "What kind of sick game are you playing at?"

"No game."

"You're lying...!"

Trembling, her head began to hurt.

"Rukia, think!" His voice low, urgent in desperate demanding. "What have I told you? Remember."

Silently urging herself to push past the mental barriers and to grasp hold of the truth. She could see it in his steel-grey eyes filled with remorse and suffering. She dropped her eyes, unable to bear the weight of looking at him.

"Look at me," Byakuya growled low and fierce, wrenching her chin up higher. To see.

"I can't! Why are you doing this to me?!"

"Because you know. You know who I am."

Rukia looked up then. Blinking through the haze. There was something there. In the far reaches of her subconscious. She wanted to believe. It couldn't all be for nothing... To disappear into the fog of a cruel, twisted joke. Her heart caught in her throat.

'_Why did I have to fall in love with you?' _

"Rukia, search yourself."

'_It hurts. So much.' _

"Ten years ago... A boy in a wheelchair watched over a girl locked away in a tube for two years. Every night he would come, and wait. Some nights he would read to her. Other times just talk. He felt silly, but he did it anyway. He imagined what it would be like when she opened her eyes. What color they were. The boy dreamed. That one day she would smile at him and speak to him at last..."

"_Where am I? Who are you?"_

"He was told that she was to be his match, and that he had to protect her. He'd never had something to protect before. Nothing to love or hope, not even a friend. Sent to Hell, she would be a beacon of light to his dark world. So he hoped. And dreamed. Until the day came when she awoke..."

"_Yes, I remember your voice. I could hear you calling to me."_

"Brought together by design. Bound by fear. Two lost souls locked in the darkness. And they both smiled..."

"_I'm not dreaming, am I?"_

"The boy made something for her, and on that day he gave it. An Angel. A token of an unspoken promise that he would always protect her."

"_No one has ever given me anything before. Thank you."_

A single tear slid down Rukia's cheek. She remembered - How scared she was. How lost he was. How long she waited to gaze upon the one who stayed with her in the darkness, with her very own eyes. To touch the face of the voice that spoke to her very soul, giving her hope and something to strive for. A reason to live. That one day she would be free of her watery prison, and they would be together at last.

"_You'll still be here, won't you? Please, don't leave me."_

"_I won't. Now rest. Just for a bit longer." _

"B-But the boy I gave this to died. You can't be him- You can't be-"

"Can't I?" Byakuya murmured. "Search deeper."

Uncertainty still etched in her mind. Yet how else would Byakuya know these things? A trinket could be passed on, but not the story with it. He knew it exactly - Their story. Slowly, carefully, Byakuya released his hold, sensing Rukia's gradual acceptance, hands sliding to her lower back. Peering searchingly at him, something shifted in her. It felt like truth. So right. And how desperately she wanted to believe him.

"If you really are that boy, then tell me; What was the first thing you said to me when I woke up?"

His eyes glazed as the memory was brought to the surface of his mind. A boy of twelve years old; waiting had been the easy part - He could wait forever. A lifetime built of emotional stuntedness to guard himself against the discrimination his disease brought him had rendered him socially incapable. Not knowing how he was supposed to act, he said the first thing that came out of his mouth.

Byakuya quoted, "You're smaller than I expected..."

"...Maybe, you're...just too...big," Rukia gasped.

That moment when she blinked awake, only to stare speechless into the cutest pair of grey eyes that she had ever seen. She hadn't expected him to be as handsome as he was. Their gazes met truly for the first time. It was electric, nervous and afraid. Then he spoke. With all the huffiness of a nine year old scraped from a wretched life, she had reacted. The surprise they both felt at each other soon gave way to a final contentedness of a future they no longer had to face alone.

Her lip quivered, and body trembling, Rukia gingerly placed her right hand on his shirt to rest over his blossom scar. Three inches from death. It fit. All the clues were there, snatches of information that Byakuya had told her, she just hadn't seen it.

"I was the one you were trying to protect..."

"Yes."

"You killed the guard because he was going to shoot me, and you got shot instead...?"

"Yes."

"But you survived?"

Making sense of it all, agony stamped across their faces at the enormity of the senseless tragedy. Byakuya sighed. After the accident, he'd spent months in a medically-induced coma. Eventually waking up in a private hospital room with no recollection of what happened. It wasn't until his sixteenth birthday that his parents finally told him the truth. But it had only been truth as they knew it, nothing more, and less than a month later they were dead.

Rukia hung her head. "They took you anyway."

"Doctor Soma."

Ah, so Leader had been right on that point. She had taken him. Though strangely Rukia felt comforted by the revelation. It would be another seven years before what survivors remained managed to escape the Institute, and during that time who knew what would have become of him. Despite the advancements of biological technology, the human body still had its limits.

For good or bad, ultimately, they were alive today. Together again.

"You're smiling."

'_Because my wish came true afterall...'_

"I guess- No, I think, I can live with- What happened."

Tucking a wayward bang behind her ear, Byakuya felt relief wash over him. The hard part over; First came truth, then understanding. Drawing closer, they held each other in a soft embrace. Rukia rested her head lightly on his chest. Everything - Their unlikely partnership, not turning her in, the almost explosive connection and overpowering attraction to each other. Finally the pieces of the puzzle assembled into place.

There was still something niggling in her mind.

"How long have you known who I was?"

With one eyebrow arched, the corners of his mouth twitched up, imagining what her reaction would be.

"The night you broke into my apartment."

"You knew? Then?!" She was utterly shocked. "Why didn't you tell me?!"

"You needed to learn the truth for yourself," Byakuya replied. Rukia shot him a filthy look. Lame at best. "I wasn't aware that your memories had been tampered with. The last thing I wanted was to cause you harm."

She shook her head. Dammit if he didn't have a valid point.

"And now?" Looking him square in the eye, curiosity abounded. "If I hadn't found the box and opened it, would you have still told me the truth?"

"No. That would contradict my earlier conviction."

His brutal honesty both astonished and exasperated her. Rukia pouted angrily. "Well I see you haven't lost your audacity."

"And you still have a smart mouth." Byakuya smirked. "Are you mad?"

Thinking it over, she knew that deep down she wasn't. Relieved and frustrated, definitely. But also deliriously happy. Lover's Roulette.

"I have only one thing to say to you," Rukia said in mock-seriousness.

"And what would that be?"

"What took you so long?"

A promise that took ten years, they smiled. Foreheads pressed together, eyes fluttered shut. Bringing his hands up to cup her face once more, his lips kissed along one tear-streaked cheek and then the other.

Angels weren't meant to cry.

Rukia didn't even realize she'd been crying. Exhaling short puffs of breath, she immersed herself in the feel of his sweet caress. Then his mouth lightly grazed hers, hesitant in gentle goading, awaiting sanction. Oh yes. There was no going back now. Rising up to meet him, fervent fingers entwined themselves in locks of silky black, and the passion of past, present and future exploded in their mouths.

Things would never be the same again - Byakuya had taught her that.

'_If They catch you, They'll kill you.'_

"Rukia, you are never to run from me again. Understood?"

'_If They find out who you are, They'll kill you.'_

"Never."

One Chapter closed only for another to begin. There was still so many questions, but at least this was a start.

"Byakuya, what are we going to do now?"

"Find Them before They find us."

* * *

"Yoruichi-sama, this is highly irregular," Soi Fong glared at Toshiro, uncomfortable with the change in rules. "And a citizen, no less... I must protest."

"Ha protest away. This guy will help us catch the bad guys, and that's all there is to it." Brimming with confidence, Yoruichi slapped her partner on the back making her go red in the face.

"You're far too trusting."

"For the record, I don't trust you either," Toshiro stated matter-of-factly.

"Then why are you helping us?!"

"Ah Soi Fong, be nice." Yoruichi shot her partner her best 'down girl' look. "As long as we get the result, the method doesn't matter."

Toshiro sighed audibly. He doubted Yoruichi truly knew the meaning of her words - That was the exact same mantra behind their creation in the first place. They had no remorse for Their method either. Brow furrowed and hands thrust in the pockets of khaki cargo pants, he didn't much care for the internal power struggles of Agents. His decision to participate was purely on the grounds of uncovering SFA secrets, as well as helping Rukia.

"You called me here remember, so are we going to do this or not?"

The still scowling nonetheless agreeable Soi Fong resumed her seat in front of her laptop. She brought her data up on the viewfinder screen in the center of the conference table. Yoruichi gave Toshiro an affirming grin and swung a chair around to sit backwards on it and picked up Kaien and Unohana's notes.

"Alright, this is what we know so far."

Hinamori came up alongside Toshiro and handed him the two mock-ups of the suspects. Looking them over quickly, he assembled his equipment and hooked in to the Special Forces mainframe.

"Starting terminal interface."

"Uploading data...Now." Soi Fong replied.

The Agents waited in silent, baited breath as Toshiro, in a language only he could understand, systematically freeze-framed different points of the record. White brows knitted in concentration, transfixed, turquoise eyes gleamed fiercely. Streams of encoded data flashed across the multiple screens with Toshiro effectively maneuvering through one cyber gateway to the next. Then accessing the logged CCTV footage from the allotted timeframe, the technical wizard's expert eye watched the events unfold...

...Kaien gestured to Unohana to converse in private. Distancing themselves from the main group, blue on blue eyes twinkled in mutual understanding. Long since the pair had reached a level of respect and infallible partnership that took some colleagues decades to achieve.

"So what do you think, Retsu?"

"Are you asking for my professional, criminal opinion?" Her warm smile held a touch of cheekiness reserved just for him.

"The opinion you reached as soon as he set foot in here."

They both knew what the other meant - Partners had a way of doing that.

"I believe so, yes. Guarded. Highly intellectual, fastidious nature, though I couldn't tell you the motive behind his willingness to assist us without deeper consultation."

While she talked, Kaien had picked out her dinner order, and gave it to her. Retsu smiled in kind, nodding her thanks, and continued, "An associate of that Rukia person, did you say?"

"Ah right, you haven't heard the latest." Tucking into his own dinner, Kaien rather ungracefully swallowed down a mouthful of food.

Retsu looked on fondly, yet a little haplessly too. In some ways, Kaien acted immaturely, at other times he had a tendency to be rash, but his strong sense of loyalty and bravado topped the list. Also he was one of the few Agents in Tokyo highly proficient in reach weapons, namely Spears. In his youth, the middle Shiba sibling won trophies for his feats in Javelin throwing, though it was a common joke between him and Byakuya that it didn't matter how far he could throw if he couldn't even hit the bullseye. Byakuya never missed his targets.

"Rukia, pretty young little thing and feisty, you'll like her." Kaien grinned. "She is Kuchiki's girlfriend. Can you believe it?"

"Our favorite commitment-phobe has actually deigned to be in a relationship?"

"The one and only." He cracked up at his partner's astonished reaction. "And from what I can tell, he's really serious about her."

"Heavens, that is an interesting development."

Kaien could see that her sentiment was genuine, which reminded him of her own personal affairs. "Hey, how are things going with that Professor friend of yours?"

Unohana smiled wistfully. Her on-again/off-again lover Jushiro Ukitake was an esteemed Professor in Historical Literature, and frequently travelled between his family estate Ugendō and all across Tokyo giving lectures, despite his frail health. 6'1" with long white hair and green eyes, Unohana was smitten, though respectful of their demanding work schedules regularly leading to months of separation. A case of having to. She often worried about his health, to which Jushiro often joked that he would die happiest after sex. Unohana didn't much like that notion.

"Jushiro? He flies back in from Ugendō tomorrow to attend the press-launch for Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals Vita-U gala."

"And you're not going with him because you're not on the guest list."

"Correct. I will be meeting Jushiro afterwards."

They watched as Yoruichi, Soi Fong and their guest Toshiro busied themselves working. Meanwhile Agent Shinji Hirako, Hinamori's partner, lounged in his chair feet up on the table and bopping his cropped blond hair to the tune of his favorite jazz musician while sky-falling noodles into his gaping mouth. It wasn't a pretty sight.

Unohana turned her back to the others, long black hair woven into a braid trailing down her back past her svelte waist.

"How is she taking the news?"

Kaien's gaze flickered briefly over Soi Fong and back again. But he wasn't worried. Byakuya and Soi Fong had clearly shown their professionalism by putting aside their personal issues. Not that he was concerned from Byakuya's end. It was Soi Fong's fault that she'd read too much into their casual affair. His best friend had maintained a blunt, if not brutally honest, manner of expectations.

At one time Soi Fong had hoped to be the one that changed the unattainable Kuchiki enough to garner a commitment. Clearly, she wasn't the right woman for the job.

"Well she hasn't leveled his apartment with a rocket launcher, so that's a good sign." He let out a short, sharp laugh. He didn't fancy the collateral damage on that little stick of personal dynamite.

"Yes, quite."

Then he was reminded of a crucial fact on the case he and Unohana were working on. "I don't suppose we got a warrant from the Senate for that side-bit trophy?"

"As a matter of fact, we did. It came through this afternoon, but we've only got 24 hours on a dummy charge of a passport violation."

"That's it?!" He was incredulous. "We've been trailing Gilga for months, finally manage to nab his supposed girlfriend, and we can only keep her for 24 hours?!"

"I know. And if she hadn't been attempting to leave Japan, we wouldn't even have that much."

"Bureaucracy at its finest." Sarcastically quipping. "If I didn't know better, I'd think the Senate was protecting that dirtbag."

"That is a worrying thought." Unohana sighed at the precarious nature of their profession.

In the last year a new idealistic government had assumed power, and while the fundamentals of honor and justice were still being upheld, strange events were occurring. And sometimes the infallible system failed. In Gilga's case, nothing the SFA did seemed to stick.

"In fact, if I am no longer needed here, I will work on the Gilga case further. We can correlate once this situation is under control."

"Yeah, no problem, but stay and finish your dinner first. When I finally meet this guy, Jushiro, I want to be able to say that I looked out for his girl," Kaien remarked. "Also if you can swing an extension for another 24 hours, we can put Kano on her. His skill-set would give us the edge."

Unohana nodded, storing the instruction in her mind for afterward. They ate in silence for a little while, musing...

...Running a trace program on the identities of the two suspects, his keen eye had noticed in the various freeze-framed shots the image of a clear puddle at first thought to be a distortion on the camera. But distortions didn't move.

"Hitsugaya-kun? Would you like a hot beverage? Or some food?" Hinamori politely asked.

"No." An automatic response. Then thinking again, asked, "A cold soda?"

"Sure, I'll see what we've got."

Hinamori got up and rifled through the usually well stocked fridge. Shifting through bottles of Kaien and Byakuya's whiskey, Kukaku's rum, Shinji's vodka, Soi Fong's honey schnapps and Yoruichi's milk. Way at the back was a can of cola and two bottles of mineral water. Toshiro watched her movements carefully. Large kind eyes the color of melted chocolate and locks of soft black hair hanging loose in the front of a naturally beautiful face. Can of cola in hand, she handed it over, then sat down.

"Thanks."

"You're welcome."

His eyes shifted to the monitor and back again. Now she held a small bowl filled with candy-covered sweet beans. Amanattō. A favorite of his. Hinamori caught Toshiro staring and held the bowl out.

"Go ahead, have some."

Sharing the bowl of amanattō, Hinamori smiled, picked up her canvas and charcoal and began to sketch. Second to reading books, she loved to draw. Portraits especially intrigued her by tantalizing her to depict the fluidity of their life story.

"You have a nice face. It's strong and diligent, yet mysterious."

Long, swift strokes of charcoal swept across the canvas as Hinamori drew, snatching glances at Toshiro every now and again. He didn't know what to think, or say. But she just kept on smiling, seeing and drawing.

"But your eyes are so sad... And lonely... I wonder why?"

Again, Toshiro didn't reply. It was an odd feeling. No one had ever said he had a nice face before.

Soi Fong interrupted their private moment. Arms folded crossly, in what was her usual staunch pose, she inspected the monitor, deep-seated scowl slowly disappearing into slight amazement.

"Are these tracing programs?"

"Yes."

"But there must be hundreds of them. All running at once? I didn't know software existed for this."

"It doesn't. So I built one. A massive cyber gateway linking and cross-referencing anything and everything of significance. If I can't find it, no one can."

"I'm impressed." Soi Fong actually sounded like she meant it too. "Progress?"

Maximizing the first freeze-frame, Toshiro pointed to the distortion. Enlarged to full, it appeared in the shot as a large dirty blur.

"This is the organic signature your scanners picked up."

Yoruichi popped up from behind, watching, her golden eyes glowing in concentration. "Is that an eyeball?"

"It seems so," Toshiro responded calmly, not at all fazed by his findings. Shortly into uncovering this saga, doubt faded. "It's not human though."

"Then what is it?"

Four sets of eyes stared at the ominous organic substance, transfixed and horrified at the same time.

"A product of biological weaponry."

"You're talking about something that hasn't been invented yet..."

"Someone did invent it. And you're staring right at it."

"Good work." Yoruichi patted Toshiro on the back.

"I'm nowhere near finished." Looking up into excited faces, he knew this technology was beyond them. He was good at what he did, and he strived hard to maintain it. "Anytime from the next five minutes to three hours, you'll have your suspects."

Soi Fong, suspicious to the last, couldn't help herself. "And what do you get out of this?"

"That is between Agent Shihoin here and Rukia." Meaning; None of your business - The polite version. Taking the hint, Soi Fong went back to her post.

Just then the door to the conference room opened. As Byakuya and Rukia entered everyone quieted down. Toshiro took one look at her and frowned. Rukia had been crying. He didn't know what to make of that; She wasn't the crying type. Picking up on Toshiro's telepathic wave, she was quick to lay his concern to rest.

"I'm fine-"

"-Oh be still my beating heart!" Jumping out of his chair like a firecracker had been lit up the seat of his too-tight pants, Shinji and his 5'9" lanky frame sprang up first to greet them. He then swept into a lavish, over-dramatic bow, all the while keeping his eyes firmly on a highly irritated Agent Kuchiki and flashing a wide grin that showed the top row of a set of perfect, white teeth. With the most serious dead-panned expression, his brown eyes roved Rukia up and down. "If my eyes don't deceive me, I stand before my first love."

Byakuya was not impressed, moving to step in between his girlfriend and his infamously delusional flirtatious colleague. If looks could kill.

"Hirako, look elsewhere."

"Let me guess, he says that to every woman he meets?" Rukia leaned in to whisper.

"Unfortunately."

Shinji was met with two almost identical filthy glares. Rukia shuddered. "That's just creepy."

"Ha Shinji, you funny fool," Yoruichi bounded up and edged Shinji out of the way to stand in front of Byakuya and Rukia, mischievous look intact. "I wondered where you two were hiding."

Peering up at Byakuya, Rukia smiled. He smirked back. Yoruichi's grin widened.

"I suppose we should thank you."

"You're welcome." Her whole face read; 'Like two peas in a pod.'

Next up was Kaien and Unohana.

"Hello Rukia, is it? I'm Agent Unohana, Kaien's partner."

"Oh nice to meet you." Graciously shaking hands.

Acting on an impulse, Kaien came up behind Rukia and mussed up her hair, grinning his quirky lop-sided grin. "Hey you."

"Shiba," Byakuya warned curtly. Rukia laughed. She had half a mind to point out to Kaien that she wasn't a pet, but his playfulness got the better of her.

"Hey yourself."

Hinamori waved from her spot next to Toshiro. "Hello."

The only one who wasn't pleased to see the newest visitor was Soi Fong, teeming with murderous jealousy. Staunch grey eyes burned at Byakuya who shot her a dangerous, warning glare of his own.

"If we're done with the pleasantries, perhaps we should get back to work."

"Spoilsport."

Trading a mutual look of kinetically-charged sensuality, they turned their attention back to the group catching the rundown.

"Thanks to Hitsugaya, we're making progress," Kaien stated, "Once we get a fix, Shihoin and Soi Fong will take a strike team to pick up the slippery woman. Hirako and Hinamori, you've got the fake journalist."

Shinji meanwhile kept pulling faces at the monitor, stretching out his mouth and eye sockets into grotesque poses. Yoruichi stuck her hand up to cover the screen causing him to put an end to his antics.

"A mouth that wide, someday someone might stick something in it that you won't like."

Shinji's expression turned serious in a split-second.

"Anyway, Retsu I will see you bright and early in the morning," Kaien piped up again, "Good luck on getting the extension."

"Consider it done." Unohana nodded. Making her farewells, she leaned in to peck Rukia on the cheek. "It was very nice to meet you."

"You too." A little taken aback by the familial sentiment, Rukia blushed.

To Byakuya, Unohana whispered, "It's about time."

A curt nod goodbye.

"Kuchiki, you can sit this one out."

"That won't be necessary."

"No really, it's okay, don't mind me."

Rukia definitely didn't want to get in the way of Byakuya's work. It was too important to him for that.

"We've got this, don't worry," Kaien insisted. "It's been a long day, and trust me, you've looked better."

"Subtle."

High on good intentions, Kaien wasn't to be deterred. Slinging his arms around the pair, he leaned in close. The faint whiff of ocean-scented cologne filled the air.

"Everything has been organized for tomorrow night. I'll meet you both and Ichigo at five o'clock, if that's alright?"

"Sure, that's fine."

"Now Kuchiki, go home and take Rukia with you."

"Very well," Byakuya relented. "Inform me when the suspects have been detained."

"You got it. Have fun."

But Rukia couldn't leave without speaking to Toshiro first.

"I'll just be a minute."

Nodding his consent, Byakuya waited out of earshot but still in sight by the door, watching her like a hawk. His sharp eye on one volatile Agent in particular.

Hinamori sensed the need for privacy. Gathering her things together, she left them to join Shinji. Rukia took her seat to talk. Toshiro was in fact running three traces - The third was to pick up any trace of Kira Izuru. Codename: Doom. Rukia had one big massive bone to pick with him, on the proviso that he was still alive.

"Shiro, anything?"

Toshiro didn't want to get her hopes up, though there was still a chance. "Not yet."

"In that case, is it alright if I go?"

"Of course." He said with his usual dispassionate air.

Then snatching sneak peeks at Byakuya, Rukia became worried. "You won't tell Leader about him, will you? I- I'm afraid of what will happen if it gets out."

Following her line of sight, Toshiro glowered. Her failure to mention that the so-called nasty Agent Kuchiki was in fact Subject 6 A, presumed dead, had at first surprised him greatly, but on second thought realized it was probably a good thing. And in one way explained so much. Toshiro looked calmly at Rukia. It was a good thing that they were no longer trapped under Their control; Shūhei would've been exterminated.

"I won't lie, not even for you, but I don't have to mention it in my report either."

"Thanks Shiro, that's all I'm asking." Rukia smiled, relieved. Then staring through the monitor screen in deep thought, she frowned. "Do you ever think about Lisa, and what it would've been like if things hadn't gone the way that they did?"

"No, never."

"Why not?"

"There was nothing to like." Having every conviction in his statement, Toshiro spoke without a hint of regret.

Rukia gave his arm a comforting squeeze. He was a closed person who came across as aloof, almost cold. The only times he got irritated was when Renji and Rangiku tried to wheedle their way out of doing work, or when there were problems with the air-conditioning. Rukia was one of the few people that had broken past Toshiro's icy barrier. She bent down and rested her chin on his shoulder to whisper, eyes transfixed ahead.

"You know Shiro, sometimes...just sometimes, I wonder if we haven't traded one prison for another."

"You always were the emotional one." Toshiro looked at Byakuya again and saw that he was now conversing with Soi Fong in hushed tones. Neither seemed very happy. "The truth will come out eventually. You know this."

"I'll cross that bridge when I come to it."

Rukia finished her chat with Toshiro and returned to Byakuya's side just as Soi Fong walked away, steamed.

"Everything alright?"

"Yes."

But she wasn't buying it. She knew something was up. It had been obvious from the first time she had met Soi Fong at the Park Hyatt Hotel. And she couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed at Byakuya for trying to pass it off as nothing. But it would keep. She didn't have the energy to deal with it at the moment.

"Let's go."

Byakuya turned on his heel and opened the door for her. Following, Rukia sighed. An uneasiness hung in the air. It was going to be another long night.

* * *

The elevator ride down to the undercover parking lot was quiet and tense. And the car ride to Byakuya's apartment was just as bad. Which irked Rukia. Once inside the familiar home, she suddenly felt very drained. Every time she came back here it looked pristine and brand-new, everything always went back to the way it should. But enough was enough. If he wasn't going to speak, then she would.

"I can handle one jealous ex-girlfriend."

"She was never my girlfriend." Byakuya said in a low voice. "You would be the first."

"Well whatever." Rukia said miffed. The fact that he knew straight away who she meant pissed her off. Then her scowl turned into an inquisitive look. "Really?"

"Yes. I don't do the whole girlfriend 'thing'."

"Until me..."

"You're the exception."

"Oh..."

Elation spread through her at the knowledge that she was the first of something for him. But was she an exception by default or was it genuine? The thought was distressing. Her face fell.

"Because of who I am."

"Don't trivialize our union, it's debasing."

That got her back up. Taking off his jacket, Rukia spun around to face him, glaring. "How am I trivializing?! You tell me Mr-Know-It-All. I thought you were dead for ten years. Ten years I grieved! And where were you?! You with your money, snooty life, playing with guns and fast cars, while the rest of us were getting used and abused-"

"-You think I don't know that!" Furious, Byakuya gripped her tightly by the shoulders. "My life was anything but glamorous. All the money in the world couldn't replace what I lost." Cupping her chin to force her to look directly at him, he lowered his voice. "Why didn't I let you go? Tell me. I could've put you behind bars and left you there. You didn't know who I was. And god knows, I tried. Rukia, I didn't want this to happen!"

Shaking with suppressed rage, Byakuya let go. Fists clenched and unclenched. Sinking down on the couch, he leaned back and closed his eyes for respite. Rukia sat down beside him and twisted her fingers in her lap. So much pain and regret. Shifting through all of the conflicting emotions, her head throbbed. Words said in the heat of the moment.

"I'm sorry...This is just all so much to take in...right now."

"I know."

Opening his eyes, thumb and forefinger moved to rest on his chin. Rukia began gnawing her lip. The truth was, ten years was a long time, and in that time, so much had changed. They were different people now.

"Do you want me to go?" Her eyes began to well up.

"No." Byakuya groaned. "I never want you to leave."

Sliding over, Rukia lay across his lap. Byakuya wrapped his arms around her. He lightly fingered the sterling silver charm bracelet on her wrist, as she played with the buttons of his shirt. And they savored this moment of peacefulness together.

"Rukia, I don't know how I'm supposed to be."

"That makes two of us." Peering up at him, she smiled, thoughtful. "We're not children anymore."

Meeting her innocent gaze, a sly smirk crept across his face. "Definitely not."

One hand glided down her back and over the smooth of a round, pert backside. How he loved that nice, tight ass of hers. Rukia stifled a giggle, quirking an eyebrow at him while trying to keep her pokerface. It didn't work.

"Have I told you how impossible you are?"

"You may have mentioned it once or twice," Byakuya said smugly, "The same could be said about you."

"Hm, I think your conclusion needs further investigation."

"That can be arranged, but we'll play later. Right now there's something I want you to do."

"What?" Her disappointment evident.

"Spend some of my ridiculous wealth."

"Ah...no-"

"-Yes." Byakuya gave her a little smack on her ass to get her moving. "The Masquerade ball is tomorrow, and I'm going to assume you haven't got a mask yet."

"No, I haven't." Rukia admitted, getting up.

"Good, neither have I."

Again with the mood change. Leading the way to his downstairs Den, the heaviness of their previous topic flew to the wind.

"That would be another first," She muttered under her breath.

"So I want you to buy one for me too."

"You're kidding?"

"No. You'll find that I very rarely kid in that manner." And he sounded unashamedly so. "Your choice. Anything you like."

"You're going to trust me to buy a mask for you? ...I don't believe it..."

Rukia got the impression that Byakuya wasn't susceptible to allowing anyone to make a choice for him, let alone buying accessories for him to wear.

"It's just a mask."

A flicker of uncertainty flashed across his fine features, and then it was gone, replaced with a newfound boyish quality Rukia delighted in. And it made her think; Had they ever been given the chance to be just children? No, sadly. They did not.

"Ichigo will need a mask too."

"Who is that?"

Oh right, Byakuya wouldn't know who he was. Being Third generation Subjects Ichigo, along with Senna, came after his time. As they grew older and more powerful the surviving children were separated from each other. Especially the Promising Ones, like her and Shūhei.

"Another Subject. He's the one I said who looks almost exactly like Kaien."

"Do tell me he's not in love with you too." He said darkly.

"Ah, no, not even close."

Byakuya didn't comment, and just went about his business booting up his computer, entering his password while Rukia looked away, wondering if what he said meant he loved her too. A few mouse-clicks and the sound of more keystrokes, and he was ready.

"Um-" She started, then broke off.

"What is it?"

Knowing he wasn't going to say it, Rukia pushed away the twinge of hurt. Those three words; Not that she wanted to hear them for the sake of it. Perhaps she was expecting too much. As she had discovered tonight, their history ran deeper than she'd ever thought possible.

"Ah, nothing."

Letting it drop, he beckoned for her to sit down in his desk chair.

"Here, come."

Rukia sat down and looked at the screen. An Internet shopping website displayed the most gorgeous and fanciful Victorian-esque accessories and clothing attire that she had ever seen. But what surprised her the most was his use of technology.

"Online shopping?"

"For convenience."

"I suppose..."

"Remember, I said anything," He reiterated, emphasizing his point with a stern glare. She nodded and began browsing, her eyes flickering over the numerous thumbnail images. "While you're doing that, I have work to do."

Already flipping his phone out and sauntering over to his second workstation. Rukia looked up, tempted to say something, then thought better of it. No rest for the Wicked. Continuing to browse, page by page, she searched. So many choices. Each one lovelier than the last. But there wasn't anything that stood out. Vaguely registering that Byakuya was conversing quietly from time to time, her mind wandered back and forth. Mentally reprimanding herself to concentrate.

Then she found exactly what she wanted. The perfect Masquerade mask; White base with a cracked pattern of smoky black dashed across and lined with black filigree lace trim. The left side of the mask was adorned with three teardrop-cut diamonds and black feathers. The tieback was black satin ribbon. A matching masculine version was also shown. This one decorated in a black base with powdered white etches running through it. The trim was also black lace, but thinner and less feminine. A perfect combination. His and Hers. Staring at the masks, Rukia didn't even notice Byakuya come up behind her.

"Is that the one you want?"

Startled, she jumped in her seat. Taking note of the pricetag, she balked.

"Rukia, what did I say," He said in that patronizing way of his.

"But it's five thousand dollars!"

And that was for hers alone. His was three thousand.

"That's cheap."

"To you maybe." Rukia huffed.

"Buy it. The black one too."

Just like that, he was gone again. Resigned, she added them both to the shopping cart. Two down, one to go. Then on the last page, as luck would have it, she spotted a third mask. The right side was painted white and the left was done in blood red with streaks of white like jagged bolts. Thin gold trim ran along the edge, the tie was also gold ribbon. It would definitely suit Ichigo. And this one was only two thousand. Still...

"I don't care what you say, these masks should be made of gold for the prices they're charging."

"How much?"

"All three comes to ten thousand."

"Fine." Unfazed, Byakuya didn't blink an eye. To him, ten thousand was nothing. "Now you'll be needing a dress. Don't worry, I have a suit."

"I'm sure you do, but I'm not buying a dress." Met with a pointed glare, Rukia let out an exasperated sigh. "Please, no, I don't want you to buy me a dress."

"So you have one?"

She nodded.

"To match the mask?"

Lengthy pause, then another nod.

"Rukia."

Damn his perceptiveness - Again.

"Fine! Not exactly."

A flash of annoyance flickered over Byakuya's face as he spoke into the receiver of his cellphone. "I'll call you back." and hung up. Rukia was aghast. She hadn't realized he was on the phone. "It wasn't important. Not to me anyway."

Perusing her complete selection, more clicks and shopping done. Holding her at arms length, he sized her up and down. His mouth curled up in the smallest of wistful smiles briefly before disappearing. She blushed.

"I do have a dress, if you would consent-"

"-No way," Rukia cut in without letting him finish, fuming. "There's no way in hell I'm wearing one of your 'non-girlfriend's' throwbacks-"

"-It belonged to my mother."

Rukia stood still, and went a deeper shade of red for a different reason. Byakuya took her silence as compliance and disappeared upstairs. Waiting nervously, he soon returned with a large wooden case. Setting it on a clear space on his desk, he carefully lifted the lid. Inside was the most exquisite kimono that Rukia had ever seen. Resplendent and glorious. She was blown away.

"This was one of her less formal kimonos, but I'd be honored if you wore this tomorrow evening."

"I-I'd like that."

"Good, now that settles it. I will arrange for one of my housemaids to assist you."

Then it occurred to her; He had Parents, so why was he taken?

"Your Parents?"

Byakuya knew what she wanted to say, but he didn't feel much like discussing it right then. And on this point he had to show her instead. Just saying it wouldn't be justice.

"In time."

Sensing the topic was off-limits, Rukia didn't press further. Closing the lid just as carefully, Byakuya held the case in one arm. The other he held out to her. There was that wicked gleam in his eye again.

"Time to play."

Taking hold, she shivered. Delicious anticipation coursed through her veins. Her head swam with all the imaginings of his loving touch, driving her to salacious depths of heady desire. Ah, she longed for it. Craved. A hunger that only he could satisfy.

Setting the wooden case containing the precious kimono on the coffee table, Rukia noticed the rug had been replaced, clean and fresh. The memory brought a smile to her face. Realizing that she had refrained from eating strawberry icecream since that night. And when Shūhei had offered to get her some to cheer her up this afternoon she had burst into tears. It hadn't been funny then, but she could laugh now. Seeing her expression change from one mood to the next, Byakuya eyed her quizzically.

"It's nothing, really."

"We don't have to. I can wait."

"I think we're past that."

Her smile broadened. Tilting his head to one side, an idea came to mind. "Hm ribbons."

"Ribbons?" Looking perplexed at the seemingly random remark.

"Want to try something new?"

"That involves ribbons?"

"No. I don't have any at the moment, so I'll use something else." Leading a still bewildered Rukia by the hand to the bedroom, he thought further. "Silk ties."

"Ties?"

Feeling as stupid as she most likely sounded, Rukia tried to keep calm. Byakuya sat her down on the edge of the king-sized bed and left again. Butterflies rose in her stomach. Though she knew better than to ask or move. Any second now he would come back and all would be made clear, readying herself for another rollercoaster ride on the Kuchiki train of Wonders.

But Byakuya didn't. Faintly, words and crackling sounds could be heard coming from the living room. Startled, Rukia got up and went to see what was going on. Standing stock-still Byakuya had his phone up to his ear, a dining chair stood askew next to him. Straining to hear, his eyes flicked to her then directly ahead. He looked angry.

"Soi Fong, speak slower."

Rukia grimaced. This didn't sound good.

"Where?"

Barking into the phone, a dreaded feeling crawled over her. Was this some jealous rant aimed at getting back at him? A play for his attention? Suddenly Byakuya hung up. Without a word, he stormed downstairs back into the Den. But Rukia wasn't going to be left in the dark. She followed.

"What's happened?"

She watched sullenly as he transferred the parts of a Mark 12 Mod 0 Sniper rifle, a Beretta 92FS and a Glock 22 semi-automatic pistol from the panel of wall brackets into a black attaché case with molded grooves. His customized Katana was then slotted into a side holster. Rukia went over and picked out a Heckler & Koch USP tactical, and checked the slide. One hand over the barrel, Byakuya moved to stop her.

"No. Stay here."

"Like hell I am." Rukia said defiantly. "I'm going with you, and there's not a thing you can do about it."

"Rukia, it's not safe."

She shook her head. Resolute, there would be no swaying her. Her mind was made up. "We're not going to stand here and argue. You know what I am, so you know that I can take it. Where you go, I go. It's that simple."

Seeing her determination, Byakuya relented. Time was of the essence.

"Fine, but stay close to me."

"Oh, I'll give you a whole new definition of close." She smarted.

Gathering up some final gear including extra ammunition rounds, Rukia grabbed the cornershot. She'd eyed that piece up the first moment she saw it, and just had to have it. Byakuya raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. He then shut his attaché case, ready to go. Rukia was right behind him.

"Talk while you walk, Kuchiki."

"Your associate tracked down the female suspect, so Shihoin and Soi Fong went with a strike team to retrieve her. They have been met with resistance."

Strapping the attaché case to the back of his MVAgusta FCC4, he hopped onto the motorbike and kick-started it. Rukia sat down and held on as the automatic garage door whirred open.

"How heavy?"

"That I wasn't able to determine." Clear, Byakuya gunned the engine and rocked out of the garage. Rukia leaned in closer to hear. "There is suspicion that the perpetrators knew we were coming."

"Oh my god, no. An ambush?"

Gearing the bike to full-throttle, he looked grim into the darkness.

"Rukia, the woman who broke into the Agency today is a Subject. Codename: Nyx. Do you know of her?"

"No... At least I don't think so." Bearing in mind her stolen memories. Even now, it hadn't fully recovered. "But all the more reason for me to come with you. They built us to be weapons. We didn't survive this long without it."

"No recklessness. And if worse comes to worse, do what you do best - Run."

Rukia resisted the urge to smack him one. There was no way she would leave him. She'd done enough running. What she wanted now was freedom. To be with Byakuya. They deserved that much.

'_Over my dead body.'_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Corrected the description of the charm bracelet in Chpt.12. Even though I proofread each Chapter as best as I can, some things still get missed. Just a little mention; I chose an Angel because Byakuya's Shūkei: Hakuteiken reminds me of one (Wings, halo). The next Chapter will have more action in it. I swear. _**_  
_**

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** VKLOREO23, PAMILA DE CASTRO, vicky73, Lillith's Heart, aria, ______ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, __Guest, YuzurihaNoRyuu_, arlingtonsteward, CallMeSenseiKuchiki, ReckoningDay, Anne, bxrfan, CielDoll, DRUON, silverqueen, seras3791, Jasmine, LuciL06, Emily & Yuki-onna 0 for your reviews. I can't thank you all enough. It's so awesome getting feedback :D  


___**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks for the favorites/alert adds. Much appreciated.**_  



	17. Seventeen

Agh, So sorry it's been so long since my last update. I've been mega busy... Anyway, this Chapter is more action-orientated (as promised) so there's implied violence and Character death. Also a little lemon thrown in for good measure... Thanks for reading, hope you enjoy this latest installment and feel free to leave a review. All feedback, criticism and any general comments are always appreciated.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ SEVENTEEN ~  
**

* * *

Cool white satin contrasted dark bronzed skin, blonde eyelashes fanned iridescent green eyes, blinking lazily as a young woman entered the private suite of **Club eSPAda**. Lounging in a leather couch with one arm outstretched over one raised leg, Nyx looked poised. High-collar crop jacket zipped up to jaw and cheek, and cut barely covering large, full breasts. With a full-length skirt split on both sides hanging from curvy hips.

She cast a mute gaze at her partner, then back at the unknown visitor. Waif-like, purple hair tied back with a red ribbon into a ponytail, and large amber eyes glinted with quiet resolve. She stood there. Not moving.

But it wasn't fear. A small smile played on Nyx's lips. Brave, foolish girl, she thought.

"Why have you come here?" Nyx spoke up, "You do know who we are?"

"Yes, I know. I can see the future, and I've seen what you are going to do."

Senna chanced a look at the man named Ulquiorra, instantly regretting it. Bearing the expression of a corpse, his very countenance made her skin crawl.

"A Precog? So you're one of Them." Nyx looked mildly amused, while Senna flinched a little. It was eerie to be called that, when it was really the other way around for her and the others. Though she supposed it made sense. "Well that's very clever, but your little parlor tricks aren't going to stop us."

"Maybe, maybe not. The future is ever-changing. Maybe by me coming here tonight it has changed again."

"If by that you mean delaying the inevitable, then perhaps so. The Moon though smaller than the Earth desperately tries to pull it closer, yet all it does is make the tides flow. Can you tell the Moon to stop? That it will never achieve its goal? Impossible. The Earth is far greater, and will always prove victor. Your pitiful band of renegades are but pests in a fruitless struggle."

A flicker of distaste crossed Ulquiorra's face then disappeared. He never understood why Nyx reveled in unnecessary philosophical disputes; To him all Humans were trash.

"We're not a part of your War," Senna said, steadfast. "All we want is to be left alone, in peace."

Nyx laughed a dry laugh.

"Your conviction, though admirable, does not speak for the whole of your party." Her green eyes narrowed into a cold glare. For a split second the color shifted to a sparkling blue. "I can see it in your face. The weakness of humanity is that you all feel too much. And don't think we haven't noticed the actions of your peers. It is for that reason you inferior scum must be eradicated."

Ulquiorra had had enough and flashed her a warning look that only Nyx could read. Inclining her head, she waved a hand dismissively through the air. He was right, she knew. Ulquiorra looked as if he'd overdosed on sad pills; she'd never known anyone so heartless or dealt in such absolutes as he did. And though she was created before him, and theoretically stronger, at times she thought that he preferred Their side to believe that.

"We all have to make sacrifices, so then, Seer, what is yours?"

"First I want your word that you'll let us go."

There was that laugh again. Senna decided she didn't like it much. Rough as sandpaper. Humorless. Averting her eyes from their stone gazes, her stomach lurched. Such inhuman eyes.

"No." Nyx flatly refused.

Senna shook her head sadly. She wasn't a fighter like the others, but she thought the least she could do was try reasoning. Obviously it had been pointless, and now she felt guilty for crossing into enemy lines. Ichigo would be furious if he ever found out what she had attempted to do. Even if she was doing it for him. He always took the moral highroad, no matter the struggle. She was weak.

"I was mistaken. I can't help you-"

"-Tsk, it's too late for that."

Just as Senna started for the door, Ulquiorra appeared right next to her. A hand that now looked like a black talon held her arm with a tight-fisted grip, and a swirl of smoky mist emanated in the air. Staring shell-shocked into his ghostly face, the whites of his eyes turned yellow. He really wasn't Human. Senna shuddered.

"Am I frightening...woman?"

Amber eyes as wide as saucers, Senna could only gape stupidly at him. Oh, how foolish she had been to rush headlong into the thick of the Lion's Den. Thinking she could barter for the lives of her and her friends in exchange for providing information.

"Ichigo... I'm sorry..." Whispering, she turned away and conjured up the image of Ichigo in her head. Not wanting the face of this monster to be the last thing she saw. "I dreamed we would leave, just us two. Join a Circus. Travel everywhere - See the World. I'd be a trapeze artist or a fortune teller. And he would be a knife thrower... something like that. Ah, dreams..."

"Let me inform you... All of your dreams are to be thrown away."

Senna closed her eyes. Glimpses of her and Ichigo laughing together and goofing around, squabbling, or holding each other to wile the sadness away, raced through her mind in a kaleidoscope of unforgettable memories. Heartbroken at the thought of never seeing him again.

Suddenly her whole body went rigid, her eyeballs seemed to slam in its sockets and her jaw slackened. A sensation akin to a forceful gust of wind rose within her as a premonition gripped her. Entranced, amber eyes opened, and turned glassy. It didn't register that Nyx's touch caused the onset of a vision.

"They're coming..." Senna heard herself speak, without any control of her own.

"How many?"

"Many- I can't tell... As well as two Agents..."

Snapping out of her trance-state, Senna knew then the full extent of her error. Her untapped power was beyond her control. Fragmented pieces. She should never have come.

"Tsk." Nyx wore a placid look on her face that directly contradicted her harsh tone. "Ulquiorra, take her to the Dollmaker. We're not done with her yet."

"Tier."

"Don't despair, I will join you once the Agents have been taken care of."

Ulquiorra tilted his head in return. "Nothing but trash. Kill them all."

Being dragged unceremoniously out of the private suite, Ulquiorra's deathly grip hurt. Sucking in a deep breath, Senna readied herself to start screaming as soon as they passed the main Nightclub floor, but instead he took her upwards to the roof. Realization sunk in. Senna started to fight back, feebly kicking and hitting out at any body parts she could. It had no effect.

Arriving on the rooftop, the moon shone full and bright on yet another cool evening in Karakura.

"Hey freak boy, didn't the blonde tell you to take me to some dude? You're not going to push me off the roof are you?"

Releasing her arm, Ulquiorra was tempted to do just that, especially if it meant shutting her up. Sadly, that wasn't what he had in mind.

"Silence, woman."

Scowling for a brief moment, Senna dashed for the roof's edge anyway. Truthfully, she loved high-up places; Some trapeze artist she would be if she was scared of heights. Spotting a power cable running the length attached to a neighboring building, she corrected her course and jumped at it, landing nimbly. Easy as graceful pie.

Watching her run off to what she thought was her escape route, Ulquiorra's head thudded dully.

"Pesky Humans."

Shimmering with ethereal ferocity, a pair of black scaly wings tore out of the fabric of his white military suit jacket, casting a dark shadow over the rooftop's moonlit tile. Her blood running cold, Senna stopped suspended on the power cable in a state of disbelief. She definitely didn't see that coming.

"Okay, that's different-"

Before she could utter another word, Ulquiorra swooped her up, one talon latching yet again to cover her face, and ultimately, her mouth. A muted scream caught in her throat. Flying through the blackened sky, finally, Senna was frightened.

'_Ichigo, it's up to you now...'_

_**...**_

Swiftly assembling her security entourage, Nyx went downstairs. Already a splattering of members of the exclusive club were settling in for another night of wanton leisure. The Club's 'no questions asked' policy was what attracted its particular clientele who wished to remain under the radar. Flanked on all sides, it didn't take long for people to notice.

The dour owner, known only as Mr. Gillian, stopped his impersonation of a headless chicken pumped up on amphetamines at the ominous appearance of his biggest customer, as did all the other patrons. Music blasting from the amplified stereo system ground to a screeching halt. The DJ shot off like one of his warbling, synthesized beats, clearly being the first to get a clue.

"I'm expecting company."

Nyx eyed the stunned people, and signaled with a brief nod. Suddenly a small army of guards appeared around the room, synchronized like drones, sheathed swords at the ready. Not a gun in sight - Their Lady detested the use of firearms. Then turning to the poor, speechless proprietor, she thought mildly how much she was going to miss this club.

"Your club, or your life," Nyx warned. "You all have ten seconds to get out... One, two-"

The most coherent ones bolted from tables, deserting the bar and dance floor as they ran for their lives.

"Three, four, five..."

Shrill cries and screams rang out, knocking and bashing into each other like a herd of wild beasts stampeding for the front entrance. A few people injured in their bid to escape. Surveying with disgust at the idiotic, selfish display, Nyx was unrelenting.

"Six, seven..."

Mr Gillian let the tray of saké he was holding slip from his fingers, as he too hot-footed it out of there. Wisely choosing instead to run out from a private side entrance. No nightclub, even one as profitable as this, was worth getting killed over.

"Eight..."

More screams sounded. Along with the faint metallic sound of blades being drawn from their scabbards.

"Nine..."

Another signal and the circuit breaker powering the fluorescent lights was shut off. Stage was set for a showdown, with the exception of a few innocent civilian lives still caught in the crossfire.

"Ten..."

Nyx looked on with disgust as one remaining straggler sunk to his knees as the count reached ten, having already given up, or too frightened to react properly. One of the four guards closest picked the man up by the scruff of his collar and dragged him to the door held open by another guard. Then he booted the man on the ass with the flat end of his wakizashi, kicking him outside sprawling onto gravel on legs made of gelatin.

Then bolted and barred, one tanned finger pointed to the closed black gilded-iron double doors. "Kill anyone who dares enter. When the Agents want to negotiate, I will give them my demands."

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Turning on her heel, she strode back upstairs to wait. She didn't have long... The faint squelch of tires as vehicles clamored in the street, and the lighted shadows of LED laser reticules swept through the cornice crack of the nightclub entrance. Nyx smiled to herself as a buzzing excitement coursed through her. Noisy amateurs. So far, so unimpressed. Before the night was out, she planned to see the Agent who was beginning to cause a bit of a stir.

Hollow; Not Hollow.

Even capturing Doctor Soma would've taken much skill. Three years spent waiting in the shadows, planning and envisioning Their eventual rise to power. A world where chaos didn't exist. Where only the strong survived. Yes, she'd made many sacrifices, and would make many more, but there was no denying she hadn't had this much fun since her reawakening.

"It feels like rain..."

_**...**_

Rows of light-armored vehicles set up a car blockade in front of the currently darkened **Club eSPAda**. Dressed in operative blacks, Yoruichi and Soi Fong got out of a Ferrari 458 Spider and set up a front-line position, dispersing the Strike team to spread out into formation. Synchronizing the digital clock faces on their wristwatches, radio communicator wave set.

"It's awfully quiet for a nightclub..." Yoruichi mused. Her Kimber Custom TEII holstered to one thigh of her black latex catsuit, she held a Mossberg 590A1 12 gauge pump-action shotgun rested along forearms outfitted with bracers.

"...Trouble."

Soi Fong scowled from behind a pair of yellow safety shades at the highly unusual scene. The small town of Karakura didn't exactly boast a raging nightlife, and this club banked on that, quickly monopolizing its niche market. Her weapon of choice was an M4 Carbine specially equipped with an M203 grenade launcher. And on her right arm, the special ammunitions Expert wore a black and gold gauntlet branching out into a finger blade.

"Only the best kind."

"Yoruichi-sama..."

"Ah, Soi Fong, just like old times, eh." Yoruichi smiled, making Soi Fong flush with pleasure at her girlish vivacity. "Let's rock this joint."

* * *

Byakuya cruised the MVAgusta FCC4 past the Expressway and along the Low road into Karakura's Higher District. With her arms linked around his waist, Rukia rested her head up against his back and closed her eyes to block out locks of his wind-whipped hair. Goosebumps rose on the surface of her skin. She took a deep breath, mentally preparing herself for probable outcomes. Arriving at the designated location, all concentration shifted to the situation. Byakuya slowly weaved his way through a car blockade, then eased to a stop. Raindrops began to fall, thick and wet in fateful groaning. Whatever happened did not look good.

Surveying the scene, Rukia didn't know what to think. The center of attention was a corner building with a neon billboard sign displaying the name; **eSPAda**; cracked fluorescent tubing casting a spot of dank color on the otherwise darkened exterior. The word '**Club**' had been busted out. Its front doors lay wasted in a puff of smoke and rubble - Classic signs of a massive shoot-out. Rukia looked up at the adjacent rooftop to see several sharpshooters still in position, but even she could see the look of fear on their faces. The snipers closest to them then turned their rifles onto her and Byakuya, then retrained forward.

"_He's here."_

"Copy that."

Sounding from behind the safety of a truck, Yoruichi and Soi Fong stepped out to greet them.

"Agent- What is she doing here?!" Soi Fong scowled at the unlikely intrusion. The last thing she'd expected was for Byakuya to bring his little side-piece with him.

"I insisted," Rukia replied.

Yoruichi remained staunchly serious, though she didn't quite agree with the change in plan. In any case, she wasn't about to argue. This was obviously between Byakuya and Rukia. Choosing to ignore Soi Fong, Byakuya also made a quick mental assessment of the situation.

"Damage?"

"A third of our troops. Reinforcements are enroute. We got the doors down, and then the shit hit the proverbial fan so to speak." Byakuya raised an eyebrow at Yoruichi's term, but said nothing. Rukia and Soi Fong also kept quiet. "They're no amateurs that's for sure. And we're positive they knew we were coming. From what we can determine, no civilians were present at the time of our arrival."

"I see."

"Here." Soi Fong handed Byakuya a wire, face set in a firm grimace.

He took it, inserted the earpiece into his lobe and clipped the transmitter to his belt. Then reaching for his attaché case, he expertly assembled his Mark 12 Mod 0 Sniper rifle.

"You don't have to do this..." Yoruichi said sternly. "I told Soi Fong not to call you."

Taking notice of the exchange of uneasy looks between the three Agents, Rukia felt lost. Byakuya certainly hadn't mentioned that little fact.

"Don't have to do what?" She asked. Met with silence. "Don't tell me that woman asked for you?"

Yoruichi shook her head in exasperation. "Yes, you got it. It seems Miss Blondie has a grudge against yours truly, and refuses to negotiate with anyone else."

"Why?!" Rukia glared at a still mute Byakuya, resisting the urge to just throttle him then and there. No wonder he hadn't said anything. "That's suicide."

"That's what I said!" Throwing her hands up in the air, Yoruichi looked put-out. The clock was ticking. Jabbing a finger at Byakuya, the rain was falling harder now. They were all getting soaked. "You really should pay more attention to what's good for you, and what isn't."

"Who do you think you're talking to," Byakuya snapped. Turning to Rukia, he pulled her in close to whisper in her ear. "Stay here."

"No."

"Rukia, this one time, don't get involved."

Biting her lip, she grabbed the front of his damp dark red shirt. Clinging wetly to his lean, toned torso, all she could think about was the possibility of him catching a cold. A different life, a different time. How desperate to want to be consumed with such trivial matters as opposed to the deathly dances of their current vocations. For now, she would put her trust in him.

"I'll expect you back soon... You know, silky ties...and all..."

Her brow crinkled in a frown, Byakuya looked at her, amused. A smug smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

"I'll hold you to your word."

"Ditto."

"We've got you covered..." Yoruichi said, then spoke into her communicator and gave a hand signal to the nearby SWAT members. "Standby."

Scopes and laser-aiming reticules trained on Byakuya's back as he strode to the front entrance and into the building. Taking up their cue also, Yoruichi and Soi Fong locked on sight. Rukia picked up a spare wire and put it on. Soi Fong shot her an annoyed look. To her, Rukia had no business being here.

"That is military property."

"And mine just walked into a viper's nest, so bite me," Rukia retorted.

"Byakuya-sama is the best Agent of his time. You should have more faith in his ability." Sufficiently rebuked, Soi Fong's cheeks flamed. Though stung, she didn't take kindly to the insult. "You may think you're special now, but one day he'll tire of you... He always does."

"Look, I don't know you, and honestly, I don't need to." Rukia stared fixedly ahead. "Maybe you're right, maybe not. It doesn't change the fact that I am with him now and I will not apologize for that. But I swear, the next time you let your personal feelings affect your judgement when it comes to Byakuya, you will have me to deal with."

Saying her peace, she spun on her heel and disappeared. She couldn't stand idly by and have Byakuya risk so much - And roles reversed, he wouldn't let her go it alone either.

Soi Fong ground her teeth. About to say something, Yoruichi stopped her. "Let her go."

"But Yoruichi-sama-"

"Got to hand it to her... You did have that coming." Her tone was kind. "You're a special woman, Soi Fong. Find someone who really fits you, instead of holding onto something that isn't there."

"Tsk."

Then conversation halted when a sudden rush of water burst out from the damaged building face. Turning their attention back towards the scene they searched frantically for any sign of Byakuya's current status...

...Ducking down low, Rukia zipped around to the underside of the club. Narrowly evading the attention of a bevy of guards armed with swords. A disturbing thought niggled in her mind. After catching glimpses of the perpetrators, it clicked; There was little distinction between the guards posted here and the members of the strike team. She frowned. That couldn't mean anything... Could it? She moved on.

Rukia reached the dumpsters. Looking above, she spotted a pipeline running along to a small window, presumably the restrooms. That would work. Just as she clambered on top the tremor of some unknown force rocked her frame. The dumpster lid slick with rain caused her to lose her balance, and she slid off, landing with a sickening thud on the wet concrete. A sudden swell of water spurted from the back kitchen door and forced it open. Sharp jolts of pain seized her back where impact had hit, but staring at her way in, she knew she had to push it aside.

'_Get up. Come on, you can do it. Get up!'_

Just then she heard voices coming from inside.

"Hey did you hear something?"

"It sounded like it came from the back. Go check it out."

Finding the strength, Rukia pulled herself up, gritting her teeth as the muscles in her back spasmed. All the pain of the experiments she had been subjected to was nothing compared to this. A guard with a short sword sheathed on his belt, stepped outside and looked to his right. Rukia caught him by surprise, and slammed down hard on his sword. The blade cut through the scabbard and pierced his shoe. Instantly the guard buckled. Then reaching down, he pulled his sword out with an agonized groan, then slashed out at his unknown assailant. With a swift kick to the gut, she brought him down smacking concrete, sword arm trapped between the heel of one leather boot. Rukia pumped a bullet into the back of his neck. Checking the way was clear, she stepped inside.

'_Byakuya...'_

_**...**_

"So you're the infamous Agent Kuchiki."

Circling like a shark teasing its prey, Nyx sized Byakuya up and down. 5'11", long ink-black hair and slate grey eyes, he wasn't quite what she expected.

"Were you expecting someone else?"

His refined, almost superior mannerism caught her a little off-guard.

"Perhaps," She smiled coldly, "Strangely you look slightly familiar. Have we met before?"

"Doubtful. You would not be standing here today if that were so."

"Your arrogance is noteworthy."

"The arrogant one is you, Abomination. But rest at ease. I will soon take care of that."

"Tsk, you and what army..."

Nyx withdrew a sword sheathed on her back. The blade was wide and hollow in the middle. Raising it high in front, she lunged to strike. Byakuya released the blade trigger on his katana. The clang of crashing steel resounded with extreme force. With a flick of his wrist, he swung with an up-handed stroke. Nyx parried and jumped back.

"Hm holding out on a woman. How ungentlemanly of you."

"When I see a woman, I'll let you know."

Eyes blazing with cold fury, green morphed into blue. Nyx switched her sword to her left hand. In her right she concentrated a large blast of water to evolve from within her. Building and rising, larger and larger... Then sent the ball cascading straight for Byakuya, closing the distance swiftly. Timing it perfectly, Byakuya met her sword yet again, compensating for the velocity in pressure. Like a cutting waterfall, the room flooded up to their shins.

Without hesitation, Byakuya fired off three rounds from his Beretta 92FS. Nyx liquified the connecting body parts that he was shooting, and the bullets passed harmlessly through her. He'd expected that to happen and fired again and again, searching for a weak spot. Swords clashed. Lead pumped. Rain poured.

Trading blow for blow, Nyx was amazed at the considerable skill of this mere human in dodging her attacks. Until it dawned on her. She then placed the reason why he looked so familiar.

"Zero. We've found you at last..."

_**...**_

Rukia entered the main auditorium awash with ankle-deep water. A few guards were picking themselves up.

"Hey, you-!"

Startled, she turned just as a handheld throwing axe whizzed past inches from the top of her head, lodging into a wooden foundation pillar. A second axe flew towards her. Catching it deftly in her hands, Rukia launched it back, striking the guard between the eyes. He dropped down dead.

Another guard lunged at her, wildly slashing and hacking the air while a third advanced from the side, swinging a kunai and chain in circles. Rukia dropped into forward splits and slid backwards along the floor. Mistimed, the chain caught the other guard's raised sword, and brought him crashing to the ground. Then she kicked herself upright and ducked behind the pillar, diving for cover over the bar just as the kunai sailed through the air. She narrowly escaped each assault of the kunai as she crawled along. Chunks of wood and rows of glass shattered and fell. Reaching the corner-side, Rukia sat with her back to the wall, and snapped her Heckler & Koch USP tactical into the rail of the cornershot.

The guard's position pinpointed on the viewfinder, Rukia shot him. _Goodbye Mr Kunai_.

She then got up and made for the staircase. But the slashing swordsman wasn't dead, and grabbed her ankle, planting her firmly on the floor. Half dragging, half sliding to reach his wayward sword, Rukia clawed the floor. Struggling, she managed to disrupt his hold long enough to land a good kick in his face. The guard roared in agony and bounced up.

"I'll kill you-!"

His sentence died as a 5.56x45mm NATO cartridge pierced his heart. Rukia looked out towards the line of fire and dusted herself off. Her borrowed communicator crackled.

"_Nice reflexes for a Researcher." _Yoruichi appraised.

"Thanks. Nice shot."

"_Damn fine rifle this is. Think Byakuya will let me keep it?"_

"Maybe if you ask nicely... He's pretty attached to his toys."

Laughter rang out across the radio wave. Rukia blushed. She'd forgotten it was an open comm line.

"Anyway, first floor is clear. I'm going up."

"_Copy that. Watch your back."_

Leaving the first floor behind her, the Strike team moved in and secured the area. Kaien arrived with reinforcements. One hell of a messy conclusion to a rainy night.

Rukia got to the top level, but Byakuya wasn't in sight. She could hear faint noises, and the casting of moonlit shadows darting across busted-up holes in the floorboards overhead. Following the line of dribbling water, she made her way to the Emergency exit door. Unfortunately it was jammed shut. So running to the nearest window, Rukia poked her head out. A bit of climbing and she'd make it to the roof. She went back as far as she could and sprinted out of the window, vaulted over the balcony railing and used the momentum to propel herself upwards to the roof tile railing. Her muscles screamed in protest yet again. Still, she pushed on.

Inching her way up onto the roof, she saw Byakuya and Nyx locked in combat. From the distance it was hard to tell who had the upper hand, or the likely victor. The rain continued its torrential barrage. She'd never known the weather to be so angry. Its deafening roar muting the battlefield. And heavy pelts cast rising shadows of mist making it hard to see. Based on her knowledge of Nyx's water abilities, Rukia thought fast. Spotting an electrical fuse box, she dashed to it and shot the lock open, yanking out the live-wires.

No sight. No sound. But she felt it.

'_Let this work.'_

Rukia turned around and stood still. The force of a watery lasso snaked around her neck. Suddenly it felt hard to breathe. Nyx was much stronger than she thought she would be. Did someone just yell? She couldn't make it out properly. Rukia let out a strangled cry. With one hand straining to loosen Nyx's liquid vice, she brought the other holding the live-wires and drove it into the water lasso.

"Now..."

It all happened so fast. The shock of it sent Rukia slamming backwards. She hit the power container field and sunk to the ground. Craning her head upwards just in time to see the long blade of a katana jutting out of Nyx's chest. Raging blue eyes dulled to a weak green. Nyx fell forward, a spurt of blood erupted from her mouth. She looked almost serene. Like the calm before the storm.

"Hollow..." She rasped. Bringing her hands stained with her own blood up to her front weakly, she breathed her last.

Byakuya retracted his blade and rushed over to Rukia, picking her up.

"Didn't I tell you not to get involved?"

"Pfft, call me a slow learner."

Just then the Emergency exit door to the rooftop busted in, and SWAT members with assault rifles filed out. Soi Fong and Kaien brought up the rear.

"Are you alright Sir?!"

"Yes."

"We can't keep you away, huh," Kaien commented dryly, quirking a harsh look Shiba-style at the washed-out pair. "And don't even get me started on why I shouldn't be seeing you here." He directed at Rukia in Byakuya's arms looking rather beaten-up.

"Looks like two of us need to work on our listening skills," Rukia muttered under her breath.

"Obviously."

Kaien shook his head. Soi Fong secured Nyx's body and left the scene flanked by SWAT members. The Senior Special Agent was a bit annoyed that the suspect was deceased; They couldn't exactly question a dead woman, but he knew Byakuya well enough to know that if the option to bring her in was viable, he would have done so.

"Alright, tell me all about it tomorrow," Kaien said, "Do me a favor and get some damn rest."

You got it," Rukia affirmed. "You can put me down now."

"No."

Continuing to carry her, Byakuya kept walking. There was that stubborn, reprimanding look in his eye. Rukia had a sense that meant she was in for it, yet that didn't stop her from trying.

"Seriously, I can walk."

"Oh, of that I have no doubt. Perhaps better than your selective hearing." Then his serious expression became a touch humorous. "You are right about one thing."

Biting her lip, she looked up curiously; An admission that she was right? Interesting...

"Oh, what's that?"

"I am rather attached to my toys."

Seeing that smug smirk, and it was all over. She blushed crimson.

"Ah, you heard that."

"By tomorrow morning every Agent in Tokyo will have heard that."

"I'm so sorry."

"It's fine. There are worse things that could be said about me," Byakuya teased, "Besides it's true."

Rukia pouted a little and scowled. "Kuchiki, you didn't just label me as one of your toys-?"

"-Ha, look at you two," Yoruichi interrupted, grinning unashamedly at them. Unsurprisingly still hanging onto Byakuya's SPR. "Is that a sign of things to come?"

Byakuya shot his colleague a withered glare, and said nothing. While Rukia had to stifle a giggle.

"I think you're jumping the gun a little... We did just meet." Exchanging a private look, Rukia knew he would understand what she meant. And only him.

Yoruichi was all smiles. Wringing her long purple ponytail hanging damply with one hand, she held out Byakuya's SPR for Rukia to hold. "The way you two act, you wouldn't think so."

"Keep it." Indicating the rifle, it was his way of saying thanks for protecting his girlfriend. "I can always buy another one."

"Don't mind if I do." Grinning like a schoolgirl, she didn't need further prompting. "Bye now."

"Bye Yoruichi."

"Shihoin."

Walking off again, all he wanted to do was get home and out of soaking wet clothes. A hot shower and bed. The concept was strangely idyllic - And normal.

"You know you're going to have to put me down to drive."

"Semantics."

A short distance after, and Byakuya gently eased Rukia onto the backseat of his motorbike. It took all her willpower not to flinch as daggers of pain shot up and down her spine again. Making a mental note to stay off her back and do a better job of hiding her injuries. Instead she felt a sticky substance brush up against her hand as she loosened her hold. Eyes went wide as she caught the flicker of pain in the depths of slate-grey orbs. Rukia knew it wasn't her blood.

"You're wounded?!"

"It's nothing, just a scratch."

Byakuya wasn't about to waste another moment in the drenching rain. Although unconvinced, Rukia also felt the pressing need to be anywhere but here. **Club eSPAda** and all its death and destruction receded as they headed for Byakuya's place.

"Byakuya, who was that woman? And why did she want to kill you? What did she do?"

He should've known that she of all people would ask. Pausing for a moment to think, he sighed. "She intended to kill you. I simply stood in her way."

"Oh..." Rukia took a deep breath. "Guess we don't have to worry about her anymore then..."

They drove on in silence. Somehow knowing that things were only going to get worse before it got better.

* * *

Nyx's body was strapped onto a gurney in the back of an ambulance truck. The Paramedic hopped into the passenger seat with the driver ready to go. Another night, another dead person to deliver straight to the Morgue. He shook his head in sadness.

"What a waste." Mumbling to his partner at the wheel.

The ambulance engine started up and cruised a steady pace through the wet roads.

"Just another corpse for the Undertaker... Judging from the massacre we just left, we're lucky she's dead."

"Yeah, but did you get a good look at her? She's smoking hot."

"Dude, that's sick."

"I'm not kidding you..." His face took on a sparkly expression. Admiration for the dead - Freaky. "And those t-"

-Suddenly a thud on the truck's roof caused them to jump in their seats.

"The fuck-?" The driver swerved on the steering wheel as the shadow of something winged and black swooped low and over the windshield. "Did that look like a bat?!"

"What, that huge?! I don't know man!" Staring at each other, gaping like idiots. "Watch the road!"

Doing just that, all of a sudden the driver saw a man standing in the middle of the road. Slamming his foot on the brakes, he turned the wheel sharply in a bid to correct his steering and avoid a collision. The truck came to a screeching halt inches away from the mysterious man who hadn't moved an inch. Shocked rigid in his seat, hands gripping the steering wheel turned white. The Paramedic riding shotgun was the first to react and called out from the vehicle.

"Hey you, this is an Ambulance. Get off the fucking road!"

Expression blank and ominously unchanging, the man simply stared. The driver squirmed in his seat. A shiver ran up his spine. He didn't like the look of this guy. Frantic hands desperately attempted to start the engine up again.

"What are you doing?" Speaking to both his partner and the man for a second time.

"D-Damn it. Start you stupid thing."

Then the man spoke. Even his voice held no emotion in it. "A woman."

"What? Look, you've got the wrong-"

That was all he managed to say as the black shadow rose up over the hood of the truck and what appeared to be a large taloned hand gutted him like a stuck pig. Instant kill.

"Trash."

Horror-struck, the driver gawked at his partner, all color drained from his face.

"HOLY SHIT!"

With a clean sweeping motion he met the same fate. Another insect squashed flat. The headless body of the dead driver slumped onto the horn, its irksome blare shattering the evening quiet.

Ulquiorra moved to the back of the ambulance truck and tore the doors open. Picking up the body of his partner, Tier Harribel, he put her in the passenger seat of his royal green Porsche 991 GT3. For once in his entire existence a strange inner sadness filled him. A force to be reckoned with, it would've taken a being of immense skill to have defeated Nyx.

"It seems you have also proved to be worthless."

Driving on into the empty night, nothing had changed. Their plan would remain the same...

* * *

Rukia hummed along to the smooth, melodious beat of a female J-Pop Artist she'd never had the pleasure of listening to until now. Having found the CD in Byakuya's otherwise Classical/Symphonic Rock music collection, her interest was piqued. Fireplace lit, glowing embers burning brightly filled the living room with warmth. The oversized couch laden with soft cushions and throw pillows. All set for a relaxing night for just the two of them.

Feeling refreshed after a hot shower and change of clothes, she'd even called on Byakuya's butler to lend a hand. The loyal servant was only happy to oblige and had brought over a large thermos of vegetable broth. Rukia wasn't taking any chances. Still chuckling to herself at how he'd let slip that his Master considered broth as 'peasant food'. Also wishing her good fortune in getting Byakuya to eat it. Brimming with confidence, she was sure she had a few tricks up her sleeve.

Then Rukia heard the shower turn off. She met him in the bedroom. Wearing a pair of black linen pants hanging sexily off his lean hips and nothing else, hand-drying his long hair with a towel. The scent of his musky cologne mingled with her vanilla perfume wafted from the open bathroom door. Now clean, the wound on his left side didn't look all that bad, but again, better to be safe than sorry. Byakuya watched without a word as she came up, breaking open a fresh bandage with her teeth, and set it firmly in place. About to inspect her handiwork, Rukia instinctively smacked his hands away.

"Don't touch," She said in mock-seriousness.

Byakuya raised an eyebrow. "That's my line."

"I know," Eyes twinkling, she giggled. "Now come on, there's a hot bowl of peasant food with your name on it."

"Peasant food?" He quirked, "You've been speaking to my butler, haven't you."

"Yes, and he was most helpful."

It was her turn to lead the way to the dining room where Operation Feed-Kuchiki was about to begin. Byakuya picked out a slate grey cotton top from his dresser drawer along the way and slipped it on. Even in casual clothes, he looked gorgeous. Though graced with another tantalizing view of her tight round rump showing off in cheeky white sweat-shorts, there was a noticeable rigidity in the way she walked. And no telltale straps poking out of the loose pale lilac knitted top told him she wore nothing on underneath.

"How bad is it?"

"You'll live." Came a bemused reply.

"I was talking about you."

Rukia stopped in her tracks. "Nice music isn't it..." She said quietly, trying to change the subject. Byakuya grabbed her wrist as she turned away. "Don't-"

A soft plea caught in her throat. Lifting the back of her top up, he exhaled sharply. "When will you learn?"

"It's not as bad as you think."

Eyes narrowed into a hardened glare, clearly, it was bad. Very bad. Large areas of red angry bruises, some already turning a dark purple covered most of her pale skin. Even as far down to the jagged tree branch scar across her lower back, the left edge tinged pink. Still clinging to the folds of fabric, Byakuya raised Rukia's top again and inspected her front. Here wasn't nearly as bad, but only marginally.

Defiant violet met furious slate. There was love in those eyes. Through rage and sorrow. Byakuya brushed strands of faintly damp hair from her forehead. His only regret was not being able to protect her from her fate. And seeing her like this cut deeply.

"Rukia, I won't mourn you."

"You won't have to." Though her statement lacked the right conviction. Byakuya knew this - She always did wear her heart on her sleeve. "You were only fourteen then. It's different now."

"Even so, the next time I tell you not to get involved, listen. Stop defying me on this." What he didn't say was; Even if it meant locking her up. "Wait here."

Rukia bit her lip to hold her tongue. Byakuya went back into the bathroom and came back with a bottle of serum and a syringe. About to break open the seal on the serum, she stopped him. Staring at what genetically-enhanced humans like her dubbed _Reishi_, it was another testament to his true being.

"Please, not yet... I don't want to sleep."

Knowing the main side-effect of the serum was an induced trance-like sleep.

"Rukia."

"Soon... After." Rukia gestured to the homely little set-up. Not wanting to spoil the moment, he relented.

Her efforts were pleasing. Accustomed to the clinical, yet refined interior of his home, now it actually looked lived-in. He decided he liked it. Even seeing their cellphones together on the coffee table; Her white and pink Chappy one next to his black monochromatic smartphone. Her Light To His Dark. How far then, could he take her? Or would their polar opposite worlds tear them apart.

Getting cozy they both sat down, and ended up spoon-feeding each other mouthfuls of vegetable broth. With Byakuya unwilling to admit the 'peasant food' was actually delicious, especially with the addition of spice. And Rukia being 'in trouble'. She hadn't counted on being held to ransom so soon... She should've known better - Silly rabbit.

Halfway through, Rukia's cellphone beeped. Afraid that it was Leader requesting another report, she chose to ignore it. No more _Quiet - Interrupted_.

"Aren't you going to get that?"

Shaking her head, she smiled. "It can wait."

Once finished, Byakuya set their bowls aside. Leaning up against the mound of pillows, he pulled Rukia onto his lap. Flickering flames cast a smoldering ambience, and holding each other's gazes, fire danced in their eyes.

"No silky ties?"

"Not this time."

Byakuya wanted nothing more than to have her in every possible way, but her current condition precluded any kinky sex. He would just feel wrong.

"Do you mean...rough?" Rukia asked innocently. "That's what you want isn't it, me like that?" Regarding her with veiled yearning, he answered honestly, "It's more than that... I want you to want it too."

"But not right now?"

"No."

Running thumb and forefinger across full, pouty rose lips, his expression turned hazy. Her shoulders sagged a little. She knew he was just being careful with her, but she wished he didn't feel the need to be quite so conscientious. Soi Fong's words rang in her head. Would their past grievances continue to hold him ransom? An obligation that he would soon tire of? Then the touch of firm fingers pulling her closer brought her back.

"Don't overthink it." Byakuya's breath hot and heavy in her ear. It sent tingles down her spine.

'_I want you...'_

'_I need you...'_

Sweetly their lips met. Nipping, teasing at first, then deeper, fuller. Devouring. Then gently removing her top, it fell by the wayside. Pink nipples set in modest, perfectly-rounded breasts hardened at the touch of cool air. Rukia blushed. Byakuya looked on in lust. Such rare beauty and innocence that burned like frozen fire.

Low rumbling sensations of desire began to build down below. She knew he could feel it too. Hooking his fingers into the belt of her shorts, that too was discarded, followed by his shirt. Rukia pulled at the waistband of Byakuya's pants and slid them off. Winding her fingers down and around the length of him, she felt him stiffen. Stroke after stroke, his erect member throbbed under her touch. Byakuya groaned. Teasing the tip, she squeezed the first juices and coated his shaft. Growling low, he lifted her up and parted her thighs with his fingers before bringing her down around him. Rukia hissed in her throat as the feeling of fullness shot through her core. Hands entwined on hips, their bodies began to rock in deliberate, tantalizing rhythm. First slow and deep, rising and cresting, then harder and faster.

Amorous, she could see, and feel, as he thrust in and out of her. Bodies filmed in sweat and locked in heat. Then Byakuya grasped the back of her head and pulled her closer. Letting his other hand slide down and run over her tight ass, and taking it in turn to suckle first one breast then the other. Out of the corners of thick eyelashes, hot, salty tears fell.

'_I need you...'_

'_I love you...'_

Sinking deeper and deeper in sweet caress, Rukia couldn't take it anymore. Panting heavily and head thrown back, she let out a long, guttural moan. Quaking and shuddering with ecstasy in sensuous release. Falling into an embrace, foreheads pressed together and noses touching, nuzzling, Rukia smiled languidly. Even in the heat of passion she had noticed his restraint, careful not to hurt her.

"How do you feel?"

"Never better," Rukia cooed. Feeling fluffy and satiated after their gentle and soulful lovemaking, she lay panting on Byakuya's naked chest. "What about you, Kuchiki?"

Playing with strands of her raven-colored hair, Byakuya mused, "You have a glorious sex face."

Momentarily speechless by his candid remark, it took all of two seconds for her jaw to drop. Rukia gave him a playful smack, earning her a wicked grin in return.

"Well, I wouldn't know..." She murmured, too embarrassed to say anything else.

He knew she had no idea how truly beautiful she was. Falling silent, they listened to the melodious beating of their hearts.

"Alright, I'm ready."

"Good girl."

Brushing sweaty clumps of hair from out of half-lidded eyes, Byakuya sat up and filled a syringe with the correct dosage. He injected the serum into her side. Pleasantly docile, her eyes fluttered closed.

"Will you be here when I wake up?"

"If you like." Byakuya looked on with tenderness. The decision to administer the serum was to ensure Rukia didn't accidentally hurt herself in her sleep; Fitful sleeper and all. "You can always stay..."

"Huh...?" Murmuring sleepily.

"Move in with me."

No reply. Looking down on her sleeping form, her chest rose and fell. Byakuya doubted she'd even heard him. Losing himself deep in thought, it was probably for the best she hadn't. The key to their survival was keeping their anonymity intact. With his social status, their living together would only put Rukia in the limelight.

Then he too slept, emboldened by a most scintillating thought. After so long... Byakuya Kuchiki dared to dream again.

'_All in good time.'_

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Just to clarify - __Reishi: [Bleach-wise] Spirit particles. [Reality] The name of a mushroom used for medicinal properties. [Story] A special rejuvenating serum commonly used by Subjects to quicken healing.  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** CallMeSenseiKuchiki, ReckoningDay, PAMILA DE CASTRO, CielDoll, vicky73, Yuki-onna 0, LuciL06, Guest, Lillith's Heart, __________YuzurihaNoRyuu_, seras3791, Jasmine, aria, DRUON, _____ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, __Emily, bxrfan, arlingtonsteward,_ silverqueen, Anne & FukaynaFemi for your reviews. I can't thank you all enough. It's so awesome getting feedback ^_^  


_____**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks for the favorites/alert adds. Much appreciated.**_


	18. Eighteen

Another in-between Chapter, but it presets the events for the next one. As always thanks for reading, enjoy and feel free to leave a review. All feedback, criticism, suggestions and any general comments are always appreciated.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ EIGHTEEN ~  
**

* * *

Byakuya awoke to an uneasy feeling, blinking hazily into the darkened living room. The fire had died down to glowing embers. It was too early, and far too quiet. But that was the norm. Willing away the cloudiness of sleep, he waited... Nothing.

Still nestled in their haven of cushions, he gazed down at Rukia's slender form, thinking how peaceful and beautiful she looked. On her stomach she lay along his front, one arm curled under her chin with the other draped over his left shoulder. The difference in height wasn't noticeable when they were together like this. Byakuya smiled slightly. He liked the way she looked on him.

Then in his peripheral vision he caught the blink of a red light indicating the silent perimeter alarm had been tripped. Untangling himself, Byakuya got up and quickly put his pants on. Rukia didn't stir. Pressing an indent on the edge of the coffee table, a secret compartment slid out revealing a SIGP220 semi-automatic pistol. He grabbed the gun, checked that it was loaded then cocked it, and strode through the living room into the hallway to check the security monitor. Moments later the flash of a shadow coming from the right side of his house appeared onscreen.

An intruder - It had to be. He wasn't expecting company. And all of his associates knew better than to show up unannounced, especially at this time of the morning. Glancing over at Rukia asleep, his face set in a firm grimace. As long as he was around, she would be kept safe. Always. He would make certain of it.

Byakuya moved through the hallway and towards the front entrance. Then sensing movement behind him, he swung around, narrowly avoiding clocking his girlfriend.

"What's going on?" Rukia whispered.

Dazed and wide-eyed, she had on her lilac knitted top and panties, armed with a Beretta 92 Vertec. Byakuya shook his head, displeased. But any debate went out the window as the shadow loomed over the front door. Aiming for a preemptive strike, he unlocked the door to swing open. Twenty seconds before the automatic emergency signal would sound out at HQ. In a flash, Byakuya pinned the intruder on the ground in an arm-lock, pistol aimed point-blank at the backside of a light blue sweatshirt. Face mushed, the intruder grunted unintelligibly in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Recognition setting in, Rukia stood with hands on hips and glare on full-blast. "Moron!"

"You know this person?" Without moving, Byakuya became even more severely pissed off.

"Yes... Byakuya, Ichigo. Ichigo, Byakuya."

Craning his neck, Ichigo got a birds-eye-view of Rukia all pint-sized Amazonian-warrior, and went red in the face. He had never seen her in her underwear before. Then figuring out Rukia's so-called 'fake boyfriend' had bested him, he made a mental note for future reference - Surprise visits to the home of a Special Forces Agent maybe wasn't such a good idea. Somewhat reluctantly, Byakuya released Ichigo and gestured with his gun for him to rise slowly. Ignoring Ichigo's weirded-out look, Rukia resisted the urge to smack him.

"Don't just stand there. Come inside."

Still fuming over the intruder-scare, she turned on her heel and walked away before she changed her mind.

"She's bossy, isn't she...?" Ichigo smarted. But if he was looking for a 'shared moment' between males, he was mistaken. Staring into the muzzle of the SIGP220 with a dead-panned expression on his face, he quickly added, "You can stop pointing that gun at me now..."

Tension filled the air. Aside from hair and eye color, Ichigo's resemblance to his longtime best friend was dead on. Byakuya clicked the safety on and tucked his gun into the waistband of his pants. Leading the way into the living room, Rukia had flopped back down on the couch, still slightly drowsy from the Reishi in her system. The momentary burst of adrenaline all but spent.

She shot Byakuya a knowing smile.

"Uncanny..." He affirmed, picking the thought from her mind. Snatching up his shirt and cellphone, Byakuya was about to go downstairs to notify HQ of the false alarm. "I'll be one moment. I trust you will be alright?"

"Yes, you go. I'll be fine."

Rukia and Ichigo stayed silent until Byakuya was no longer present. Surveying the room, he felt like he'd walked into Posh-Ville, not understanding why someone had an apartment so large, yet so sparse. The sterile nature of the furnishings disconcerted him. Despite that, it hadn't escaped his notice how at ease Rukia was... Almost as if it wasn't an act at all. Catching his quizzical scrutiny, a frown creased her forehead.

"So what are you doing here?"

Ichigo plopped down into the nearest armchair and ran his hand through his short, spiky orange hair. It didn't seem to matter what he did to it, his hair was hell-bent on shooting in every direction at once.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"What do you mean by that?" Came a huffy retort. If she had to guess... But she didn't want to.

"Either you're a really good actress, or you're not faking."

"Pfft, Since when did you get all perceptive?" Taking a deep breath, she sighed. "Seriously, why so early?"

"You didn't answer my text, and I got tired of waiting."

Her mouth formed a perfect circle. So last night's text was from Ichigo, not Leader like she first thought. Damn!

"Sorry, I was in the middle of something."

Accepting her apology with a half-hearted shrug, amber eyes burned in their sockets. Wracked with worry, he hadn't slept a wink. Shoulders sagging, she prompted him to continue.

"It's Senna... She's gone."

"What? No way!"

Reaching into his jeans pocket, Ichigo pulled out the goodbye note Senna had written on a paper serviette, and handed it to a shocked Rukia.

"Did you guys get into a fight?"

"No... It doesn't make any sense..."

Standing upright, Ichigo started pacing. A nervous habit. Rukia reread the single paragraph over and over.

"I guess I was hoping she came here... Maybe talk to you woman-to-woman."

"The only people who knows this place is you, me and Shiro." Shaking her head. "I'm sorry Ichigo, I haven't heard from her."

A total mystery. The two women got along well enough, though she had long suspected that the younger Precog didn't feel comfortable around her. But practically joined at the hip, Rukia just couldn't see Senna running out on Ichigo. Not ever.

"Look, maybe she needed to sort something out. I'm sure that whatever it is, Senna will be back before you know it."

Nodding assuredly, the hope on her face made Ichigo want to believe her, but there was one big difference...

"Senna isn't like you."

Rukia couldn't quite make out what he meant by that, nor did she have the energy to think properly. Shrugging aside how scarily personal it sounded, she got up. The benefits of having an Agent boyfriend gave her the right to pry.

"Wait here. Byakuya might be able to look into Senna's disappearing act for you."

Compulsion overtaking him, Ichigo stopped her by the arm.

"Hey midget?"

"Yes?"

He wasn't exactly forthcoming when it came to feelings, but by all means he wasn't dense.

"You don't look at Shūhei the way you look at Byakuya."

"And?" She bit her lip. Fully aware she'd inadvertently admitted he was right. Ichigo remained placid. His point exactly.

"As long as you know..."

"Idiot."

She crinkled her nose up at him, and her insides turned to jelly. Was it so obvious that even Ichigo could tell...in less than five minutes? The concept was worrying. And dangerous. She would have to be more cautious in the future.

Rukia entered Byakuya's den just as he finished his call to HQ. His cool gaze swept across her, then satisfied Ichigo hadn't followed, he motioned for her to come closer.

"Is everything alright?"

Through pursed lips, his reply was curt.

"Fine."

Everything was fine...for now, he was just feeling moody. Evidently it was too much to ask for one whole night without incident. Disturbances seemed fated to follow them at every turn.

Rukia frowned, unconvinced. "Are you sure?"

"As long as no more unexpected visitors show up, it will be." Byakuya drew her into an embrace feeling her warmth. Breathing deeply, the aroma of vanilla filled his senses. "You should still be resting."

"No chance of that now, besides sleep is overrated." Sounding more flippant than she felt.

"Apparently."

"How did you know? Was it your Agent-senses tingling?"

Quirking an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitched up. Sometimes Rukia said the funniest things. And her vivacious curiosity amused him no end... When she wasn't being stubborn. Surely he would never tire of her.

"Your associate set off the perimeter alarm."

Rukia stifled a laugh at Byakuya calling Ichigo her associate, and vaguely wondered if the term 'friend' was even in his vocabulary. Truthfully, Byakuya was a bit of a snob. But he was her snob. Her face lit up with an impish smile as a recent memory came to mind.

"You didn't have a perimeter alarm...before..."

Before - As in the night she broke in. He knew it too.

"It came to my attention that perhaps a security upgrade was in order."

"Well, I'm happy to have had a hand in that." Her smile widening at the handsome, haughty expression he wore. To think their whole love affair started with a bullet... "Byakuya, do you think you could track someone down for me?"

"That depends on who you're looking for." Just like that, the Agent was back.

"Um, Ichigo's girlfriend Senna. She left, but we don't know where or when she's coming back."

"Provided she intends to return."

"Yes, she will, I know it. It's just-" Not knowing quite how to put it, Rukia broke off.

"Timeframe?"

"Last night."

"I can run a preliminary search in twenty-four hours, even then, don't expect much to come of it. People who leave of their own accord tend not to want to be found."

What he was saying was reasonable, but Rukia was adamant. If the shoe was on the other foot, she knew he wouldn't hesitate.

"Byakuya, if it were me, would you wait?"

His expression darkened to go with the mood. "A pointless question."

"How is it pointless?" Rukia protested. Figures he would say something like that. "You can't tell me that if I _did_...you would wait twenty-four hours before looking for me. It's the same principle." Giving him an imploring look, "Byakuya, please. This means alot to me."

Byakuya let out a sigh. It was but a small request. And she was right. He wouldn't wait. Not that he'd let her leave in the first place. Settling down at his computer, tired eyes squinted to adjust to the LED light of the monitor. Then jacking into the appropriate program, he started processing.

"Description?"

Rukia reeled off the list.

"Shoulder-length purple hair. Amber-colored eyes. Ivory complexion. Roughly 5'2"...I'm not sure how much Senna weighs."

Byakuya stopped hitting keys and looked at her mildly.

"Considering she's taller than you-"

"-Not by much."

Rukia pouted. She wouldn't mention that Senna was four years her junior, and most likely hadn't finished growing yet. Byakuya suppressed a knowing smirk. At 4'8½" Rukia was short; There was no denying nor changing that fact. Not that he minded. She was his beloved in one feisty, loyal, radiant package.

"An estimate."

"Um...25 kilos...?"

"So we are searching for a skeleton. Duly noted."

"Fine, Mr Smarty. You work it out!" She shot back.

Making a point of sizing her up and down, Byakuya entered a figure, smirk intact. Curious, she came up behind and peeped over his shoulder. In the weight field, he'd put in approximately 40 kilos.

"If you're wondering, you weigh 33 kilos."

"I wasn't- But your estimate is _duly noted_." Quipping somewhat snarkily, making a mental note to weigh herself the next chance she got - For good measure. She couldn't help the way her body was. Blessed with a high metabolism, the trade off was a lack of curves.

"I'm not estimating."

Then Byakuya noticed her shame-faced reaction, and didn't like it. Casting her eyes downward, her implication was clear. "So you don't wish I was a little more...you know...?"

"Don't be absurd. I have no desire to see you look like a porn star." Byakuya retorted, effectively rendering her speechless at his bluntness. Rukia didn't bother to point out one of his previous well-endowed Lovers was a rather good example. Yet he could see the thought still weighed on her mind, amazing him that she harbored such a low opinion of herself. "Do I need to remind you how perfect you are to me?"

"Well you're free to remind me as many times as you like."

"Then believe it. I would not say it if it weren't true." Met with no further argument, he resumed. "Now back to the matter at hand. What is her ability?"

"Precognition."

Byakuya stopped again. He had learned long ago that things happened for a reason, and this crucial fact was not to be taken lightly. Every bit the voice of reason, his distinguished mind saw the hard truths that others either chose not to, or couldn't. Just one of the reasons why he was so good at his job.

"Rukia, have you thought of the possibility that perhaps Senna saw something she wished to keep secret, and then sought to change it on her own?"

"No... I don't know..." She reluctantly admitted. "If that's the case, then there's even more reason for us to find her."

There was that unshakable determination in her eye, which both angered and saddened him. She always put others before herself. He was selfish. And not sorry one bit. With all the necessary data logged, Byakuya commenced the preliminary search, rerouting the signal through his own personal satellite network, courtesy of Kuchiki Enterprises. Next in line to takeover as Head CEO of the family business, Byakuya was granted freedom of lifestyle up until the age of twenty-eight. A firm believer that a man knowing his own future only tempted Fate.

"So as not to rouse suspicion, the trace will take some time." Byakuya said, and stood up.

Satisfied, Rukia simply nodded. The happiness on her face said it all. But brought back to reality, deviation from his regular routine wasn't an option.

Once in the living room, Byakuya and Rukia found Ichigo spread-eagled and fast asleep in the armchair. That explained why he'd been so quiet. Staring at Ichigo's passed-out figure, they both shook their heads. Once again reminded of his startling likeness to Kaien, and his blatant boldness. Byakuya's glare turned stormy.

"Disturbing."

Mouth hanging open, Rukia tried hard not to laugh - At both Byakuya being steamed, and Ichigo's somewhat undignified sleep-state. Clearly being too tall for the armchair, she was sure he was going to wake up with a very sore neck.

"Just think of it like when you met Kaien."

"We didn't like each other at first then either," He replied crisply.

First introduced by their parents, Byakuya was put-off by his flippant, brash demeanor while Kaien thought him stuck-up and rude. Months later animosity turned to friendship, without the two teenagers even realizing.

"Ookay..." Already pushing Byakuya towards the bathroom to shower and change for work, Rukia came to the conclusion that as long as they all made it through the night despite testosterone-overload, they'd be fine. "Right, you go do your thing. Let me deal with Ichigo."

"Hm."

Still looking rather unimpressed, Byakuya left. Rukia found a spare blanket from the linen cupboard, and covered Ichigo with it. Then she packed away the cushions and pillows in order to distract herself from recent events, all the while deciding against joining Byakuya in the shower. As fun as that would be, she would die of sheer embarrassment if Ichigo woke up in the middle of their shower-romp.

It wasn't long before Byakuya was ready, cutting a dashing figure in a midnight blue silk shirt with the mandatory top two buttons undone, and black tailored trousers. He lightly kissed Rukia on the forehead, then made to move away. Time to go to work.

"If you plan to go out, I want you to let me know beforehand where you're going. And be back here by two o'clock for debriefing. Limousines are arriving at five."

Nodding in consent, a flicker of an imagination danced in her head. Was there something he said just as she succumbed to the trancing effects of Reishi?

"More than one limousine?"

"Two, in fact. One for Shihoin and I, the other you will share with Shiba," Byakuya explained, secretly against the idea. "Traditionally, you are expected to accompany your brothers."

Rukia's face fell.

"So, I'm not going with you?"

"Afraid not." Though feeling pained at the concept, he knew it was better to discuss it now while they were alone instead of leaving it as a nasty surprise. "My public profile differs greatly from the way I am with you. Whatever happens tonight...remember only _you_ know the real me. Do you understand?"

"Yes."

Broaching the subject, she was then reminded of her own role. Tonight she would be masquerading as Rukia Shiba, Kaien and Ichigo's sister. Briefly thinking of Kukaku, whose place she was taking, the miserable notion of life imitating art flickered in her mind. Then it clicked.

"Won't I be needing my own key?" She asked. "You asked me to move in, didn't you?"

Byakuya held her at arms length, feeling grieved. He hadn't meant for her to hear that.

"Rukia-"

"-No, don't say it."

"Us living together will only put you at risk. And I can't allow that."

Rukia was too lost for words - Him, apologetic. Her, hurt. Shaking her head, she sought to see his point of view, but logic failed over desire.

"It was selfish of me to even mention it." Byakuya held firm, and hearing his dogmatic stance broke her heart that tiny bit more.

"Let me be the judge of that!" Violet met Grey. Battle Royale; If there ever was one. "Be selfish. Byakuya, I don't care what happens. I want to be with you. Or are you too afraid to open up?"

"I am not afraid," He growled.

"Then? No one has to know." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck. "What's one more secret? Besides, I practically live here already."

Playing to his rational side, Byakuya couldn't fault her argument. Surged with the promise that one day they wouldn't have to keep their union a secret.

"Very well-"

That was as far as he got before Rukia let out a squeal and jumped into his arms.

"Did you just squeal?"

"That wasn't a squeal... I don't squeal." She huffed. "I will be needing my own key though. Breaking into your own place is a bit redundant."

Face-first buried in long, ink-black locks, Rukia missed Byakuya's expression was one of smug amusement. Wonderful, smart-mouthed Thief that she was.

"Indeed."

Trailing Byakuya to his car, Rukia watched as he got into his black Lexus LFA, waiting until he'd driven away before going back into the living room. Her excitement dashed when she saw Ichigo dozing. She hoped that wherever Senna was, that she was alright...

* * *

Footsteps from afar clacked down the long corridor. Fast and chipper became slow and deliberate, as if stalling to meet its destination.

"Hello?...Hello?" A high-girlish voice called out, sounding apprehensive. "Is anyone out there?"

Alone in a dimly lit cell, the resounding echo signified they were deep underground. Completely unnerved, the female occupant had no idea how she came to be in here - Wherever _here_ was.

One minute she was fleeing for her life, after waking up in a dingy Hotel room, loose strands of rope attached to her wrists. Clothed in a lime green dress torn at the edges and midriff, the side of her skull throbbed and bloodied from a blunt trauma wound. Her only clue was a black box with a note attached. It read; **'Don't scream'**. Opening the box, inside was a one-way plane ticket to Spain, a fake passport and a wad of cash. Nothing else. Outside in the street a taxi horn beeped. With no recollection of anything apart from a sense that someone was trying to kill her, she knew she had to take the chance.

But she never made it to Spain. Never even made it onto the airplane. The fake passport flagging a red light at Customs, she was arrested by the Special Forces and hustled into a light-armored vehicle without a single explanation as to why. She had passed out again, eventually waking up in this cell at some unknown location.

"Someone is there...I can hear you," She tried again. Her head still hurt, fighting waves of dizziness as well as the urge to scream. "Please! Talk to me!"

The footsteps stopped. And a male voice answered, "Don't scream."

Jerking her head sharply in the direction of the voice, cloudy grey eyes widened in terror. That was the exact same instruction on the note. A figure now stood on the other side of the cell, but the darkness made it hard to identify. Suddenly fluorescent lighting shone into the room. She rapidly blinked to adjust.

"Is that better?" His voice was smooth and kind, disarming in its softness. It made her want to reveal her deepest and darkest secrets... If she weren't a blank slate. She stared wordlessly at his handsome face, unable to depict his intentions. Tall and lean, his pale skin beautifully offset by short auburn-colored hair and eyes like liquid silver. Taking in her appearance, a sad look swept across his face. "I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I'll call for a Doctor to see to your wound."

"No wait!" Staggering to the transparent barrier separating them, she was desperate. He couldn't go. Not when he seemed to be the only person who knew her. Mustering a smile that looked more scary than warm, one hand brushed at the tears welling up in her eyes. "Was it you? The note... Did you try to save me?"

Gazing at her placidly, he didn't answer.

"That's okay. I see now...but don't go. I-I don't remember who I am..." She sniffed, apologetic. "I don't who you are."

"That is going to be a problem." His expression changed to one of remorse. "My name is Ashido. And I have been sent to take you back, Nel."

"Back where? Nel. Is that my name?"

Ashido tilted his head to the side, contemplating. The situation wasn't going according to plan...

"I really wish you'd made it on that plane."

"I can! I will! I'll run anywhere you want me to...! Just- Don't take me back..." Nel emphatically shook her head.

She hadn't a clue where _there_ was, but she had a strong sense that it spelled her doom.

Appearing sympathetic, he dug into his navy blue jacket pocket and brought out a small skull badge made of bone. Polished ivory, two tiny turquoise cut in the center to create eyes. It was hideous and delightful at the same time. Passing it through the meal slot, Ashido smiled calmly.

"This is yours. Maybe it will help you regain your memory."

Taking the trinket, Nel's face crumpled into a frown. "Do I want to remember?"

"It would be helpful," Ashido said with a hint of humor. "You have to help me so I can help you."

"Okay, I'll try." Beaming up at him. Up against the harsh fluorescent lighting, the skull badge radiated in a sickly green shade. Nel stared sullenly at it. "This is really mine? It's kind of fugly."

Unable to help himself at Nel's infectious mood, Ashido laughed. In truth it didn't belong to her. It was his. Intending to give it to Lisa as a gift, the chance was stolen when their forbidden love affair was discovered. Now the trinket was just a tool to gain Nel's trust. Codename: Banshee; They'd never met until now, and she wasn't at all how he pictured her to be. Ashido read on Banshee's profile that she was unusually strong, proficient in long-range Reach weapons, and her secret weapon; Her vocals.

Despite this, she abhorred fighting, and refused to deal her opponents the final-blow. It was for that reason, she was to be Eliminated - Her usefulness didn't outweigh the risk.

"Nel, I have to leave, but can I come back to see you?"

"Wah of course! We're friends, and friends stick together," Nel chirped happily. "I like you Ashido. You'll get me out of here in no time."

Ashido cast a bland glance at the spherical pin-point camera hidden in the center of the ceiling. knowing full well that Big Sister was watching.

"Remember... Don't scream."

"Strange thing to say, but okay, no screaming."

Holding the badge up with one hand, the other in a two-fingered peace-sign, Nel stuck her tongue out to the side. Mimicking the so-called fugly skull figure.

Moved by her childish innocence, a tightness formed in Ashido's chest. In this game of cat-and-mouse that he'd played so many times, this was the second time he wondered if the Charmer was the one actually being charmed. The first being Rukia; If They ever found out he was losing his usefulness, They would kill Lisa for sure. And he wouldn't forgive himself if that happened.

Walking away from Nel's cell, Ashido was soon met by Agent Unohana who had overseen their entire interview via remote station. Prim and proper in a royal blue business suit matching the color of her eyes, she held a clipboard in one hand. Around the collar of a white blouse, her SFA ID card swung off a lanyard.

"Well done Agent Kano. You're quite the smooth talker."

Impressed with how quickly the rookie Agent had managed to connect with the highly dangerous fugitive. In all her years as a leading Criminal Profiler, Unohana hadn't known anyone with such persuasive skills. Art of Coercion. Clearly, Director Shiba's decision to recall Agent Kano from Security detail was a wise one.

"That's my job."

"Even so." Unohana mused, "What was it you gave to her? Something of value?"

"No, it means nothing, just a tactic to win favor. Much like a husband giving his wife flowers."

Passing through the Security bypass doors exiting the 40th Containment level of Central 46, they reached the elevator. Unohana swiped her keycard through the electronic lock to open the doors.

"The preliminary examination report claims the fugitive is suffering amnesia. That will make it difficult for me to run a proper psych evaluation, however I would still like to proceed."

"Not yet." Ashido remained non-plussed. "She trusts me."

"Quite. She believes the two of you are friends... Are you?"

"I've never met her before in my life."

Landing on the ground floor of the SFA building, the elevator doors swung open. Ashido stepped out without another word, leaving Unohana to stare at his retreating back. Disconcerted by the fact that everything he said was a lie, apart from his last statement. Perhaps there was more to the story than she thought. Unohana only hoped Ashido was on the right side...

...Ashido passed by the front desk, completely missing the cheery wave from the Clerk. His mind was elsewhere. The past four days had been Hell, and he found himself questioning his resolve once again. A shift in power was rising in the ranks of his true Employees. Retrieval orders turned to kill orders. And now one among Their top Army had met her end. Seven of the Ten remaining.

His job done for the time being, Director Shiba had ordered him home. Jet-lagged, he didn't dare argue. Just then Kaien and Byakuya pulled up into the Agent's parking lot. The former looking swanky in his new blue Bentley Continental GTC. Car doors shut and central-alarm systems set, an uneasy tension between the three Agents hung in the air.

"Kano." Kaien and Byakuya said in unison.

"Agents Kuchiki and Shiba, are you well?"

"Fine."

"Leaving so soon?" Kaien piped up, for want of something to say.

Ashido's attempt at light-hearted humor didn't reflect in his eyes. "Director's orders."

Kaien nodded. He knew his sister had plucked the relative unknown from his position at the Osaka branch to join her top team in Tokyo, though he highly suspected it was more due to his striking male-model looks than his abilities. Kukaku's penchant for eye-candy well renowned. But making the best of the situation, Kaien wasn't about to let Ashido go to waste.

"Good to have you back. Turn your phone off, get some rest and we'll see you in the morning."

"Thank you, Senior Agent Shiba, will do." Then eyeing Byakuya, who hadn't extended the same courtesy, Ashido asked, "How is Rukia? No hard feelings, I hope."

"None at all." Translation; 'Mind your own business'.

Ashido wasn't stupid. Taking the hint, and extending a cursory wave, he got into his maroon Honda Civic and drove away. Kaien and Byakuya watched their fellow Agent go, then proceeded indoors.

"Wow, that was..."

"Unpleasant."

"I was going to say awkward, but that works too," Kaien quipped. "You really don't like him do you?"

"He's suspicious."

"Maybe to your suspicious mind. Or is it because he's a friend of Rukia's? Touch of the green-eyed monster, huh."

"Nonsense." Byakuya shot his friend and colleague a withered glare. His instincts had always proven to be correct. There was something off about Ashido, and he wanted to keep his new partner as far away from Rukia as possible.

"Speaking of which, I hope you're not going to make a habit of bringing your girlfriend to work with you. We can't have a civilian on cases. Any arrests would be overturned immediately on grounds of obstruction of justice."

"I am aware of that," He intoned. "Rukia is..."

"Special."

"I was going to say stubborn."

"Yeah, that too. Takes one to know one," Kaien grinned, earning him another glare. "Well then we put her on payroll. Honorary privileges. Easy done."

"Not a chance."

"You can't have it both ways, and from what I hear, she knows how to handle herself. That's rare in a Researcher..."

Byakuya clicked instantly at the reference. "Shihoin." Near-spitting the name like it was poison-incarnate.

"And I reckon Rukia would be all for it too."

Reaching the elevator, Kaien knew his argument was won. In the little time he'd known Rukia, brotherly feelings had arisen in him for the spunky, little raven-haired woman. Punching the button for the thirteenth level to his office, a lop-sided grin broke out on his face.

"Seriously, what does she see in you?"

"What does Miyako see in you?" Byakuya shot back.

"Point taken."

Stopping on the sixth floor, Byakuya stepped out. "Two o'clock. Strategy meeting."

"Got it. See you then."

Byakuya headed for the seclusion of his office, shut the door and locked it tight. In preparation for the night ahead, he had cleared his agenda to finish all of his reports. So much was happening so fast. For once in his life, a deep sense of uncertainty filled him. And at the forefront was Rukia. The sooner they brought down Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals the sooner they would gain their freedom.

* * *

Rukia checked the time on her watch for the umpteenth time, willing the butterflies in her stomach to die down. Quarter to two. The housekeeper had been and gone, working fastidiously while acting as if Rukia and Ichigo weren't even there. Neither of them minded. Some people just weren't social creatures. Evidently, the Kuchiki housekeeper fell into that category.

Head in arms, Ichigo scowled. His neck hurt from his nap in the armchair, still no word from Senna, and Rukia's jitteriness was making his head spin.

"Time goes faster when you're not watching it."

"I can't help it!" She burst out, then thought better of it. Time-crawling was getting her nowhere. Changing tact, she resumed her barrage of questions. "From the top; Name?"

Ichigo groaned and slid further forward along the tabletop. Catching Rukia's death glare, he sat up straight. That glare was enough to melt iron.

"Ganju." Then mumbling under his breath, "...Stupid name."

"Ganju what?!"

"Ganju Shiba," He grumbled. "Hey why do I have to be called Ganju, and you get to keep your real name?"

"Because I can't pose as Kukaku. She's the Director of the Special Forces! We're lucky that the real Ganju is off with his pet boar somewhere in the countryside," Rukia snapped. "Now just answer the questions - And I am?"

"A slave driver."

Rukia whacked Ichigo upside the head. "Be serious!"

"Okay, okay... You're Rukia Shiba, my sister." Ichigo decided to behave before he got beaten up some more. "Are you younger or older?"

"Older, of course."

Orange eyebrows knitted together in a bemused look. Going on eighteen, he was in fact younger than her by three years, but while they were playing pretend... No. Ichigo quickly reneged on that thought - Pushing the finer points would also be moot.

"Sorry, I'm just feeling the pressure... If only I knew Senna was okay."

Sounding as miserable as he felt, his blood boiled. Helplessness wasn't something he was used to. A cross between murderous and sympathetic, Rukia stopped pacing and sat down beside her friend. She'd never seen him all cut up like this before. It made her realize how much he cared for Senna. Steady and dependable, putting up with his immaturity was a small price to pay for such a strong, protective soul.

"Ichigo, she'll come back, and everything will work out. You'll see."

Shifting closer, Rukia placed her hand over his in a gesture of comfort. Ichigo went rigid.

"Midget, are you getting all soppy on me?"

"Don't be stupid," She retorted. "It's not like I'm going to give you a hug or anything."

"Yeah, because that would be weird."

Then they were startled by the sound of a key turning in the lock. Rukia jumped in her seat, failing miserably to hide the excitement on her face. Byakuya was home, accompanied by Kaien. And hot on their heels, Yoruichi burst in, arms laden with plastic clothing bags. Behind her, two maidservants also held in their hands a wooden case containing Yoruichi's Furisode and five gift boxes with masquerade masks. The two parties facing each other in a mock-up of an old-fashioned showdown. Byakuya stood stock-still, highly annoyed at seeing Rukia and Ichigo's close proximity. Yoruichi ribbed him in the back with her bags.

"Move it Kuchiki, we're on a schedule here."

Without bothering to reply, Byakuya directed his maidservants to the Drawing room to get organized, and handed them the wooden case with his mother's kimono that Rukia was to wear that evening to the Press-launch. Feigning innocence, Yoruichi threw her bags on the couch and bounded up to the unknown member of their little espionage party, positioning herself between the two. Separation in the guise of one, saucy former-Princess.

"You must be Ichigo. Nice to meet ya." Yoruichi was all smiles. "Love your hair. Do you bleach it alot to get that bright orange?"

Ichigo saw red - And cleavage. The insult turning his face a shade to match his hair.

"My hair isn't dyed."

"Ooh, my bad."

Rukia stifled a giggle at Yoruichi's mishap, also noticing Kaien's unaffected stare at coming face to face with his mirror image.

"Well, what do you think?"

Exchanging glances, Kaien and Ichigo wore 'meh' expressions on their faces while Yoruichi just shrugged. Granted both men were cute in a ruggedly-handsome kind of way, and she supposed there were similarities, just not in the earth-shattering way Rukia had previously implied.

"It'll still work..." The Stealth Agent affirmed based on the knowledge that the three real Shiba siblings vastly differed in appearances, with the common exception of their jet-black hair color. "Would you wear a wig?"

"Hell no."

Hiding his head in folded arms, Ichigo grunted at the onset of an oncoming headache. If he hadn't given Rukia his word that he would aid her in this spy charade, the Agents would be choking on the dust of his running shoes.

Byakuya reappeared and motioned for everyone to convene in his den to discuss strategy. Buzzing on a natural high, Rukia was the first to fall in step beside him. Yoruichi, Kaien and Ichigo brought up the rear. There was loads to discuss. The group quickly assembled and turned their attention to the large projector screen. Several mouse-clicks later, and the schematics of the Adjuchas Center where Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals was holding their VIP Gala Event appeared on the monitor. At the same time, Yoruichi handed each person a black box, the names of their assumed identities scrawled on a handwritten note;

'**Kuchiki Byakuya. Aged 24.'**

'**Shihoin Yoruichi. Aged 23.'**

'**Shiba Kaien. Aged 24.'**

'**Shiba Rukia. Aged 21.'**

'**Shiba Ganju. Aged 18.'**

The black boxes contained the exact same items in each; An inner-drum earpiece communicator. Clear-colored bionic lenses equipped with retina blueprints and sensory scanning technology, much like the lenses Mecha made for Rukia to use in missions. The third and final item was a brand new untraceable cellphone preset with state-of-the-art hacking software. Giving their cellphones a test run, Rukia smiled at the Chappy wallpaper on hers. The others had to suffer with an image of a Zen garden.

"Ha favoritism Kuchiki?" Yoruichi pouted at Byakuya's single-handedness.

"Time was a factor."

"Psh, it wouldn't have taken you long to get me kitty wallpaper."

"Shihoin. Focus." Byakuya scolded, unmoved by the whimsies of a female fashionista. "The phones are one-time use only. Once we obtain the correct data, we set them to implode."

Kaien and Ichigo shook heads of black and orange spiky hair. Both men weren't particularly fussed, but they both knew that Rukia was given personal preference due to her sleeping with the Boss. Then almost at the exact same time, they broke out in lop-sided grins at the mental imagery. Byakuya shot them both a disgusted glare. Their remarkable similarities was going to take some getting used to. Rukia just kept on smiling - Brownie points for Kuchiki.

"Moving on."

Cellphones shut off, and eyes planted back onscreen. Byakuya resumed his rundown.

"Our civil status applies here. Security will be extremely heavy, so we can expect carrying orthodox weaponry won't be tolerated. There are checkpoints; South, East and West." Pointing to stations marked D, C and B on the schematics. "The North gate leads into the VIP suite where we assume our positions after the video presentation by the CEO."

Then Byakuya brought up a profile on a separate window, overlapping the building layout. A brief dossier of the mysterious Entrepreneur Tesra Lindocruz was absent a pictorial. All details known to the Special Forces was listed; Gender: Male. Description: Blonde hair. Brown eyes. Height: 5'10". Weight: 65 kilos. Country of Origin: Spain. Primary Residence: Las Noches, Hueco Mundo.

"As you are all aware, little is known of Lindocruz. Elected as CEO a year prior, to which we can presume as being a familial cause, his professional career is relatively anonymous. However since assuming power, Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals have quadrupled their profit margins. Alarming in today's economy."

Everyone nodded in acknowledgement with the exception of Ichigo whose main input was being the Getaway driver and substitute muscle-man when missions became dire.

"This is purely a Recon mission."

Glaring at each person in turn, Byakuya paid extra emphasis to Rukia silently willing her to be more obedient. Feeling his weighty gaze, she held her hands up in a surrender. Violet eyes read; 'Big meanie'.

"I get it. Recon only."

"Communication, and discretion is paramount. Between the five of us we should be able to gain any information relating to Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals business dealings." Then he opened a metal case and distributed four objects. A hairpin for Rukia. Kaien and Ichigo were given cufflinks, and last but not least, Yoruichi was given a gold ring bejeweled with a black diamond cat.

"Better?" Byakuya smirked.

Grinning from ear to ear, she accepted his 'apology'. "It's something."

Looking quizzically at the plain black needle hairpin, Rukia fought to reason... Just friends. If there were any romantic inclinations between them, surely the headstrong pair would've acted on it by now... But a hairpin?! What was she going to do with that - Poke someone to death? Once again the Oh-so-perceptive one, Byakuya stroked her fingers and took the hair needle, revealing the accessory to be a miniature dagger.

"I presume you know how to use it?" Byakuya teased at her simpering smile.

"Yes, I play with knives, not just guns."

This sparked curiosity in Kaien, who was beginning to wonder who Rukia really was... "What field of research do you work in?"

Ichigo cracked up laughing. Rukia had forgotten to mention her identity ruse, and quickly silenced him with a swift kick to the shin - Idiot Big-mouth. Ichigo shot back with a scowl - Violent Midget.

"Lately Medical Science, though I like to freelance."

Yet another partial truth rolling off her tongue on cue. But it made her feel guilty. She didn't like hiding things from Kaien. Not when he was so accepting of her. The Senior Special Agent had every right to rake her over the coals for her involvement in Nyx's downfall, yet he hadn't. Rukia hastily changed the subject; Byakuya was the only one without a secret weapon, and she needed to be reassured of his safety.

"What about you?"

"I have this."

Holding his custom-made katana, its dormant form resembled to the unseen eye a nondescript black and silver hilt without a blade. Fanciful, but useless.

"Ha I should've guessed. You and your toys..." Yoruichi mused. "I remember when you first got it-"

"-Shihoin-"

"-Weren't you standing in your father's garden?" Laughing at both the memory and Byakuya's stormy expression.

It was no use. Through streams of tears and spurned on by Rukia's enraptured expression, Yoruichi kept talking. At the time Byakuya was trying to impress her, but failed epically. She had teased him about the incident for months on end.

"You couldn't get the blade to extend- Blossoms were falling- And you got madder and madder-"

"-Quiet."

"On the bright side, I'm sure you would've cut every single one of those blossoms if you could."

Byakuya ended the trip down memory lane with a 'You'll get yours' look and gritted teeth. A sympathetic Kaien brought the conversation back on topic. But Rukia stopped listening. What she was more interested in was knowing more of Byakuya's past. He hadn't told her a thing about his Parents. The one time she'd brought it up, his answer had been a cryptic 'In time'. Rukia hoped that meant sooner rather than later...

Then meeting adjourned, Yoruichi got up and signaled to Rukia that it was time for them to get dressed. Byakuya affirmed the action with a dismissal wave, instructing further, "Last room down the hall on your right."

"Ta." Yoruichi winked. "No peeking."

Leaving smirks and grins behind, Rukia and Yoruichi walked back upstairs and to the Drawing room. The two maidservants waiting patiently bowed as the pair entered. Pretty in a plain kind of way, their matching ink-black hair and honey-colored eyes signified both a mixed heritage and that they were twins.

"Miss Rukia."

"Miss Yoruichi."

Handling one wooden case each, the soft-spoken twins moved with the grace and ease of swans. Rukia dubbed her maidservant Twin one, while the other slightly taller female attending to Yoruichi as Twin number two. Twin one gave her a plastic bag and smiled.

"The Master said you wear these underneath kimono."

Rukia accepted the bag and went behind the Shoji screen to change. Then seeing the contents, she blushed deep crimson, fingering three pieces of cream sheer lace lingerie; A bra, g-string and a garter belt; All in her size.

"Oh my god." Muttering under her breath. Resisting the urge to poke her head out and ask Twin number one if she had given her the correct items.

"Something wrong?"

"No, nothing."

Forced into action, Rukia quickly undressed and slipped the lingerie on. Barely sheer, she was surprised at how naked and exposed, yet sensual the underwear made her feel. Slinky. She then stepped out from behind the screen, holding her arms across her front. Rukia grimaced. Next to Yoruichi's curvaceous figure, she felt tiny and unattractive. 5'2" of tanned beauty in a gold string bikini grinned in approval, followed by a wolf-whistle.

"Sometimes I wonder if I'm not living in someone else's shoes. And that one day Byakuya will wake up and see how small I am...and- wonder what he ever saw in me..."

Yoruichi folded her arms across her chest in a staunch pose. Golden eyes blazed in fury.

"If I ever hear you talk like that again, I will smack you to kingdom come. Capeesh?!" Sounding highly pissed off, Rukia could tell Yoruichi meant it.

"Capeesh..."

Now satisfied, Yoruichi smiled again. "I guarantee you're going to knock Byakuya's socks off."

Rukia had to make a huge effort not to balk again at Yoruichi's frankness. Bearing a remarkable similarity to Rangiku, the one woman she fostered a sisterly-bond with.

Then they fell silent. The twin maidservants stepped forward and set to work, lifting silk garments from their wooden cases with expert care. Seeing her kimono properly for the first time, Rukia was moved by its exquisite ivory with cameo pink overtones and white cherry blossoms adorning smoky black tree branches. A definite match to go with her masquerade mask. Rukia then marveled at Yoruichi's furisode. A luxurious blend of indigo and purple hues, an intricate tsujigahana design ran along the hem and floor-length sleeves.

She first put on a pair of tabi socks. Next a cri-sugata was fixed around her neck in place of a juban, then on went the kimono. Rukia watched in the mirror as Twin number one diligently wrapped the right side over her body then the left, adjusting the length to fall at Rukia's ankles. A koshihimo belt was added, and over that a date-jime belt tied taut. Slipping into geta sandals, the ensemble was complete.

The maidservants flushed with pride. "Beautiful."

"Yes, the Master will be pleased."

Staring long and hard at her reflection in the full-length mirror, emotion overwhelmed her. With a hint of make-up and hair done, the black needle pin was nicely woven in a style to suit hair even as short as hers. She looked like a completely different person. Regal. Fit for a Princess.

"Ready?" Yoruichi asked. Her long purple hair tousled in waves underneath a gold decorated headpiece. She too looked the picture of royal magnificence.

"Ready."

Turning to leave the Drawing room, Rukia frowned in concentration. Her mobility restricted in a kimono. Damn. Sneaky Byakuya. In all probability he'd arranged this so that she wouldn't make any reckless movements. Rukia vowed payback.

Meeting the men they weren't disappointed. Byakuya, Kaien and Ichigo were the epitome of fine handsomeness in expensively tailored black suits with white shirt and tie. Completing the look, a silk handkerchief was folded into the breast pocket of brocade wool tailcoats. Stunned speechless; You could've heard a pin drop... Byakuya took Rukia's hand and led her to the awaiting limousines, marveling at her out of the corner of misty grey eyes. In that moment, no one else existed in the world but them.

Byakuya assisted Rukia into the limousine, then on impulse, got in as well and instructed the chauffeur to drive.

"Byakuya-"

"-Shh." He brought a finger to her lips silencing any protest. "I don't have to give you to Shiba yet. There's plenty of time."

Reveling in her as one would a prized possession, Rukia melted in his lustful gaze. Cupping her chin in one hand, Byakuya trailed a line of supine kisses down her neck, careful not to mess up her hair and make-up. Rukia's eyes fluttered closed at his sensuous touch. Held to ransom, her breath hitched. All thought fled from her mind. Oh, how easily her body betrayed her to him. Then edging down the seam of fabric of her cri-sugata, his lips tasted her vanilla-scented soft skin. A kiss turned to sucking, becoming a bite as tongue and teeth made its mark. Reminiscent of the erotic pain she felt when he spanked her, a low hiss escaped from her mouth.

Then all too soon, the feeling was gone.

The chauffeur pulled to a stop on the side of the kerb one block away from the Adjuchas Center. Masking his annoyance, Byakuya put her collar back up to cover his love-bite, and sat up straight. Reaching into his coat pocket, he took out a shining silver key and placed it in Rukia's palm, balling her fingers into a tight fist. It was the key to his apartment - Now hers.

Then the sound of a second vehicle's doors opened and shut. Kaien and Ichigo were making their way to do a car-swap. Giving her a final once-over, Byakuya had one last word to say.

"Remember, you belong to me."

With one hand resting over her collar, Rukia simply nodded. Brought to surface, she remembered him saying that exact same thing years ago. Another remnant that had stayed with her in her subconscious reflected outwardly in her behavior towards other men. Now she knew the cause - Her undying love for Byakuya standing the test of time and separation. Likewise, she knew that deep down his need for territorial possessiveness was yet another example of his love for her.

Lost in thought, it barely registered as Byakuya exited the limousine, replaced by Kaien and Ichigo. Then Rukia was startled out of her reverie by the touch of a warm hand over hers. Ichigo looked worried.

"Hey, you alright?"

Staring out of the dark-tinted window, the imposing structure of the Adjuchas Center stood proudly in the nearby distance. Spotlights shone large, bright circles on the adjoining jam-packed square. Camera crews were present, and helicopters flew overhead; Every possible second of this Event was not to be missed.

"I think so... Yes."

Rukia corrected herself at Ichigo's 'You'd better be' look on his face.

"Showtime."

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Usually I try to proof-read a few times before posting, but I didn't have time, so sorry if it's a bit messy. __Ichigo's resemblance to Kaien has always fascinated me, so I play on it a fair bit here. Furisode: Formal style of kimono worn by unmarried women, distinguishable by its long sleeves. __  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** CallMeSenseiKuchiki, Guest, vicky73, CielDoll, LuciL06, PAMILA DE CASTRO, aria, Lilith's Heart, Anne, DRUON, ReckoningDay, Guest, silverqueen, __________YuzurihaNoRyuu_, _____ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, __arlingtonsteward,_ ra7matigorti2; And for taking the time to review every chapter *smiles*; _seras3791, bxrfan, Emily, Jasmine; So sweet of you to say :) You've made my whole year; & FukaynaFemi _ for your reviews. Thank you all so much! It really means alot to me ^_^  


_____**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks for the favorites/alert adds. Much appreciated.**_


	19. Nineteen

This chapter sees the return of a couple of characters and the appearance of a new one. As always thanks for reading, enjoy and feel free to leave a review. All feedback, criticism, suggestions and any general comments are always appreciated.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ NINETEEN ~  
**

* * *

_**Abandoned in a dark alley, with a name etched into the corner of a rough-spun wool blanket. I was left to die. But I didn't.**_

_**Shifted from place to place. No one came to claim me. I was called Runt and Rat. Unwanted even amongst the Unwanted. Yet determined, I clung to life no matter how small... I had to believe that my existence wasn't for nothing. I had to find myself. **_

_**When I was seven, They took me. Lost in a cryogenic tube, I fell into the Void. I still didn't die.**_

_**Two years later They gave me to **_**him**_**. I thought I'd found Paradise at last, not knowing our Hell was only beginning... Tested like guinea pigs. Our DNA recoded using forbidden science. Some of us became faster, stronger, more durable. Some were given abilities so extreme they became a danger to others as well as themselves... An aversion to the Human condition. **_

_**He and I had a further two years together. Until They took him from me - Twice. **_

_**Alone, I watched as we killed, and were killed. Biological weaponry at Their disposal... There was just one thing - Our humanity was deemed our weakness - We made it our strength. **_

_**Charged by one man; Subject and Employee for Them; We revolted against the tyranny, and escaped with everyone we could.**_

_**That was three years ago... We have been fighting ever since. Finally, it is within our grasp - The beginning of Their end.**_

_**...**_

Taking lungfuls of air, Rukia fought to squash her nerves. She couldn't remember the last time a mission had her so on edge. Was it Byakuya's warning? Or that in two short weeks her whole world had been turned upside down. The stolen data she had retrieved from the Research Facility over a fortnight ago off-setting a cataclysmic chain of events...leading them here. Foes turned allies, friends even. It made her uneasy to think how much of a risk Kaien and Yoruichi was taking without knowing the full cause.

Again time seemed to crawl painfully slow. A short distance to the VIP entrance of the Adjuchas Center and the limousine stopped. The need to feel grounded shot through her like a jolt of pure energy. Rukia placed one hand each on Kaien and Ichigo's knees. Surprised, they both looked at her.

"Hey easy there," Kaien said gently.

An easy, confident smile lighting up his handsome face. Eyes a piercing sky blue shone with the stoutness of a seasoned Agent. Eyes that said; 'We can do this'. Likewise Ichigo exuded warmth and courage. It was all the encouragement she needed, melting her nerves away.

"Pfft, don't worry about me, I've got your backs."

Kaien and Ichigo traded humored looks. At 6'0" and 5'11" between them, that was a decent-sized coverage for her.

"Yeah, that's the Rukia I know."

Shooting them an indignant pout, this was going to be an interesting night - And that didn't even take into account the mission.

"Now what's the rundown?" Rukia questioned.

Simultaneously taking their masquerade masks out of the boxes, Ichigo turned his in his fingers. It was eerie to look at, and he wasn't entirely sure he even wanted to wear it; So much like the other surviving Subjects, he had no real identity to begin with. Behind a mask and an assumed name, that feeling intensified. Kaien affixed his own mask. Ivory with a cobalt blue star-fire pattern around the eyes, it was masculine and tasteful in its simplicity. Then he tied the black satin ribbon for Rukia, securing her mask.

"The video presentation doesn't start for another half hour, which gives us time to stake the place out. We go in - What's the first thing we do?"

In turn Rukia pried Ichigo's mask from his hands and tied it for him. Her response was automatic.

"Count. Where Security is stationed, and how many. Where the exits are. The distance. How many guests."

"You got it." Impressed, Kaien grinned. "Now I don't know if you two have been to one of these events before..." Both shook their heads, to which he simply nodded, having thought as much. "Well, don't let it get to you. The guests here tonight aren't just any guests. They're the wealthy and Elite. Which is a good thing, and bad."

"Good?"

"Noticeable people will be missed, so nothing will go wrong."

Theoretically sound, Rukia didn't take that as a surefire guarantee. It paid to be on guard - She'd learned that better than anyone.

"And the bad?"

Kaien let out a short laugh. "Did I mention they were wealthy?"

"The difference being?" She chortled. Kaien wasn't exactly a pauper himself.

"You'll see."

Smartphones turned on and synchronized Earpieces inserted.

"Another thing, the Kuchiki family are very traditional. You know... Old money. Which means-"

"-Traditional ideals."

"Right, so don't take it personally if Byakuya acts indifferent."

"You mean to tell me that's an act?" Ichigo piped up, earning him a nudge in the ribs.

"Yeah, you have a point there."

It was like seeing double. Shaking her head at the pair, she was sure there was an insult in there, but their unabashed grins took the sting out of it. Secret banter of the guy-code.

"How are you two not actually related?"

"I'm not that ugly-" Kaien and Ichigo said at the same time.

"Oh brother..." Rukia rolled her eyes. She still couldn't believe that they couldn't see it. And neither were unattractive in the slightest. "Come on, let's go."

Kaien signaled to the chauffeur that they were ready, and he got out to open the door. Being the closest, Kaien exited the limousine, then turned back to help Rukia. She didn't move. Locked in place as a sudden thought gripped her, and a mouth turned dry.

"Wait, Byakuya's family is here?"

Kaien felt instantly sympathetic. His mask hid a scowl. Clearly his best friend's communication skills hadn't improved in spite of making the relationship leap.

"Distant relatives. Trust me, it's no big deal."

Taking his proffered hand, Rukia looked to Ichigo. She hadn't counted on the possibility of meeting anyone from the Kuchiki household that weren't servants. Locked on Ichigo's steady amber gaze it was some comfort that the masks concealed their identity. A fact that worked both ways - Lindocruz wanted to keep his own anonymity intact - The whole purpose of their mission tonight. But now she had a new concern. Arm in arm the trio walked a steady pace up the red carpet. Her tone was quiet.

"Kaien, what if we're caught out? The Kuchiki's here will know we're not really from the Shiba family."

"I seriously doubt it. Being the black sheep of Nobility pays off like that." Kaien cast a smile down at Rukia, who was gripping his arm more tightly than he thought she should be. He put it down to stage-fright. "Tonight will be a piece of cake."

In spite of herself, Rukia put on a brave face. Reaching the entrance, two beefy security guards stood like dormant tanks waiting to pounce at the slightest sign of trouble. Suited in all black with shades in place of masks. Muscle-men. Wired communicators strung a line from ear to belt, holstered pistols poking out of the folds of their jackets. Just enough to show that they were packing. Copper-plated name badges read; **'Rose'** and **'Love'**. Looking anything but, Kaien, Rukia and Ichigo fought hard not to crack up laughing.

Then they saw a female guard holding a cord of velvet rope and a handheld retina scanner. She wore a short black kimono-dress with a white sash tied around a slim waist. An armband bearing the Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals logo attached to her left bicep. Straight black hair tied in a low ponytail and green eyes stared at them out of a plain black masquerade mask with militant calm. Droid-like in its empathy. Miss Nameless had a voice to match.

"Could we verify your identity please."

Holding the scanner up to eye level. Taking it in turns, the retina blueprints on their bionic lenses verified their aliases. Tagging their digital imprint on the electronic VIP guest list as being present and accounted for. Green-lighted, she removed the velvet rope and waved them through.

"Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals welcomes you; Shiba Kaien, Rukia, Ganju. Please proceed to the auditorium where our presentation will begin shortly."

"Thanks."

Moving forward, a muted sigh of relief passed between them. One security checkpoint cleared. Rukia was so preoccupied memorizing front security, she didn't take note of the cameras flashing and clicking through the arched gateway desperately trying to get a decent close-up of the esteemed guests. Another reason to be thankful for the phantom CEO's privacy measures.

A door attendant wearing the same uniform minus the white sash greeted them with a bow and led them through to the main auditorium. All the Guests, catering staff and security alike were bedecked in fashion finery. Lindocruz was pulling out all the stops.

"Enjoy."

The door attendant bowed again and left. The trio started their counting. The Adjuchas Center was transformed into a grand showcase of Medical science. Putting a face to the striving force behind their years of biological torture, Ichigo and Rukia squeezed hands. They'd never talked about those times in the Institute. They both knew. Wounds could heal. But the emotional scars took longer to fade...

...Byakuya watched intently from the limousine window, simultaneously checking his watch. Seeing Rukia and Ichigo pass through the front checkpoint without a hitch with Kaien was a good start. Though he wasn't fond of how familial the three of them looked; linked together.

Donning his masquerade mask that Rukia had chosen for him, he then slipped on a pair of black leather gloves. In the seat opposite, Yoruichi wearing her own gold filigree mask, took that as their cue. They had said barely two words to each other since Byakuya had changed vehicles. She knew he was brooding about tonight - He never could hide things from her.

"You're worried about Rukia, aren't you?"

Byakuya said nothing. He didn't need to.

Fiddling with the black diamond ring on her finger, she smiled. Having a preference for hand-to-hand combat over weapons, the single dose of noxious gas sealed within was enough to provide a good escape in a tight bind.

"You shouldn't be. She's in good hands."

A flicker of distaste flashed across slate grey eyes. It was bad enough having to bear witness; he didn't need it said aloud.

"Prevalence is tantamount to success. You would do well to take matters more seriously."

Her smile widened. No stranger to Byakuya's mindset. Yoruichi had met him and Kaien when she was fourteen, and they were fifteen. But lately she was seeing an entirely new Byakuya... And the only difference was Rukia.

"I've never seen you look at anyone the way you look at Rukia," She said, dismissing his previous remark. "And before you give me your usual spiel, this is different... Byakuya, you're allowed to feel."

Yoruichi could literally see her words bouncing off his mental barriers. Stubborn Kuchiki.

"If Rukia is the woman I think her to be, she wants to hear it. Just actions isn't enough."

"I didn't ask for your opinion," He said crisply, not letting on that he couldn't. He lost everything he truly loved once and he wouldn't lose her again. No matter what. Rukia deserved so much more than he could give her.

Byakuya opened the car door and stepped out, courteously extending a hand to help her. Yoruichi linked her arm lightly around his, and together they walked the red carpet. Outside, the trees bent and whistled to an oncoming gale-force wind gathering in the distance. Unusual weather for this time of season. Following the same protocol, they too cleared the first checkpoint.

"Welcome, Kuchiki Byakuya. Shihoin Yoruichi."

But then 6'2½" of tanned hulk came and barred the way. The bouncer named Love gruffly addressed Byakuya. "No weapons allowed."

Irritation was instant, though Byakuya had to admire Love's attention to detail. Fairly hidden behind his long wool coat, his katana hilt wasn't noticeable to the untrained eye. He unhooked it from his belt and handed it to Love. Rose and Yoruichi stood there. Game-faces on. Turning the hilt in tree stump fingers, thick, bushy black eyebrows furrowed in a frown. On closer inspection, it didn't much look like a weapon afterall. But it was something...

"As you can see it is purely decorative," Byakuya stated, keeping his annoyance in check.

"Then why do you carry it?" Love continued to press. The eccentricities of the wealthy aside, his bosses, particularly his direct Supervisor Chief Yadomaru, wouldn't tolerate the slightest oversight - No matter how small.

"A family heirloom."

Seconds ticked by, and still nothing. Love wasn't to know that along the hilt's beveled edges was a sensor that responded only to Byakuya's DNA signature. The last personal modification on his katana was a genius one. Not a single soul except him could wield it. Now his patience was running out.

"You keep handling that, and I will charge you for professional cleaning."

Love responded to the threat with a twitch of his nose, and handed the hilt back, resuming his station next to Rose. Byakuya turned on his heel and proceeded indoors, slipping Yoruichi the hilt along the way. She knew what to do next.

"Behave yourself while I'm gone."

Looking like the cat's cradle, Yoruichi headed for the ladies room to see if Mr touchy-feely left a decent enough print behind. A stroke of luck for them, if that was the case. Again, Byakuya didn't respond. He was already searching for that certain someone, whilst maintaining a safe distance.

_**... **_

Setting down a tray of drinks on the table, Kaien passed Ichigo a glass of whiskey and a flute filled with champagne for Rukia.

"I'd better not." She shook her head in apology. "Low tolerance for alcohol."

"Don't worry, it's just pretend. We'd look funny without them, but it's practically sparkling water," Kaien explained. He'd gotten the funniest look from the bartender. "So, how's it looking?"

"Security is tight, that's for sure. Two teams stationed South point, three East and West. The North section is cordoned off until after the presentation."

"That sounds about right." Taking a seat, he ran a hand through his hair. A habit when his thought processes was ticking over. "Forty so far, and at least double that guarding Lindocruz himself."

"Plus two posted by the restrooms." Ichigo added. He had done a little fake-tour act with Rukia while Kaien went from stand to stand of Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals product information booths, politely declining the offers to make him 'body beautiful with an easy daily regime of health supplements'. "Talk about overkill."

"When it comes to the CEO of a billion-dollar worldwide company, eighty is light."

Rukia didn't much like the odds at any rate. "So how are we supposed to get to Tesra?"

"Money, charm, and more...money."

Saying nothing more, they picked up their drinks and stared out into the crowd, observing. Taking a sip, Kaien and Ichigo grimaced at the foul-tasting colored-water.

"Man, you weren't kidding." Ichigo shuddered, wishing there was a dignified way to scrape his tongue out without looking like an idiot.

Kaien was of the same mind. "Damn waste of fine whiskey."

Checking his watch, there was still a bit of time left. And so far, no comm from Byakuya and Yoruichi. Looking at Ichigo, the strangest feeling settled over Kaien. He'd taken an instant liking to the young man and his laidback attitude reminded him a bit of himself when he was that age. Also there was a strong and quiet strength that Ichigo reflected. Like the weight of the world was on his shoulders. Rukia carried the same quality.

"So, what's your story?"

Ichigo's answer was a non-committal grunt. "Not much to tell."

Rukia bit her lip. She wasn't sure how far Kaien's acceptance went. The Senior Special Forces Agent was quick to set the record straight.

"Look, if you don't want to talk, I can live with that. Me, I'm here for my friends, and that includes you because you're Rukia's friend. But we don't move another step until I know your reason for being here."

Caught in the crossfire of blunt truths, Rukia sat with baited breath. It was both touching and sweet to hear Kaien's admission of friendship, cementing her own fondness for him. The question was; How would Ichigo react?

Ichigo's mouth spread into a slow smile. He respected the outspoken Agent's direct approach, having a similar viewpoint. His friends were his family. He'd made up his mind long ago that he'd do everything in his power to stay true to that promise. And there was a certain midget to thank for that.

"Three years ago Rukia dragged me from a place I thought I was going to die in. I owe her. That's why I'm here."

Stunned by another confronting emotion, Rukia's heart went out to him. She never knew he felt that way.

"You don't owe me anything. The willpower was yours, I just pointed you in the right direction."

"Did you have to make it so damn painful?!"

"And leave you to wallow in your own self-destructiveness?" Rukia shot back. "Ungrateful idiot-"

"-Ah, I think we're getting a little off-base-"

"-Shut up, midget."

"You shut up!"

"_Am I interrupting something?" _Yoruichi's voice crackled on the comms line.

"No!" Rukia and Ichigo said at the same time, a little too loudly. A few heads turned in their direction and stared at them. Kaien waved; Nothing to see here. But he was grinning. Ichigo had told him all that he needed to know.

"What's up?"

"_Oh, nothing much...yet. Just thought you'd like to know that I have in my hot little hands a partial set of fingerprints from one of the bouncers."_

"Aren't you a clever kitty. Did you cop a feel for that?" Kaien replied, ducking his head into Rukia's shoulder to hide his speech. She giggled as his breath tickled her neck.

"_Shiba, you will cop something if you don't refrain from personal-space invasion." _Byakuya's deep voice cut into the line, obviously sounding none too pleased.

Translating that as Byakuya-speak for 'hands off', Kaien turned his head the other way and covered his mouth with his hand. Now everyone really was going to think that the Shiba family were nuts. Rukia shook with silent laughter, while Ichigo scowled. Everything about Byakuya grated on him, and he didn't get why Rukia was so hung up on the guy. Arrogant jerk-face.

"Well, I'm glad they let you in. I was beginning to wonder what was taking so long."

"Oh, he does that," Rukia quipped. "Don't you, Byakuya?" Scanning the room, she couldn't see either him nor Yoruichi. Her face fell the tiniest bit.

"_Good things are worth the wait."_

"Agh, get a room." Ichigo's scowl deepened.

Rukia hissed back. "We are in a room - And a damn big one."

"_Ha just like family." _Yoruichi interrupted again._ "I've logged the prints on file. If nothing else, we have one solid lead."_

"_-Byakuya?" _

Just then another person was heard in the background. Mouths snapped shut to listen carefully. Rukia shot daggers into the distance. Still not having picked them out of the crowd.

"_Sakura." _Came Byakuya's crisp response.

At the decidedly sultry female voice, Rukia froze, her insides curling like cold ice. The name rang a bell in her head. But from where?

"_It is you. Fancy seeing you here... And Yoruichi." _

"_Small world..." _Yoruichi said with fake sweetness.

Sakura ignored her, and focused on Byakuya.

"_Did you receive my album that I sent you? I didn't forget your appreciation of music, and it's not even released in stores yet."_

"_Yes."_

Album? What album? Then it clicked. Rukia knew why Sakura sounded familiar. The name of the J-Pop artist she'd found in amongst Byakuya's CD collection. It had seemed strange at first, but that explained the different genre. Suddenly uncomfortable, Kaien and Ichigo shifted in their seats and picked up their glasses of watery whiskey. They swore they could see a rising dark cloud forming in the air above Rukia. Exchanging a look, this was only going to go from bad to worse.

"I really think-"

Rukia stuck her hand out. "-Clam it, Shiba."

Kaien backed right off. He knew that tone, it was just strange hearing it from a woman. Ichigo mumbled "Shit." under his breath and reclined further in his seat.

"_Well don't keep me in suspense. How did it sound?"_

Feeling all kinds of nasty, Rukia gave her own answer. "Utter shit. My girlfriend sang better while we had sex on the couch-"

Kaien and Ichigo choked on their drinks.

"_-Enough."_ Byakuya spoke lowly into his communicator, then switched it off. Oh, bad move.

Rukia leaned back up against her seat and yanked her earpiece out. Kaien stayed quiet. Experience taught him that the last thing to do was inflame the situation by talking. Ichigo wasn't as clued up.

"What the fuck was that?!" He barked, puzzled by her jealousy over her 'fake' boyfriend.

About to go verbal nuclear, even she had to wonder at her uncharacteristic behavior. Again. But that just intensified the miserable feeling in her gut.

"Alright, maybe that wasn't my proudest moment-"

"-You think?!" Ichigo continued to scowl.

Taking the time to think, Rukia realized how emotionally invested she had become. Suddenly she needed to breathe. To just get away; If only for a moment. She rose from the table, knowing exactly where to go. Ichigo reached for her, but Kaien shook his head. Beautiful and painful in its intricacy, love was complicated at times.

Lost in a subconscious haze, Rukia crossed the auditorium heading for the balcony just as the standing guests made their way to their tables. The video presentation was about to start. The thought of turning back crossed her mind, until her eyes rested on the table closest to the podium.

She would recognize that perfectly postured profile anywhere. Byakuya was seated with fourteen other people, eight bearing similar regal outlines and varying age-colored ink-black hair. To his right sat Yoruichi with three other Shihoin women. Tanned of skin, their beauty shone with bold finesse. And lastly, sitting on Byakuya's left was Sakura. Her photo on the album cover hadn't done her justice. Long dark brown hair flowed silkily over a pale red kimono, a silver ribbon interwoven in a single braid of hair, chained to a gold masquerade mask oddly resembling a half cherry blossom.

Rukia and Byakuya's eyes met. He silently wondered where she was going as she looked away and continued on. The pit in her stomach grew... It should be her sitting next to him.

Reaching the seclusion of the balcony, Rukia inhaled a deep breath. The sudden blast of chill felt glorious, stinging her skin. It felt like home. She closed her eyes... _'All the more to feel you with my dear.' _

Just then a voice from behind broke her out of her reverie. It was soft and light like music.

"Nice night isn't it?"

She knew that voice. Rukia turned, her heart leaping in her chest. And there standing on the balcony was 6'1½" of angelic handsomeness, long white hair swaying loose in the wind. To her amusement, he wasn't wearing a mask.

"Jūshirō?"

"Rukia? Heavens, this is a surprise."

"Understatement of the century." She smiled back. "It's been, what, three years?"

"Too long." Jūshirō laughed. Such a pleasant sound. "Well, aren't you going to give your old friend a hug?"

"Who are you calling old..." Still, Rukia happily complied, thinking she must be hallucinating. Of all the people in the world, he was the last person she expected to run into. But she was beyond caring. At the time they had first crossed paths, Jūshirō Ukitake had pulled her from the brink of destruction. Her saving grace. "How is life treating you?"

"Well, I'm still alive..."

Rukia raised an eyebrow. Poor choice of words.

"...And I'm a Professor now."

"Oh, well, that's a dangerous line of work right there... Eye strain from reading too much, and papercuts. Scary." She quipped.

"You forgot the ultimate killer - lectures."

Sharing a brief happy moment, Rukia had to ask, though she was partly afraid to. "Are you here on business?"

"Actually yes. I recently became employed by Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals."

A shiver ran down Rukia's spine. It couldn't be!

"You- can't..."

"Now Rukia, you're thinking of my general dislike for stuffy conglomerates and all manner of capitol prissiness, aren't you?" Jūshirō said fondly, remembering their previous conversations. "Granted, my field is Historical Literature, and I'm not entirely sure what a pharmaceutical company wants with a Professor like me, but the work is rewarding in its own way."

Rukia felt crushed; Lindocruz was the enemy, no matter how glamorous their facade was. There couldn't be a reward great enough to work for those scum.

Then out of the corner of her eye, she caught a fleeting shadow. Reality hit; This was the wrong place, and she had a job to do. But Jūshirō couldn't be here. Rukia drew in closer; Curses he was so tall.

"If I asked you to leave right now, and not ask why, would you do it?" She whispered. "Please?"

Becoming gravely concerned, his expression turned serious, then he saw her look of fear. A far cry from the cold, detached Assassin he first met. And after all that Rukia had been through, Jūshirō felt compelled to keep the faith.

"Well, I must admit I am feeling a bit under the weather. I should go home and rest." Green eyes twinkled, request granted. "I do hope you'll visit me soon."

"Of course."

"It was so very nice to see you again. I have thought about you a lot in these past years... You've grown into such a beautiful young woman."

Jūshirō's smile held a touch of worry in it. Rukia looked on with sadness. His silent plea - Her constant struggle to fight her demons. She couldn't let him down. Walking away, he turned back once more.

"Rukia, can you tell me you're not alone in this?"

"No, I'm not alone." Her face lit up as her mind flicked to Byakuya.

"Good. Hope remains eternal."

Then he was gone.

Rukia watched him disappear then hurried back to the auditorium. Her resolve renewed. But just as she grasped the doorknob, a shadow rose up and yanked her behind a wall column, clapping a gloved hand over her mouth to silence any screams. Locked in the grip of strong arms, struggling was futile. If only she wasn't in a damn kimono. Not that it stopped her from trying.

"Stay still!"

A deep male whisper reverberated in her ear. Rukia went rigid at the command, her mind frantic. Ensuring that no one else was around, he then released her, but his mood was foul. And not the only one. Rukia and Byakuya glared at each other.

"Are you intentionally trying to antagonize me?"

"No, of course not!" She spat. "If this is about that damn Sa-"

"-It isn't." Byakuya interrupted. Though Sakura's appearance wasn't unexpected, he couldn't care less about the commercially-famous popstar. "I did warn you."

Her lip quivered, and fists balled up at the sides. "That's just it, you never tell me enough..."

But he was angry at Rukia for running off. Byakuya realized then that he could suffer anything - Except being without her. So he had taken a huge risk and left his place at the family table only to find her in the arms of another man. And Jūshirō Ukitake no less.

"You think that gives you leave to seek solace with someone else?"

Puzzled, Rukia paled. When did he...? ...And then she worked it out - The passing figure on the balcony. Byakuya must have come after her, saw her with Jūshirō and jumped to the wrong conclusion. In his place, she would've done the exact same thing. Rukia steeled herself, hoping against hope that Byakuya wouldn't think less of her after her revelation.

"The guy you saw me with is the closest to a father figure that I've ever known..."

But casting her eyes downward, he knew there was more to it than that. Byakuya didn't like the thought of her hiding something, but now wasn't the time. Still highly annoyed, at least she was safe.

"Our absence has been noted," He said regrettably.

Rukia nodded, having figured as much. "I'll tell you later..."

"Yes, you will." He said firmly. "In the meantime, you are to stay close to Shiba." Shooting him a sly smile, his eyes narrowed at the thought. "Not that close."

Byakuya enfolded her in an embrace and kissed her on the forehead. So troublesome, yet so worth it. Rukia closed her eyes briefly, etching the feeling of their togetherness in her memory. Even though they fought at times, she couldn't imagine being with anyone else.

Then it was time.

"When we get home Miss Pop-princess' CD is so going in the bin."

Giving her an amused smirk, Byakuya was the first to leave. Being the wonderful distraction she was, he hadn't even listened to the album properly, though any mention of the fact was a death wish for the asking.

Rukia counted to ten in her head, then followed separately. No more distractions or deviations from the plan. She only hoped that Jūshirō was safely far away by now.

* * *

The irksome buzz of the intercom rang out in a single-roomed apartment. Its lone occupant roused from a heavy sleep. Though he could afford more lavish accommodations, he chose to reside in this squalid cave-like hellhole as a reminder - Of grievances past.

Staggering to the door, a film of sweat beaded his lean, naked body. No air-conditioning. One clammy palm pressed the call button and a groggy voice spoke into the intercom.

"Who is it?"

"Agent Kano, sorry to disturb you, but we have an order for a woman to be released into your care." A male Officer politely responded.

Ashido rubbed at tired eyes and frowned. This was news to him. "By whose order? And what woman?"

"This is coming from the Top, Sir. A Miss Odelschwanck...?"

"Bring her up."

His frown deepened. Pressing the control button for the electronic door-lock, Ashido hastily put on a pair of grey slacks and a white v-necked collared shirt, and cast a wary eye around the room. He'd never had visitors before, especially those of the dangerous and beautiful kind. But whatever the circumstances, it was too late now.

Suddenly sounding like a stampeding Mare, Nel burst into his apartment, tackling him in a crushing bear-hug. Ashido felt the wind knocked out of him. Hanging limply like a red-haired ragdoll, clearly she didn't know her own strength.

"Ashido!" She squealed, jumping up and down, oblivious to the strangled-garble noise coming out of his mouth. Still locked on tight, Nel shook him from side to side, becoming distressed. "You're not saying anything."

The Officer became alarmed as Ashido's face turned an odd shade of blue. "Ah, Ma'am-"

"-Ashido, are you alright? Speak to me!"

"-Ma'am! You're choking Agent Kano!"

"Wah, why didn't you say so."

Nel let go. Ashido slid to the floor in a dazed heap, coughing and spluttering as his lungs sucked in air. Watery eyes stared glumly at her; He could very well have been the first person to die from boob asphyxiation. The Officer breathed a sigh of relief, and high-tailed it out of there before he was made to escort Miss Odelschwanck to another location. Weird woman.

Kneeling on the floor, Nel sniffled. She had been overjoyed to learn that her one and only friend had come through for her, but now she wasn't so sure. The Ashido before her seemed cold and unhappy. Her eyes shifted around the room.

"So, this is where you live?"

No reply. Nel's face fell further.

"It's nice and cozy..."

Just like that, Ashido snapped to, quietly outraged at her disheveled appearance. Torn green dress, and a bandage seeping with blood stains wrapped clumsily around her head wound. He'd expected her to be given better treatment than this, Suspect or not. Ashido shuffled closer and touched her cheek.

"My bed is a fur rug on the floor."

"Well fur is cozy..." Nel blushed, making the odd crimson mark stretched across her face under her eyes stand out.

Ashido brushed a lock of her green hair away and tucked the strand behind her left ear, revealing a long jagged scar. He wondered what kind of animal could do such a thing to a sweet soul like her. But pushing this dangerous train of thought aside, Ashido got up, extending a hand to help her.

"You'll be needing a fresh bandage." Rising to stand, he went to his single wooden shelf unit and started rummaging around. "I'm sorry I don't have any spare female clothing... Mine will have to do for now."

"So you're by yourself?" Nel asked.

"Yes, though I only moved in two weeks ago."

"Oh okay."

With a roll of fresh gauze and a change of clothing that he thought would fit, they moved to the bathroom such as it was. Just then Ashido's cellphone rang. Looking apologetic, he set the items on the basin counter and went to answer it. Checking the caller display, it came up as; 'Unknown'.

"Kano."

A familiar female voice sounded on the other end.

"_Confirm Subject acquired. Codename: Banshee."_

"Lisa." Ashido's voice constricted. It pained him to hear her.

"_It's Chief Yadomaru to you."_ She snapped in a no-nonsense tone, annoyed at his familiarity. _"Confirm. Do you have Banshee?"_

He didn't answer straight away. His love; So close, yet so far away.

And then there was Nel. Using her initiative, she had stripped off and was now putting on the borrowed outfit. Naked with her back to him, Ashido saw a myriad of scars slashed across midway. In the light, the markings oddly formed the number '3'. That kind of damage would've been caused by a thin blade of some sort. Brutal and horrific. Sadness filled his heart.

"_Agent Kano-" _Lisa spoke up.

"Yes, I have the Subject."

"_Your orders are to meet me at the rendezvous point. Bring the target with you. Mr Lindocruz is anxious to reclaim her."_

The line went dead. Chief Yadomaru didn't make small-talk with subordinates. It only lead to possible connections, and that was strictly prohibited.

Ashido put his phone down to see Nel fully dressed and smiling up at him. She'd even redressed her bandage, but unable to reach all the way around, the gauze was slightly loose. He gave her a mock-serious grin and redid her handiwork.

"You missed a spot," He said playfully.

"Maybe if I had eyes in the back of my skull, I wouldn't have."

"That would make you look kind of peculiar."

Nel poked her tongue at him, then suddenly began to cry. Alarmed, Ashido panicked. How such a voluptuous beauty could have such an ugly cry-face... "What's wrong? Is it too tight?"

Brushing her tears away, she shook her head.

"It's just- you're so nice, and I wish I could remember... We were close weren't we? And-and-"

At the jumbled string of topic starters, Ashido tried not to look as weirded-out as he felt.

"...And?" Partly afraid to ask.

"I'm sooo hungry. Do you have any food?"

Cloudy grey eyes wide as saucers, Nel swallowed hard. She had become suddenly pale... Must be from a lack of nourishment. Ashido breathed a sigh of relief. Hunger was easily fixed.

"Is takeout alright?"

"Anything. I could literally eat a goat."

Grabbing his car keys, they headed out the door. Nel latched onto his arm, feeling serenely at peace. She felt safe with Ashido. With him, the dreams didn't plague her. Dreams of a thin, lanky man with long black hair, a sadistic smile and sporting a white eyepatch over his left eye. Whoever the man was, instinct warned her that he was extremely dangerous.

Ashido fought to dampen the rising inner guilt. In a sense of foreboding, they would share a last meal. After that, he had no choice but to take Nel to the Adjuchas Center. From there she would travel back to Spain with Tesra Lindocruz... Or so They said.

* * *

Resuming her place at the Shiba table, relief was mirrored on Kaien and Ichigo's faces, the latter handing Rukia her communicator back. Kaien leaned in to whisper.

"Got it out of your system now?"

"Yes, I'm good," Rukia affirmed with a smile. "What did I miss?"

"Not much, though now I know more about my colonic system than I ever wanted to."

She looked at Ichigo whose expression gave a whole new meaning to the term 'boredom'.

"Wow someone looks happy."

"Don't talk to me," He grunted rudely. Never, ever would he be suckered into sitting through a bullshit presentation like this again. "You'd think the way they're harping on about Vita-U it was fucking Ambrosia."

At his cussing remark, the people sitting at the nearest table shot them disdainful looks. Rukia fidgeted uncomfortably in her seat. So far, the three of them together had given the gossip-mongers of high-society plenty to whisper about. She was sure the name Shiba had dived a few rungs down the Nobility ladder.

"I'm sorry..."

Kaien just shrugged. He really didn't mind. Him, Kukaku and Ganju were already labelled as eccentrics, though his reputation had slightly better standing. More after he got married to Miyako.

"Say 'Yes' and we'll be square."

"Yes to what?" Rukia's lips curled into a cheeky smile.

"Curious. I like that." Kaien had meant to broach the topic of impending employment at a more opportune time...but what the hell. "How would you like to work for the SFA as a researching consultant?"

"Freelance?"

"Rukia, you drive a hard bargain."

"And you've got yourself a consultant."

Their hush-hush conversation ended with a chorus of applause. The video presentation was over. Led by one masked female, a team of security guards converged onstage. Black hair tied back into a long braided ponytail, a turquoise-colored sash tied a katana to her back. Rukia's blood ran cold - There was something eerily familiar about the woman. Deja vu.

And then she spoke.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, esteemed Patrons. We thank you for your presence here tonight..."

Her voice amplified around the room via microphone, Rukia would never forget - Lisa.

"Now if you would, our honorable CEO Tesra Lindocruz himself wishes to meet with you all personally. Currently present in the Ballroom..."

Shuffled movement from the tables filled the crowd. The moment of truth was at hand. What Rukia hadn't counted on though, was Lisa being involved. Apparently it was too much to ask for that telekinetic bitch to stay down.

Patching into her communicator, Rukia informed Byakuya straight away. "Lisa. She's here."

Next to her, Ichigo stiffened. The unexpected complication would throw a gigantic spanner in the works.

"_Are you certain?"_ Byakuya questioned.

"Yes. On stage. I'd recognize that razor-edged tongue anywhere." She replied calmly... Too calm.

"Who's Lisa?" Kaien interjected, watching Rukia's facial expression carefully. Even through the mask, he could pick up alot of her emotions. Whoever this Lisa woman was, it was causing a negative impact on Byakuya, Ichigo, and namely her. "And why do you look as if you're about to do something impulsive?"

Byakuya didn't like the sound of that. Yoruichi thumbed in Rukia's vicinity, then gestured for direction on her own course of action. Golden eyes signaled; _'Go to her. I'll continue on.' _Byakuya nodded his consent. His first priority was to ensure Rukia didn't go off on a tangent...

...Sakura, who was lingering behind the rest of the Kuchiki family, looked glum. She had expected an evening with Byakuya on a more personal level, but he'd virtually ignored her. Yoruichi quickly stepped in, whisking Sakura away by the arm. The Stealth Agent mentally notched another I.O.U. on Kuchiki's tab...

"_You are not to go after her." _Byakuya commanded, already moving to intercept.

No reply. Rukia looked to Ichigo - The decision was made. Picking up on the non-verbal debate, Kaien startled into action and went to grab Rukia, but Ichigo blocked him. Throwing his full-weight, the two men crashed to the floor in a frenzied tackle.

"GO!"

Heeding Ichigo's sacrifice, Rukia took off like a shot, unwinding her hairpin from her hair while running. Byakuya deduced what was happening.

"_Get back here!"_

"I'm sorry, I can't." There was that deadly calm again. "Get Tesra, please. I can handle Lisa. I have to."

"_Recklessness will-"_

Rukia pulled her communicator out once more and flung it away. She didn't want her actions to come back on Byakuya. He had to remain blameless - For reputations sake. Rukia was a Ghost. No one would miss someone who didn't exist to begin with.

Unsheathing the dagger, Rukia cut the length of her kimono to thigh-high. It pained her to do it, but she needed freedom to move and going dressed only in her lingerie wasn't an option. With no real weapon and the place swarming with guards, reality hit her like a ten-ton bomb. But she had to try.

Then she got an idea.

Changing course for the Southern checkpoint, Rukia sought out one of the bouncers she'd seen at the front entrance. Either one would do... Causing a ruckus was a sure-fire way to get noticed, and to be taken to their leader.

_**...**_

Arriving at the Adjuchas Center, Ashido parked his maroon Honda Civic in an empty space reserved for Executives. As per orders. Full to bursting, Nel peered up at the grandiose building through the windscreen and marveled at the sight. She'd never seen a structure more modernistic. Its array of artificial lighting illuminating the building to standout proportions against the dark evening black.

"Are we really going in there, Ashido?"

"Yes. There is a man who wants to see you." He said quietly... Too quiet.

Nel scowled. Ashido was sad again, and she didn't want him to be sad. Heroes weren't supposed to be sad.

"Will you stop being sad if I see this man?"

Ashido stared directly into her eyes and mustered up a thin smile. "No Nel, I won't. You're going home now, and we won't see each other anymore."

Staring back up at the building, Nel fell silent.

_Home. _

What was a home but the place where you're with the people you care about...Ashido was the only person she knew and cared about. This so-called home meant as much to her as the name Tesra Lindocruz - Nothing. Taking her quiet acceptance, Ashido got out of the car and went around and opened the passenger side door like a gentleman. He held his hand out. Nel tentatively took it, her face scrunched up.

"I don't want to go. I want to stay with you."

"Then you'll miss out on seeing your family," He said softly.

"I guess..."

Coming up to a reinforced steel service entry door, Ashido entered the eight-digit security code on the pinpad. The bolt pistons chinked apart and the door slid open. They entered the building and started climbing flights of stairs. Nel's grip tightened with each level they passed, until a dull ache began to throb in Ashido's hand. He took no notice.

Eventually they reached the rooftop level where a helicopter waited on the helipad, pilot ready to go. Chief Yadomaru strode towards the expected pair. Her gaze shifted down to their linked hands, then back up again, but not before a flicker of an emotion flashed in her bright turquoise eyes. Ashido caught it. He didn't know what made him feel worse. That Lisa's mind had been wiped and all trace of their love affair was gone, or that the one woman who had such blind faith in him was being led into a trap.

"Thank you Agent Kano. You are dismissed." Lisa spoke curtly. "Neliel, this way please."

Nel wouldn't budge. She didn't like the look of the woman wearing a black masquerade mask, nor did she like the way Ashido was spoken to. Not to mention the masked woman hadn't even introduced herself. So rude.

Sensing her hesitation, Ashido prompted her once more. "Go on, Nel. Home is waiting for you."

Lisa's mouth curled into a slight sneer. How unbecoming that an Agent would show affection for a Subject. And to think that Banshee was dumb enough to buy into it. Foolish.

Brave smile plastered on her face, Nel walked away and got into the helicopter, comforted with the notion that she could always come back to visit. Phone calls too. Just as the chopper began its ascent into the sky, Nel looked back.

She didn't like what she saw...

Ashido was handcuffed and down on his knees. The masked woman standing over him, katana drawn. And then the outline of another dark-haired woman in a cut-up kimono running towards them. Judging by the speed, she was fast, but it wasn't fast enough. The loud thrum of the helicopter's engine drowned every other sound out.

But that didn't stop her.

With a blinding force of rip-roaring energy, Nel lost control.

And screamed.

"ASHIDO!"

Everything went black.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Again this Chapter came out differently to how I first thought, but I wanted to focus more on the character's interactions with each other, and hopefully I've answered a few more questions at the same time. As I'm not putting in any real OCs in the story, Sakura is a feminized version of Senbonzakura.  
_

_Ambrosia: Nectar in which gave all who ate/drank it immortality (as referenced in Greek mythology).  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** CallMeSenseiKuchiki, Guest, ReckoningDay, Yuki-Onna 0, __ra7matigorti2_, PAMILA DE CASTRO, vicky73, arlingtonsteward, seras3791, _______ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN,_ Jasmine, ___________YuzurihaNoRyuu_, Emily, silverqueen, CielDoll, DRUON, LuciL06, Anne, bxrfan, Lilith's Heart, Guest & aria for your reviews. It's an honor to get such feedback. You all make me smile and laugh (you know who I'm talking about). I really can't thank you all enough!  


_____**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks for the favorites/alert adds. Much appreciated.**_


	20. Twenty

Sorry again for another late update; This is the aftermath of Chapter 19. The scenes kind of jump around, and the beginning goes back a bit before the end of the previous one. Contains some violence and Character death. As always thanks for reading, enjoy and feel free to leave a review. All feedback, criticism, suggestions and any general comments are always appreciated.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ TWENTY ~  
**

* * *

Courtesy of the two beefy bodyguards Love and Rose, all Rukia did was mention that she and Lisa were acquainted and they'd become downright friendly. Getting away had been harder. Love began quoting Manga, which irritated Rose who hadn't read the same part yet... Rukia could only nod and smile. She had no clue what they were on about... Then the flamboyant Rose tried to convince her she hadn't lived until she heard his guitar covers of the latest 'Prince of Darkness' CD. Love ended that rant by smacking the blonde drama Queen and telling him to shut his trap... The strong camaraderie between them and Lisa was much like her own with Shūhei, Ichigo, Toshiro and Renji.

Afterwards, Rukia burst out of the emergency exit door and onto the topmost level of the Adjuchas Center where she knew Lisa was; Codename: Vector. She quickly scanned the rooftop for any danger. Her nemesis was a formidable adversary and used the environment all around her to attack.

Situated to the left, the loud thrum of an AgustaWestland AW109 helicopter touched off from the helipad. Silver with two thin navy blue strips painted along the hull, the lightweight twin-engine was most commonly used by private companies and the Military. Rukia didn't recognize the pilot nor the sole passenger who was a green-haired female in the $6.3 million aircraft. So she dismissed them. The immediate threat was directly ahead.

Lisa wasn't alone. She couldn't properly make out the identity of the man, but Rukia could tell straight away that he was in trouble. Arms handcuffed behind his back, he sunk slowly to his knees. His head tilted upwards facing his accuser. Rukia's stomach clenched with the feeling of dread, hoping against hope it wasn't who she thought it was.

In painstaking shutter-click motion, the glint of steel flashed as Lisa withdrew her katana from her scabbard.

'_OH NO!'_

Rukia sped up, and instinctively reached out her hand. She would not be privy to cold-blooded murder. She had to save him. A yell on the tip of her tongue-

-And then-

"**ASHIDO!"**

It was the most ghastly, ear-splitting scream she'd ever heard. Eyes widened. Recognition before the fall. Rukia ground to a sudden standstill, hands clutched her head in an attempt to block out the hellish cry. She could feel her blood compounding in her ears as the shriek caused sensory overload.

But who? Why? How? And what incredible power... Rukia had never known anything remotely like it.

In agonizing misery, Rukia peered around. A short distance ahead the blurred image of Lisa suffering the same fate, her katana dropped from her fingers. Then she saw Ashido. Something was horribly wrong. Lying face down on the ground, defenseless, a pool of blood spreading around him. It looked black. Regardless of his reason for being here, Rukia knew if she didn't help him he was going to die.

"...No..." She gasped. Struggling to block the pain out, Rukia stumbled onwards.

Spotlights shattered, plunging the rooftop into perpetual darkness, lit only by the moonlight and the reflective glow of City lights. The helicopter ended its brief journey by crashing nose-first into the reinforced guardrails as the controls short-circuited. Sparks flew inside the cockpit. The pilot spent his last moments on earth in a maze of electrical meltdown.

Nel jumped clear of the wreckage and ran. Her vocal explosion over. Rukia felt the agony subside and picked up her pace. She reached Ashido and knelt beside him, just as Lisa attempted to pick up her katana. But thundering like a rampaging bull, Nel charged. Rukia saw it coming, and shielded Ashido, quickly checking for a pulse. It was weak, but there was one. He was still alive. Relief flooded her face.

"Ashido, can you hear me?"

Ashido moaned and eyes blinked open. Rukia couldn't make out what he was trying to say. She looked over her shoulder just in time to see Lisa had bigger problems. The green-haired female was heading straight for her, and armed with what looked like a snapped off guardrail rung, was duking it out. It was brutal. Weakened, Lisa was literally getting brow-beaten, narrowly evading strikes by deflecting with her katana. Rukia turned back to Ashido. They weren't out of the woods yet.

"Can you move?" She asked. Another garbled response told her that he couldn't.

Then a crashing thud came from the fighting women. Swatting her like a fly, Lisa's gut took the brunt end of the pole sending her flying into a weathervane control box. Lisa staggered to her feet, heaving and panting in ragged gasps. The flimsy black masquerade mask torn in half and hanging off her dirty face, her kimono dress ripped in tatters.

"Banshee, you dare!" Lisa fumed, spitting a mouthful of blood on the ground. "We are on the same side."

Pole raised, standing over her, Banshee frowned. Rukia did too. That was unwelcome news. Lisa alone was bad enough...but another enemy? Still, Banshee stood her ground, unmoved by the claim. She knew only one thing - This woman sought to kill Ashido, her friend. And that was unforgivable.

"I know nothing of sides. Only this, you will not harm a hair on Ashido's head." Banshee declared, her voice clear like a battle maiden. Long waves of green hair swirled around a face set in calm determination. "Now stand and fight, enemy of mine."

"Fool." Lisa rose to her feet with the help of her katana. She wasn't out yet. Her gaze flicked to Hollow keeping a protective guard over Ashido. What a nuisance - both of them. Yet it confirmed one facet of the Agent's reputation. Tesra had warned her of his smooth talk. Apparently his charm worked too well. "You would throw your lives away for one man? ...And as for you-" Fierce turquoise eyes locked on tense violet. "-Such a disappointment. All of that potential, wasted!"

That pissed Rukia off. Cupping Ashido's face, she held his gaze, willing him to be brave. And then slowly but surely it was there; The spark of resolution in those silver eyes. Hope renewed. Her lips curved into a smile. Ashido had caught her when she fell once before - Now it was her turn.

"It's going to be alright," Rukia whispered, and stood up.

She looked at Banshee who hadn't moved but still stood poised to attack. They may be strangers and yet having a common interest, a mutual understanding passed between them... Yes. They would give their lives for this man.

"I am so sick of hearing your shit. For as long as I've known you, you've carried this vengeful hate. I was there too, remember... I know. But what I don't understand is how you can turn around and defend the ones who stole our lives without question." Rukia said to Lisa. "You told me once that your reason for fighting is for love. Well, that's not good enough! Not at the cost of innocent lives, and certainly not the lives of my friends!"

At that Lisa wavered. Firm in the belief that love couldn't exist for their kind.

"Don't make me laugh, there is no such thing as love." Lisa twirled her katana in one hand as she spoke. Taking a step forward, more reflector lights sizzled and sparked in the chill wind. "Hollow, you and I have never, nor will ever be innocent."

Rukia became saddened. Lisa had changed since their last encounter. Her downward spiral paving the way to a lifelong bitterness that refused to die.

"Last chance, Lisa... You don't have to do this."

"Oh, but I do." Lisa sneered. "Hand him over or face the consequences."

She pointed to Ashido watching helpless on the ground too weak to move. His head throbbed and his chest felt constricted. And a resounding buzz in his ears made it difficult for him to hear what was being said. But he could see it all. Lisa. Rukia. Nel; Past. Present. And future.

"You can't have him!" Nel said defiantly.

In one fluid motion, she launched her pole at Lisa as an extension of her hand. Reacting instantly, Lisa countered with her katana. The clash of steel on steel sent sparks flying, clanging as the two weapons collided. Lisa had just enough time to maneuver a broken piece of the helicopter's tail wing and sent it careening towards Rukia. Who saw it coming and agily vaulted backwards. The tail wing bounced off the guardrail and plummeted over the rooftop edge, narrowly avoiding clipping Ashido on the way. Rukia knew then what had to happen to end this fight - Now.

"Can you scream like you did before?"

"Yes, I think so." Nel replied passively. Truthfully, she had no idea she was capable of such a feat. Trauma had awoken the beast inside her.

"Then do it."

"No, tiny woman. My Ashido will get hurt."

"I'm going to ignore you said that." At the insult, Rukia's temple pulsed. "Now, seriously, if he doesn't get medical attention soon, it's not going to matter."

Nel stared briefly at Rukia, hesitant. Even though the raven-haired woman in a cut-up kimono obviously cared enough about Ashido to come to his aid, could she stretch her trust that bit further? And clearly, the one called Lisa had powers of her own. Nel didn't doubt she would prove victor, only how long it would take. Rukia sensed her reluctance. After all, it wasn't an easy task putting your faith in a total stranger.

"Banshee, I know how you feel. I have a man I love with all my heart and soul. And I would readily die for him, as he would for me. So please, trust me on this. I swear I'll protect Ashido."

Trust... Please... It was all the convincing she needed.

"Call me Nel."

"And I'm Rukia."

Lisa used the momentary distraction to gather her energy in raising a storm cloud comprised of the broken parts and debris of the doomed helicopter. One piece could be dodged. Multiple metal missiles - Not so much. The speed of sound however traveled at roughly 343.2 meters per second. Her telekinesis couldn't match that.

Nel took a deep breath and began.

Then Rukia buried Ashido's face in her lap and curled into a tight protective ball, clapping her hands over her ears to block the looming onslaught. Ashido closed his eyes. Holding nothing back Nel screamed. Rukia gritted her teeth and braced herself through the pain, whispering a mantra of hopeful-nothings to her friend.

Lisa didn't stand a chance. Swept by the sheer force of Nel's shriek, the helicopter parts rolled back towards her making her stagger. Clutching her head with one hand, Lisa stuck her other hand out using her telekinetic power to stop from being crushed. But it was in vain. Banshee was too strong. In agonizing terror, piece by piece wedged closer. Blood trickled from Lisa's ears and nostrils. Expending such a vast amount of energy caused her body to implode.

Slowly... Achingly... Slicing the very air itself, Lisa's telekinetic field crumbled. The first shard slashed across her cheek drawing blood. Her conditioning broke. Faced with her own mortality, mind and soul shattered as metal pierced flesh. She did not scream. Nor did she cry out. As the spark of life faded, she remembered. All of the rage, misguided ideals and a love once forgotten. In the end, she was left empty and alone. But _he_ was saved.

'_Hollow... Thank you...'_

Her heart stopped beating. A life was lost.

The entire Adjuchas Center went dark as the power shorted out...

* * *

Byakuya was furious - Beyond words.

So far this night was going the exact opposite of how he planned. Starting off with the appearance of eight distant relatives and the woman most favored by the Kuchiki Clan Council to be his wife in four years time... Provided she still fit their criteria... Stoic bastards. Never mind what Byakuya himself wanted. Then again, if someone had told him two weeks ago that he would fall in love, that person would be in a very bad place...

And once again Rukia had disobeyed him, defiantly cutting communications before he could talk her out of it. Byakuya knew the reasoning behind her actions, he just didn't like it. It was no secret that there was bad blood between her and Lisa. After the eradication order had gone out in an attempt to shut down Project Ground and remove all trace of its existence, Rukia and several survivors revolted and escaped. Then Lisa was sent to retrieve them and finish the job They started. A fight ensued, and the stain of the battle marked Rukia forever in the form of a scar. Lisa was supposed to have died that day.

Crossing the auditorium against the tide of people moving to the Ballroom, Byakuya reached Kaien and Ichigo's position just as they were dusting themselves off. There was no hiding his furious glare. Looking every bit the black storm brewing, Kaien was quick to get the first word in.

"Now let's not get carried away."

Byakuya ignored him. He was too angry to tell his best friend that he should've done more to prevent Rukia from rushing headlong into danger, especially not alone. No, Byakuya blamed Ichigo. Ignorant and brash; if it hadn't been for the orange-haired man's interference...

"Leave. You're done here."

"Who died and made you King?" Ichigo retorted, staring at Byakuya square in the face. He was staunch in his belief - Rukia had to do this, and she would win. "Look, you don't know her like I do, and if I had to do it all over again, I would. This is her fight."

"That wasn't your call!"

"No, it was Rukia's. I won't stand here and lie to your face. I'm not a good enough person to say that I would go as far as she does. Her only fault is that she cares too much. So, until you can tell me you understand that, that's all there is to it."

"Your logic is flawed, though that can be expected from a narrow-minded individual such as yourself," Byakuya said expressionlessly. "By your own admission, Rukia has heart, and that makes her strong as well as vulnerable. The worst battles are fought when the heart is compromised by emotion. Which is why you should have persuaded her against this folly. Lisa is not the root of the problem, but a mere tool."

At a total loss, Ichigo gaped at Kaien. Amber eyes read; 'This guy is your best friend; How?'. Never in his entire life had he met anyone who talked like Byakuya...as if the attitude wasn't bad enough. Kaien sought to diffuse the situation knowing where Byakuya was coming from.

"Kuchiki, I get that you're pissed, and I'd be the exact same way if it were Miya. But I believe this is something Rukia's got to do." Kaien put his hand on Byakuya's shoulder in a supportive gesture.

Yoruichi's voice sprang up through the comm wave. She'd heard the entire conversation, further grounding her fondness for her two favorite men... As different and sometimes frustrating as they could be. One day she hoped to have someone who cherished her as much as Byakuya and Kaien obviously cared for Rukia and Miyako... But as the saying went; _Only when you least expected it would love fall in your lap_; The hope was that when it did, you were wise enough to recognize it before it slips away.

"_Ha, you boys really know how to argue in style, but enough chit-chat. It's getting restless here, so call it, Kuchiki."_

By 'restless' Yoruichi meant Byakuya's present relatives. Four of which sat on the Council, their family's governing body of the Kuchiki empire - The legacy his parent's left him with their untimely deaths eight years ago. Their flight from Osaka ending in a horrific plane crash. Byakuya couldn't let their name be tarnished by giving the Council cause to stage a forced takeover. He wasn't blind. One Uncle-in-law especially made no secret of his desire to catapult his family's standing within the Kuchiki business. Byakuya's concession was his prearranged marriage to Sakura, his Uncle's cousin.

Byakuya let out an exasperated sigh. Taking his smartphone out of his coat pocket, he then jacked into a preset trace code, priding himself on the fact that he'd put it in place beforehand. One could never take too many precautions. Several moments later a receiving signal displayed onscreen. Curious, Kaien watched over Byakuya's shoulder, a lop-sided grin spreading across his face at the Chappy animation.

"I see your stalker tendencies just escalated to a whole new level... Does Rukia know you put a tracking signal on her wallpaper?"

"I did no such thing," Byakuya smirked. "If you recall, these phones are untraceable."

"Sure, whatever you say."

Shaking his black spiky hair, Kaien zipped his lip. He knew better, and this was so Byakuya. Though, at times, it even freaked him out some. Too much money, family tragedy and a closet full of skeletons, something was bound to give. Then Kaien's smile faltered at Byakuya's sharp look.

"She's on the roof?!"

Just then a beep coming from Yoruichi's comm link sounded out. The three men became decidedly tense.

"_I've picked up a transmission for a flight plan logged with Airspace travel. A private AW109 helicopter scheduled for departure from here."_

"Time?"

"_Eight minutes ago. One crew member and one passenger."_

Byakuya, Kaien and Ichigo's faces fell. Not a second to lose, they headed for the rooftop. It didn't take long for them to notice the auditorium was now completely empty. On her end, Yoruichi couldn't keep the smile off her face. This was one of those feel-good moments that made their line of work all worth it. And their mission had just turned into a Search-and-Rescue.

"Destination?"

"Going where?"

"Where to?"

"_You're not going to like this- Spain. Fortunately for us, it hasn't left yet."_

Kaien breathed a sigh of relief. "That's something at least."

"Shihoin..." Byakuya started, then stopped.

It wasn't in his nature to ask. Yoruichi knew this. Preempting Byakuya's course of action, and well aware of his delicate situation, she already had an excuse ready to give to the Kuchiki's. What impressed upon her the most was seeing her childhood friend fall in love. The capacity had always existed. All that was required was a special type of woman to break through his hardened heart.

"_Leave it to me. You just concentrate on getting her back." _Yoruichi grinned, imagining that ever-constant smirk in response. _"Now, unless Mr. Phantom CEO is immune to my charm, I've got him bagged too."_

"Give yourself some credit, you punch harder than most guys I know." Kaien and his big-mouth couldn't resist the jibe. Ichigo shot him a sideways look and grinned. He could very well believe that.

"Current company notwithstanding." Byakuya added his two cents in.

"_Ha, you love it." _Yoruichi knew she had to get down to business. _"Duty calls."_

Ending transmission, the trio soon came to the elevator. To their annoyance two masked security guards were stationed there. One quickly took a step forward.

"Sirs, this is a restricted area. I'm afraid I can't allow you access."

Byakuya stood his regal ground. Flanked left and right, Kaien and Ichigo kept pace and took one guard a piece. Both men went down with one punch to the face before they could even blink and say; 'Mommy.' Lights out.

Then Byakuya pressed the button to call for the elevator. Kaien and Ichigo cracked their knuckles, and took the two guard's semi-automatic pistols, shoving one gun each into their belts. The doors slid open. With a resounding _chink _the flash of a katana blade sliced through the air and disappeared just as quickly, effectively killing the security camera in one fell swoop. Moving forward they stepped in. Byakuya checked Rukia's tracking signal via a red blip on his cellphone, noticing the marker hadn't moved. In an outward appearance of calm, he hoped against hope that that was a good thing. For his borrowed technology only told him so much; Rukia's own cellphone was still active, that didn't necessarily mean she was too.

Level by level the digital counter clicked upwards. Standing there in the warm, plush interior of the elevator, even this section spelled luxury. Floor-to-ceiling paneled glass half overlaid in cedar wood and lined in gold filigree detail. A ventilation grate in the middle of the elevator ceiling blew in cool air and the soft, classical melody of a violin concerto filled their ears.

Three masked men... Each deliciously handsome in their own right... All for one woman; Surrogate sister. Lover. Friend.

And then the unthinkable happened.

Due to what would later be classed as a freak electrical storm, all power to the Adjuchas Center went out. Starting from the rooftop each subsequent level turned black as a giant invisible hand simply pulling down the blinds.

The elevator stopped. Emergency lights flicked on. Kaien, Byakuya and Ichigo traded looks, counting in their heads for the back-up power generator to kick in.

It didn't.

* * *

A cloud of smoke wafted from the mountain of mechanical parts Lisa was buried underneath. Rukia lifted her head up and waited on tenterhooks for any sign of life. Nel did too. Her chest huffing and puffing in heavy pants, she blinked away the trickle of fresh blood running down from her newly busted-up head wound. Then overlooking the entire building pitched in darkness, Nel's face fell.

"Wah I think I overdid it."

"You did great, Nel. We're alive and that's what counts," Rukia said quietly.

Though she tried, it hurt to smile. Everything hurt... If only Byakuya were here. He would scoop her up and carry her home and tell her...tell her...

Just then a wave of dizziness swept over her, and Rukia blacked out. Moments later a not-so-gentle prod snapped her back. And there staring down at her with a worried frown creasing her forehead was Nel. Green locks hanging in sweaty, bloodied clumps. A white hoodie and long cargo shorts dirty and torn clung to her voluptuous frame.

"We should go." Rukia mustered a thin smile that probably looked more like a grimace. Nodding, Nel lifted Ashido off Rukia's lap and offered her a hand up also. "Thanks."

"You're welcome," She replied, but there was a hint of something else, though Rukia didn't know what.

"With the power out we'll have to take the stairs. Do you have a car?"

"No, but Ashido does. In the parking lot."

"Okay, that's good."

Making a jagged beeline for the emergency exit door to the stairs, Ashido grunted, hanging like a beat-up scarecrow. On either side Nel and Rukia shouldered his weight and carried him along. Though to be fair, it was more Nel than Rukia. At 5'9" she was more Ashido's height, and evidently strong as an Ox, despite going a few rounds of platinum whack-a-mole with a homicidal telekinetic.

But Ashido couldn't fathom it. To him, he didn't deserve to be saved. If only they knew...

"...Why...?" He asked.

"Because we're your friends." This time Rukia really did smile, then it crumpled into a frown. "That doesn't mean you get to do this to us again... I swear... You had me worried." Voice hitching, she swallowed hard in her throat.

Ashido stared down at each passing step. The weight of guilt was crushing.

"Rukia..."

"No, don't say it. You caught me once. It was the least I could do. So shut up before you make me cry."

Rukia missed the evil look Nel shot her at the flippant remark.

"I was going to say thank you." Ashido said, first looking at her and then at Nel, his sweet and scary newfound friend. "And you too, Nel... You do realize how much trouble this puts you in?"

"Wah it's as tiny woman says. We're friends. I don't care about the bad people."

"My name isn't tiny woman!"

Locking in a stare-off with each other, Ashido began to feel like the meat in between two slices of bread, being tugged to-and-fro as the trio bumped down the stairs. At this rate, he was going to feel more pain, and he didn't much fancy that notion. Not a moment too soon, they reached the ground level leading to the carpark. Rukia released her hold on Ashido and inspected the bolted security door. A pin-digit passcode was required.

"Here let me."

With Nel's assistance, Ashido shuffled closer and entered the pin. But it failed. He tried and tried over again - Still nothing. Defeated, he slammed his fist into the console in a rare moment of anger. Trapped with nowhere to go but the way they came, it was only a matter of time before Lisa's backup came looking for her. They would get caught for sure.

"What's wrong?" Rukia asked.

"The passcode must've been reset. We can't get out this way."

"Actually, yes we can." Taking Ashido's place in front of the door lock, Rukia fished out her cellphone tucked firmly into the folds of her date-jime belt, and jacked into the security bypass terminal. Seconds later, the hacking software ran its data stream. Hanging out with a tech wizard had its paybacks. "Just a little trick a friend of mine taught me. We'll be out of here shortly."

Tearing her attention away from the running numbers, Rukia mentally crossed her fingers. She hoped it wouldn't take long; Time was running out. Then she looked at her two partners in crime, and smiled at what a beautiful couple they were - Like two halves of a boldly colored portrait. It made Rukia wonder if her and Byakuya looked that good together.

One arm latched firmly around his waist, and the other cupping Ashido's face to her breast, Nel was positively glowering at Rukia. It was unnerving...and slightly terrifying.

"Why is she staring at me like that?" Rukia queried Ashido.

He could only imagine.

"Ah, Nel...?"

Then a low rumbling noise came from her throat. Rukia was gobsmacked.

"Are you growling at me now?!"

"Nel...?"

"What is your relationship with Ashido?" Nel spoke up.

Rukia wasn't sure she even wanted to dignify that with an answer, but seeing as they were only halfway into getting through the door, needs must.

"OH for god's sake! I have a boyfriend!"

Ashido confirmed it with a nod. That settled it. But then Nel got curious. If tiny woman had a boyfriend, then why was she here and not with him?

"Where's your boyfriend?"

Rukia turned her face away and bit her lip. She could just picture how furious Byakuya was with her, and only now did she realize that she'd left him in the company of a rather talented and beautiful woman who was only too happy to fill her unofficial shoes.

But little did she know that at this exact moment, said boyfriend along with Kaien and Ichigo were scaling the elevator shaft just to reach her.

"He's at the Ball..."

"...Without power," Ashido pointed out.

All color drained from Rukia's face. She hadn't even realized the full extent of her words. Staring at the terminal interface, seven of the eight digits registered. Nearly there.

"When this door opens, I'm not going with you."

"I thought you would say that."

Ashido put his game-face on. Acquainted with her stubborn streak, he knew Rukia well enough to know there was no talking her out of going back for Byakuya, regardless of the risk-factor. For some, the wait was harder to cope with. Though speaking of his Agent partner, that presented a new problem for both him and Nel.

"Rukia, can I ask something of you?"

But there was no need. She'd worked it out as soon as he mentioned Nel putting herself in danger by staying with Ashido. Combined with her deathly scream and outlandish strength, it was obvious she was a Subject like Rukia. And no one knew better than her the necessity of keeping that fact a secret. For the thousandth time in the past fortnight, she couldn't wait for their freedom to live without constantly looking over their shoulder.

"It's okay. If anybody asks, you two weren't here."

"Thank you." Grateful, Ashido sighed. He could feel himself growing weaker and weaker, as if any minute now he would pass out. There was just one more thing - The real reason he'd accepted Director Shiba's transfer from Osaka to Tokyo. "I know who you really are. I can also tell you that _this_ hasn't ended with Lisa's death. They want their property back. And more importantly, They don't want the truth about the Projects getting out. It would be havoc..."

Listening to his confession, Rukia had gone from pale to paler, but what startled her the most was the word 'Projects' as in plural. That meant more than one. And that was beyond earth-shattering.

"How many are there?"

Slipping into unconsciousness, Ashido didn't reply. Just then the eighth digit sprang up and the lock turned. Rukia disconnected her cellphone from the terminal interface, and pushed open the door for Nel who had to carry a passed-out Ashido. Cloudy grey eyes grew teary and her lip trembled. After all they'd been through, she couldn't bear the thought of watching him die. Nel stared despondently. She looked afraid. And lost. It was heartbreaking. Thankfully, Ashido's Honda Civic came equipped with a GPS navigating system, so Rukia quickly keyed in the coordinates to the Hideout. Once there, Healer would be able to patch Ashido up good as new... Provided he survived the journey...

"Follow these coordinates to this location. There are people there that can help you. Good people, just like us. You're not alone, Nel."

Overcome with gratitude, Nel seized Rukia into a tight hug, crushing her into her ample sweat-shirted bosom and tasting the slight tang of metallic particles and dirt. Another indication of the Subject's sweet, yet scary disposition.

"Thanks heaps, Rukia." She chirped, sniffing a little. Then desperate to get to the safehouse, Nel jumped in and started up the engine. All the while hoping the whole 'driving thing' was as easy as Ashido made it look. "We'll see you soon, right? And your boyfriend. He should know what a lucky guy he is to have such a spunky girlfriend."

With a roar and squelch of tires, the maroon Honda Civic drove off before a dazed Rukia could fathom a response. Oh well. Too late now. At least she wasn't called 'tiny woman' again. Rukia decided she liked Nel very much, and then turned and hurried back into the building. She would have to take the scenic route.

Making it just inside the security entrance door, Rukia doubled over. Strength waning, her head swam. Dotted lights blurred her vision, and the ground seemed to pulse right before her eyes. Never a good sign.

But she couldn't give in...

She had to keep going...

She had to...

Endure...

_**...**_

Reaching the top of the elevator shaft, Byakuya balanced himself on the sliver of the track and wedged the doors open with the blade of his katana. He climbed through the forced entryway, Kaien then Ichigo followed, racing ahead towards Rukia's last pinpointed position. What they didn't expect to see was the busted remnants of a mechanical wasteland. Chunked-up pieces of an AW109 helicopter lay strewn about with a lone congested pile looking like a kicked-in sandcastle, only made of metal.

Kaien grimaced. "That explains why the flight never took off."

"Holy shit..." Ichigo muttered.

Seeing the evidence of destruction, Ichigo mentally kicked himself. Knowing now that he shouldn't have let Rukia face Lisa alone. He'd heard what the traitorous bitch could do. But he also knew in his heart of hearts that Rukia was better. And that she wouldn't ever give up. Rukia would fight tooth and nail...to the bitter end.

Yet Lisa wasn't in sight. And worse - No Rukia either.

So, then, what happened?

Byakuya answered that question in a split-second, striding off to the area where Rukia and Ashido had previously huddled together in their dance with death. Crouching down, he surveyed the scene, one black leather finger tip touching a spot of the blood pool. Years of training had attuned him to these sorts of situations. And the imagery of a rough reenactment flashed through his mind.

Then Byakuya spotted another door. Rukia's tracking signal showed her new position. That door would lead him to her. But he couldn't leave this damning evidence behind, and sooner than later this area would be crawling with Crime Scene Forensics.

"Shiba."

"Make it _Rankle_?" Agent-intuition radar fully functioning, Kaien clicked. Ichigo cast a sideways glance, puzzled.

"Rankle?"

He nodded and grinned. "Time to use those cufflinks you've got, Lil Brother."

That. Told. Him. Nothing.

Complete with dead-panned expression, Ichigo unclasped the set of gold and black cufflinks from his shirt sleeves anyway and handed them to Kaien... Guess he was about to find out.

Pressing down on a minute switch, the skilled Senior Special Forces Agent stuck one pair of cufflinks in position, signaling for Ichigo to clear out; Far away. He then repeated the process in another spot, and the two joined Byakuya waiting at the emergency exit door to the stairwell.

Along the way, Kaien shot a barrage of bullets into a water storage tank that had miraculously survived destruction up until this present time. Streams of murky liquid spouted from the cracks, seeped over the rooftop and washing through the evidence. Three seconds later the fifteen-second time-delay on the miniature bombs set off.

**BOOM!**

First one.

**Boom!**

Then the other, though the sound was dampened by the rising water. The ground trembled beneath their feet. Ichigo was impressed. He got it now.

"Rankle..." Kaien and Ichigo marveled in unison. At that moment the duo never looked more alike.

The fancy little fashion accessory was a nasty explosive that could create a significant amount of damage. With two, even better. A whole investigative team would have a hard time picking through the rubble; And that's what you got when you fucked with Agents and their friends.

"It will do." Satisfied, Byakuya turned to leave. "Ladies."

Kaien followed suit. "Come on, Kuchiki, everyone knows you're the prettiest."

But none of them laughed or smiled.

Fraught with anxiety, witty retorts was simply a way to hide their grave concern. After the scene they just passed, who knew what state they would find Rukia in...

_**...**_

Down the spiraling concrete stairwell a rumbling vibration reached the body of a raven-haired woman in a white masquerade mask slumped on the steps. Halfway between levels 1 & 2. The epitome of a battered Angel, anyone would've thought heaven was sleeping.

Above, footfalls pounded the stairs.

Blinking awake, the Angel stirred.

'_Was she dreaming...?'_

Distant voices echoing. Quiet at first, then louder, more clearer. She decided she wasn't. And it was move or die. Then she heard her name...

"Rukia!"

Not one, but two distinct voices calling out, paired with three sets of echoing steps. Byakuya. Kaien. Ichigo. Rukia picked herself up off the cold concrete and leaned against the wall. She'd blacked out for awhile, but that was over now. Coughing to clear her throat, Rukia called back as loud as she could.

"Down here!"

"Oh, thank christ!" That sounded like Ichigo.

"Just hang tight. We're coming..." And Kaien.

Rukia waited, but Byakuya said nothing. Then again she supposed he wouldn't.

"Yo, Midget?!" Ichigo barked, becoming worried when she'd fallen silent.

"YES! I'm hanging! ...Geez."

Pushing herself off the wall, Rukia climbed the stairs to meet them. Elation filling her chest. It didn't matter that she couldn't hear him...just knowing he came for her was something. It meant the world. If she were to die then and there, it wouldn't be so bad as long as she got to see him one more time.

Then Rukia saw. Her Guardian Angel.

Byakuya swept down the stairs, scooped her up into his arms and held her tight. The need to feel her stilled his deepest fear. Likewise, Rukia linked her hands around his neck and buried her head into his shoulder. When two hearts collided. Beating as One.

"I thought I'd lost you."

It was the barest of whispers, but Rukia heard it. Her heart dropped. Rolled. And quite literally soared. So this is what it felt like to be in love...

"You could never lose me."

"For crying out loud! Gross." Ichigo scowled at the lovey-dovey pair. "Can we just go already?"

"Way to kill a moment," Kaien commented dryly.

But he could tell the enormous relief everyone felt at being reunited. And it was moments like these that made life worth living. Together, Byakuya, Rukia, Kaien and Ichigo continued down the stairs and rushed out of the building. Sirens blared in the distance signaling the arrival of the local Authorities. Although SFA Agents ranked higher than the Police Department, they were not only off-duty and on a personal vendetta, they were also out of their jurisdiction.

Shortly one of the black limousines pulled into the carpark. Still holding Rukia, Byakuya climbed in beside her, closing the door behind him. The chauffeur drove off...

...Ichigo took a step forward. Byakuya shut the car door in his face. And then the limousine went from idle to moving. Ichigo stared at the disappearing vehicle in disbelief. That couldn't be right - Were they meant to walk back?

"Are you kidding me?!"

Kaien just shook his head. Apparently if you weren't some pretty hot chick with a penchant for trouble, and whose name started with 'R', you weren't invited.

"You get used to it," He laughed at Ichigo's 'I-so-want-to-smack-that-guy's-face' look. Then Kaien gestured towards the twin headlights of another oncoming limousine lighting up the carpark. Their ride was here. "Hey, how about I buy you a real drink?"

Ichigo calmed down. He could use a good hard one right about now. Though he didn't want to admit it, the truth was getting harder and harder to ignore. Senna was gone.

"You're on."

The limousine stopped, and out of the sunroof popped Yoruichi positively purring, glass of champagne in hand.

"You boys want a lift?"

Kaien and Ichigo grinned at each other and clambered in. By the looks of the Stealth Agent, she also had a favorable outcome.

"Alright, I know that look... Did you get him?"

"Well, I did get us an invitation to luncheon on Saturday to discuss business." Yoruichi paused to sip her bubbly. "Here's the interesting thing... Unless Lindocruz grew taller overnight and had radical face and eye surgery, the real Tesra wasn't present..."

She brought up a picture she'd taken with her phone camera and showed it to Kaien and Ichigo. Clearly, she was right. The guy in the photo didn't match Tesra's profile description at all. Tall and lanky, with short silvery-white hair and a cold, cunning smile that stretched wide across a thin, jaunty face. Dressed in an all-white suit and white gloves, even his masquerade mask was white. A clear blue diamond-shaped crystal was the only adornment, matching iridescent blue eyes, not brown.

"So, do we have a clue who this guy is?" Kaien asked.

"No idea, but we'll find out." She said dismissively. "It's only a matter of time."

The two Agents completely missed Ichigo's dumbfounded state of shock... Because he knew. It wasn't Tesra Lindocruz. It was someone else. The man who three years ago betrayed his Employers and led the Subject's revolution. Codename: Leader...

...Rukia squirmed a little in her seat, and raised an eyebrow at Byakuya. He said nothing, and stared dispassionately out of the dark-tinted window. He was taking her home. And no one else was invited. Then turning around to look out of the backseat windscreen, Rukia saw a second black limousine arrive for Kaien and Ichigo. Ducking back down into place, she rested her head on Byakuya's shoulder, and took a deep breath.

Tugging the ribbon loose from her mask, she let it drop from her face and caught it in her fingers. Hollow unmasked. Twisting it in her hands, a small frown creased her forehead.

"Guess I didn't get to go to the Ball afterall."

Byakuya looked down at her, disquieted. He had so much he wanted to say, he just didn't know where to begin. Unaccustomed to the loss of control he felt. So he would simply wait.

"Lisa's dead..."

There, she said it. Somehow saying it aloud added a finality that she hadn't allowed herself to feel until now.

"Do you feel remorse?"

"No, she deserved to die. It's just...In the end... Were we really any different?" Her voice hitched. In truth, Rukia felt empty. That if she'd tried to reach out more- Understand a bit better- Lisa could've been saved. Like she was. "Byakuya, I'm a Monster."

"No, don't ever say that." He said sharply. "As different as the Earth and Sea. Though cut from the same ilk, it is how a person chooses to carry out their ambitions that separates us. You have taken life in order to defend it. That doesn't make you a Monster, nor is it something to regret."

Shifting in his seat to face her, Byakuya gently tilted her chin up. The touch of cold leather felt soothing against her flushed skin. Gazing deeply into those bottomless-pits of smoldering slate grey, Rukia reached up and took off Byakuya's mask, letting it fall by the wayside. Two locks of ink-black hair fell in between his eyes. She lifted her hand to his face and gently traced along his strong jaw, feeling the creaminess of skin so smooth. Byakuya dipped his head and leaned in. Eyes fluttered closed. Foreheads and noses pressed together, they inhaled each other's essence.

Together, like this, Hell couldn't touch them. The world could fall at their feet, yet this moment would remain forever.

"Kiss me..." Rukia murmured.

Their lips met. In sweet, desperate yearning, sparking dots of passionate fire. A thousand words unspoken in one, soulful kiss. Twining her fingers around the lapels of his black wool coat, Rukia fell back along the backseat, pulling her Lover down with her.

Shifting his weight, Byakuya slipped a hand under her skirt and caressed her thigh, stroking and probing through lacy fabric. He broke off and sat upright. His eyes roved over her ripe, shapely figure, and cream lace straps of her garter belt poking out from the pushed-up cut-off hem of her kimono. Long black eyelashes fanned lustrous violet. Smooth red rouge-colored lips parted ever so slightly, sinfully carnal in their beguilement. His mouth curved into a devilish smirk. He never desired anything more in his life. The need to consume her, fill her, mark her as his shot through his very core.

Spellbound by his heady gaze. Rukia didn't think she could look away even if she wanted to. His very being was powerful, intoxicating, lustful in its sensuality. She felt like a butterfly caught in his inescapable web. And she wanted to be his, always his, to be declared as his from now until she drew her last breath.

Then Rukia tensed and her brow creased. Here she was ready and wanting, and he was just staring at her...distant. Was he mad? Did he mean to punish her? Did he want her to beg? Until the thought occurred to her; She had cut his mother's kimono. And an expensive, precious item that likely held great sentimental value to him.

"I'm sorry about your mother's kimono. I'll pay for it." Paling as she spoke.

But what was really on his mind was; How was he supposed to begin telling her that he loved her? Did it make him weak? To admit that? He'd never said it aloud before. Not properly. A part of him wasn't even sure if he could.

"Haven't I told you not to insult me?" Byakuya replied. Clothing was easily replaced. The package inside this particular kimono was far more valuable to him, irreplaceable even. "I'm simply admiring the view."

"Oh..." Changing to feeling self-consciousness, Rukia blushed scarlet and pulled him down again. "Well, enough admiring, and more action."

With hungry, renewed fervor he engulfed her in a deep, lingering kiss. Sweetly tasting cherry lips. Teasing each other, nipping and biting, tongues darting in and out. All of a sudden the limousine came to a stop, jostling the pair on the backseat. Still lip-locked Rukia clamped down and accidentally bit Byakuya's mouth. They then bounced off the seat and banded together in a spaghetti mesh of suspended foreplay, landing hard on the vehicle floor. Byakuya and Rukia picked themselves up, the latter shooting daggers at the sealed partition window.

The crackle of the vehicle's intercom system filtered through the speakers. Well-practiced to always conducting himself in a discretionary manner, the chauffeur announced, "We've arrived."

"Obviously."

Byakuya rubbed his temple, none too happy at being interrupted. Meanwhile, Rukia suppressed a frustrated cry and muttered under her breath, "Have fun at the bad timing awards. I'm sure you'll win first place."

Then collecting their discarded masquerade masks, Byakuya and Rukia exited the limousine. Walking rather ungraciously up the drive to their front door, it took all their will and effort to curb primal urges until they could get indoors. But soon they noticed a figure standing in the doorway waiting. Byakuya and Rukia stopped in their tracks. The mood lost, sex evaporated from their minds in an instant.

"What are you doing here?" He growled at the woman staring shell-shocked into stunned faces.

"Byakuya, who is she?"

Rukia's scowl deepened, fuming. _'She? SHE?! I'M HIS GIRLFRIEND, THAT'S WHO!'_

"I don't like repeating myself, Sakura. What are you doing here?"

"You left so suddenly, and Yoruichi said you were feeling ill, which is strange because you never get sick. So I came to see if you were alright, but I see you've made a startling recovery." Sakura paused for breath, frowning. Deep blue eyes looked on warily. Two weeks ago they'd made plans for a dinner date, but Byakuya had stood her up. When she'd tried to call him the next day, all she got was his voicemail. He never called her back either. "Aren't you going to invite me in?"

Rukia scowled at Sakura and Byakuya, arms folded crossly over her chest and tapping her foot, she looked ready to pummel someone - Preferably both - And hard.

"Not particularly-"

"-Oh nonsense, Byakuya. We wouldn't want to be _rude_!" Rukia cut in snarkily. With fake saccharine sweetness, she glowered at Sakura and stormed ahead, making a point of showing off her apartment key. "I'm in the mood for some hot chocolate. Do you like hot chocolate?"

"Not really-"

"-Hot chocolate it is."

Rukia unlocked and opened the door, waving a hand for their unwelcome guest to enter first. Sakura stared sullenly at her then Byakuya, astonished that this mysterious woman had her own key. Even though she was well aware of his lifestyle and the right to impose wasn't yet hers, it still hurt. Against her better judgement, she went inside.

At Rukia's icy glare, Byakuya followed suit, but coming alongside he grabbed her by the arm.

"Rukia-"

"-Don't you Rukia me!" She hissed through gritted teeth, shrugging him off. "We are going to go inside, and when we do, you had better have a damn good explanation! And no, delusional fangirl isn't an acceptable excuse."

For the first time in his entire life, Byakuya's stomach dropped.

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Nel's special ability is a take-off of her 'Cero Doble'. Lisa's Shikai 'Tornado Flash Attack'. And Kaien's 'Rankle' technique is nod to his Shikai; Suiten Sakamake (Rankle the Seas and Heavens). Sakura's phone message segment was in Chapter 6. __  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** __ra7matigorti2_, Guest, vicky73, silverqueen, DRUON, bxrfan, LuciL06, Lilith's Heart, aria, Anne, seras3791, CielDoll, Yuki-Onna 0, arlingtonsteward, _______ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN,_ ReckoningDay, Emily, ___________YuzurihaNoRyuu_ & Jasmine for your reviews. Also a HUGE Thank you to all the new readers/followers of this fic. I really appreciate the support and feedback. Every bit helps me to see what you see, and for that I am indebted.  


_____**Please R&R. Any feedback, suggestions or criticism is welcome, especially on the finer details that I may have gotten wrong. Also thanks for the favorites/alert adds. Much appreciated.**_


	21. Twenty-One

Life is really crazy at the moment, writing bits and pieces of segments here and there *shakes head* ...In truth, I've wanted to write this chapter since Chapter 3. Lemon spoiler... About time, right? *smiles* Which brings me to this; Please, it's quite simple; If you don't like the pairing, then don't read. As much as I appreciate any feedback and constructive criticism, there's not alot I can do with an 'OMFG why isn't this IchiRuki?!' message. This is a ByaRuki fic and they're the main characters, so yeah...

Anyway I hope you enjoy this latest installment, thanks for reading and feel free to leave a review. All feedback, criticism, suggestions and any general comments are always appreciated.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ TWENTY-ONE ~  
**

* * *

Closing the door with slow deliberateness, Rukia took a deep breath and trailed behind Byakuya and Sakura down the length of the corridor. The apartment seemed different somehow... More familiar... More like home. Which was weird, because nothing had changed. Not in the material sense of the word. It was still too big and sterile.

She thought back to the first time she was here two and a half weeks ago. It felt so much longer...

Embedded in the white hallway walls, laser-emitter points were cleverly disguised as speckles of polished limestone. The frames had been the trickiest obstacle to her entry. Byakuya proved to be her undoing - Strange to think on it now... Even stranger was the first thing he said to her. _"Don't make me kill you." _It had shocked her when he spoke. At the time she didn't know why. She was trained for escaping from enemies but that simple statement uttered with such apathy shouldn't have made her stop.

But it did.

In retrospect, Rukia wondered if that wasn't in part still truth; that he was killing her with his voice, his touch, his very being. Her emotions in a perpetual state of flux, to the point that she felt as if she couldn't breathe. Yet here they were, still together. From that moment onwards her world turned upside down. For good and bad, wondrous and torturous.

Rukia realized then what had changed. This wasn't just Byakuya's apartment anymore; It was hers too. She had the key to prove it. And coming from someone who'd never had a girlfriend before her, it had to be a daunting concept. For both of them.

Just then Rukia was dragged back to the present time by the touch of a hand on her shoulder, making her see that she'd stopped in the entryway to the living room. She looked up at Byakuya next to her, then at their uninvited guest.

Oh, damn. Miss Pop Princess' untimely intrusion wasn't a figment of her imagination.

This seemingly innocent gesture didn't escape Sakura's notice. She was mesmerized by it and couldn't tear her eyes away. Suddenly her expression changed, and comprehension set in. Wearing high-heel sandals she was only an inch shorter than Byakuya. Without her mask, her soft, fine features were a perfect blend of natural beauty. Her almond-shaped eyes shone a dark, radiant blue and coral pink lips pressed together in a thin line of quiet contempt. The rising color on her cheeks showed her discomfort, and made her look sullen.

Sakura wasn't the only one - all three of them were uncomfortable. The air thick and tense. Then leading Rukia by the arm, Byakuya whisked her off to the kitchen. He was livid at Sakura for sticking her nose in where it didn't belong, and would deal with the J-Popstar himself.

"Stay here," He commanded.

"Forget it!" Rukia spat, shooting him a filthy glare. Extracting the truth from him was sometimes like siphoning blood from a stone. "You still haven't given me a decent explanation- Or anything for that matter!"

Raising a finger to his temple, Byakuya could feel a headache coming on. Never had he met a more maddening, yet so intoxicating woman in his entire life. He wished there was a 'Girlfriend 101' instruction manual.

"Rukia. So help me- Do as you are told!"

"Or what?!"

She shouldn't have said that. Byakuya left the kitchen and shut the door. Rukia heard the bolt slide across, though she didn't quite believe it. Did he just lock her in? Reeling, her jaw dropped to the floor, spinning. A quick check told her that he had.

'_BASTARD!' _Rukia screamed in her head.

Thumping back to the countertop, she gripped the edge so tight her knuckles turned white. Hurt and confused, Rukia desperately wished she could talk to Rangiku, her dearest friend and soul-sister. The voice of experience, the bubbly blonde always knew the right thing to say. She fumbled with the folds of her date-jime belt and pulled out her cellphone. Her hands were shaking so badly she couldn't dial properly. The cellphone slipped from her fingers and fell on the countertop, bounced, then ended up face-down in the sink. But not before setting off the trip-failsafe sequence for the phone to implode. It would've been funny if she wasn't feeling so sour.

Rukia let out a frustrated cry. Pushing back the tears...

...Glancing at the kitchen door, Byakuya walked back out into the living room secretly hoping Sakura was no longer present. Sadly, no such luck. She did however, now hold in her hands a cellphone, appearing as if she'd just made a call. Byakuya strode up to her and plucked the phone from her grasp, checking its recent activity.

Sakura stood by and watched, her cobalt stare locked on him with a new bitterness that wasn't there before. She had seen the floozies come and go, without saying a word, content in the knowledge that when the time came she would gain what was rightfully hers. All of the Kuchiki wives were selected by the Council, with the Head CEO entering into a marriage contract when they resumed control of the family Enterprise. Like Byakuya's father before him, so would he. As was tradition. No other woman had stood as a threat to her impending nuptials before.

"I do not recognize her. What House is she from?" Sakura asked. Byakuya just glared darkly as he continued to scroll through call logs, mailbox and web history. But silence sometimes said more than words. "I see. You would bring shame on our name by breaking the rules for a commoner?"

Byakuya looked at her then. With nothing but a call to her driver, he disassembled her cellphone and handed the pieces back. Having half a mind to break her face with it, only he didn't assault women.

"And yet here you are humiliating yourself by intruding in my personal life, when clearly I have no interest in you." He said in a withered tone. It was enough to wilt weeds. "Her character alone is worth more than you could ever have to offer."

Feeling the full-blast of his death glare, Sakura went cold.

"When the Council learns of your reneging on the stipulations of your inheritance-"

"-That still wouldn't make me choose you." Byakuya said matter-of-factly. "Now get out. If I never see you again, it wouldn't be too soon."

Moving in closer, she raised a hand to touch his face. Such a fine man. Byakuya caught her wrist in mid-air. Slate grey eyes flashed dangerously. They read; 'Don't you dare touch me.' Sakura flinched at his strong grip, saddened. When Byakuya cared, he made you feel like the luckiest woman alive. But when he didn't, he was colder than the Arctic circle. Affronted, every shred of dignity fell from her youthful face. She'd never seen that look of pure loathing on his face before. And she knew he was deadly serious.

"Sakura, the door. Use it."

"Enjoy your little plaything while it lasts," She said with all the pride she could muster. "We would've been great together. I could've made you happy."

"Not even close."

Dropping her hand like a hot coal, Byakuya remained staunch, vowing in his head to make her life an utter misery if she came near him or Rukia ever again. Sakura didn't have to be told. She knew. In that moment it hit her; Byakuya Kuchiki would never be hers. The realization was strangely more liberating and hopeful than she would have thought. Sakura walked away and didn't look back.

**_..._**

Glad to see the back of her, Byakuya sighed, finally taking off his coat and unbuttoning the clasps of his suit collar... One situation dealt with, one to go...

Then suddenly he frowned and sniffed the air as the acrid smell of smoke reached his nostrils. Byakuya bolted to the kitchen, his mind ticking over what possible trouble Rukia had gotten herself into this time. Flinging the door open, he saw the sink smoking with Rukia flapping madly with a hand towel. She looked up at the sound of him entering and scowled purple bloody murder.

"The next words out of your mouth had better be good," She said through gritted teeth, "And don't give me any of that 'I don't want you getting involved' crap! Because I swear, you can shove that up your-"

"-Watch your mouth!"

Before she could finish her sentence, Byakuya was over like a shot. Rukia clammed up and stepped backwards out of arms reach. Never had he seen her so furious, hurt and confused all at the same time. Casting a quick sideways glance into the sink, he saw the fizzing congealed mess of burning plastic and electrical circuitry. A mere mishap. Then he looked back at Rukia, regarding her calmly. She too had her sights on her cellphone, commiserating over the lost data. It looked how she felt.

"I'm still waiting..."

Byakuya sighed. There was no getting out of this one.

"Sakura was to become my wife."

Taken aback, all color drained from Rukia's face. Had she heard correctly? _'Your- WIFE?!'_ Her mouth formed the words but no sound came out. All she could do was stare at him like he'd sprouted a second head. Byakuya reached out again but she dodged his advances, brushing up against the counter's corner edge. Her head was swimming, thoughts running rampant as she fought to comprehend his latest revelation. Kaien's warning on the traditional ideals of the Kuchiki family rang in her head. Byakuya himself had told her about his obligations and some of the restrictions put on him. In truth, this shouldn't be all that surprising.

It just hurt - Beyond belief.

"When were you-? Were you even-?" Rukia stopped and started. She shook her head and tried again. "Do I really mean that little to you? Why, Byakuya, why didn't you tell me?! YOU'RE GETTING MARRIED!"

"It's not by choice!" Byakuya raised his voice, then lowered it. He knew she had every right to be angry. And nothing he could say would take that away. "In my family, that is the way it has always been, prearranged from my birth. Besides, I have another four years before I'm expected to wed a suitable candidate."

_Suitable candidate? _How horrid.

"If that's suppose to make me feel better, it doesn't. It just makes me a Promised man's whore!" Her retort stung like a poisoned barb. "And _apparently_ one of many... Seriously, I'm getting a little tired of fending off your harem."

Byakuya was shocked. Until it occurred to him that he wasn't the only one in his position. "Is it any different to the promise you made to Hisagi?"

Rukia stifled a gasp. She'd forgotten all about Shūhei. All of the Subjects were engineered in pairs for the purpose of recreating their enhanced DNA in future generations. Her motivation for keeping to her promise was that Shūhei was a good man and cared for her, which was more than she thought she deserved. Of course, that was before Byakuya found her again... And before she fell in love.

"It's very different!"

"How so?" He growled. Inching closer, Rukia kept backing away. He didn't like that. Nor did he like her involvement with his _replacement_. The thought of that peasant having her in any way that he couldn't made his blood boil. If he could wipe Shūhei Hisagi off the face of the earth, he would. "Rukia, stop that and come here."

"No."

"Rukia." Byakuya repeated.

"I said No!" Rukia was adamant. She really wanted to, but it would only make things harder. So stubborn. "And don't look at me like that."

"Why not?" He said, bemused.

"Because I'm still mad at you."

"So, your solution was to set fire to the sink with a cellphone?"

"Pfft, no. That was an accident." Shooting him a wry, apologetic pout, she made the mistake of looking at him. His expression was one of smug amusement. Damn arrogant...gorgeous...arrogant jerk. "Please, stop. It's hard to stay mad at you when you give me those sexy eyes-" Rukia broke off. Her mental beating turned into an all-out brawl. She hadn't meant to say that.

Byakuya's mouth twitched as he tried hard not to smile. No one had told him he had 'sexy eyes' before. And she looked so adorable when she was mad. Taking advantage of her slip of the tongue, Byakuya closed the distance between them. Rukia resisted, but she could feel her resolve waning under his spell. With one hand clasping the back of her head to his chest, and the other firmly holding her waist, she would have to fight her way out of his clutches.

Eventually, tempered, she stopped struggling. But that didn't change the fact that they were going in circles - And he was to marry someone else. That was too much to bear.

"These past two and a half weeks has meant so much to me..." Rukia said. Taking a deep breath, she felt Byakuya tense. "...But I can't do this anymore. And the last thing I want is for you to think you have any obligation to me whatsoever."

Struggling to comprehend her words, Byakuya was positively and utterly confused. "You're not saying what I think you're saying...?" When Rukia refused to meet his gaze, he knew then what she was about to do. It cut him like a knife. "You're leaving me?!"

"What do you expect?! I just met your future wife for heaven's sake!"

But he wouldn't accept it - He couldn't.

"You swore you wouldn't run from me again."

"I'm not running. I'm making this easy...on both of us." As Rukia spoke, her bottom lip trembled. Walking away was going to be the hardest thing she would ever do, but it was the right thing. "I can't stand by and watch you make a commitment to another woman, and if you cared about me at all, you wouldn't want me to."

Staring up at that handsome face for one final time, Rukia waited apprehensively for him to say something. But he didn't. His expression was a pure blank slate. Resigning herself to reality, she fought a fresh wave of tears. Oh god. She never imagined it would feel this agonizing. Taking no comfort in the thought that she was most likely the first and last girlfriend Byakuya Kuchiki would ever have. But she had to stay strong. Rukia bit down on the inside of her mouth just hard enough to make it hurt; Pain displacement. Byakuya still remained silent. Then she turned away.

Rukia put one hand on the doorknob, and turned the handle.

This was it. It was over.

'_You were but a fleeting dream in a nightmarish world.'_

The door opened.

And then-

-**BANG! **The door slammed shut. By a lean, muscled arm that was inches from her face. Rukia was astonished.

"What do I have to do to prove to you that you're the one I want?"

She looked deeply into his eyes. It was quite simple.

"Don't marry Sakura, or anyone else." Rukia said with calm conviction. "Give me something. Anything. Give me one good reason why I should stay, and I will."

"No one else. I will fight the Council." He met her level-headed gaze, resolute. "Don't give up on us. "

"That's all I needed to hear."

To know. To have him say that he would fight for her - For them.

Rukia raised up on her tippy-toes and linked her arms around his neck. Her eyes fluttered closed as the aroma of his musky cologne touched her senses. He dropped his arms to her waist and hugged her tightly, pressing her up against the door.

"It won't be easy, but I will find a way."

She smiled at him tenderly. "Thank you."

Byakuya dipped his head and brushed her hair to the side, grazing her cheek ever so tenderly. They kissed deeply and full on the mouth, hungry and urgent with desperate yearning. Then Byakuya lifted her up and kicked the kitchen door open with his foot. He had to have her right now. More than anything he wanted to feel himself inside her. Rukia shifted in his arms, surprised.

"The door opens both ways?" She asked.

"Yes. Though it only locks from the outside," He replied in mock-seriousness. "You're going to have to know these things since this is your house too."

"Well thanks for pointing that out, Mr Smarty." Quirking an eyebrow. Byakuya just gave her a knowing smile. Passing through the living room, Rukia stopped him and gestured towards the phone. "How about we kill the phone, so there's no more interruptions."

"My version, not yours," He smirked.

"Ha-ha very funny." Poking her tongue out at him, she blushed. "And who set the phones to self-destruct, huh?"

"A necessary precaution."

Balancing her on his hips, Byakuya reached down and pulled the phone cord out from the terminal socket, then headed for their bedroom.

"Any chance there's a can of chick repellant in your box of 'necessary precautions'?"

Rukia was rewarded with a _'What the fuck?'_ expression, and on a man like Byakuya, that had to be the funniest thing she'd ever seen. She cracked up laughing, then he dumped her on their cushiony king-sized bed. Byakuya sidled up on top and gave her a perplexing look.

"I'm- Sorry." She stammered in between giggles.

"It wasn't that funny."

"You didn't see your face."

Yet she was seeing it now. Laughter subsided as something shifted inside her and she could feel that all-familiar irresistible pull drawing her in. That wonderful place where only they shared; Their happy place. Now they were older, it was a more surreal kind of happy. Sexual.

Rukia couldn't keep the smile off her face. How he adored that smile. That was the look that had won his heart. He leaned in and kissed her again. Slow, teasing at first, then more passionately, tugging at her bottom lip, seeking entrance with his tongue. A hand slid up under her kimono fondling her thigh. But then Rukia hesitated and placed a hand on his chest to halt him.

"What's wrong?" Byakuya asked.

"You don't have to kidnap me, or lock me in a car or the kitchen... Just talk to me."

He sighed, closed his eyes and buried his head in her chest. It wasn't an unfair request. It was just hard for him. All these feelings were so new and deep down it scared him, though he didn't want to admit it.

"I'm trying."

"I know," She replied softly. With his head down, Rukia entwined her fingers in his hair, absorbing the feel of their sweet embrace. And in that moment what she wanted more than anything was to give in. To let him have his wicked way with her. "I want to try...um...you know..."

Biting her lip, she didn't know how to ask, but she didn't have to. He knew exactly what she meant. Which made him feel primal, a devilish glint in his eye. She knew enough to know that look. It was the look that made her feel wanted. Desired.

"Are you sure?"

Rukia nodded. "Yes, I'm sure."

"No questions asked." Byakuya stated, arching an eyebrow.

"Alright, yes. No questions." She smiled, making an exaggerated motion of zipping her lip.

"Good, because if you do I will gag you."

"Something tells me you'd like that."

Rukia raised an eyebrow of her own to which Byakuya was quick to point out, "Not quite. Then I'd miss out on kissing you."

She blushed deeper crimson, secretly pleased. He was such a wonderful kisser.

"Will it hurt?"

"No." He was quick to put her fears to rest. Afterall he would only go as far as she allowed. This experience was designed for pleasure, not torture. "We start off small. Now, choose a safety word."

'_A safety word?'_ Rukia fought hard not to balk. It made it sound a bit dangerous. Then she thought about it and saw it for what it was; A necessary precaution. The perfect word came to mind.

"Blossom."

"Blossom?" Byakuya questioned.

"Ahuh." She affirmed. Fingering the buttons of his shirt, she traced a circle over the blossom scar above his heart.

"Appropriate."

Smiling broader now. "I thought so."

Byakuya moved into a kneeling position and placed his hands on one of her legs, then the other, taking off her stockings. The sheer hosiery wouldn't chafe her wrists. Next he loosened her belts holding her kimono in place. Discarding the date-jime belt, he held onto the koshihimo belt. A suitable blindfold. The kimono came off next. Rewarded with a full view of her lithesome body and cream lace lingerie, Byakuya licked his lips. Violet eyes danced with lust. He looked so hot when he did that. Then crouching over her, the belt blindfold was put in place first.

"What-?"

"-No questions," Byakuya interrupted in a slightly exasperated tone.

"Okay, sorry."

Tying the blindfold tight, he waved one hand in front of her face and snapped his fingers. Her head turned in the direction of the sound. Satisfied that she couldn't see, Byakuya unclasped her bra and took it off. Rukia instinctively folded her arms across her chest. With a click of his tongue, he moved her hands away.

"Don't do that."

"I'm sorry."

The corners of his mouth twitched up. "You apologize too much."

"Sorry-" Rukia giggled. She really couldn't help herself.

Byakuya then positioned her on her knees with her head to the headboard, and took her stockings, using both pieces to bind each wrist to the bedpost. Testing its tautness, he watched her body language carefully for any signs of distress.

Running his hands down the length of the stocking to her wrists, he asked, "How does that feel?"

"Um...nice..."

Rukia's breathing had increased slightly, coming out in little puffs. Attuned to the sound of his voice the daunting and insecure feeling slowly ebbed away.

"Good."

Then Byakuya got off the bed and stepped back to admire the view, removing his shirt, watch and belt and placed them on the dresser. He waited. Feasting his eyes on the physical perfection of his Lover, his Soulmate. Blindfolded and bound, quivering in anticipation of his next move. Thumb and forefinger ran over his bottom lip. He grew stiff and hard, his erect member pressing against his pants, pulsing and throbbing, desperate for release.

'_Patience'._

He coaxed himself. Opening and closing his eyes as if etching snapshots of the ravishing vision before him. Burning it to memory. He would take every piece of her to the edge and back again.

Her beautiful eyes the rarest shade of violet sealed away behind the blindfold. Her head bent, strands of raven-colored hair falling in choppy waves over a perfect oval face. A hint of red rouge still visible on her delectable cupid's bow mouth he had not yet kissed. But he would. Cheeks flushed crimson as she waited in suspense.

His eyes roved further. Down the nape of her neck to the love-bite he'd given her earlier. Dark red, turning purple, in stark contrast to her pale creamy skin. Down over the shallow rise and fall of her chest, her panting breath puffing out in short gasps. To her bare breasts, supple and pert. Pink nipples hardened at the cool air. The length of her navel dipping down to her most sacred part and the curve of her lower back leading to that glorious round rump of hers. Ripe and sweet against the cream lace g-string and garter belt she wore. Suspenders swaying loose down shapely legs that he couldn't wait to wrap his head around.

He would take his time. Bit by bit. Every inch. She was all he could ever want in the world. All of his desires, needs and dreams. She was his...and only his.

She was right where he wanted her - On her knees.

Quietly he went closer. The throb in his groin almost unbearable. Leaning in, he blew gently in her ear, hot and soothing. It sent tingles down her spine. Her body went on high alert. A low moan escaped her lips petering out to a whimper when the sensation stopped...

...And she waited. That first taste. A teaser. Rukia shivered, expectant. She tried to visualize how she looked to him, but coherency gave way to a state of bliss. She could only feel the sensations of what he was doing to her and react. Funny how a picture of being a leather-clad whip-wielding dominatrix appeared in her mind. A craving set in. She involuntarily clenched as she felt the low rumblings of desire began to build down below. Her breathing increased, coming out in short, shallow puffs.

'_Oh my!' _

She thought as the color rose on her cheeks. He hadn't even touched her yet. A dampness spread in between her legs and thighs locked together. Byakuya pried her legs apart.

"No. Never be ashamed of being wet." His deep baritone voice rang in her ear. Even his words felt like sex.

And she wanted him. More than she thought was humanly possible and more than she ever wanted anyone in her life. She wanted him to touch her.

Moving to her heightened sense of awareness, Byakuya traced his fingers down the small of her back, around and over her backside, thighs to the cleft behind her knees, feeling her body shudder to his touch. She didn't even know that was a 'thing'. But it felt so good. Her head swooned and she thought her knees would buckle.

Then he trailed upwards with his tongue and brought his mouth down in between skirting the outside of her thighs with lips and teeth, grasping and squeezing at the triangle of lacy fabric with his fingers. Coaxing and goading her rim. A low moan escaped from Rukia's mouth. With one swift movement he tore off her g-string and kissed her thighs again. His tongue darting in and around, licking and sucking, exploring her juicy sweetness. Rukia started panting like a lioness in heat as wave after wave of passion crashed over her, then screamed as his hand came down hard across her bare buttocks. Back arched, she fisted her bound hands and dug her nails in, cleaving bloody crescents into her own flesh.

Holding her hips taut with his hands, Byakuya slipped his tongue inside, sucking and licking her sweet spot, in and out, over and around with slow deliberate lashes, sending her into overdrive. She cried out as her body rolled like a volcano about to erupt, dancing the line between almost-pain and erotic pleasure. Oh yes, she was singing now. And suddenly she shuddered and convulsed, gripped in the enthrall of a mind-blowing orgasm.

"Ah... Ahh! ...AHHHH! OH MY GOD!"

He wasn't just fucking her, he was fucking her mind. Her very soul. And it was magnificent...

...Byakuya held her hips steady as she climaxed, reveling in it, then he rose up, pressing his groin into her backside. He put his hands on her. Sliding and kneading over her tiny waist, around to the dip of her belly button and then upwards. Kissing, sucking and biting her back while fondling her supple breasts, taking it in turns to roll her nipples between his fingers, pulling and tweaking harder and harder. Rukia was plunged back down into the depths of heady desire and her body ached in lustful craving. If he wanted her to beg - She would.

"Please...please...!"

"Say it." He growled.

"Please, Byakuya! In. Me. Now!" The word 'now' came out as an incoherent squeal.

Byakuya unzipped his pants and shoved them down around his knees, inching them off with his feet. Feeling the relief of release, he let out a low groan. Solid and stiff, his member throbbed in his hand. Holding her steady, he slipped into her tight, juicy wetness. His eyes closed and his lips pulled back baring his teeth. Rukia snapped her head up and teeth gnashed as she hissed, bucking her hips to adjust to the feeling of fullness. Oh... So... Big... Mindful of his well-endowed size, he inched in with his tip. Slowly and deliberately at first, plunging deeper a little more and more with each stroke, working up into a frenzied rhythm.

Building... Blinding... Hard. And fast. Fast. And hard. The bed creaked under their rocking bodies. Gripping the back of her head, Byakuya's eyes slammed shut, savoring the sensation as he drove in and out of her relentlessly. Consuming and reveling in the ultimate intimacy and feeling of being inside her. She belonged to him. Pants and moans ripped out of Rukia's mouth and her pelvis bucked in rhythm to their loveplay. Nearing the precipice once again, she yearned to gaze upon that beautiful face of his. To stare into those bottomless pits of slate grey and see...in that glorious moment when their souls touched.

"Please...I want...to see...you..." Rukia murmured in between ragged gasps.

Without losing pace Byakuya shifted himself so that he was taking her from a sideways angle and rolled Rukia over. He pulled at the pantyhose binding her wrists to the bedpost, then she yanked her blindfold off. Her sight exploded. A film of sweat clung in beaded droplets over his toned muscular body, sculptured to perfection. Long locks of liquid ink spilled over his broad shoulders. And his eyes - Those eyes - A deep smoking grey. Seeing him as he drove in and out of her sent her spiraling out of control. Rising up to meet him, Byakuya held her face in his hands, eating her moans and devouring her with kisses. Rukia could taste herself on his lips, yet she was too enraptured to care. Her nails raked into the muscles of his back, drawing thin trails of blood. It only spurred him on. Byakuya growled in his throat, slamming into her with primal ferocity.

And then the rip-roaring explosion caught her by surprise, forcing a guttural moan from her mouth. Their gazes locked on one another. Byakuya's palm slammed into the headboard as he ejaculated, filling her in sweet release.

"OH HELLL!"

Cradling each other, they crashed down on the bed and lay there basking in the afterglow. Spent in the most sinfully delicious way. Byakuya raised the sheet over them. Gazing down at his Lover, his chest swelled with pride. He would scale mountains and crest oceans if it meant keeping her with him.

'_I tasted heaven tonight and she was divine.'_

Curling into him, Rukia rested one hand on his chest and smiled broadly. She felt weightless as a feather. Satiated.

"We are definitely doing that again."

"Is that so?" Byakuya teased, his voice husky from their lovemaking session.

"Yes, it is." Rukia affirmed, positively buzzing in delight. "Practice makes perfect."

"As long as I'm the only one you practice with."

"Says the guy with a trail of past notches." She pouted up at him. "You do realize that I practically have to beat them off with a stick."

"A stick? Now that's a thought."

"Kuchiki, you are incorrigible."

He smirked. "Impossible to incorrigible. I've moved up a notch."

"Anything's possible." Rukia smiled impishly, then her curiosity got the better of her. He was her first but what about him? "Byakuya, who was the first woman you slept with? Have I met her?"

"Do you really want to know?" Tensing, he searched her face.

Taking a moment to think on it, she decided that she was certain. "Yes, I'd like to know. If we're going to do this properly then we should talk about these things. And that way there won't be any surprises."

"A logical assumption." Byakuya chose his next words carefully. "You know of her."

Rukia took a deep breath. She had a feeling he was going to say that. And she had an inkling of who it was. "It was with Kukaku, wasn't it."

"Yes."

Her stomach turned. Funny how the confirmation made her feel jealous. But she was okay. She had to be. Past was past, and she'd asked.

"How old were you?"

"Sixteen."

She choked._ 'Oh my god. So young!' _Then again compared to her it was. It was also the age he was when his parents died. Rukia sensed there was a connection between the two factors.

"That was how old you were when your parents died...?"

"Kukaku was there when I needed someone. That time has long since passed. You needn't concern yourself about it anymore. I have you now."

"And don't you forget it." Rukia was adamant.

But deep inside, she couldn't help but feel it was a little wrong. What kind of woman, and an older one at that, stooped to take a grieving sixteen-year-old's virginity. Sure it was obvious that at the time Byakuya needed someone. Anyone in that position would. Only, that didn't seem to justify Kukaku's actions. She should've known better. Rukia vowed to have a lengthy discussion with the Special Forces Director in the very near future.

Then her reverie was broken by the touch of his hand on her cheek. Byakuya's expression was one of concern. "You're overthinking again."

"And you're still cheating." Rukia smiled lightly and closed her eyes, burying herself deeper in the crook of his arm.

Byakuya said nothing. He too closed his eyes, and together they fell asleep.

* * *

Rukia stirred awake at the gentle prodding. Blinking hazily up at Byakuya, it took a moment to register that he was out of bed and fully dressed. A small frown creased her forehead. Jumping to the conclusion that he was about to leave on an emergency, her stomach clenched.

"Do you ever sleep?"

"Someone once told me 'sleep is overrated'," Byakuya replied with a hint of humor.

Rukia didn't find that very funny. She meant what she said. Afterall, he wasn't a machine.

"It's also necessary." Hazy violet eyes shimmered in worry. "Honestly, I never see you rest."

"Just as well you are accompanying me then."

That got her attention. Normally she had to fight him to tag along. "You're serious?"

"Yes. So get dressed and be quick."

Byakuya sounded unusually sombre. Odd. It got Rukia's curiosity tweaked, but she jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom before he changed his mind. In her haste she forgot to care that she was completely naked. A murmur caught in Byakuya's throat at the most delicious visual. The shower turned on and off. With the bathroom door left open snatches of her movements could be seen in the mirrored reflection.

It was in the little things...He could watch her all day. Just how... so _alive_ she was-

"-Earth to Kuchiki?"

Rukia stood in the doorway eyeing him curiously, waving her toothbrush around like a firework sparkler. A glob of toothpaste seemed ready to fall off. On reflex, Byakuya arched an eyebrow. "Where are we going?" She repeated the question and resumed brushing furiously.

"Somewhere you'll be needing a coat."

He then went to the wardrobe and plucked out a white woollen faux-fur lined coat just for her, missing the exasperated eye-roll at yet another evasive answer. Rukia put it on over her favorite ivory off-the-shoulder blouse, dark purple leggings and white suede heel boots. Going back into the bathroom, she ran a quick brush through her wet hair and frowned at the mirror. It would have to do.

Five minutes later, Byakuya left the Pavilion behind them in his black Lexus LFA. Rukia sat in the passenger seat watching the scenery whiz by in a blur. It was still dark. The forest-lined winding roads turned into dotted city lights then into rolling countryside. She didn't recognize the area at all.

Soon they stopped outside of a thick stone-walled gate. Six guards appeared out of nowhere and surrounded the vehicle. Dressed head-to-toe in purple ninja garb, the name 'Kuchiki' written on their headbands. The Kuchiki Contingency Squad. Byakuya gave the Captain a nod. Without a word and moving with the efficient grace of flickering shadows, the gate was opened and the Lexus LFA waved through.

"This is my home. Kuchiki Manor."

It had to be the single most largest Estate she had ever seen. So vast, the Mansion itself was barely visible from the gate. A river ran along the grounds of the right side of the cobbled stone drive. Its crystal-clear waters sparkled a deep turquoise in the dawning dusk. A ripple and a splash in the river. A flash of brilliant gold dived in and out of sight. Rukia's mouth fell open.

"Koi. A particularly rare pedigree," Byakuya answered her unspoken question. "My family has bred them for generations."

"But they're so big."

"Yes. Three times larger than the common variety."

Driving on, they eventually came to a wide open courtyard.

**Kuchiki Yashiki. **

It was exceedingly overwhelming. Gargantuan. Rukia shivered at the sight. She couldn't imagine ever living in a place like this. On auto-pilot, it barely registered as Byakuya got out of the car and led her to the front entrance. A familiar face opened the door. Complete with nightcap, wearing sleeping robes and holding a burning candle in a brass stick holder the Kuchiki Butler could've passed as a character in a period film piece. His wizened face crinkled into a happy smile.

"Master, Miss Rukia, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Please excuse my informal disposition." He bowed and stood aside to let them in. Rukia smiled back. His warmth and pleasant manner was hard to resist.

"It's fine. All is well, I trust?" Byakuya said, his cool gaze sweeping the spotless interior made up of multiple fusuma partitions, the fullest luxury of traditional Japanese decor. Rukia felt like she'd stepped back in time.

"All is as it should be."

Giving his butler a cursory nod, Byakuya stated further, "Have Rukia escorted to the Archive room. You know what to do."

"Very well, Master."

He bowed again and motioned for Rukia to follow him. Byakuya meanwhile strode off in the opposite direction without another word. Rukia gaped after him, then stopped. There was no telling what was going on in that beautiful mind of his, but she guessed she was about to find out. All in good time.

"You look lost, Miss Rukia."

"Overwhelmed." She replied, thinking would it have killed Byakuya to warn her? "I've never known anyone so honest yet guarded at the same time...I never know what he's going to do next."

"And therein is the complex nature of my Master." His words were kind. "He has endured much. Your presence here gives me hope."

Rukia didn't know what to say to that. What hope could she possibly give anyone?

"Why?"

"Why..." He chuckled, amused by her apparent confusion. Ah, the innocence of the young and pure-at-heart. "I have seen much in my lifetime. Perhaps too much. What I have not seen until your arrival, is true love. You do not care for his wealth, his status. I see that you only care for the man behind all that. Behind every strong man is an even stronger woman. My Master needs you. And I know you will not give up on him. "

She went silent, too stunned to speak. Byakuya's earlier admission rang in her head. _"Don't give up on us." _His want, his need. The thing was, she needed him too... Byakuya was essentially; **The other half of her. **

"Through here."

Sliding the screen across, Rukia entered the Archive room. Floor-to-ceiling shelves filled with precise and neat leather-bound volumes lined along three walls. A large intricately carved wooden desk stood in the center lit only by a led-light lamp. Next to it was a projection monitor used to view slides. The butler pulled the desk chair out for her.

"Have a seat, and take all the time you need. I will be outside when you are done."

Rukia nodded and did as she was bid. The butler left her to it. Flicking on the projection monitor, newspaper articles came onscreen. It didn't take long for her to realize the reason she'd been brought here. Byakuya was telling her a story. Of how his parents died.

One caption read; **Millionaire Kuchiki Heir Dies in Tragic Plane Crash. **And another; **Kuchiki Sojun and Wife Now Dead. Family in Turmoil.**

Her eyes roved the articles. Dated eight years ago. A 747SP Boeing airplane enroute from Itami Airport to Haneda Airport caught engine failure twelve minutes into their scheduled flight. All 330 passengers and 3 crew members onboard were killed. No survivors. Their own flight cancelled, the Kuchiki couple had jumped at the chance to board the doomed flight in an attempt to make it back in time for their son's belated sixteenth birthday party.

How did it happen? Surely there would've been steps to identify any mechanical mishap of that magnitude. Twelve minutes between life and death. Her gut instinct was telling her that something wasn't right. And yet further investigative records showed the accident to be what it was; A senseless, tragic accident. It wasn't the first, and it wouldn't be the last. It shouldn't have happened. But it did.

Now it made sense why Byakuya had become a Special Forces Agent. He blamed himself, and had spent the last three years overturning every stone he could to prove otherwise. But his efforts had amounted to nothing other than what was already there. Rukia's heart broke for him. No wonder he didn't talk about it.

She had seen enough. Rising to stand, her sight fell on a framed photograph on a bookshelf. In the picture was a handsome young man with long ink-black hair and exquisite bluish-purple eyes sitting in an armchair, smiling. A young boy the spitting image of him perched on his knee. Filled with the hope of innocence and unconditional love, he too smiled. The scene tore at Rukia's inner being.

Sojun and Byakuya Kuchiki. Father and Son. In a happier time.

It was too much. She left the Archive room with tears welling in her eyes. The butler held her gaze firm and steady. Sharp, almost-black eyes read; 'Now you know'.

"Thank you," Rukia whispered.

"No, thank you," He responded simply and led the way back down the passage.

* * *

Byakuya stood silent at his parent's gravesides. Mourning. Remembering. As it did so often, his mind replayed that awful memory ages past;

_**...**_

_Lower District, Karakura. One Cold, Rainy Night; 14 years ago_

_A pewter colored Bentley Continental T pulled to a stop on the side of the round-stone paved road. The iron gates of the Orphanage loomed opposite, appearing ominous on a night dark and stormy. Two bodyguards in the front seats sat disquietly, both wondering if their salary was worth what they were about to do. The whir of the partition window sounded as the son of their Employer in the back seat wound it down._

"_Why have we stopped?"_

_The men exchanged a pitying look. Even at ten years of age and disabled, the boy still had a proud quality about him that awed them. But their orders were clear - Silence._

"_I don't like repeating myself," The boy scowled at the back of the heads of the security escorts. "Why have we stopped here? This isn't the Gallery."_

"_Master, I would strap your braces on if I were you," The driver advised, keeping his eyes on the road ahead and watching the almost hypnotic pelting rain. "You wouldn't want to crawl in this wet weather."_

_His partner sitting rigid in the passenger seat stifled a grunt. Calling the boy 'Master' just seemed cruel. Then he pushed the lock button controls. Three doors locked tight. There was only one way out. Slate grey eyes narrowed in suspicion and fear. He was supposed to meet his father at a Charity event being held at the newly refurbished Minamikawase Art Gallery. It was to be his first public appearance. His existence had so far been kept secret from the outside world._

_But the agenda had changed._

_Staring at the unlocked door, his anger intensified. Afflicted from birth with a degenerative muscle disease, it didn't do a thing to hamper his sharp, intelligent mind. These men who worked for his family obviously meant to leave him here. And he was helpless to prevent it._

"_My Father-"_

"_-Haven't you gotten it yet, kid?" The driver cut in. "Your family is ashamed of you - A cripple. Nothing but a filthy stain on the Kuchiki name. This is the end of the road for you."_

_A cripple. Weakling. Faced with the awful truth, Byakuya's blood ran cold. But he wouldn't cry. He didn't cry. Even in his apparent abandonment, he wouldn't give them the satisfaction of seeing the final humiliation and pain he felt. Go with dignity, or shame._

_Cowards. They didn't even have the decency to look him in the eye._

_There was only one path left now._

_Byakuya reached across to the adjoining seat and strapped on his leg braces. A rush of ice-cold rain flew inside as he opened the car door, momentarily shocking his system. Unsteadied, he attempted to keep a safe footing on the slick road. But barely a step clear, the Bentley's engine started up again and roared off. Byakuya fell backwards and landed in a big, wet puddle, soaking his braced trousers through and through._

_There he sat. In the pouring rain. Head held high towards the moonless, thunderous sky. Abandoned and alone. The Heavens mourned the loss of innocence._

_A figure carrying an umbrella emerged from the Orphanage, and walked towards him. As the Headmistress, it was her job to care for the children until They came to collect. Standing over the newest arrival, and seeing him, her heart clenched. Grey eyes glinted hard as steel, startling in contrast to ink black locks clinging wetly to a pale white face. How anyone could cast aside this beautiful boy..._

_Byakuya turned his head and stared at the woman. Droplets of rain running down his cheeks made it look like tears, but they weren't. And she knew. This one was a survivor. Under the covering of the umbrella, she held out one pale, slim hand, beckoning. Silently, he rose on stilted feet. _

_Without uttering a single word, woman and boy went into the confines of the Orphanage. A bronze-gilded plaque rusting at the edges, nailed to the door overhead. _

_It bore the motto; __**Protect the Little Children. **__It should have read; Suffer._

_**...**_

That was before he learned the truth. And without his parent's sacrifice, he never would've regained his ability to walk. A simple thing people took for granted until it was taken away.

Byakuya hadn't even wanted a birthday party in the first place. To him it was just another empty celebration filled with the insincere smiles of the envious. Eat, drink and be merry. Tomorrow it would be over, and he would still be left wanting.

His actual birthday had been almost a month before, but his parents thought a party would be a wonderful gesture, if only to make up for the years past uncelebrated. They never made it.

On the night of his party, the 747SP Boeing flying from Osaka to Tokyo that Mr and Mrs Kuchiki were on, ended its fateful journey in the Miyagawa River, past Ise.

Byakuya had long since harbored the suspicion that the plane crash wasn't merely an accident. But the only ones who cared enough to listen to the grieving ramblings of the most wealthiest orphan in Japan weren't in a position to do anything about it. Without its Head, the Kuchiki Empire was plunged into a power struggle. It was Kukaku Shiba who offered Byakuya an outlet. Join the Special Forces Agency and gain the skills to go with the intellect.

And he'd never looked back... Only remembered.

Then he felt a small soft hand clasp his own. His Lover standing beside him. Her perfect oval face glistening with the trace of spent tears. As Rukia gazed at the faces of Byakuya's parents behind gilded gold frames set atop a marble dais, she was overwhelmed with emotion.

'_Thank you. Thank you for giving him to me. I'll look after him, I promise.' _

Byakuya felt torn. His decision to come here with Rukia was a joint one. The first was to pay homage to his parents and in some way seeking a sign...their permission for the path he was about to take. And the second was to show them that he had something precious and worthy to hold on to.

If only the dead could talk...

"My father would've liked you."

"If he was anything like you, I'm sure I would've liked him too."

Still holding hands, Rukia looked up at her Lover. His handsome face set firmly in a tight mask and his slate grey eyes appeared dusky in the early morning light. Always so guarded; The weight of a Strong man. She knew what an immense step it must've been to let her in like this. And she loved him all the more for it. It didn't matter to her if he didn't say it back. She understood. To live, To love, To lose. All that mattered was right here, right now. But for him it was clear now. No more fear. Not when life was so fleeting. She had seen the worst of him and was still here at his side.

If there was one thing she could say to them, that would be it...

"Byakuya, I love you."

"As I love you, Rukia."

Rukia's heart swelled, floating on cloud nine. She would've died a thousand times to hear those precious words. And he'd declared his love for her without her even asking. She would remember this moment... Forever.

Together they left the shrine, at peace. Each with an unspoken vow of unity. No matter what happened they would fight for each other.

But there was still something niggling in the back of her mind; Something unnoticed. One... tiny... detail... Then it clicked. It had been staring at her right in the face._ One_. The newspaper articles had claimed that all 330 passengers and 3 crew members onboard had perished in the crash. Yet the flight manifestation log that Byakuya had dug up stated there were 331 passengers. So one was missing. A lone survivor - And possibly the one responsible for that tragic accident.

She froze.

Sensing her sudden mood change, Byakuya stopped too. Rukia had gone white as a ghost.

"What is the matter?"

Taken aback, Rukia fought hard to dampen the rising dreaded feeling. "How long until you have to go to work?"

"An hour." Checking his watch to confirm, he kept calm and composed until she elaborated further on her odd line of questioning.

"Okay, I think you'd better come with me. We have one hour to find a missing passenger."

Rukia held his hand tighter and sped up heading back to the Archive room. Byakuya made no reply and just went with it. Time would tell...

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_Kuchiki Yashiki - Kuchiki Manor. Minamikawase - Is a region in Karakura. For those of you who don't know this, Karakura is the town featured in the Human World in Bleach. Miyagawa River and Ise are real-life places. Itami (Osaka) and Haneda (Tokyo) Airport is the commonly referred to name for both airports. The crash scene that features in this story is loosely based on an actual plane disaster. __  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** CallMeSenseiKuchiki, Nyanmaru94, __ra7matigorti2_, _______________YuzurihaNoRyuu, BexBlueDragon, CielDoll,_ Guest, vicky73, LuciL06, DRUON, Emily, Guest, arlingtonsteward, Lilith's Heart, ___________ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN,_ bxrfan, Yuki-Onna 0, Anne, seras3791, Jasmine, ReckoningDay, aria, silverqueen, Darth-Taisha & Tank for your reviews. 

_-Tank: Thanks very much for pointing that out, I really appreciate it. You're so right. I'll have it fixed on the next update. _

_Also a HUGE Thank you to all the new readers/followers of this fic. And for the favorites/alert adds! From the bottom of my heart, T__hank you All!_


	22. Twenty-Two

Sorry for my lateness, it couldn't be helped. Again. I'm going to come right out and say that I think this is a sad Chapter. I nearly didn't write it, but it's crucial in terms of plot progression; A necessary evil. Hope that makes sense... Contains mild suggestive violence and Character death.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ TWENTY-TWO ~****  
**

* * *

Flipping through the various slides on the viewfinder, Rukia finally found the passenger log for the doomed Boeing 747SP flight that took the lives of Byakuya's parents and paired it with the seating chart.

Separated into five zones; A, B, C, D and E; the plane held twelve seats in First Class, twenty-eight Business Class, and Economy Class was divided into three sections; Zones C-E with eighty-four, one hundred and two and ninety-five seats respectively. Including two Pilots, one Flight Engineer, one Chief Steward and six Flight attendants. The total number of people onboard added to three-hundred and thirty-one.

All of the newspapers stated 330 people died, yet there were 331 people on that plane. The names didn't match up, but the proof was in the numbers. And that was no lie... So many lives lost; Fathers, Mothers, Sons, Daughters. Someone's family or friend. All loved ones. It was crushing to think.

One person who was supposed to be there - Wasn't.

Her sight landed on Mr and Mrs Kuchiki written on the list. Their names seemed to jump out at her. As if she could somehow feel them crying out, pleading and hoping for their story to be learned. What, Rukia wondered, was running through their minds in those last few minutes as they plummeted to their deaths?

**No. 27: Kuchiki. S.**

**No. 28: Kuchiki-**

"-Do you know how many times I have looked at those names." Byakuya said, stone-faced and tight-lipped. It wasn't a question.

Rukia stopped what she was doing and bit her lip. She didn't doubt him but there was an anomaly here and her gut was telling her it was a critical factor. Switching to the seating chart displayed on a second window, Rukia confirmed the numbers again.

"I know. I'm sorry, but weren't you the one who taught me to always trust my instincts?"

About to reply, Byakuya's cellphone beeped. Holding a finger up to silence her, he stepped away from the desk and checked his inbox.

"We are seriously going to have to work on your manners," She muttered.

"Along with your capacity to obey," Byakuya said brusquely while reading the text he'd received from Kaien;

'_**Senate has ruled on Hollow.'**_

Byakuya's mouth formed a tight thin line to contain his surprised fury. It was unwelcome news, and unexpected. Sentencing wasn't supposed to be served for another twenty-one days. He texted back;

'_**Verdict?'**_

'_**Worse case scenario.'**_

Reading those three words, Byakuya didn't like that one bit. He knew what it meant. Now the Senate had just set an unprecedented standard. To think, if he had arrested Rukia instead, she would be the one meeting Yoshino's fate. A tightness formed in his chest. Staring at her now, he knew that he could lose her forever if she found out about Yoshino's fate. Checking his watch, there was just enough time to take Rukia home before heading to the Agency.

"We must go."

A small rap on the door, and the Butler entered, bowing. Primly dressed in a charcoal grey suit, he looked dashing. Rukia smiled, but she still hadn't found what she was looking for.

"Would you mind if I stayed a bit longer? If it's not too weird..."

"Why would it be weird?" Byakuya arched an eyebrow. What an odd thing to say, he thought.

"Um being here...without you?" Rukia clarified. To her the concept felt weird, whether he thought so or not. Afterall, this was a strange place and his family home. Being met with an impassive expression, evidently, she was alone in her opinion.

"This will be our permanent residence one day. You should learn to be comfortable here."

"Comfort isn't along the lines of what I was thinking," She said through gritted teeth, slightly annoyed. Presumptuous much? "Besides, isn't that something we should discuss first?"

But Byakuya remained obstinate. In his mind, she had already agreed when she made it clear he wasn't to keep to his arranged marriage.

"There is nothing to discuss. It is predetermined."

Now her jaw did drop.

"We'll see about that." Once again muttering under her breath.

"Master, I will ensure Miss Rukia arrives home safely."

"Very well," Byakuya replied to his Butler. "And keep her out of trouble."

"Certainly, Sir."

"Be discreet. No one to is know the nature of our relationship."

Forever the loyal servant, he would keep his Master's secrets until his dying breath. And aware of the lengths the Council would go to tear Byakuya down, now that extended to Rukia as well.

"Understood."

"She is-"

"-Right here!" Rukia huffed, shooting her candid boyfriend a glare on par with his. So rude. "Seriously, manners go a long way, Kuchiki."

"On these grounds you will address me formally at all times. Here, we are safe, but these walls have ears." Byakuya corrected. "When you are done, go straight home."

Processing the revelation, Rukia raised an eyebrow and peered around the room. Being a part of Nobility was going to take some adjustment. An obscene visual of multiple sets of bunny ears stuck on the walls popped into her head, making her stifle a laugh. But she missed Rangiku and the others. It had been days since she'd last seen them and she wanted to check up on Ashido and Nel to see if they were alright and made it to the Hideout safely.

"Actually I was thinking of seeing my friends, and I still have a job to do-"

"-Not today. I want you to stay at home and that's final."

Picking up on the hard edge in his voice, Rukia became worried. Something was definitely up. Most likely it had to do with the message he'd received.

"Why, what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to concern yourself over."

Rukia knew that was Byakuya-speak for 'It's private.' Apparently secret-keeping was another one of his double standards. She could feel herself growing frostier by the second, sensing his reasoning behind his unwittingness to tell her was in some way for her protection. He'd been the same way when they were younger, and eventually she'd lost him for ten years because of it.

"I mean it," Byakuya reiterated.

"I'm sure you do."

Rukia didn't bother to hide her annoyance. One problem at a time. Coughing politely to clear his throat, the Butler sought to disrupt the 'glare-war' the couple were engaged in. He found the scene rather amusing to say the least. Delighting in the fact that his Master had clearly met his match.

"Miss Rukia will be taken care of. I will see to it personally."

"See that you do." But his tone was softer now, feeling sorry for being somewhat harsh. A habit that was becoming more and more frequent. If she would only listen to him. Then Byakuya closed the distance and leaned down to whisper in Rukia's ear. "Tonight, we can go anywhere you want. Just name it. Think big..."

It was his way of apologizing, not that it truly mattered. She just wanted to enjoy spending time with him and preferably without interruptions of the mortally-dangerous kind. Willing herself to calm, Rukia took a deep breath. Stroking her cheek with one finger, Byakuya met her gaze. Feeling the depth of those slate grey eyes, her insides melted. Blushing, she felt a rush of such strong love for him.

"How do you do that?" Rukia murmured.

"Do what?"

Blinking, she paused momentarily. Did he really not know how much he affected her very being?

"Look at me like it's the first time you've seen me..."

'_I just wish you could see yourself through my eyes.'_

But the words remained unspoken.

Planting a quick kiss on her forehead, Byakuya said instead, "Straight home."

"Alright! Home, I get it."

Turning on his heel, Byakuya was gone before she knew it. Not one for goodbyes. Oh well... Her sight fell on the Father and Son photograph again. Staring at the cute face of a young Byakuya, he was exactly how she had pictured him. It only reaffirmed in her mind that her future was with Byakuya. If he was willing to do his part and go up against the very Council that deemed her unsuitable, she would have to do her part. And that meant joining his world.

"Will you please teach me what it means to be a part of the Kuchiki Clan?" Rukia asked.

"Most certainly." The Butler said kindly. "As long as you never lose sight of who you are."

The irony wasn't lost on her. How could someone lose sight of something that had never been there in the first place? Vaguely wondering if her own parents had spared a single thought for the daughter they'd abandoned to die twenty-one years ago, she could only nod. Technically, she didn't exist. A Ghost... _'Assassin...' _

Ignoring the slight shiver at the thought, Rukia sat back down at the desk to resume work.

"That's the easy part."

"Then I gladly accept your proposal." Black eyes twinkled with wisdom. "Would you like some tea? We have a most unique blend that I think you will find quite pleasing."

Rukia beamed. "Yes, thank you."

The Butler bowed, then went to brew some hot fresh tea. His wizened face filled with the possibility of brighter days. Together, Byakuya and Rukia would restore the name Kuchiki to its former glory. Of that, he was certain.

* * *

Arriving at the Special Forces Agency, Byakuya signed in and proceeded straight away to Director Shiba's office. The elevator stopped on the thirteenth floor, and Kaien stepped in. Royal-blue eyes red-rimmed and weary, he looked as if he'd slept rough - or not at all. Jet black spiky hair shooting out in every direction at once, the small scar on the bridge of his nose highlighted against unusually pallid skin. The sleeves of his starched white shirt were rolled up showing a tattoo of the Shiba family crest on his left arm. Accustomed to the nature of their profession, Byakuya made no comment on his disheveled appearance.

Scowling from both a hangover and the bad news, Kaien handed his fellow Agent the warrant for Hollow. Byakuya took the sepia-toned parchment, opened it and read it carefully. He had seen many of them in his service as an Agent, and he was sure to see many more.

"The Senate ruled this morning," Kaien said, running a hand through his rebellious hair. "Life without parole I can understand, but the Death penalty? I just don't know if I agree with it..."

Poker-face on, Byakuya stared fixedly ahead.

"Our laws are absolute."

The elevator stopped on the twenty-sixth floor. Passing by the closed doors of other Senior management, they soon came to the Director's office. Byakuya cast a cursory glance at the plaque on the door. A ritual of hers was to change the nameplate once a month. This time it was a pair of outstretched hands with the name 'Kukaku' in between clay palms. Byakuya thought it a crude work of art.

Entering, they saw Kukaku on the phone.

"-And if you don't like it, you can get the HELL out of my Agency!" She bellowed, emerald green eyes blazing.

At 5'6" the Special Forces Director fell short of her 6'0"brother, but what she lacked in height she made up for in aggression. Wearing a long side-split white and red skirt with a matching red halter top exposing her ample cleavage, her own family crest tattoo was visible on her left bicep. Her right arm was replaced with a prosthetic. People often joked that her artificial limb was the cause of her volatile nature. Kaien had given up long ago explaining to others that she had always been this way.

After a lengthy pause, Kukaku lowered her voice. Obviously the poor bastard had said the right thing. "That wasn't so hard, was it?"

Then she hung up.

Kukaku strode over to Kaien, her skirt swishing about her and her hips wiggled as she walked barefoot. She rarely wore shoes. Just one of her many quirks.

"Bureaucratic bastards. Wish I could punch the lights out of the lot of them!" She frowned up at her brother. It pleased her to see him; He was her anesthesia and her one weakness.

Kaien slung an arm around her shoulder and enveloped her in a big bear-hug. "That bad, huh?"

"Rotten."

Turning to stare at Byakuya over the top of Kaien's crossed arms, Kukaku glowered. "The Senate wants this whole Hollow saga done and dusted. So no media. No appeals. Nothing. Hollow is to be executed in six days time." Her steely gaze boring into Byakuya as if trying to read him, but she couldn't. He was too good for that, and continued his apathetic front. "The prisoner still has to be informed. Which brings me to you, unless you'd prefer someone else."

Byakuya's outward appearance of calm contrasted with his inner feelings of anger and remorse. He'd thought that by substituting Yoshino for Rukia killed two birds with one stone and would give him time to come up with a viable solution without fear of either female being in harm's way.

"No. My prisoner, my duty." He was quick to respond, to which both Shiba siblings nodded having figured as much.

"Glad to hear it," She said calmer now. Then snaking an arm around Kaien's neck, Kukaku grabbed his ear lobe and pulled.

"Ow, Sis?!"

"Don't you Sis me! You two brats are going to tell me what you were both doing last night, and why the bloody hell I wasn't told?!" Continuing to twist Kaien's ear, the corners of his eyes began to well up. With the exception of Miyako, she was the only woman able to bring him to his knees. "You're lucky I don't tell Mum and Dad!"

"Alright, alright!" Red-in-the-face, Kaien shot his accomplice in crime an 'I told you so.' look. Byakuya remained straight-faced, no stranger to the Shiba sibling's antics. "Look- Sorry- It was a personal thing-"

"You're my brother! And that makes it personal to me." Releasing her hold, green met blue. There was love in those eyes. The greatest bond two siblings could have. If anything were to happen to him, Kukaku didn't know what she would do. It was unthinkable. "You leave me in the dark again, I will pound you! Got it?"

Giving her a quirky grin, Kaien knew he was in the clear. "Yeah, Sis."

"Well enough standing around. We've all got work to do."

Kaien took that as his chance to lift her off her feet in a tight crushing hold, making her go red too. "Love ya, Sis."

"Shut up, you big lug."

Making to move away, Kukaku called out to Byakuya. "Kuchiki, a word."

Looking apologetic, Kaien shot his friend a half-hearted shrug. It was to be expected. He left them to it, somehow knowing the outcome before it started. Kukaku sat down on her pile of cushions, lit up her pipe and took a big long draft, blowing rings in the air. Byakuya looked placid and waited.

"Curse my brother, he is loyal to a fault. I'm trusting you to be careful what you ask for, because you know he'll do it. Hell, you could run off a cliff and he'd jump right after you without bothering to check if he was tied to a rope-"

"-I am aware of that," Byakuya cut in defensively. "Nor did I ask for his help."

"That's what I'm worried about," Kukaku said, glare on full-blast. "Soon he'll be married and start a family. The Shiba Clan rests on his shoulders."

"You are not telling me anything I do not know."

"Byakuya, I'm worried about you too."

But her admission was falling on deaf ears.

"Your concern is invalid," He responded coolly.

"Agh, have it your way!"

Aware of how stubborn he could be, Kukaku dropped the topic. She was better off smashing her head against a brick wall. It had always been that way. Even back when they'd first met...She'd shown him things, given him an outlet, but there was never any delusion that their 'relationship' was anything but mutually superficial. Byakuya kept his skeletons close to his chest, and she doubted any woman had come close to cracking that surface before Rukia came along.

"Just tell me one thing..." Kukaku looked him square in the eye.

"That depends on what you're asking."

"Are you happy?"

Byakuya smirked. He saw no harm in answering the question. And it was an easy one. "Yes."

It was true too. Rukia... His Rukia.

The only woman to tell him 'No.' The only woman who was willing to leave him on principle. It had forced him to react. To fight for the only thing that was good and right in his life. To want to Live beyond the mundane existence of his corporate world. To Love again...

"I believe you." Kukaku smiled, pleased as punch. She couldn't help but care for her Agents. Byakuya and Yoruichi especially. "I'm glad you finally found someone."

'_More appropriately she found me.'_

With that, Byakuya left Director Shiba's office and headed to the fortieth-sub level of Central 46 to relay the news to Yoshino.

Coming up to her cell, he caught her in the middle of washing up and sitting with her back to the containment field. Her long brown hair was pinned up with a thin yellow clip, and the top half of a white shift dress exposed slim bare shoulders and back. Bold and glaring, a large reddish-brown tattoo covered most of her middle back, with smaller, paler brown markings branching off. If anyone were to count, there were ten lines in total. Mindful of her nakedness, Byakuya dropped his gaze to the floor. Somehow feeling as if he was spying on his mother.

Sensing a presence, Yoshino quickly pulled her robe back up and turned, smiling a small smile when she saw who had come to pay a visit. Incarcerated and alone, she had spent the time reflecting on the past;

_**...**_

_Biological Research Facility B. Underground; 12 years ago_

_The clacking of heels echoed along the otherwise quiet corridor as Ran'Tao made her way to the Observatory. A gold pocket-watch swung from a single pocket on her white lab coat and the only possession she could truly call her own. Gifted to her as a symbol of her creation. In Adulthood she became a Scientist specializing in Biology and the Human Anatomy. Not that any other path was open to her; Property of Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals, her engineered life was not her own. _

_Now the Head Researcher's achievements were to be recognized for a second time. After falling through the cracks of human error, They had finally found her. A compatible match for Subject 6 A. _

_Subject 13 B. _

_Having been kept sustained in a biogenic-tube for the past two years, it was a testament to the girl's strong will that she had even survived. Another fighter. Ran'Tao had been furious when she learned of the girl's advanced physical debilitation, but there was still hope. She had a plan to save them both. _

_Placing her right hand on the electronic palm-scanner, Ran'Tao unlocked the security-bolted door and stepped in through the Sanitization chamber. Cleared for access, she then continued into the Observatory, a perspex-walled control room overlooking one of many Experiment chambers in the Facility. A single stretch of fluorescent light illuminated the lone tube where the girl, Subject 13 B hung suspended in a synthetic amniotic fluid feeding life to her system. Tubes ran attached to numerous vital pressure points and a respiratory device allowed her to breathe._

_Ran'Tao wasn't alone in the Observatory. Stationed at the desk was another like her; Employee and Subject. Codename: Leader. Even at the young age of fifteen, he had arisen quickly through the ranks. His ruthlessness and cunning, along with his apparent skill had impressed Them. Sky-blue eyes glanced at her then turned back to stare at the girl in the tube. Ran'Tao sat down in a desk chair and followed his line of sight._

"_How is she?" _

"_Floating," He mocked._

"_I can see that," Ran'Tao answered, not amused. _

"_Oops, were you being rhetorical? Sorry, it just came across as stupid." _

_Ran'Tao bit her tongue. She'd never liked him, and doubted she ever would. Detestable child. She could almost feel sorry for him, if it weren't for the fact that he frightened her - A grown woman. _

_Accessing the datafile for Subject 13 B, Ran'Tao scanned the list of scheduled treatments waiting to be administered. _

"_By all accounts, we should be able to proceed with Recreation."_

"_And that, Doctor, is why I am here." With one white-gloved hand, Leader handed her a clearance keycard and stood up. "Oh, failure isn't really an option. Just saying. I have high hopes for her."_

_Ran'Tao frowned at the singular reference, but didn't argue. She would simply follow orders as she always did. _

_Then her mind flickered briefly to her first encounter with Leader. Unusually tall for his age, she was called to settle a conflict that had arisen in the Common Room. There she found Leader standing over the body of another male Subject, whom he had killed. Hands, face and hair covered in the dead boy's blood. Mirage stood nearby visibly shaken, the half-eaten remains of a dried persimmon squashed in her palms. _

_Ran'Tao asked why he committed murder? _

_Without an inch of remorse he'd replied, "Because that scumbag made her cry."_

_They took notice of him after that... _

"_Why do you wear gloves?" The question she'd long since wondered finally came out. _

_Leader looked back over his shoulder. The ever-constant satirical smile on his boyishly handsome face spread wider. _

"_Because you wouldn't like me if I touched you."_

_A shiver crawled up Ran'Tao's spine. She could very well believe that, despite her regenerative capabilities. Even looking at him made her skin crawl, so she cast her eyes back to the console. When Ran'Tao looked up again, Leader was gone. She hadn't even heard the door open and close..._

_**...**_

"I had hoped to see you again soon. What news?"

"Sentencing has passed."

A flicker of a frown flashed over deep brown eyes.

"I see..." Yoshino said quietly, comprehension setting in. "How long do I have left?"

"Six days from now."

Thinking it over, Yoshino breathed a sigh of relief. Her hands instinctively went to her broken pocket-watch. Circling its cracked face with her thumb, she watched with amused fascination as the splinters in the glass cut her skin only to heal over within seconds.

"I had not expected this outcome." Byakuya said carefully.

"I don't blame you..." She smiled and her eyes turned misty. "I'm tired...so very tired. No creature is meant to be timeless. All that I've seen, done and lived through... My very existence is an atrocity of nature. Perhaps now I can rest. And with my death, she will be safe."

Byakuya inclined his head in acknowledgement, choosing not to divulge in trivialities. Though he could imagine the depths of Yoshino's suffering, he knew his feelings didn't extend far enough towards sympathy. It would only be a lie. And that would cheapen her sacrifice for Rukia.

"For that you have my gratitude," He said simply and turned away.

"Will you do something for me?"

Byakuya stopped to hear her out. Guarded, yet passive, the look he gave her warned her to tread carefully.

"You must dispose of my remains. If They get my body there's no telling what would be done with it. And please tell Rukia that I am sorry."

"Very well."

"One last thing... If you know of Renji, please give him a message for me." Yoshino paused waiting for his refusal. Getting no indication whatsoever, she decided to continue, "Tell him; Even though we have never met nor spoken, I was always there watching over him. Forgive me for not being strong enough to do what I should've done."

Ticking the information over in his head, Byakuya thought back to the partial Subject list Yoshino had previously given him and made the connection. Subject 6 B. Codename: Brand. And the red-headed ruffian who had dared to address him rudely. Yes, sadly, the peasant was yet another one of Rukia's associates. Again, it was a small price to pay for ensuring the safety of his Lover.

"You have my word."

"Thank you," Yoshino whispered as Byakuya left her cell. There was nothing more to be said.

She closed her eyes and felt the air around her with a renewed vigor she had not felt for so long. Content in the knowledge that peace would come to her at last.

* * *

Journeying home in the luxury of a silver Bentley Mulsanne, one of the Kuchiki family cars, Rukia was feeling proud of the morning's accomplishments. Compiling all the data she could find on the plane crash, she had phoned it through to Toshiro to work his techie magic on and hopefully give her a name. Her excitement at getting answers had her fit to burst. When she learns the identity of the person, she would personally hunt them down and bring that sucker to justice.

Also she'd had her first 'lesson' in Noble etiquette. Under the patient tutelage of Byakuya's Butler, who she likened to the Grandfather she'd never had, learning everything there was to know was going to take time. But it would be worth it in the end. And it was a small price to pay for their future.

Hearing Toshiro's voice made Rukia feel even more homesick. She missed them terribly. Drawing some comfort from the little news her white-haired friend gave her;

Ichigo hadn't returned. Senna was still unaccounted for. Leader was away as he frequently was. Isane had retired to her room after her massive ordeal in healing Rukia's 'stray' - That had been an extremely close call. They had rushed outdoors to the screech of tires and sounds of a car crashing, a maroon Honda Civic skidding off the road and driven bumper-first into a tree. Rescuing the two severely injured occupants, a male and female, just in the nick of time. Isane was good, but she couldn't heal the dead.

Then after they were healed, and their story told, Ashido tried to convince Nel to stay put because it was safer. Meanwhile, being an Agent, he still had a job to do and too many questions would arise from his disappearance. Refusing to see the logic, Nel had become inconsolable. It had taken Renji's brute strength to hold her down while Isane administered a sedative. Apologetic, Ashido regrettably left.

Renji, Shūhei and Rangiku were now sleeping. The only two awake were Toshiro and Kiyone, who was keeping watch over Nel while her sister, Isane rested.

With the promise of contacting her when Toshiro discovered anything vital, Rukia had left it at that. Now the waiting game began...

Her mind drifted off to her plans for tonight. Empowered by her control-freak Lover giving her free reign, she'd thought up the most wonderful thing. And it involved memories. Rukia couldn't wait to surprise him.

* * *

Leader stared out of the thirtieth floor of the Adjuchas Center which was currently closed for renovations due to last night's fiasco. Walled in ceiling-to-floor glass panels, he watched the multi-colored specks of the city below shift and move, peons moving about like cattle on a herding train.

The incident had just cost Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals millions of dollars in damages and the loss of one of Their prime soldiers, Vector. Apparently removing her dependency on that lovesick Agent Kano had been a bad idea. Not that Leader would assume responsibility for the oversight; It had worked on Hollow.

And there was Banshee too, who was once again on the run. Leader laughed at that - Incompetent fools. If Nnoitra Gilga; Codename: One-Eye; had properly eliminated his partner instead of taking for granted that smashing her skull in would do the trick, They wouldn't have this problem. Or maybe Gilga didn't want Neliel dead. Afterall, who else would put up with his torture?

The Sadist and the Pacifist - A match made in Hell.

The Police had been and gone. That had been fun too. He'd long since become aware of how he affected others; An almost indescribable unsettling feeling; Which he derived great pleasure in playing on. Leader had given up on being any other way. He was a snake. There was no point in hiding it.

A few people were the exception to the rule. His band of ragtag Survivors. But most importantly - Her. From that first glimpse of her as he hid in the bushes, he'd become enamored. Like a ray of glorious sunshine, shoulder-length strawberry blonde waves bouncing behind her as she ran past. Turning her head to look back, he'd caught sight of her big bright blue eyes sparkling like the ocean.

Mirage... Leader would never forget that day.

Just then Miasma and Doom entered the office, putting an end to his reminiscing. Glancing mildly at the duo, his mouth curved upwards into a half-smile, however the sentiment did not reach his sky-blue eyes. Doom, especially, he was surprised to see. Nor was he entirely sure if he was pleased or not. Officially known as Kira Izuru, Leader thought him a miserable excuse of a man. 5'8", lean and lanky, shaggy pale blonde locks covered one side of his thin, gaunt face. One light blue eye peered up at Leader with a mixture of worry and admiration. It was rather creepy.

Taking a step forward and arms stiff at her sides, Miasma bowed. Her distinctive green eyes shone its usual melancholy and the slight part of her bangs appeared more prominent with the absence of her own black mask that she'd worn at the VIP gala. Long straight black hair fashioned into a braid as it always was. Though she looked harmless enough, 5'6" and innocent, Miasma was an artificial being capable of emitting deadly poison from within. And a highly-skilled combatant.

"Everything is secure," She said in her toneless, droid-like voice.

"Are you sure this time?" Leader replied with caustic sarcasm.

"Yes, Sir." Miasma answered again. Beside her, Kira stayed silent. His very countenance gave off a gloomy, depressing vibe. "If it pleases you, allow us to escort you home."

"Huh? Interesting that you would think I need escorting. But why not? It could be fun."

"I vow to protect you with my life," Kira said quietly.

"Still creepy as ever. I always liked that about you." Mocking smile ever constant, it was hard to tell if Leader meant it or not. "You look well though. Being let out of the cage suits you."

Then Leader left the offices of the closed-down Adjuchas Center and headed for the parking lot where his white Jaguar XKR-S Convertible was parked. Kira and Miasma dutifully followed. Talkative pair.

_**...**_

Working diligently, Toshiro was in his element. He always loved this time of morning. The air was cool and it was peaceful and quiet with no one around to bother him. Not that he didn't like or appreciate his friends. He did, in his own way. It was just that he'd always been a bit of a loner.

As a child he was raised by his Grandmother in the slums of Rukongai, the poorest excuse of a village in Western Tokyo. There was hardly enough money for food and his Grandmother was very old and frail. Sometimes Toshiro earned extra coin working as a Runner but being small and short, he suffered constant verbal abuse on account of his size and was rarely hired. His story wasn't that different from the other poor citizens of Rukongai. It was just a fact of life.

One morning he woke up to find his Grandmother had passed away in her sleep. All alone and with no hope of a future, Toshiro stayed there in the single-roomed hut they called Home. Days later, the cupboards bare, he was found collapsed and barely alive by a robber with a guilty conscience.

Plucked from the waste of Society, Toshiro was turned into an experiment; Subject 10 A. Codename; Prodigy. Class: First Generation. Specialty: Genius intellect, Tactician. Proficiency: Swordsmanship, Gauntlets.

Then his quietude was disrupted by Rangiku stumbling into the Hub. A flimsy flower-print silk robe barely covering her curvaceous figure. Toshiro looked away from his monitor and frowned. With all the clothes she owned, why on earth did she find it necessary to come out dressed like _that_?

"Matsumoto..."

"Hnn?" Rangiku rubbed at tired eyes, stifling a yawn on the back of one slim, finely manicured hand.

Toshiro's temple pulsed. "If you're tired, why don't you go back to bed?!"

Draping herself lazily over one armrest of his cyber throne; as it was affectionately dubbed; she wrinkled her nose up at him. For some reason she had woken up and couldn't go back to sleep, which was highly unusual for her. Normally Rangiku could go for 10-12 hours easy. Earthquakes couldn't wake her, but not this morning.

"Do you ever get the feeling that someone just walked over your grave?"

Turning his face away from the direct glare of her huge bosom, his reply was frostier than an icicle. "No."

Shrugging her shoulders, Rangiku blinked hazily at the monitor, watching the data stream of names and various images of a plane crash.

"What's this, hnn?"

"An incident I'm working on for Rukia," Toshiro explained.

Having been given a point of reference, the rest had been easy. Shifting through every databank in existence. Someone had gone to great lengths to cover this accident up. But Toshiro was better. A child prodigy They had called him.

"Aw how is she?" At the mention of their petite raven-haired friend, Rangiku went all mopey. She missed Rukia so much. Although she knew the likely reason her soul-sister had stayed away so long. "Still the same Byakuya, keeping her all to himself..."

"You know about that?"

"Of course I do! I could never forget a handsome face," She pouted indignantly. Then it dawned on her. "Wait, you too?"

Toshiro rolled his eyes. "Matsumoto, if I didn't, I do now."

"Oops."

Letting the cat out of the bag, she shrugged it aside. Truthfully, Rangiku had done well to keep the secret this long. She had never been one to stay tight-lipped with juicy gossip. And this tidbit topped the list. Shaking his head in exasperation, Toshiro went back to his work. He'd managed to recover old video footage from Itami Airport's archive data.

Then Rangiku noticed a sketch of Toshiro pinned to the wall. Whoever the Artist was, the portrait was exceptionally drawn. Going over to inspect the drawing more closely, Rangiku unashamedly beamed. In the bottom right-hand corner the page was signed; **Momo Hinamori.**

"Ooh how cute! Did you get yourself a girlfriend?"

"No!" Scowling, Toshiro went red in the face. Trust Rangiku to go all ga-ga. "Leave that alone."

"My, aren't we touchy... So have you two done the dirty yet?"

"MATSUMOTO-!"

That was as far as he got before his reddened face went almost as pale as his hair. He had found Passenger 331 - And he was staring right at _her_. Seeing his adverse reaction, bright blue eyes flicked to the screen and went wide. Her hand found its way on Toshiro's shoulder as she too paled. Dumbfounded, the two watched the playback video. There was no sound but there was absolutely no doubt as to who was in it;

Onscreen a tall man with short silvery-white hair handed a plane ticket to a petite raven-haired girl. Smiling, he would've been about nineteen years old then. The girl was only thirteen. Taking her boarding pass, she started to walk away, but the man called out. She stopped and turned around. Stooping down on one knee, he beckoned. Scared, she didn't move. Large violet eyes stared back as if she didn't want to go near him.

"Freeze it there." Rangiku said in a serious tone, her grip intensifying on Toshiro's shoulder. They had to hear the conversation to truly know what was happening. "Can you amplify the audio?"

"Yes. One moment."

All of a sudden sound blared out of the speakers. The acoustics were scratchy but audible;

_**...**_

"_Smile, Rukia. You look awkward." The man said, gloved hands motioning for her to come closer. "If you don't put on a good performance, this isn't going to work is it?"_

"_Yes, Leader,"Rukia whispered. _

_Going into his outstretched arms, she stiffened and bit her lip. Rukia hated being held by him. In fact, sometimes she hated even being near him. He made her feel like she was being strangled by snakes. And sometimes it hurt when he touched her. But that only happened by accident when he wasn't wearing his gloves. _

_...One time Rukia had snuck into his room and startled him awake, demanding to know what had happened to Byakuya. Jumping up on him and pounding his bare torso with her little fists. Instinctively, he grabbed her tiny waist and damn near killed her. He'd called her 'Stupid' then. But waking Isane who was asleep in the bed next to his, Rukia was saved. She was more careful after that. Still, from time to time, accidents happened... _

"_Your first assignment. Do well and I might actually be proud of you." _

"_You won't forget your promise will you?" Rukia eyed him warily. She wanted to trust that he'd stick to his word, but she didn't truly trust anyone who worked for Them. She hated Them too. _

"_How you can make persistence annoying is really quite amazing," Leader said, tapping his gloved fingers on her leather-clad back. Rukia shivered, but held firm._

"_You promised you would bring Byakuya back if I complete this mission. Or are you just a big fat liar?!"_

"_Rukia, this is getting boring." He wasn't smiling anymore. It was even more frightening. "Do the job and everything will be fixed."_

_Reassured and not wanting to make him angry, Rukia bounded off. She had a plane to catch. All she had to do was pick up a cannister containing a rare chemical compound from the Flight Engineer and parachute out. As first assignments went, this should be easy. Then Leader would reunite her with her beloved._

_Leader watched her disappear without feeling the slightest bit of remorse. Idiot girl, he thought. She had no clue. No one would suspect a thirteen year old girl as a Ghost Assassin. It was the perfect ruse. Little did Rukia know that the real target was the millionaire business heir Sojun Kuchiki and his wife. Somehow the couple had gained knowledge of Them and had to be silenced. As for Rukia's match, the once promising Subject 6 A had turned out to be a huge disappointment and had gotten himself killed defending her. _

_But Leader would take care of that too. No point in wasting any more potential. _

_**...**_

Pausing the video feed, Toshiro and Rangiku was left in a state of shock. Judging from the timeframe, he determined this scene predated Rukia's memory being erased, and that explained why she was unaware of her part in the plane crash eight years ago. But this was only one side of the story. Somewhere between Rukia boarding that Boeing 747SP and its spectacular dunk into the Miyagawa River, something terrible had happened. The biggest betrayal was learning that Leader was the instigator. Toshiro and the others all thought he was working behind the scenes to secretly oppose Them. But what he and Rangiku had just witnessed looked more like willingly carrying out orders. Sending Rukia in to take down the plane that killed Byakuya's parents was beyond cruelty.

"This can't be real..."

"It's real. I'm calling Rukia. She needs to see this."

Dialing Rukia's cellphone number, Toshiro missed the imaginary ground fall out from Rangiku's feet. She'd never thought her best friend and secret love was capable of doing something like this. No, there had to be a plausible explanation for this...

_**...**_

Rukia jumped in her seat when she heard her cellphone ring. Then checking the caller display, she smiled. It was Toshiro. And he'd taken less time than she thought he would.

"Hey Shiro. That was quick." Rukia tried to sound calm while willing her accelerated heartbeat to slow down. This was the moment she was waiting for. "Alright, hit me with it."

"_I'm not telling you over the phone. If you want to learn the truth, I'll be waiting."_

Alarmed now, she peeked outside of the dark-tinted window to determine how close to home she'd been driven. They were already cruising along the Expressway. Changing course to the Hideout would only take a few minutes backtracking.

"Shiro, what are you saying?" Rukia asked, gripping her cellphone tightly to her ear without realizing it. In all the times Toshiro had pulled traces for her, he had never given her this kind of response before. Now she was extremely worried.

"_I'm saying; Seeing is believing," _Toshiro stated calmly but firmly. It was imperative that this delicate situation be handled properly or there was no telling what Rukia would do_. "And don't talk to anyone before you see what I have to show you."_

Disconnecting the call, Rukia felt dazed. Her cellphone slipped from numb fingers and fell onto her lap. Her stomach roiled and she fought to breathe, her rapid pulse pounded in her eardrums. Whatever truth Toshiro held, she wasn't going to like it. Every fiber of her being told her that for certain.

Rukia leaned across the backseat and rapped on the partition window to get the driver's attention. It seemed the optional extra was mandatory in all of the Kuchiki vehicles in respect for the illustrious family's privacy. Yet another detail Rukia was going to have to get used to. To her, it all seemed so impersonal. Curling her fingers on the window edge as it began to whir down, she poked her head through to talk to the driver.

"Yes Miss?"

"Can you take the next exit and turn around?"

"Sorry Miss, no can do." The driver didn't sound particularly apologetic. "I am under strict instructions to deliver you to the Pavilion. No detours."

'_Of course you are.'_ Rukia huffed in her head and rolled her eyes instead. Damn Byakuya and his stringency! She thought fast.

"That's funny, because Byakuya-sama told me I was to go straight home."

"Y-Yes Miss...?" Clearly, the driver was now confused. He'd thought that was exactly what he was doing.

"Well you're going the wrong way. And the Pavilion is his apartment, not mine. I mean, really, you don't actually think Byakuya-sama and I live together right? Think of the scandal!" Rukia declared in her best cavalier voice. "If you don't believe me you could call him and double check. I'm sure he won't mind being disturbed at work over a mere triviality."

Knowing that in reality Byakuya would be highly annoyed, just not at the driver. Hoping her little act was plausible enough, she waited with baited breath. Then the driver indicated to make a left turn and took the off-ramp. Rukia smiled in triumph.

"You won't tell Master Kuchiki about this?" He asked sheepishly. The penalty for disobeying orders was dismissal. At the very least.

"No way. It will be our little secret," She replied sweetly.

"Thank you Miss. You are most kind."

* * *

Back at the Hideout after his night out with Kaien and Yoruichi, Ichigo stormed the corridor to their sleeping quarters. He was on the warpath. With one person in mind.

"LEADER! SHOW YOUR CHEATING FACE!"

Roused by the commotion, Renji and Shūhei left their bedrooms and stepped out into the hall.

"Oi what the fuck are you yelling about?!"

Renji bored holes into the orange-haired teenager's white-shirted back.

"Ichigo, some of us were trying to sleep," Shūhei grumbled.

The bags under his dark grey eyes told them he wasn't having much luck. Again Rukia hadn't been home for days and the constant worry was doing his head in. And he was really beginning to wonder if her 'fake dating' act with Agent Kuchiki hadn't at least for her become real. Rich and stuck-up, he didn't seem her type. However, the contraception pills, emails and nights away said a different story. That had hurt the most; Seeing the evidence that she was maintaining a sexual relationship with Agent Kuchiki. Shūhei had tortured himself for hours over that white and orange box. As well as the electronic messages he'd read off Rukia's new and expensive laptop, a gift from the Agent himself. Pieces of her heart had been poured into those emails. Shūhei wasn't going to take it anymore. Rukia must decide - Him or the Mission.

Ichigo scowled at his two male friends. In truth, he'd thought long and hard about Yoruichi's phone camera snapshot of Leader posing as the phantom CEO of Lindocruz Pharmaceuticals. Trying both mobile numbers to contact Rukia had gotten him nowhere again. One went to voicemail and the other line came up 'unavailable'. That had pissed Ichigo off. All he wanted to do was warn her.

Then he started to think. What if Leader was in someway connected to Senna walking out on him? There was only one way to find out.

"It's Leader. He's working for Them."

"Are you sure you're not confusing the past and present tense?" Shūhei politely pointed out.

Renji's reaction was angrier. His fiery temper on par with his long red hair. Deep brown eyes burned in their sockets. Fists clenched, his 6'2" bulk towered menacingly over Ichigo's leaner 5'11" frame. When push came to shove the two brash-headed men had each other's backs, but aside from that they disagreed at nearly every turn and their bickering was the cause of constant fighting.

"You better think long and hard about what you just said."

But Ichigo wasn't in the mood for Renji's moral bullshit.

"Kiss my ass."

That got Renji steamed. "Why you-!"

Suddenly they both received kicks to the shin bringing them to their knees like falling towers of red and orange. Phase. 1. There was only one woman who had that effect. Brandishing her small fists of fury in their faces, Ichigo and Renji shrunk under Rukia's violet glare.

"Why does it always have to be a pissing contest with you two?!" Rukia thundered.

Phase. 2. Toshiro and Rangiku stood quietly a safe distance away.

"Ow! Midget, that hurt!"

"Good! It was supposed to!"

"Oi what did you kick me for?! I'm not the one running off the mouth," Renji said a tad sulkily. At Rukia's pointed stare, he added, "Well not this time..."

"I know what I saw!" Ichigo barked. Maybe with Rukia finally here she could beat some sense into the others. "At the Center last night, Leader was there. I'm telling you- He's a traitor."

"We know," Toshiro stated.

"Hang on, we don't know for sure." Rangiku got on the defensive. "There must be a reasonable explanation..."

"What Center? Somebody please start making sense," Shūhei said with a miserable edge to his voice.

Seeing Rukia hurt like hell, and the rift between them felt canyons apart. He wasn't sure if he even recognized her anymore. Renji folded his muscular arms over his naked tattooed chest and went quiet. Apparently he and Shūhei were the last to know - Again. In a similar pose, Rukia's face became deadly serious. Honest to a fault, Ichigo wouldn't make a claim he didn't believe to be true.

"Ichigo, are you sure about this?" Rukia pressed him to which he nodded his orange spiky head. "Because we can't go back... We stick together and confront him as one."

"What about Isane-?" Rangiku piped up.

"-What about me? What's going on?" She said softly from the background.

The noisy racket had woken her up. The 6'1½" tall medic with short messy silvery-white hair looked at her fellow companions and waited patiently to be brought up to speed. Arms folded across a pale lilac négligée, tell-tale watery grey eyes showed her sleep deprivation. But sleep was the least of her worries. Fixing Isane with serious blue eyes, Rangiku jumped in first.

"Isane, where's Gin?"

Cheeks tinging pink, she looked at the equally buxom blonde with steady calm. She'd known all along about Gin and Rangiku's deep affection for each other. And she wasn't jealous by it. In fact, Isane had told Gin many times that if he wanted to pursue a relationship with Rangiku then he had her blessing. Gin never did, nor did he touch her either. Isane never knew why not.

"He's not back yet. Why-?"

"-Kiyone! Nel!"

Suddenly Rukia remembered there were two more party members missing and made a mad dash for the Medical examination room where she thought both females were. Being the fastest, the rest of the gang lagged behind.

But just as Rukia got there, she stopped dead in her tracks. Leader was back. And it was in no way a good thing. Skewered in place off his right hand, Kiyone's petite frame hung lifeless. Dull grey eyes stared unseeingly in its sockets and the tips of her short dark blond hair dyed in her own blood. Leader retracted his ungloved hand and looked somewhat surprised at seeing he had been caught out. As Kiyone's body dropped to the floor like tumbling blocks, so did Rukia's jaw.

Glancing at Nel lying in a hospital bed, the rise and fall of white cotton blankets indicated she was at least still alive. That was some consolation. Gin's sharp, jaunty face spread into a wide mocking smile.

"Murderer...!"

At the forefront of his thoughts was; _'How fast can you run?' _But instead he said just one word-

"Oops."

* * *

**_Author's Notes: _**_After my absolute favorite pairing; ByaRuki, (it's a little scary how much) I'm a huge GinRan shipper... For this chapter I've tried to touch on a bit more of the character's backgrounds/ties. The plane crash event is what Lisa/Vector was referring to in her conversation with Rukia (in Chapter 9).__  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;** kiti4life, PAMILA DE CASTRO, __ra7matigorti2_, VKLOREO23, FukaynaFemi, BexBlueDragon, CielDoll, vicky73, arlingtonsteward, bxrfan, DRUON, Jasmine, Guest, _______________YuzurihaNoRyuu, ______________ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, silverqueen, Anne, ReckoningDay,_ LuciL06, Lilith's Heart, aria_, seras3791, Emily, Guest, velvetsins & JessicaTrueBlood for your reviews. _

_Also a HUGE Thank you to all the new readers/followers of this fic. And for the favorites/alert adds! From the bottom of my heart, T__hank you All!_


	23. Twenty-Three

There was a lot I wanted to fit into this Chapter, but so it didn't end up being 12k words long I've tried to concentrate solely on the important aspects. For Rukia's flashback of the plane crash, I've written it fragmented (to reflect how she sees it and to break it up...it's quite long). Hope it's not too confusing. Also if you haven't already, this chapter will make more sense if you read the previous one. Contains suggestive violence and Character death.

I'd like to personally thank all of the devoted readers and to all those who take the time to leave a review. I value and consider each and every review. All feedback, criticism, suggestions and any general comments are always appreciated.

**Warning:** Will contain at times; coarse language, drug and sexual references (lemons), occasional violence and OOCness. Rated M for suggestive themes.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Bleach or its Characters.

* * *

**~ TWENTY-THREE ~****  
**

* * *

Furious violet met cold blue.

Reeling with wave after wave of shock. The sudden compulsion to; scream- run- smack that awful smile right off his face. Rukia didn't know what.

Struggling to understand...to make sense of it.

This was the man who three years ago brought them out of their living Hell to create a semblance of a home. The chance to start over. As well as working and fighting together to bring about Their destruction.

But this so-called savior turned out to be their Gaoler and a deceitful murderer.

Rukia took a step backwards, inching her way to the door of the Medical examination room. Her gaze locked on Gin, watching for any sudden attack movements. He didn't move. Waiting in predatory likeness. Rukia wasn't about to delude herself that he wouldn't strike. She was fast. If memory served her, Gin's special ability was that bit faster.

"I don't understand... We- I trusted you..." She heard herself say.

"Huh, you did?" Gin responded casually, somewhat surprised. Then his eyes narrowed into slits and his smile broadened. "I think you're lying. Let's be honest, your inability to tell a lie is exemplary! That's why I liked you so much."

Rukia scowled. Her insides curdled. The way he looked at her left a sour taste in the back of her throat and his whole aura seemed to ooze off him and crawl under her skin. She shook her head slowly from side to side. He wasn't even trying to lie his way out. Not that she would ever believe a word he said again.

"Kiyone? What was your reason for killing her?"

"Being useless was her best quality." Gin walked over Kiyone's body towards her. "Now Rukia-chan, we have ourselves a little problem. I can't let you out of here alive. Sorry."

Resisting the urge to dry-retch, Rukia shuddered. He had never called her by such a familial term before, and it just sounded creepy. Gin's drastic change in demeanor was mortifying. Hands behind her back, she clawed the air searching for anything worthy to defend herself with. Her pulse throbbed in her eardrums, but she couldn't give in to fear. That would be her undoing. She had to remain alert.

Just then Rangiku burst into the Medical examination room and stood alongside Rukia, retying her robe belt that had loosened while running. Her beautiful sun-kissed face contorted into a look of pure anguish. She was worried she would be too late.

"Gin, tell them there's been some kind of mistake." Rangiku pleaded with her bright blue eyes. Staring at her, his mocking smile faltered. "That you were forced to send Rukia on that plane- But that you didn't mean to, right?"

"Plane? What plane?" Rukia glowered, confused.

As the cogs in her mind ticked over, the feeling of dread in her stomach intensified, making her head spin. One white suede boot heel slid on the floor as she swayed unsteadily. She remembered how strange Toshiro had sounded on the phone when he called her back about his findings into the plane crash event. Rukia hadn't had time to speak with Toshiro before coming here. Instead she was forced to diffuse yet another argument between Ichigo and Renji. So was that the secret? That _she_ was the missing passenger on the flight that killed Byakuya's parents? But how could it be?!

Fragments of memory flickered in Rukia's mind;

"_Sending in a girl?!" The Flight Engineer muttered. "I'm going to get him for this!"_

"_Please just give me the cannister and you'll never have to see me again."_

"_Give you? Did Gin tell you that?" He sneered at her. Rukia held firm, comforting herself with her reason for doing this. Leader told her that all she had to do was pick up the special cargo and get off the plane. Then...Then... "Well, let me tell you a little secret. I'm not giving you anything. You're going to give me my parachute and I'll set off this nice little EMP bomb. So play nice, and I won't beat the crap out of you!" _

"_No! You can't..." _

_Smacking his fists together, the Flight Engineer turned hostile. "Fine, have it your way-!"_

At the same time, Rangiku closed the distance and grabbed at the front of Gin's white suit jacket in desperation.

"Gin-!" Her words died off as her sight landed on Kiyone's unmoving form slumped in an unnatural position on the floor behind him. Staring stunned into the face of her secret love, her expression hardened. Truth twisted in her heart like a knife. "You did mean it...All this time...You're still one of Them."

"Wait- It was you...!" Rukia gasped. Sad, little and naive Rukia. "You set me up."

"Oh that. Guess you're going to be sore about that too." The way Gin said it sounded almost like a shrug. Heartless. And cruel. Leaning down towards Rangiku, Gin leered at her. "You're in the way."

Rangiku didn't have time to react before his fingers brushed her skin. Bright blue eyes widened in shock. They read; _'Even me?' _

Full pouty pink mouth formed the shape of an 'o'. Her body went rigid and began to harden all over, encasing itself into folds of steel. Her special ability of being able to morph her body into any inorganic matter she came in contact with was what would keep her alive. Physically, his touch didn't hurt her, but the emotional pain inflicted was excruciating. A flicker of an instant, she caught the hint of regret in his own sky-blue eyes, then it was gone. In bittersweet sorrow; Gin could touch her afterall.

"Rukia, run!" Rangiku shouted.

Anchored by a piece of Gin's innate blade snapped off in her neck, she was relatively safe even though she couldn't move. All she could do was stand by and watch miserably as friend fought against friend.

At the warning, Rukia launched herself behind the cover of a metal storage cabinet. A .50AE cartridge round rocketed past where she was moments before. Vulnerable, she knew she had to move fast. Flinging open the cage doors, she swiped a Beretta 92FS Inox off one of the shelves and jammed an ammunition clip in it, locking and loading. Then Rukia stood upright with her back against the cabinet. But the next thing she felt was the piercing stab of a blade. From the other side of the cabinet, Gin's hand was extended, cutting through metal and flesh with sharp, fatal precision.

"Hmph." He laughed.

A gush of blood erupted from where Gin had stabbed her between her shoulder blade and collar-bone. Adrenaline kicked in. Rukia clutched at her shoulder and sprinted out of the door, blind-firing along the way.

Running out into the hallway, she vaulted over the bannister railing and ran out into the Inner Courtyard...

...Across the way, Shūhei, Renji and Ichigo's path was suddenly cut off by an unknown black-haired female. Standing there straight as an arrow, her arms locked at her sides. Her cold, militant stare homed in on them. At her back Doom faced Toshiro and Isane. An oddly-designed sword attached to the hip of his plain black trousers; A black and silver rectangular hook-shaped blade. Staring at his former comrades, he looked saddened over what was about to transpire. Shock and recognition rumbled through Isane, Toshiro and Shūhei. They had presumed Kira long dead.

"Izuru!"

"Kira? We thought you were dead." Shūhei stared into the face of his former friend, stunned. He and Kira had been close once. Before They destroyed his mind and locked him away in solitary confinement. "What happened to you, man?"

But there was no recognition; Kira had the look of a gormless man. His one blue eye visible from shaggy, pale blonde locks falling over his thin, gaunt face peered glassily at them. Long ago he had lost every sense of his own identity; No one bothered to learn what happened to him every time he took a person's memories. Like everything that could be taken, it had to go somewhere. All the memories stayed with him and blurred the line between dreams and reality.

Isane was more direct. She knew what Kira had done to Rukia. Who knew how many others he'd affected. "Are you here to fight us?"

"Yes," Kira said with his usual glum indifference. A trait often mistaken for weakness. " I will not take pleasure in this for battle is filled with despair. Dark and terrifying. As it should be. But I have a responsibility to protect my leader. For me, to fight and to lose is a foolish attitude."

Resigned, Shūhei shook his head. Thinking perhaps it would've been better if Kira had died in there. Toshiro's expression hardened, turquoise eyes blazed with arctic resolve. Clear-cut in his mind - Kira had forgotten himself.

"What about Matsumoto? And your obligation to her?" The rage building inside of him, Toshiro could not forgive any course of action against his friends. Though he had trouble showing it, he cared a great deal about Rangiku, Rukia and the others. Even at the cost of his own life. "I don't care if I have to fight you, I won't let you hurt anyone else."

Under orders, Kira was undeterred. "Then I am powerless to stop you. Do as you will. There is no other way."

Game on.

Miasma thrust her hand forward, landing a palm-strike at Ichigo's chest. The force of it knocked the wind out of him and sent him flying into Renji. Grunting with pain as the two smacked into the wall. Renji shook himself off and rose to his feet. But he was at a loss. His one main edict was to never attack a woman, no matter the circumstances. Ichigo rolled over onto his front and tried to raise himself up on all fours, coughing and wheezing. His chest felt like it was on fire. From just one punch. His amber eyes stared hazily at the mysterious woman. His one thought; _'Just who the fuck was she?'_

Isane was about to rush to Ichigo's side to heal him when Kira swung his sword at her. Toshiro quickly jumped in and pushed her out of the way. The blade hit the floor between them cleaving a chunk in the wooden floorboards.

"Stay with us, Ichigo!" Shūhei called out while he kept dodging Miasma's barrage of attacks. Awed by her tenacious fighting ability like an amped-up robot gone haywire. "Renji, come on man. A hand here would be nice!"

"I can't hit a woman!" He grumbled.

Shūhei was conflicted. Though he respected his friend's stance, this was a different situation entirely.

"Even if she beats us to death?!"

Sidestepping the human torpedo, Shūhei took off his chain choker and let its specialized links extend to triple its length fashioning a short whip-like weapon. Whirling it at the female assailant, he slashed a cut in Miasma's right bicep. But she didn't flinch, and grabbed hold of the chain, yanking him closer. Without batting an eyelid, she head-butted him with skull-splitting force. Shūhei staggered to one knee, then rolled away, evading a dropkick. Changing tact, she flew at Renji. With brutal swiftness, she flipped up and wound her legs around his shoulders and neck.

"Dammit! Get the fuck off me!" Renji choked.

Deep brown eyes turned watery as he struggled to breathe through her thigh-choke hold. With her still locked on his back, Renji slammed up against the wall in an attempt to shake her off. A small moan escaped from Miasma's mouth, but she hung on tight. Then hooking her arms around Renji's right arm, she broke it at the elbow. That sent Renji into a roar. He reared, throwing her off flying into the opposite wall. Shūhei jumped in again, swinging his chain whip from side to side and sent it whizzing forward in the air. Miasma feinted sideways and landed a well-placed kick into Shūhei's bare torso.

"Oi Kicky, catch this!"

Breaking off a wooden wall column with his left hand, Renji swung the beam into Miasma's side. The force of it sent her pummeling into the adjacent wall.

"Kicky? Really?" Shūhei grumbled as he picked himself up.

Then feeling regret for his actions, Renji threw the piece of column overhead, inadvertently smacking Miasma in the head as she sat upright. Splitting an angry gash on her forehead.

"It hurts." Miasma stated in her droid-like voice. Not that anyone could tell.

Toshiro continued to spar with Kira while shielding Isane who was waiting for a chance to rescue Ichigo. But blade against hands was an unfair match. Trading blows, Toshiro caught Kira on the jaw with an uppercut, snapping his head back with a resounding whip. Showing a resilience unbefitting of his appearance, Kira bounced back and swung his sword at Toshiro.

The edge caught Isane on the side of her skull and knocked her to the ground. Arching up for a second strike, Toshiro defended with his hands, stopping the blade perilously close to his face. Trickles of blood spilled over as the blade began to cut into Toshiro's cyber-glove sparking alight. Grunting and groaning, the two men struggled. Isane crawled on all fours and reached out to grab Kira's ankle.

"I'm sorry," Isane apologized in a choked whisper. It grieved her to subject anyone to pain. Friend or Foe. She only wanted to use her abilities to heal.

Sharp, jolts of pain shot through Kira's ankle and up his leg making him stumble off-balance. The hook-end of his sword sliced Toshiro's face from cheek to jaw on a downward arch, then fell from his grasp as he lost his footing. Toshiro twisted the sword in injured fingers, and drove its blade up through Kira's abdomen with all the force he could muster. Blue eyes widened in shock.

Kira dropped down dead.

* * *

In the process of finalizing an incident report, Byakuya didn't bother to look up from his computer monitor at the knock on his office door. He was loathe to admit it was yet another cold case being shut. The third one this month. But orders were orders. If the Senate deemed an investigation over then it was closed. No questions asked. Whether Byakuya agreed with it or not. Having the oddest indescribable feeling all morning, Byakuya no longer wanted to be here. Twice he had to stop himself from calling to check on Rukia. In an effort to curb his 'smothering' tendency.

"Enter."

Situated in a perplex glass desk next to his, Ashido busied himself reading eye-witness reports for a case they were working on. In light of the previous night's events, he was feeling out of sorts and his mind preoccupied with thoughts of Nel and how she was coping. Though he was safe in the knowledge that Rukia had kept to her word and not mentioned his part in the 'Adjuchas Center' affair; That incident was opened and shut in record time.

Kaien came in, and closed the door behind him. The Senior Special Agent looked dead on his feet, and felt just as bad. Bloodshot royal-blue eyes peered at his fellow Agents, nodding in greeting.

"Kuchiki, Kano. I just stopped by to give you Rukia's security ID card." Kaien said and placed an Entry level access keycard on Byakuya's desk and fell into the nearest armchair. Byakuya arched an eyebrow. He wasn't aware that Kaien had already proposed the job offer of Research consultant to Rukia, nor had she told him either. Knowing what he was thinking, Kaien added, "You had to know she would say 'yes'."

"Small recompense," Byakuya remarked dryly. Picking up the ID tag, Rukia's beautiful face smiled back at him. Her violet eyes seemed to shine even through the photograph and her raven-colored bangs looked wind-swept and messy. The collar of her new white woollen coat could be seen in the bottom of the frame. That told Byakuya the photo was taken that morning. Then he caught sight of the name listed and he raised questioning eyes at Kaien, the corners of his mouth twitching up. "If this is a hint, it's poor at best."

"Change it if you want." Kaien grinned, and shrugged. "I got the photo, but forgot to ask Rukia what her last name was, and couldn't get a hold of her after that. So I just put 'Kuchiki' down."

All Byakuya heard was that Kaien couldn't get in contact with Rukia, and instantly became suspicious. "When?" Without waiting for a reply, he got on the phone. Ashido looked up from his computer screen, the reports forgotten.

Checking his watch, Kaien estimated, "About thirty-five minutes ago."

Rukia's cellphone eventually went to voicemail. Annoyed, Byakuya hung up and dialed their home number. No answer there either. Next he called the Manor. After a brief chat with his Butler, he quickly learned that Rukia had long since left. But instead of being driven to the Pavilion, she had gone to a different address. Which he knew to be the Hideout. Byakuya informed his Butler that the driver was fired. Effectively immediately.

This was alarming; She was meant to go straight home to their apartment and stay there. Hadn't he made himself implicitly clear? That niggling feeling in his gut grew stronger, and he mentally scolded himself. Byakuya had let his guard down and accepted Rukia's word over his instincts.

Overhearing the tense conversation, Kaien and Ashido grew concerned. "Is everything alright?"

"It will be." Byakuya said in a slightly irritated tone. With Rukia's security ID keycard in his hand, he got up from his desk and strode out of his office.

Exchanging a nodded signal with Kaien, Ashido followed in pursuit. As partnerships went theirs was shaky, but Ashido knew that was with good reason. His own motives hadn't always been so stellar, but now he wanted to protect Nel. He couldn't do that alone, nor should he leave such a heavy burden on Rukia.

Funny how fate led you down a different path; If all had gone according to plan he and Nel would never have met. Earlier that morning she had looked at him with her big cloudy-grey eyes, saying how sorry she was for not knowing how to drive and crashing his car. Ashido told her it was okay, accidents happened. All that mattered was that they were safe now. He could always get another car.

Ashido caught up to Byakuya at the elevator.

"Kano, your presence is not required."

"Look, I know we've gotten off to a bad start and I'd like to change that." Ashido said calmly. Byakuya's passive glare told him he was going to have to do better - And fast. "I also know who Rukia is. Believe me when I say that I mean her no harm. I know you're just trying to protect her. I can help too. If anything happens to her... I can't let that happen."

"For once we agree," Byakuya replied curtly.

Seeing truth in those silver eyes, he could tell that Ashido meant it. The elevator doors swung open and the duo stepped in. Byakuya punched in the button for the Ground level.

"You have not earned my trust yet, Kano. Let me warn you this once; If you betray her, I will cut you down like a worthless dog. Understand?"

"Fair enough." Ashido said, having every ounce of faith in Byakuya's statement, nor was he offended. Agent Kuchiki's reputation far preceded him.

* * *

Ducking behind the cover of a forest green plastic storage cache in the Inner Courtyard, Rukia could feel her strength waning. She was losing too much blood. Her white woollen coat turned dark crimson, and felt heavy. Rukia could barely move her left arm. Slowly, carefully, she shrugged out of her coat, gritting her teeth as she winced through the pain. Holding herself steady with her right hand, gun in hand, she pushed herself up against the storage cache.

Rukia could hear Gin advancing. She had to make a move, or die trying. Her head swam with fragmented pieces of memory. Trying to comprehend it all; The betrayal - Broken promises - Dead friends. For a split second she was taken back;

_**...**_

_Making her way to her designated seat - 29D - Rukia's eyes boggled. A bustle of activity. There were people everywhere. From all walks of life. Her insides were jumping madly. She'd never been on a plane before, and it was both frightening and exciting. Also it was her first assignment. Setting a new precedent as the youngest Assassin; A girl of thirteen. _

_She took off her backpack parachute and sat down, placing it on the floor in between her feet. In the two seats next to her in the center aisle in Business class of the Boeing 747SP she was flying on, the two passengers were already seated. An older couple with headphones on. They paid her no mind. _

_Alongside on the left by the window, another man and woman were seated, youthful and rich in appearance. Rukia looked at the man and blinked rapidly, her cheeks blushing crimson. He was rather nice to look at with long ink-black hair, a strong square jaw and fine bluish-purple eyes. He also had a nice smile. Rukia stared at him, captivated. He reminded her of an older version of Byakuya._

_- Byakuya - The thought made her ache. Her partner, Byakuya was taken away two years ago, but not a day had gone by that she still didn't think of him. They had told her he was dead, but she didn't believe it. Because in her heart she could feel he was still alive - Somewhere. And now she was given new hope. Leader believed her... He said he would help her dream become a reality... _

_The man caught her staring, and smiled politely. Rukia quickly turned away, embarrassed. She supposed it was rude of her to gape openly at a stranger. Bracing herself for a scolding on inappropriate behavior, she sneaked another peek. But he continued to converse with the woman next to him, and didn't appear to mind. _

_Rukia wondered if he was used to being looked at. As handsome as he was..._

_**...**_

'_Oh my god! Sojun...' _Rukia grimaced in thought. She knew that for certain. There was no mistaking the man in her memory was Byakuya's father. Ironic that she'd seen the resemblance even back then. But it was devastating. Her stomach roiled and her chest felt constricted. She could taste bile at the back of her throat.

Exchanging gunfire, she closed her eyes to recenter her focus but the memories still held sway over her;

_**...**_

_Gripping the armrests of her seat tightly, Rukia tried to remain calm as the plane climbed altitude. Wishing she knew whether or not bumpy take-offs were normal. Mentally freaking out, it didn't register that the 'seatbelt' sign turned off until someone spoke to her._

"_Pardon me, I couldn't help noticing. Are you by yourself?" Sojun asked, leaning from across his seat. Rukia nodded, too afraid to speak. Even his voice and eloquent speech reminded her a bit of Byakuya. "Your first time on a plane, I take it?"_

"_Yes...Sir." _

_Hearing her speak, the corners of his mouth twitched up. "Brave girl."_

_Rukia blushed even deeper. Byakuya used to call her; 'Good girl.' Then she watched silently as Sojun reached up into the overhead baggage compartment and pulled out a bunny plushie and gave it to her. Stunned beyond belief, Rukia had half a mind to refuse, but she didn't want to be insulting. _

"_This is yours now. You'll take good care of her won't you?" He said in mock-seriousness. Rukia looked at him sagely and nodded again. Written on the tag was the name 'Chappy'. "Good. I heard bunnies bring you good luck." _

_Scrunching her nose up, she giggled. "You're making that up."_

"_Perhaps." Sojun smiled at the girl's wit. "It sounded good though didn't it." _

'_Good. Yes...' Rukia beamed from ear to ear. "Thank you."_

_Sojun tilted his head in acknowledgement, then sat back down in his own seat. Rukia hugged Chappy tightly to her chest. Warmed by a stranger's kindness. Maybe this was a sign. She could do with a stroke of good luck._

_But soon it would all go bad..._

_Rukia ran through the aisle towards the cockpit. She had to warn the passengers._

"_Everyone listen to me! You have to get off this plane! A bomb's about to go off!"_

_Rousing a few shocked gasps and murmurs, it died down and turned to heated stares when they saw a mere girl was causing a fuss._

"_Aren't you hearing me!" Rukia yelled. "I just told you-"_

"_-SHUT UP!"_

"_Sit back down and be quiet!"_

"_Where's your parents?!"_

_Glaring at the rows of angry faces, she was mortified. "What's wrong with you people?!"_

"_We should throw you off the plane for trash-talking!"_

_But no one stirred. Rukia spun on her heel and continued forward. She hoped the pilots would heed her warning. Suddenly the Flight Engineer blocked her path. Sporting a bruised and bloodied lip and a broken nose from when she kicked him in the face. Sadly, she hadn't done it hard enough._

_Curling his lip, he sneered, "I hate children." _

_He lunged at her. Trapped in the narrow aisle, there was nowhere to run. _

"_NO!" Rukia screamed. _

_Then Sojun was there._

"_Take your hands off her," He commanded in a clear, direct voice. _

_The Flight Engineer released her and scowled. "You're not her father..."_

"_I am accepting full responsibility for this girl. And unless you reside under a rock you will know who I am and what I can do." _

_Placing one hand on Rukia's shoulder, Sojun gently drew her to his side. The Flight Engineer looked uncertain, but didn't argue. _

"_Yes Mr Kuchiki. My apologies."_

_Satisfied, Sojun turned and walked Rukia back to her seat, but it wasn't over._

"_Mr Kuchiki, Sir, I'm telling the truth. There's a bomb on this plane. I have to warn the pilots." Hoping against hope that he didn't think she was nothing but a filthy liar._

"_That's a rather grave accusation to be making. Do you have any proof?" His tone was kind, though Rukia had a feeling he was humoring her. Still, it was something._

"_Yes, that man-" _

_Rukia turned back to see the Flight Engineer eyeing her evilly. Holding the detonator in one hand, he pressed the trigger. She paled in shock._

_Twelve minutes into the flight an EMP bomb erupted in Engine Bay One. Frying the plane's onboard circuitry. Radio communications went down. Now the passengers were scared... _

_**...**_

It was her - She was responsible. And nothing she'd done in the past three years of resistance fighting was going to make up for it. But she wasn't the only one. Gin had chosen her for the job.

Thinking back to normal mission parameters, assassinations were usually limited to single or even double targets. But three-hundred and thirty? Mass obliteration on a grand scale wasn't Their style. The cover-up would've been massive. And incredibly risky. It didn't make sense- Unless-

"The plane crash was a stage... To hide the real target," Rukia called out.

"Huh, you just worked that out?" Gin replied. His slithery gaze scanning all of the possible hiding places.

Zeroing in on the direction of Rukia's voice, he aimed with his right hand. With diabolical speed a glowing white blade shot out and crossed the distance from his extended fingers to the storage cache she was hidden behind.

Anticipating his move, Rukia did a mental three-count and dived for new cover, firing wide. She squeezed her eyes shut as the pieces of ugly truth fit together. The real target- The real- Thinking back on the passengers and who was of note, she kicked herself. It had been staring at her right in the face - Sojun Kuchiki.

Then Rukia made another connection. Gin wasn't aware that Byakuya was still alive, or else he would've had him killed.

"That's why you had me spy on Agent Kuchiki. To learn how much he knew?"

"Right again. You're really on a roll now." Gin lined up for another stab. Bouncy little bunny that she was. "Your capacity to fail even the simplest tasks these days is really awe-inspiring. Did you lose focus once you opened your legs?"

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH!"

Rukia moved in the nick of time. Again her bullets went horribly wide. But she wasn't done yet. While conversing she had also counted out the timing of his spear attacks; How long it took to extend and retract. Rukia learned there was a space of sixteen seconds between each one from start to finish. And as far as she was aware, his ability only went in a straight line. She was almost right. This time, Gin sent his blade curving in an arch, piercing her below her breast. Rukia bit back the pain, flopping forward as the blade left her body.

'_SHIT!'_

She gasped. The pain was excruciating. Leaving cover once more, Rukia rounded off four well-aimed shots before slumping back down again. Gin took shelter behind a pillar. Three bullets lodged into the wood of his hiding place. A fourth clipped his left bicep, shooting through the threads of his white suit jacket. A moment later and he would've been eating more lead.

"You nearly got me then."He said in mock-admiration, pushing back the silvery-white bangs of his hair that had fallen over his face as his tall frame slouched behind the post. With his lean frame, he was for the most part covered.

"How about now?" Rukia taunted.

Leaving a bloody trail in her wake, she launched a surprise attack on Gin. Raising his left arm to block her firing line, she shot the ceiling. Gin pointed his gun at her temple, but she reacted quickly and smacked his hand away. A bullet sailed harmlessly past lodging into another pillar nearby. Resorting to blows, neither could get a decent shot in. The speed of their attacks was a blur. But Gin had the advantage of two weapons. Attempting to slice her, Rukia dodged and jumped clear to the side. Then driving forward guns locked on sight. Sky-blue and violet stared into the barrels of a Mark XIX Desert Eagle Magnum and a Beretta 92FS Inox.

One skip of a heartbeat - Triggers squeezed - _Click!_

Empty.

From across the Courtyard, the other party saw it all.

"Gin-sama." Miasma started.

Her body trembled and convulsed. Taking a deep breathe, she emitted a large purple toxic cloud into the air surrounding her. Toshiro, Shūhei, Isane, Renji and Ichigo were left to choke on the unknown poison. Vision and breathing hampered, they couldn't see as Miasma changed her right hand into a machine drill, and bulldozed her way through the semi-transparent partition wall separating the Hall and Inner Courtyard. Long black braid whipped in the air behind her, and her legs ran at top speed from out of a short black kimono dress. Before Gin could stop her, Miasma latched on and tossed him over her shoulder, making a beeline for the exit. It would've been funny seeing a 5'6" female carrying a 6'1" guy like a salami roll if it weren't for the fact that the bad guys were getting away. But there was no stopping her. She would do anything necessary to safeguard her Superior.

"You know Nemu, I'm pretty sure this goes against the 'bad-guy' code."

"We must escape," Nemu stated firmly.

Gin cracked a smile. Miasma was certainly an oddity. Bouncing over her shoulder, he was just about tall enough to touch the ground. He watched as a great big poison cloud engulfed the party. Clear of the fumes, Rukia made the split-second decision not to pursue and help her friends instead. Gin waved a hand in farewell.

"Bye-bye Rukia-chan. We'll see each other soon."

And then he was gone. Slipping through her fingers like the snake that he was.

* * *

Recovering after the surprise attack, Rangiku pressed her palms against the shower stall glass, and squeezed her eyes shut. Scorching hot water hit her face and washed away her tears, dribbling down her voluptuous body into the drain. Fifteen years... And for what? She'd loved him for fifteen years, and she couldn't save him. It was true that part of the reason why she'd kept silent was out of respect for Gin's partnership with Isane. But she knew that wasn't really it. Isane was unfailingly kind and warm-hearted. A shy, yet generous soul. She was aware of how Rangiku felt. Truthfully, Rangiku was afraid of rejection. Despite people's perception of her, deep down she just wanted to be loved like every other woman. Gin was her piece of happy and she couldn't face the thought of losing that.

No one to hear her. She was alone. To grieve.

"Gin...Why did you do it? Why didn't you tell me?" She whispered to herself. Replaying in her mind of that day so long ago;

_**...**_

"_You can come out now. They're gone."_

_Acting nonchalant, Gin sat down under a tree and nibbled on a dried persimmon. His favorite. Rangiku fused from the tree and came out of her hiding place. Relieved. Taking in the appearance of this would-be savior, she didn't recognize him. A newcomer perhaps? It was hard to tell. In this place children came and went. More often than not in a body bag. _

_The boy was quite tall, though he looked fairly young, possibly a few years older than her. Short silvery-white hair fell down over his forehead, partially covering his eyes. Still, Rangiku could tell he was rather cute. Musing to herself that if he had a haircut, then maybe he wouldn't squint._

"_How did you know I was there?" She asked._

"_I've been watching you." He replied, smiling. "I find you interesting."_

_While most girls hadn't even thought of growing yet, her body had decided to make a head start. For that reason, she got a lot of bad attention from some of the other boys. Jealous girls ridiculed her. But Rangiku took it all on her chin. When it got too much, she would come here and hide._

"_Oh, you mean my boobs."_

_Gin took another bite and kept staring at her. He had noticed her precociousness. A standout feature, it was kind of hard not to. But it was more than that. She was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. A mop of shoulder-length blonde hair like burnt honey framing a heart-shaped face. Big blue eyes and a cute beauty mark below her bottom lip. Even her frankness was beautiful, despite her fondness for being objectified. _

_Rangiku pouted. Puzzled by the strange boy's words and mannerisms. He didn't make a move towards her, just sat there eating an orangey-brown food that reminded her of flattened wheels. Taking neat bites, most likely due to the white cotton gloves he wore. Rangiku started to salivate and hunger pangs gripped her stomach. She clutched at the folds of her white robed tunic across her chest and sat down before she fell. _

"_What are you eating?"_

"_Dried persimmon." Seemingly amused, he then held the fruit out for her to take. "Here, have a try." _

_Rangiku accepted the fruit, slightly awed and touched by his kindness. Bringing it up to her mouth, she took a bite while watching as the strange boy looked out into the distance, distracted. Then the fruit hit her tastebuds, and she liked it. Tangy yet surprisingly sweet, it's distinct flavor was like nothing she'd ever tasted before. Sitting quietly in his company, Rangiku smiled. It felt nice to smile. This cute boy wasn't much of a talker, which was fine by her. Talkative guys grossed her out. Then Rangiku suddenly realized she'd eaten the whole thing. Subconsciously licking her lips for any remains, bright blue eyes looked wary. She waited for a nasty reaction. Instead he only smiled. _

"_I've decided we're going to be best friends," He said as he got up to leave. "Meet me here tomorrow and I'll bring you more fruit."_

_Startled by his strange declaration, Rangiku reached her hand out, but he was gone before she could stop him. She didn't know a thing about him. What he was doing here? Where did he get the fruit from? Who was he? Leaning against the tree, her face crumpled into a frown._

"_I don't even know your name..." _

"_It's Gin." A voice called out from nowhere..._

_From that day onward, Rangiku followed Gin everywhere she could. Her heart given in exchange for dried persimmon. He never touched her, nor hurt her and he disappeared a lot without telling her where. She always hated that. But he always came back. With the vow that if she needed him, he would be there. Rangiku believed him... For fifteen years... _

_**...**_

"If I call you now, will I turn around and see you standing behind me? ...If I said I needed you, would you be there?"

In her mind's eye she could feel it. An impossible dream... His hands enveloped her. Their bodies pressed up against each other. Feeling. Touching. How long she had craved for him to lay with her. To give her that final piece of him.

But it wasn't real. None of it. Finally, after fifteen long years, Gin had gone somewhere she could never follow. And there was no going back. It wasn't just her; Isane. Kiyone's murder. Rukia and Byakuya. Kira. All of it. Gin's betrayal had ripped an enormous hole in the very fabric of their lives. None of which made sense. Why had Gin escaped with her and the others when the eradication order went out, only to continue working for Them? And how much did They know of the Survivors?

For three years the ten of them had been at the Hideout and together they had built a new home. Rangiku wished that had been enough for Gin.

_**...**_

Rukia stirred awake. Prying open heavy eyelids, she felt the contrast of feathery softness against the stiff and papery-thin sensation of her body, momentarily disorientated. Her chest and left shoulder was bandaged and all she wore was a pair of panties.

Looking around the room, Rukia saw that she was in Rangiku's quarters. Large and messy, piles of designer clothing and accessories strewn about. It made Rukia wonder how many hats a person could own, especially since she'd only seen Rangiku wear one once. Empty saké bottles and Women's Fashion Magazines littered tables. A Beretta 92FS Inox rested on the nightstand amongst an array of cosmetics. The scent of an exotic perfume hung in the air.

Then it all came back to her in a rushing flood of memories - The plane crash - Gin - The traitorous bastard. What he'd done, and was still doing. Just the very thought of him made her seethe.

His last words to her trickled over her like cold ice; _"Bye-bye Rukia-chan. We'll see each other soon." _

Rukia was still reeling from the immense shock. She couldn't imagine how Isane was feeling; Losing her sister. Being betrayed by her partner. And there was Rangiku. Guilt ensnared Rukia's heart like a vice. Her best friend's secret of her deep, unspoken love for Gin. She hoped Rangiku would forgive her at some point for what she was determined to do;

'_I deserve to die, but not without killing Gin first!'_

The next time she met Gin, she would be ready.

Hearing the shower running, Rukia shoved the covers aside, swung her legs over and pushed herself off the bed. Swaying unsteadily, she took a tentative step forward, then slipped. Her legs hadn't woken up yet. Stifling a grunt as her backside smacked tile. Pins and needles shot up her limbs making her grimace. As she sat there in a tangled mess of limbs, her mind replayed the last piece of the puzzle;

_**...**_

"_No please, you take it!" Rukia cried out. Pushing the lone parachute into Sojun's hands._

"_I cannot. To spare my own life over that of a child would be dishonorable."_

"_But I'm a Nobody! My life is meaningless. Please, I'm begging you!" _

_Her protests faded to a whimper as Sojun held her. Strapping the parachute on Rukia's tiny body, he picked up Chappy fallen on the floor and zipped the bunny inside her dark purple leather jacket. Rukia clung to him, tears streaming down her cheeks. _

"_Be a brave girl."_

"_Please..." She whispered one final time in his ear._

_Sojun could only smile. A mixture of sadness and relief in his bluish-purple eyes. Wincing slightly as he carried her in his arms, Sojun popped the latch on the Emergency hatch. He wasn't in the best of health. Rukia tightened her hold around his neck and buried her face in his silky long locks. _

"_I have a son a few years older than you. If by chance you should meet, tell him that he is loved."_

_With those departing words, Sojun threw Rukia out of the plane._

_She was never the same after that... _

_**...**_

Rangiku appeared at the bathroom doorway, startled by the noise and saw Rukia huddled on the floor. She looked up at the buxom blonde, her face crumpling into a sorrowful frown.

"Rangiku, I'm so sorry... I don't know what to say."

Rangiku padded over to Rukia, her wet feet making watery footprints in her wake. Then she kneeled down and enveloped her petite raven-haired friend in her arms, pressing Rukia close to her chest. Soaking wet blonde locks dripped puddles down Rangiku's back collecting on the tiled-floor. Rukia could feel the spreading dampness of water seeping into her bandages, but she was transfixed on Rangiku's face. Those bright blue eyes looked sad and tortured. She was hurting. That much was clear.

"You poor girl, you don't have to say anything. If anyone should've seen it, it was me."

Two women - Both in Love - Threatening to tear them apart.

"So stop beating yourself up. Stop trying to shoulder the blame, or thinking you can fix things by trying to please everyone. Because someone will always get hurt. You can't help that." As Rangiku spoke, she had a faraway look in her eye. "If I had told him how I felt; If I had put aside my shame and admitted that I loved him, would it have made any difference? Would he have told me that he loved me too? ...That I didn't get it wrong...That I could've saved him... Would he have let me?"

"_Gin, where do you keep going? Don't go. I don't want you to go anymore. Please, stay!"_

"I hated it when he went away and never told me where. He never left me anything to remember him by either. It was as if he knew me better than I did myself. He knew that I would hold onto that and stay there locked forever. Because each time he went away, I asked myself; Am I going to see him again? And all he asked of me was to never cry."

"_Don't cry, Rangiku. You always were at your most beautiful when you smiled."_

"Rukia, don't make the same mistake I did."

"How can I face him after what I did?" She trembled, gnawing at her lip.

"You wouldn't be able to live with yourself if you didn't," Rangiku said softly. "Byakuya loves you. Trust that what you two share is strong enough to overcome this."

Rukia simply nodded, feeling leaden and emotionally drained. Like a mouse trapped in a labyrinth. Running into dead-ends. Falling into traps. Getting nowhere. Wishing, she could somehow turn back time. But Rangiku was right. She had to confess. Withholding the truth from him just wasn't an option. And no matter how bad Byakuya's reaction turned out to be, she had an obligation to an honorable man to relay his last words to his son.

"Thank you," Rukia murmured into her ear, drawing on the raw tender comfort of a sisterly embrace.

Then Rangiku got up and extended a hand to help her. Together the two women quietly got dressed. Their lives forever changed, the sorrow in the air was palpable. It would be a long time before they would all heal from Gin's betrayal and Kiyone's untimely demise.

Picking out a more modest mint-green long sleeved blouse with a matching bolero jacket and black pleated miniskirt, Rangiku looked unusually demure. Rukia chose a short midnight-blue trench coat dress, black leggings and black leather boots. Leaving Rangiku's quarters, they saw Shūhei and Renji waiting for them in the hallway. Renji, trying to play-it-cool, just stood there leaning up against the wall, arms folded across his broad chest. Wearing a khaki brown muscle t-shirt and sporting a white bandana, he looked like a tour guide on a safari run. His long crimson-colored hair was tied up in a ponytail, the differing lengths shooting out in all directions reminiscent of a pineapple. Meanwhile Shūhei showed his punk-side in a black sleeveless zip-up vest, red and black arm-warmers and black military pants ripped at the knees. A red studded belt linked three silver chains to his back pocket.

He gave Rukia a thin smile. You could almost hear the 'I come in peace' sentiment behind that smile. She returned it with a smile of her own and an exasperated shake of her head.

"Shu, I'm fine."

Falling in step with one another, Shūhei snaked an arm around Rukia's lower back, then the foursome walked to the Command room. Not one of them had any idea what was going to happen next. The chain of command broken. Possibly even their base of Operations was compromised. And the dearly departed; Rukia and the rest of the crew hadn't felt this afraid and uncertain since they'd escaped from the Institute three years ago.

To her surprised delight, Rukia saw Byakuya was there talking to Toshiro, forgetting that she wasn't supposed to be here in the first place. Next to them stood Ashido with Nel hanging off his arm pretending to appear interested in the conversation. Eyeing the pair fondly, Rukia doubted a crowbar would make Nel budge. Somehow Ashido managed to look pleased and reticent at the same time. Rukia silently wished her newfound friends a happy ending.

Ichigo and Isane were nowhere in sight.

Rukia left Shūhei's side and bounded up to her boyfriend, pressing up as close to his light grey silk shirt as she dared. Byakuya wasn't big on public displays of affection, but seeing him here meant the world to her, even though they would most likely have a heated discussion once in private. In close proximity, the all-too familiar scent of his musky cologne sent her into a tailspin. Then Byakuya surprised her yet again by wrapping his arm around her waist while continuing to talk. The gesture spelled possession and attachment; Rukia didn't mind. It was plain as black ink on rice paper - It was him and had always been him. They were made for each other.

Shūhei's expression turned sullen and stormy. Fake act my ass. The truth couldn't have been made more plainer than if they'd started kissing right in front of them. Renji and Rangiku stood on either side of him in a protective trinity, as if in someway that would lessen the damage. But someone always got hurt...

"What's going on? We're not under arrest, are we?" Rukia's half-hearted attempt at humor fell flat.

Byakuya cast a cursory glance at her, catching the sliver of gauze poking out from her dress collar. A flicker of anger flashed in his slate-grey eyes.

"One moment," Byakuya said to Toshiro and Ashido, whisking Rukia out of the Command room before she could protest. Renji stuck a hand out to stop Shūhei from interfering.

Alone in the hallway and out of earshot, Byakuya undressed Rukia with his eyes. Her diminutive frame was virtually covered up from head-to-toe and there had to be a reason for it that he would not like.

"Who did this to you?" Managing to sound both irritated and angry. Her fellow associates had failed to mention the more finer details of what had transpired, nor did they say Rukia had been injured.

'_Where do I begin?'_

She turned her face away and stared down the empty hall. Devoid of the happy memories these halls once had. Now it was just another cold, blank passage.

The sudden tug at her heart as guilt consumed her made looking at his face hard to bear. The grief was too strong. It didn't matter that she wasn't the one who pulled the trigger. She was still accountable, and she should've done more to prevent his parent's deaths.

Noticing the swift change in Rukia's mood, Byakuya's expression narrowed, waiting for her to speak.

"There's something I have to tell you..." Her voice barely a whisper. "And you're not going to like it."

A single tear fell down her cheek. For a brief moment in time she had met Sojun Kuchiki.

Byakuya's words at his parent's gravesides that morning rang in her head;

"_My father would've liked you."_

"_If he was anything like you, I'm sure I would've liked him too."_

As it turned out Sojun did like her, and she liked him. Her Chappy obsession stemming from that short encounter with a powerful but sickly millionaire, who unknowingly was the father of her beloved.

And on that plane Sojun saved her life.

Like Father, Like Son.

* * *

_**Author's Notes: **I'm sure some of you really hate me right now for not killing Gin, but realistically it wouldn't have worked this early on. __However t__his ends the 'two-parter' side story into the plane crash event, also setting the stage for upcoming chapters. ____Nemu/Miasma's special ability is a takeoff of Konjiki Ashisogi Jizo__**.**_ There will be more ByaRuki-ness in the next chapter, I promise - for good or bad... ;)  


_To Mina Monster: You have my utmost gratitude and respect for your in-depth review, especially your detailed description of Isolation tanks & Cryogenic tubes. Thanks so much for pointing out this error. I've since corrected the relevant chapter. I was going for the water tanks that the scientists use in RE - as you said. Just like bionic lenses - a technology in existence today, yet not mass-produced or readily available for consumers as far as I'm aware - the biogenetic tubes is a part of the sci-fi element (forbidden science) to this fic... And it's nice to know you're ByaRuki obsessed like me xD  
_

_**Extra Special Thanks to;**__ Guest, ra7matigorti2, vicky73, aria, DRUON, LuciL06, ReckoningDay, YuzurihaNoRyuu, ANONYMBYAKURUKIFAN, bxrfan, Guest, Lilith's Heart, seras3791, Anne, silverqueen, Emily, CielDoll, Guest, Jasmine, arlingtonsteward, Mina Monster, JessicaTrueBlood & Noctis Vee Caelum for your reviews, especially those of you who have reviewed every chapter. In a big multi-chaptered fic like this one (which each subsequent chappie getting longer and longer) it's not an easy thing to do. I can't say how long HG will run for, but I hope to continue this story for awhile yet :)  
_

_Also a HUGE Thank you to all the new readers/followers of this fic. And for the favorites/alert adds. I can't express how honored I am!  
_


End file.
